Fall For You
by CullenLvr726
Summary: An EXB love story with a twist. What if Bella was already a vampire when she moved to Forks and came across the Cullens? Will Edward and Bella's relationship survive when someone from her past reemerges? Rated M for later Chapters. Loaded w/ angsty love
1. Chapter 1 Innerworkings

**BPV**

Inner-workings

I lay still on my twin size bed in the same spot I've been frozen in for the past eight hours staring at an imperfection on my wall but not really seeing anything. The tiny chip in the paint probably isn't even noticeable to anyone else but I can see it clearly along with every other grain and crevice on the wall. Sleep doesn't find me anymore but I still go through the motions, I'm not really sure why, maybe its just some kind of form of comfort. I usually take that time to think, to question things, or remember back to a time when things were easy - _normal_ - but not last night, last night I spent my time thinking about what today held for me, I was starting a new school, Forks High to be exact. I moved back to Forks to live with my dad Charlie only 24 hrs ago and I could already feel the walls of my childhood home slowly closing in on me.

The shrieking of my alarm clock that was only for appearances sake of coarse interrupted my train of thought. It was 6:30 am I had enough time to shower and get dressed, pretend to have a bite to eat for breakfast for Charlie's benefit, and then get to school with just enough time to get my schedule for my Senior year. This plan hopefully left me with the least amount of contact with people as possible. It wasn't that I had a problem being around people, it actually came quite easy to me after I woke up a little over a month ago, easy enough that when I finally found my way home I was able to live under the same roof as my mother and her husband Phil.

From the little I learned about this life from _him_ before I was changed I knew that wasn't normal - Go figure I wasn't your average normal teenage girl before and now in this new way of life you could say I still didn't fit the mold. But it was something I had to figure out on my own because I was alone, I was alone when I woke up, I was alone to fend for myself, like I'm alone now and will probably be for as long as I exist on this earth…..because of _him_ who I promised myself I would not allow myself to think of, which I was completely failing miserably with at the moment, I was damned to have a lonely existence as a _Vampire._

**EPV**

I was sitting on my black leather couch with my head laid back listening to Debussy flow throughout my room thoroughly enjoying my last few minutes of peace before we started another mundane year of high school. In less than an hour my mind would be filled with the ramblings of hormonal teenagers and it was definitely not something I was looking forward to. I already felt a dull ache in my head just thinking about it. A frenzied tapping on my door broke me out of my serene state and I dug into the mind of my intruder out in the hallway to see who I owed the interruption to and I was greeted with another terrible rendition of a Britney Spears song. I dropped my head into my hands and let out an irritated but muffled groan.

"What do you want, Alice?" My spiky haired pixie of a sister had been blocking her thoughts from me for weeks and it was beyond frustrating not only because she was keeping me in the dark about something but because she chose to do it with one horrible pop song after another, if I had to hear the Marcaraina one more time I was going to gauge my eyes out.

The door flew open and Alice bounded into the room.

"Come on Edward we're going to be late, you can sulk later!" She was actually hopping from one foot to the other in excitement as Jasper rounded the corner. I cocked my eyebrow to him and he shook his head, "_I don't know what's gotten into her she's bursting at the seams with excitement and if you don't come on I'm going to start jumping up and down clapping, so lets go already."_

I begrudgingly got up to turn off my stereo smirking at the bizarre image in my mind of an excited Jasper doing a happy dance and unwillingly left the safe haven of my home to start our Senior year of high school for the umpteenth time. At least I was driving my Volvo to school alone today, with Emmett and Rosalie not flying in from their summer abroad until noon and having to miss their first day of school, I thought I'd let Alice and Jasper have some quality time together. I had to admit it wasn't completely selfless on my part though even though I've come to terms with the fact that I was destined to be alone the relationships in my house made me uneasy at times. It was more than often that I found myself running from my house to escape the love and lust that flowed freely from them. I had given up on finding my love, my mate, a long time ago and I didn't think I deserved anyone anyway, I was a monster and I was meant to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, it's going to start off a little slow so I can establish the characters so stay with me it'll take off soon, I promise. Also, please review! First Fan Fic so I'd like to know how I'm doing. I already have the first 7 Chapters ready so review, review, review, kay! :)**

**Oh and I forgot this very important thing:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful Characters - that all goes to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPV**

Love at first Bite

It was lunch time and the noise in my head was louder than usual ,it was always like that on the first day of school with all the excitement of a new year at the forefront of everyone's mind. After grabbing a tray of food I would never touch I joined Alice and Jasper at our usual table in the back and decided to search the students minds to make sure no one was thinking anything out of the ordinary about us.

When I reached out it was no surprise what I found because it was always the same, no matter what school we were attending or what city we were in, it was always the same. The females were fantasizing about Jasper and I, in compromising positions with them or one another. I winced. That was definitely something that had changed through the years, girls didn't think like that in my time. With each generation sex for the most part became less intimate between a man and woman, people were more open about it. Woman deserved to be courted, worshipped, their virtue should be respected until they found the man that was worthy of such an honor to become their husband before they both gave themselves fully to each other. With every passing year I had to live through every new sex revelation through peoples minds, and there was nothing worse than the mind of a teenage boy.

What did peak my interest though was the growing interest in a new girl at school. I had been picking up on bits and pieces about her all day from their thoughts, through that I learned her name was Bella, the male population was especially taken with her and the girls were jealous and wanted to be her friend to join in on the attention that was being bestowed upon her. I had even picked up on a few random thoughts wondering if she was some how related to us, _that was odd_, I couldn't quite understand that observation but brushed it off as nothing. Through their minds I had yet to get a clear picture of her so curiosity had the best of me. I wanted to see what was so special about this girl that had captured so much attention and had thankfully deterred it from us even if it was for only a day or two until the newness wore off.

Mike Newton's mindless ramblings broke through my reverie. "_Where is she? She seemed interested when I asked her to sit with us at lunch. God she's hot! I couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying when all I could see were her luscious lips, god how am I supposed to sit with her and watch her eat with those beautiful full lips and not act like an idiot, especially when all I can think of is what better use I could put those lips to…_…."

"Edward what's wrong?" I hadn't realized that I had frozen and was wearing a disgusted grimace on my face. "Is Jessica Stanely contemplating on how to ask you out for the hundredth time?" Alice snickered.

"No." I said between clenched teeth, "Newton's having vile thoughts about the new girl."

With that, a wicked smile spread across Alice's face and she automatically started mentally humming the National Anthem.

"ALICE!" I didn't think my teeth could clench any harder. "What are you hid………. "

I didn't get to finish my sentence because simultaneously three things happened at once.

Mike's thoughts echoed in my head, "_Oh god there she is_!" At the same time the rest of the student body also directed their thoughts towards her, but that wasn't why I had stopped mid sentence, or why my body went instantly rigid, and why every hair on the back of my neck now stood at attention. It was the strong smell of Freesias that bombarded my senses so hard that without realizing it my head fell back and my eyes momentarily took on a life of their own and drifted closed. It was laced with lavender and a hint of strawberry's, it was unnaturally sweet and intoxicating, and it was vampire. I spun in my seat to lock eyes with another pair of panic stricken topaz eyes staring back in our direction from the other side of the cafeteria.

**BPV**

Today had been mentally taxing to say the least. My original plan of going unnoticed had failed miserably, being the center of attention was not something I was accustomed to nor was anything I ever had to worry about before. Not even four months ago I was a junior in high school and I was human and fitting in was something I never thought twice about because I just didn't. I wasn't a leper or anything I had a few acquaintances not really anyone I could call a friend, I just kind of stayed to myself. It wasn't a very exciting life until _he_ came into my life anyhow but it was mine and I missed it.

Especially today when all eyes were on me and I could hear every last whisper that was spoken about me. The girls were catty and were only nice when they spoke directly to me and the boys were a completely different story. They way they looked at me and the things they snickered about to each other behind my back were sometimes repulsive and definitely uncomfortable, if I could still blush which was definitely my human trademark I would be redder than red. I never had a boyfriend or any boys interest until _he _came along so this wasn't something I ever had to worry about and I don't think it's something I was going to get used to anytime soon.

One boy in particular, Mike Newton, was especially clingy. I had two classes with him already this morning and he made it a point to sit by me in each one, I thought being like this was supposed to ward off people, trigger something in them that told them to stay away, but I thought back to 3rd period Health Class where Mike insisted I sit with him at lunch, I was almost positive he was about to ask me out this weekend when Angela Weber, who I would now be eternally grateful to interrupted. She also sits with Mike at lunch so for that sole reason I agreed because after a day of hell Angela was a breath of fresh air, she was genuine, and if I was still human I could see myself being friends with her.

That wasn't going to happen though because I had to stick to my plan, keep everyone at a safe distance, get through the school year in one piece -_well everyone else in one piece_, I inwardly laughed at my sick joke- graduate, and move away to college and not look back. This way I could have some sort of closure on the life I had once lived and move on to my new one that involved just me and figuring out how I would spend the rest of forever, the idea was depressing and left a heaviness in my chest but it was necessary and I just had to figure it out as I went.

I was closing up my locker and heading to lunch when I smelled something faint in the air, I couldn't quite place it. It was an odd scent mixed in with humans, stale cafeteria food, and whatever product they had just mopped the floors with last night. As I neared the double doors the scent grew and then flooded me as I opened them, I took a few more steps into the crowded room and then froze. I frantically searched the room with my eyes and finally landed on a table at the back of the room with three pairs of topaz eyes starring right back at me. My feet were planted to the linoleum floor and my body felt heavy and rigid. The two male vampires were starring at me with a somewhat confused expression on their faces and the little female was smiling at me and she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement if I had to guess, but that couldn't be right. I wasn't sure what to do, my mind was swimming, I had only been around one other vampire before and that was when I was still human. My first instinct was to suppress the growl that was bubbling deep down inside me trying to find its way out and flee but before I could put that potential plan into action Mike was at my side putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me blindly towards his table. When Mike's hand made contact with my skin I could swear I heard the one male vampire with the copper hair growl so I came to and followed Mike, I figured that they wouldn't hurt me in front of a room full of unknowing humans and this plan gave me time to think up my next move.

The minutes drug on and I wasn't paying any attention to the idle chit chat going on at the table but I nodded my head yes or no when someone asked me an unheard question and remembered to smile and shift every now and then so I wouldn't look like a total freak but I wasn't really there I was inside my head desperately trying to figure out what to do next which was really hard to do when I could still feel them staring at me. I was so attuned to my own mental freak out that I didn't notice the presence of one of them right next to me until it was too late.

A melodic female voice broke through my haze." Hi everyone!" "Sorry but I need to steal Bella away for a moment I hope you don't mind."

"I didn't realize you were friends with Alice." Mike said a little too possessively for my liking but at the moment that didn't seem very important.

"Oh Bella and my family go way back." Alice answered for me.

"Please just go with this, she pleaded in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear it, I promise we won't hurt you, we would just like to talk to you for a moment."

Immediately my mind went in the worst direction, why should I believe her, their probably just trying to get me away from prying eyes to rip me to shreds and burn the pieces!

"Don't be silly!" She answered my unspoken thought. "Haven't you noticed my eyes, we're like you, don't be scared."

I realized if our private conversation lasted any longer people would start to wonder so I stood up, excused myself from the people I had only known for a day and followed Alice across the cafeteria wondering if I was about to disappear from their lives as abruptly as I appeared.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

**AN: So here it is Bella and Edward meet for the first time......Nobodys reviewing.....is anyone even reading this? Well I'm enjoying it and putting my heart & soul into it, so enjoy**

**& thank you to my first and one and only reviewer xoxo**

**So....ya I don't own Twilight or any of these fantastic characters ( I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for a night though :)**

**EPV**

Introductions

As Alice skipped over to try to get Bella to come speak to us I went over the last few minutes in my mind. She had looked so scared and torn and when Mike walked into the picture and touched her I couldn't suppress the feeling that came over me and it wasn't until Jasper's thoughts came to the forefront that I didn't even realize I had been growling.

"_Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Your emotions are all over the place, is it something she's thinking, if she's a danger we need to know, we can't risk her exposing us Edward."_

Her thoughts….I focused and tried again and I got the same thing I had gotten since she walked in the room, nothing.

I turned to Jasper looking away from her for the first time "I can't hear her thoughts."

Jasper was taken a back and then focused on the direction Alice went. "_All I'm getting from her is panic, Edward_. _Maybe Alice shouldn't…… " _

I interrupted him. "If she was any danger Alice would have seen it, you know that."

"_Well either way," _Jasper visibly relaxed_, "Carlisle should speak to her, we need to not scare her away before he gets the chance." _

The thought of us scaring her away and her leaving sent an odd feeling through me and Jasper shot me a strange look, _what was wrong with me today_? But before I could began to contemplate my strange behavior Alice was dancing back with Bella in tow.

Her scent was overpowering. I felt my eyes starting to close on their own accord again as I breathed her in but Alice's introductions brought me back to reality. "This is Jasper and this is my brother Edward."

We both nodded looking up at Alice and Bella standing in front of us at the foot of the table waiting for her reaction.

"Hi." she whispered as her eyes met her feet. "I'm Bella."

Her voice was beautiful, it was like ours of coarse but different to me somehow, it was warm and glorious as it washed over me and now with her standing this close I could really look at her, she was perfect, an angel. She had long, thick chestnut brown hair down to the middle of her back, she was average in height and proportioned perfectly, and her eyes, they were topaz yes, but deep, I could feel myself getting lost in them when our eyes met before her eyes met her feet for the second time.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have much time the bells about to ring. Bella how about you come over to our house after school to meet the rest of our family and we can talk more," Alice looked around, "_privately_?"

Bella's head shot up, "There are more of you?

"Yes. We have two more siblings and Carlisle and Esme - our adopted parents for all intendeds purposes. They would love to meet you Bella!"

I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella stuttered, I really appreciate the offer but I'd rather be left alone and besides my dad might worry."

With that the bell rang and before anyone could say anything else she was off leaving us sitting there in shock.

"_Her Dad." Jasper repeated in his head. " Do you think she means like, Carlisle, type of Dad ? If not how old do you think she was when she was changed Edward? It couldn't of been recent, that would make her a newborn and that would be impossible."_

Alice's thoughts interrupted. "_Edward she's going to be in your next class you have to keep working on her, she'll come around, I've seen it, she's just scared" _Then her thoughts were blocked again and she was arm and arm with Jasper skipping away.

My head was swimming, Alice's behavior had me furious, but I had to focus on the matter at hand so I took unnecessary breaths to calm myself down and walked to Biology and just as Alice said, there was Bella sitting unknowingly at my table. She kept her head down but I quickly went to my seat and sat down slowly giving her enough time to adapt to me being so close. I instantly had to block out Newton's mental jealous tirade. With the kind of day this was turning out to be he had picked the wrong time to become more annoying than usual.

"Hello again." She looked up and I gave her my crooked smile.

She just grinned in return then went back to doodling random things on her notebook. The teacher gave us our assignment and told us to work in pairs so I took this opportunity to work on Bella again.

"I respect what you said earlier and I'm not trying to pressure you but I think it would be very beneficial for everyone if you would just come by and talk to Carlisle. Up until a few moments ago we thought we were the only ones who followed this kind of diet Bella, it is beyond fascinating to come across someone else."

She didn't say anything she just studied her fingers intertwined on her lap like it was the first time she was seeing them. I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Bella if you don't mind me asking, I dropped my voice so only she and I could hear it, When you said "Dad" earlier were you talking about someone, like us?"

She finally looked up and studied my face. I'm not sure what she was looking for but after a few minutes I guess she found it because she took an unneeded breath and answered me. "No, he's my actual father. He's human."

I did my best to keep my face a serene mask and not show the utter shock I was feeling. "So that means you've only been like this for……"

She interrupted me. " A little over a month." She breathed out breaking our gaze and looking straight ahead of her."

"Bella, that's …….," I was lost for words which was not a normal reaction for me.

"Impossible." She finished for me with a aggravated chuckle. "Why because I'm not a blood thirsty new born eating everyone in sight?"

I cringed at the mental picture. I had been sitting next to this angel for over half the class period and I had completely forgotten what she was and what she was capable of. She was so innocent looking, so pure, I couldn't even imagine her doing such things.

"If everything you're saying is true," I tried to choose my words carefully," I think it would be _beneficial _for everyone if you come and speak to Carlisle. He's been around for a very long time Bella, he's the one that changed me, I think he could be of some help to you."

Her expression was still determined, she wasn't convinced.

"Bella, if you would just give us a few hours of your time I promise we won't bother you anymore if that's what you would like." For some reason as soon as those words escaped my lips I felt the heaviness in my chest again make an appearance and it got a little heavier when Bella finally looked up and agreed to follow us home after school as long as I followed up on my promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Parents

**AN: Yay reviews....I'm so happy, thank you!**

**So, anyways this is a short chapter, they will start getting longer the next chapter, I promise. This one had to stand alone before we get into Bella's story. I'll need all of you Edward fans to hang with me for the next few chapters after this one because to get where we need to be we have to find out how Bella got here which will be very, very imporatnt in the plot later on, KAY! Well enjoy and I'll post the next chapter up soon, maybe by the end of the day.**

**I forgot to mention this but Itaicized words are thoughts or emphasized words.**

**xoxo**

**BPV**

Meeting the Parents

I followed the Cullen's home. Charlie had given me an old beaten up Chevy truck to drive when I got here so I'm pretty sure they were keeping pace with me in their fancy sports cars. I'd bitten the bullet and finally gave into this to get them off my back, getting involved with them wouldn't fair well with my plan and to be honest even though they seemed nice enough I didn't entirely trust them.

Alice was friendly but a little too hyper, Jasper was somewhat stand offish like he was waiting for me to flip or something, and Edward was…..confusing.

I had no idea why I had opened up to him the little I had in class today. It was like I had no control, I had to constantly hold back and cipher through what I was about to say before my whole life story came tumbling out. It didn't help that he was beautiful, so much so that I had to look away before I lost all rational thought, and his voice, that sweet smooth velvety voice, was calming. His stare though was penetrating, the amount of concentration in his face when he looked at me made me feel self-conscious. But who wouldn't feel that way when they were sitting next to perfection.

As I walked into the Cullen's home I was in awe, its was breathtaking, like nothing I'd ever seen before. I didn't have long to take it all in though because I was promptly greeted by four more beautiful vampires.

Edward stepped up and introduced them, "This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." I nodded at them giving them a timid grin.

"Bella it is so very nice to meet you, please come in and have a seat," Esme said. Her voice was warm and motherly.

I sat down in a rather large, white arm chair while the Cullen's flanked me on both sides sitting down on matching couches. By the way they were sitting you could tell that the family was partnered off. Carlisle had his hand intertwined with Esme's on his lap, Rosalie, who's beauty rivaled a super models, sat on Emmet's lap, who I must say was rather large and he would have been quite intimidating if it wasn't for the goofy smile plastered on his face, and Alice sat curled up with Jaspers arm protectively wrapped around her small frame. I felt a pang of jealously knowing I would never have anything close to what I was seeing and tried averting my eyes forward but they landed directly on Edward, who was sitting straight across from me in a chair much like mine. He however was not coupled off and I wondered how that could possibly be but I quickly rationalized that just because she wasn't here at this very moment didn't mean she didn't exist. The jealousy returned ten fold and Jasper shot me a confused look, _that was strange_!

" Bella, Alice called me on the drive home and told me a little about you. You've been like us for a little over a month you say?" All eyes were on me filled with disbelief and concern and I felt like a science experiment that had gone horribly wrong.

I nodded my head yes suddenly not being able to find my voice.

"Would you mind telling us a little about yourself, who changed you, how you came to be here?" Carlisle questioned.

I looked up and was met with Edward's eyes again. He gave me a warm smile and I somehow mustered up the courage to tell my story. A story I had decided weeks ago to bury deep inside me, that only escaped when I let my guard down. I wasn't sure why I was about to divulge my secrets to a room full of strangers. Maybe it was because for the first time in over a month I didn't feel quite alone. I was in a room full of people that maybe could understand.

So I sat back and braced myself. " If you really want to know I should start from the beginning."

********


	5. Chapter 5 Story Time

**AN: So this is the beginning of Bella's story I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Their addicting, keep them coming. So I know you want the chapters longer, how many words are they normally? This one felt long to me (thats what she said, ha ha.....Sorry, I'm tired) So anyways enjoy! Oh, and and to answer some questions: I promise this is going somewhere & in a few chapters I will get in the rest of the Cullen's opinions on Bella.**

**xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight ~ but I love it!**

**BPV**

Story time

I was living in Phoenix with my mom and her husband Phil, he is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot and my mom traveled with him so it left me home alone quite a bit. It was the beginning of spring break of my junior year and they were going to be away so I thought it would be a better time than any to get a job. I had been planning on getting one so I could put a little bit of money towards my non-existent college fund.

I winded up getting hired at a little out of the way restaurant as a waitress. It wasn't a huge place but it had an adjoining bar so that brought in a lot of business, especially on the weekends. It was Saturday night and it was my second night on the job, it was only 10:00 and I was supposed to be closing that night but I was already dead tired. _Two more hours _I kept repeating that mantra in my head and then I could go home, get off my sore feet, and snuggle up and read Wuthering Heights till I fell asleep.

A obnoxious cat call followed by whistles broke me from my thoughts, it was a table of four highly inebriated gentlemen that had taken up my table for the greater part of the night trying to get my attention.

"Hey baaaby, ow about anotherer round of drinks for meee and my friends hur…….," he slurred.

I turned around, put on my best fake smile, nodded yes, and then turned to head towards the bar - even though I knew the manager was going to cut them off - when the man closest to me roughly grabbed my ass.

- I was interrupted from my not so happy journey down memory lane with a low, vibrating growl. I looked up and saw it was coming from Edward, he was gripping the arms of the chair like he was holding on for dear life. Carlisle shot him a look and he visibly relaxed. I heard Alice snicker and Emmett cough something my vampire hearing didn't even quite catch. Carlisle interrupted my confusion, "Please continue Bella."-

I tried to push Edwards odd behavior from my mind and trudged on.

I whirled around to smack his hand away but abruptly came to a stop when I hit something solid. It was a man, probably in his early twenties, he was tall and thin but solid, I could see the muscles in his arms contracting under his fitted black long sleeve shirt. As my eyes glided from his bicep down towards his hand I realized he had caught the inebriated man's hand in his fist. By the look on the drunken mans face I could tell his hand was being squeezed as he was sliding off the booth onto his knees in agony. A crowd stared on as the drunken man whimpered in pain.

A deep voice that was velvety but sinister all at once threatened the drunken man. "If you value the use of your hands I highly suggest you keep them to yourself, I don't want to see your face in here again, is that understood?"

When the man didn't respond fast enough he squeezed tighter and the man screamed out in pain. I couldn't take it anymore, I reached out and put my hand on my saviors arm pleading with him to stop. As soon as my hand made contact with his arm his head snapped in my direction and we made eye contact for the first time.

He was gorgeous. He had a chiseled face with strong features, he was pale with dark brown short messy hair, and the most beautiful topaz eyes I had ever seen. For that moment he was all I could see, everyone else around us disappeared into the background.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, it felt like hours until my bosses voice broke me out of my trance. "What the hell is going on here?" Mark demanded.

"This man was harassing the new waitress sir." my savior had finally released the mans hand.

The man was escorted out after being told to not come back and the crowd dispersed. I scanned the room looking for my savior to thank him but he was gone. My heart dropped. I didn't see him leave.

When I was closing up later I asked the chatty bartender Bethany if she knew who he was. "Oh. That's right you haven't met him yet, that's Avery the other bartender, he only works nights. He was probably in just picking up his check. He's an ok guy, quiet, and pretty damn sexy, but of coarse he's not interested in anyone around here, he always keeps to himself. He's back on tomorrow night though so you should see him.

"Oh!" was all I could muster. I was too excited thinking about the fact that I get to see him again.

******

The next night I was actually excited about going into work, I messed with my hair and straightened out my clothes, and then growled in the mirror in frustration……it was a lost cause! I had never fussed over myself before at least for not someone else's benefit, I was confused, I wasn't sure why this man who I haven't even properly met yet had me in such a tail spin.

I clocked in and made my way into the bar, it was still early so the place was still pretty deserted. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He was behind the bar drying off a glass, _how could such a mundane task be so sexy? _He looked up at me and caught me starring at him. I blushed and my eyes quickly found my feet, I took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage I could and forced my feet to move forward.

I stopped at the bar in front of him. "Hi. I just wanted to thank you for last night, I really appreciate it. I tried giving him a smile but when I met his eyes I felt my blush deepen and my heart rate pick up tremendously."

He let out a low chuckle and slightly shook his head back and forth. " Don't mention it." He said in a low voice. He shifted his gaze off to the side looking like he was in deep thought about something so I took it as my cue to leave. But before I could take my first step he turned back my way, "You're names Bella, right?"

"Ummm, yes." _Wow that sounded articulate, way to go Bella. "_And your Avery?"

He shook his head yes and then we stood in uncomfortable silence before he thankfully put an end to it. "Well it's very nice to meet you Bella," he paused like he was trying to decide something, 'be careful ok, the later it gets the rougher the crowd becomes in here sometimes."

"Kay." I smiled and stumbled away to tend to my table that was just seated.

**********

The night continued like any other night except for my heightened interest on the goings on at the bar. I'd go over to the bar and put in my drink orders and give him my best smile but that's where it ended, no smile in return, no small talk, just business. That put a damper on my night but my spirits lifted a little when I kept feeling eyes on me and I had been quick enough to catch him starring at me a few times.

It wasn't until later on when I was tending to a table of boys from my high school that I felt the heat of his stare again, I turned around to look at him and we locked eyes. He was starring directly at me and he didn't make any move to look away like I assumed he would, I had to break the contact because my heart was about to combust from my chest from the heat spreading throughout my body from his intense glare.

I had just finished helping close up for the night and I went to retrieve my jacket from behind the bar, Avery pulled it out of the cubby before I could reach for it.

"Thanks." I said reaching for it. But instead of handing it to me he circled around me slowly and helped me slide my arms through. The close contact took my breath away and even though he didn't come in direct contact with my skin wherever his hand skimmed over a heat trail followed. He lightly took my hair and pulled it out from inside my jacket and I thought my knees were going to buckle as I heard him take a deep breath.

I would have hit the floor if he wasn't holding me by my elbows when he leaned in from behind and I felt his cool breath on my ear, "Bella, let me walk you out to your car, its late." He let out a low chuckle when all I could do was shake my head yes.

He walked me out to my car and we winded up standing there for over an hour. He asked me question after question and I told him whatever he wanted to know to just keep him standing there talking to me. I was taken aback how he hung on my every word as I answered the most random questions, and that's how our relationship was for the next few weeks. We'd have small talk at work, he'd stare, I'd smile and blush like an idiot, he'd walk me to my car and continue on his question tirade. We'd hardly ever talk about him and we definitely never touched like on that first night much to my dismay. He'd keep his distance but I'd notice him staring at my hand or a stray piece of hair that had escaped from behind my ear and his hand would rise slightly but he'd decide otherwise and drop it back down. I could never tell what he was thinking, he always wore this mask of determination and the smile that I had grown to love didn't escape his beautiful mouth nearly enough.

He was all I could think about, class couldn't go by quick enough and I couldn't wait to get to work. The days that I was off were hard on me, I felt empty, but as soon as I would return to work my spirits would lift. Even in my blissed out state I knew this wasn't healthy but I was too far gone to do anything about it now. Renee and Phil were thankfully hardly ever home so I didn't have to deal with any questions about my new odd behavior. I was in love and I would take whatever he gave me at this point. Little did I know that that night at work everything would change.


	6. Chapter 6 Close Calls and Confessions

**_AN: This is still Bella's story. It's where she finds out "gasp" Avery's a vampire but I'm sure we all knew that already w/ the pale skin and topaz eyes description plus if you didn't notice Avery chuckles a little when he hears her heart speed up. I hope you like Avery, it's hard writing her with someone else because to answer your questions it IS an ExB love story but if we didn't have a few bumps on the road to their happy ending wouldn't it be a little boring !__?!? Towards the end of the chapter it gets a tad steamy, PG 13ish I guess & just so you know when Bella's telling her story to the Cullen's she's reminiscing at the same time so even though they're getting a pretty good play by play of Bella's past when more intimate_ details pop up their playing out in her head while she's giving them the less detailed version….because her saying some of this stuff out loud would just be kind of wrong. But it's detailed enough to upset Edward at times which was another question I got. Edward's reacting to Bella's story this way because of reasons he can't figure out yet he just knows that he's never felt what he's been feeling since he met her and his emotions are out of control ~ and that's about all I can say right now, Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I bought a new Twilight Key Chain yesterdayJ**

**BPV**

Close Calls and Confessions

It was a slow night at work so I was helping Josh the bus boy bus tables, not my favorite thing to do but it helped pass the time. When my mind wandered to Avery like it always did at inopportune moments I dropped a tray of glasses. I blushed a deep crimson and peeked out from under my eyelashes for Avery, he was giving me a sympathetic smile which was now my new favorite smile of his. I was so caught up with him that I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing and I grabbed a jagged piece of glass and it sliced open my finger. I looked down and gasped, I instantly tried to breath through my mouth as the smell of blood invaded my senses and made my stomach do flip flops. I had to get rid of the smell of blood before I blacked out and hit the floor so I did the only thing I could think of, I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked off the blood. A sharp intake of breath caught my attention and I looked up to see a very rigid, very possessed looking Avery. Even the first night I had laid eyes on him he didn't look this menacing. I met his eyes before he spun on his heel and stormed down the hall to the back crashing through the door as he went. All I could wrap my head around was how black his eyes were.

Josh came into my view to get my attention because I was still staring at the hall Avery exited through and I guess I hadn't acknowledged his other attempts to get my attention.

"There's a first aid kit in the store room, you should go clean that up before it gets infected, plus I don't think the customers would appreciate you bleeding in their food, but that's just me," he laughed to himself.

As I opened the door to the store room trying to figure out what the hell just happened I jumped when I saw Avery standing in the corner of the closet sized room breathing heavily with his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed tightly and his body was still hard and rigid. I could see his muscles clenching and unclenching in the dull light.

"Bella , you need to leave!" his voice was strained and deeper than I'd ever heard it.

"But……..," I started on the verge of tears, but he interrupted.

"NOW Bella," he practically growled out his words now, "you need to get away from me, don't make me tell you again!"

He had never spoken to me like that before, the tears flooded out and started to flow freely down my face, but they weren't tears of fear, and they weren't even fully from his hurtful words, I cried for him. I had never seen him in so much pain and that hurt me. I wanted, no needed to help him, to take the pain away. I closed the door behind me and took the few steps that closed the space between us. His erratic breathing picked up and he stepped back half a step until his back was fully pressed up against the wall.

"Bella." This time his voice was more broken and pleading.

I took a calming breath and closed the space between us again. He dropped his hand to his side and balled it into a fist to match the other one. It got quiet all of the sudden and it took me a second to realize his erratic breathing had completely stopped and he wasn't moving at all now, he was completely still, he must be holding his breath. His eyes opened to reveal his blacker than black eyes that I had seen only a few minutes ago, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking past me like he wasn't even seeing me. I couldn't take it anymore. My hand moved on its own accord slowly up until it was placed on the side of his face cupping his cheek. It wasn't until it was placed there that I realized it was my injured hand I had put on him but the blood had dried so I didn't think it would hurt anything. Avery's dark eyes closed as he leaned into my palm, he moved very slow like if he moved too fast he would break at any moment. I was surprised by the coolness of his skin and it was smooth, marble-like. It was incredible. Even in this odd situation I couldn't help but notice when our skin made contact every nerve ending in my body went off. He slowly moved his face until he was nuzzling my palm, his lips lightly brushing my skin as he went. My breathing hitched and my heart threatened to burst from my chest.

Avery groaned as he kept nuzzling my palm. "Bella, you don't know what your doing to me?"

After a few moments of quiet except for my now erratic breathing echoing through out the confined space, he reached up and placed his hand over mine, he brought my palm to his lips, and kissed it. My eyes closed and when they opened again he was grinning at me with relief in his now topaz eyes.

"We need to talk," Avery whispered in defeat, "It's too dangerous to be around you without you knowing, and staying away from you isn't an option."

**************

After going back to work and going on like nothing epic had just happened mere feet away, the night came to a close fast and before I knew it Avery was standing in front of me at my truck. He was leaning in much closer than our unspoken boundaries of the last few weeks had previously allowed.

He had a look of determination on his face, "Can I come by your house tonight?"

_Tonight? Of coarse one of the few nights my mom and Phil were actually home he'd ask to come over and after mid night non the less……what was I supposed to say?_

"Bella" he interrupted my mental freak out, "I know its late, but I meant I can sneak in through your window if its ok," he looked anxious for a minute, "if your not too tired that is."

He was cute when he fumbled on his words, I don't think I've ever seen him do that before.

"Bella?" he ducked his head to meet my eyes pleading for a response.

"O right." I said. "Of coarse you can, I'll leave my window open. Do you need directions?"

He grinned from ear to ear, " I think I can manage."

************

Not even fifteen minutes after I got in my room and changed out of my work clothes into a cami and matching shorts Avery slipped in through my window. He froze and his eyes roamed up and down my body, I could feel my blush spread as he went.

When he reached my eyes he swallowed hard, "I've never seen you out of your work clothes before."

After an awkward silence with him still looking me up and down, I moved to my bed and he pulled over my desk chair and sat directly in front of me.

"Bella, I need you to hear me out and if at any time you want me to leave just say the word and I'm gone and when I'm done if you want me to go I'll leave and I won't bother you ever again, understand?" he said looking directly in my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered, not really sure what to expect after all his cryptic messages he was sending me tonight.

He took a deep breath and then went on to tell me his secret.

He would tell me something new and then stop to gauge my reaction. When I didn't react like he expected he would shake his head then continue with a little less stress in his face. I took everything in stride, I had already promised myself whatever he was about to tell me it wouldn't matter because I loved him and now that I knew what he truly was it was no different. I trusted him and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Avery was a vampire. But he was so much more to me it just seemed to pale in comparison.

Afterwards, when he was finally convinced I wasn't going to run from the room screaming he stood up to excuse himself to leave but I grabbed his hand, "Please don't go. Stay. Please."

He looked down at our intertwined hands. When he broke loose and stepped back I thought he was going to leave but he only stepped back enough to remove his jacket and shoes and then he crawled in bed beside me.

He laid down and held out his arm, "Well, are u going to join me?" he teased.

My heart skipped a beat as I turned around and laid back into his open arm. He hesitated for a moment and then wrapped it around me pulling me to his chest. I felt him put his face in my hair and breath me in.

We laid in comfortable silence until he broke it with a question I wasn't expecting, "Bella," he paused, "have you ever been……kissed..before?"

"No." I murmured into his chest not wanting him to see my face blushing bright red, even though after what he had told me earlier he could probably feel it, I know my heart was giving it away.

"Is it stupid of me to ask you if you have?" I asked him quietly, knowing deep down I probably didn't want to know the answer, he had just got done confessing to me he was a 180 year old man in a 22 year olds body, _What was I thinking?_

"Bella," he started, " I've been on this earth for a very long time. I've seen things and ….done….things I'm not proud of. I was the worst kind of monster. I've only followed this diet, this new way of living for only a short time but I've vowed to be better and everyday is a struggle. "

"But, this…..," He hugged me tighter to him and rubbed circles on my back, " this with you, is all new to me though because I've never felt like I do when I'm with you before."

I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, then on the nose, and then he froze only inches away from my awaiting lips.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You won't, I trust you! I begged him with my eyes to believe what I was saying.

He searched my eyes for a second before leaning in and touching his lips to mine. He held them there for a second and I stayed perfectly still so I didn't push him. Then they started to move and our kiss deepened. He sucked on my bottom lip begging for entrance which I eagerly complied. Our tongues battled for dominance as his hands slid down from my back across my hips until they rested on my backside. My eyes flew open in shock and I tangled my hands in his hair. He let out a small moan into my mouth and both of his hands clamped down and squeezed as he brought me from his side to on top of him straddling his waist. His kisses became more frantic and he moved down to my neck and then to my collar bone sucking and nipping as he went along. He hands roamed freely and fast on my body, he explored down to my thighs and then trailed back up to my neck several times before he slowed down and paused with his hands on each side of my face. He started to move his hands again but instead of following the path he'd been on before he stopped and brought them forward towards my chest, his left palm pausing at my heart and the right one slowly moving down the valley between my breast. He skimmed the underside of my breast lightly with his fingers and then cupped me fully in his strong hand. It wasn't until I felt his cold thumb through my shirt caress my erect nipple that my body moved on its own accord and I roughly ground my hips into his. He moaned again and stopped moving, his hands moving to hold my face.

With his forehead against mine and eyes closed he took unnecessary deep breaths trying to calm himself, he gave a small chuckle, "Well, I guess that was a little more than a first kiss?"

I panted out, "Ya, you could say that." Giving my own little nervous chuckle.

He opened his eyes and they were filled with passion and something else.

"Baby, I love you." he said with such determination in his voice that it took my breath for a second. "I shouldn't, I don't deserve you and it's not right, but I love you Bella. I want to do this right. I want to give you the world." His breathing was still erratic but calming down.

"Breath Bella." his cool breath caressed my face.

Love. That's what else I saw in his eyes, they were overflowing with passion and love, my heart soared.

"I love you too, Avery, so much." I confessed back.

He moved me back to his side and wrapped his arms around me. With the adrenaline pumping through me from tonight's events I didn't think I would be able to sleep but not long after, my body gave up and I drifted off to sleep feeling at peace and safe in the arms of my love, my angel, and I was in heaven.

- "THAT'S ENOUGH!" An angry growl pulled me back from my old bed back in Phoenix to the reality of the Cullen's living room. -

**AN: hmmm, I wonder who that was. Two more chapters I believe until we get past the drama and move onto Bella and Edward unless we're loving Avery and we want some light hearted dating and such in between, let me know. **

**The next two chapters are going to be dark, so be warned. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I know a lot of you are reading and not reviewing....it helps me so please do!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Turning Point

**AN: Ok, we're almost done with Bella's story so hang in there, one more chapter after this one. So, just to warn you this chapter is long and dark towards the end of it. Towards the end Bella is OOC. Try to keep an open mind.**

**I've had so many hits, which I'm thrilled over, but not as many reviews. I hate to bribe you guys but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update because I already have the next chapter written, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight! But I love the new Twilight section at Wal-Mart, there's a big T.V. playing the movie and everything :)**

**BPV**

Edward stood up and started to pace back and forth behind his chair running his hand roughly through his hair tugging on the roots.

So, he was the one who had interrupted me. I couldn't wrap my head around why he was acting this way.

Carlisle's calming voice was directed at Edward. "Sit down son, you're being rude to our guest."

Edward still paced ignoring Carlisle completely, "Bella, what were you thinking? How could you be so reckless? You gambled with your life, Bella!

I couldn't process his words quickly enough, I started to say something, anything to defend myself, but he cut me off.

"He tells you he's a VAMPIRE, Bella. A VAMPIRE! Then tells you he struggles not to kill you, that he hungers for your blood and you, you jump into bed with him…….."

He stopped pacing and stared directly at me. "Did you have a death wish?" What were you thinking? He repeated, "Or were you thinking at all?"

The room went eerily quiet. The Cullen's stared at him with wide eyes, Jasper and Emment exchanged looks and shook they're heads.

"Oh, Edward", Esme breathed out disappointingly.

I broke from my frozen stupor and anger flooded me. I met his eyes and cocked my head to the side standing up.

"EXCUSE ME?" I seethed.

I was about to go off on him. Ask him what his problem was and where'd he get off. But Carlisle stepped in between us with his palms facing out towards the both of us and addressed Edward first.

"That's enough!" he said in a threatening voice that considering the shocked faces on the other Cullen siblings I didn't think he used very much.

"Edward, Bella is a guest in our home. She has been nice enough to come into a house full of strangers to speak to us because we asked her to, I'm sure this isn't easy for her. Now I _insist _you sit down and show her some respect or you can leave the room until we are done, am I understood?"

Edward looked back and forth between both Carlisle and I and threw himself back into his chair with a defeated look on his face.

When Carlisle turned to address me wearing an apologetic look I was still in shock from Edward's little episode and I was still vibrating with anger so I'm not really sure why I started giggling uncontrollably .

Maybe it was because I was so emotionally spent from reliving a time I'd rather not think about or maybe it was from witnessing someone as strong as Edward have a temper tantrum and then get reprimanded by his father. I don't know, but I couldn't control it.

I heard snickering break out through the room and I saw that now all the Cullen's, besides Edward of coarse, were giggling along with me. Even Carlisle was trying to suppress a smile by rubbing his hand side to side over his mouth. When the laughter died down I felt lighter, it was a good feeling. I realized it had been over a month since I had truly laughed last.

With the tension now melted from the room Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, I'm so very sorry for the interruption. Would you mind continuing or do you need a break?

I let out a big breath of air, "Just let me check in with Charlie first and let him know I'll be a little late then I'll continue. There's not much left to tell," I told him, "I'll skip over a lot of the middle stuff and move onto the not so happy ending," I said with a grimace.

This was the part of my story I was least looking forward to.

**EPV**

Bella left the room and all I could do was stare forward at her empty chair to keep from making eye contact with the accusing eyes of my families stares burning into me. Their thoughts had been bombarding me non stop since I had interrupted Bella.

I couldn't help it. I lost all control……how dare he! How dare he reach out and pluck that beautiful, innocent girl from her life. Our kind know our limits, know that when humans are concerned that if you get too close nothing good can come from it. But non the less he gambled with her life every time he was close to her.

He was the worst kind of monster and I cringed every time she talked fondly of him, or he made her smile or laugh. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her.

It took all the restraint I possessed to not stop her earlier. He told her everything, took away her innocence and let her into this dark world and what lived in it.. He held her hand, laid beside her in bed, and _kissed _her. He _touched her_! My teeth were permanently clenched and my fists were in tight balls. I wanted to find him, hunt him down, torture him, and then rip his head from his vile, lifeless body.

Alice kneeled in front of me and spoke to me in her thoughts so Bella didn't here, "_Edward, please calm down," _she said trying to unclench my hand with her tiny fingers, "_This last part of the story is going to be especially hard on Bella and it won't take much to scare her away. I know you have feelings for her, but…._

I jerked my hand from her grasp and growled at her, " I. Do. Not. have _feelings _for Bella!

Jasper came over and put a calming hand on my shoulder, I relaxed the slightest amount.

"Bro, you don't have to have my ability to see you have feelings for Bella." he said lowly so Bella couldn't hear.

"_Eddie's got a girlfriend, Eddie's got a girlfriend, Eddie's got a girlfriend…" _Emmet's chant broke through my barriers.

I was about to lunge at my delusional brother when I heard Bella come back into the room from the kitchen. I sat back giving Emmet one last death glare and tried to prepare myself for the second part of the longest night of my life.

**BPV**

I sat back into my chair and waited for the Cullen's to get settled. I glanced over at Edward and noticed he actually looked worn out which I didn't think was even possible for a vampire. Wasn't I the one pouring my heart out, laying out a very personal part of my life for them to see and judge. Figuring out Edward was going to take some time which I didn't have right now because I was about to divulge into the real reason I was here participating in story time at the Cullen's, the part of the story that would explain how I got here. So I continued.

****************

Avery and I were always together. I woke up to him in the morning, we worked together, when we weren't working he would come over after dark or we'd go out, and he spent every night holding me while I slept. It was perfect, _he _was perfect.

The next few months flew by in a blur and before I knew it school was out and summer was here. That just meant one thing to me, more time with Avery.

Renee interrupted my daydreaming at the kitchen table, she had made it a point that I had dinner with her tonight and she was cooking something that resembled chicken. I should of known something was up, she never cooked.

"Earth to Bella." she said snapping her finger in front of my face.

"Hmm?" was my only response.

"Bella what has gotten into you lately? You're spacing out, walking around here like a zombie, you're never home anymore and when you are you're held up in your room. This is so unlike you. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I chuckled inwardly. That would be an interesting conversation….._Well mom, my boyfriend's a vampire who doesn't like to go out during the day very much because he sparkles and all so I really only get see him at night or in the morning before he sneaks out of my room, _ya, I could see that going over real well.

"Are sleeping at night hunny, look at the circles under your eyes, you look like death run over." Renee interrupted.

I caught my reflection in the mirror on the wall behind Renee. I traced the darkness under my eyes with my fingers, I did look like I could use a good nights sleep or maybe five. I guess I wasn't sleeping very much, with Avery staying over every night we spent a lot of the night talking or doing other things not as innocent. We hadn't gone any further than the night he confessed everything to me but our time together was definitely intense. He kept telling me he wanted us to take our time, not to rush things, but I could tell it was wearing on him and it was getting harder for him to stop. I know I was struggling with it.

"Is it that boy?" she questioned. "You know I was against this from the beginning, he's too old for you Bella, and your too smart to lose sight on what's important in life because of some boy."

"He's not just _some _boy mom!" I snapped back a little too quickly.

She stared at me for a moment dissecting what I had just said, "Please tell me you're not sleeping with him, I told you it only takes one time to………"

"No!" I interrupted her. "I'm not sleeping with him mom."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Everything's fine mom, I promise, I'll catch up on some sleep and I'll be good as new, ok"?

Renee looked at me skeptically and stood up and went and got something from the kitchen drawer, she tossed it in front of me standing back against the wall with her arms crossed, "This came in the mail today."

I opened the folded piece of paper. It was my report card. I had always been a straight A student but staring back up at me from where my A's usually resided were three very angry looking C's.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I couldn't even remember doing poorly, when I thought hard enough about it, I couldn't remember much about the last few months of school at all. I had just been going through the motions counting down the minutes until I got to be with Avery again.

"Bella, you've always been the responsible one. You have a great head on your shoulders and I don't have to tell you that in order to be able to get assistance to get into a good college you have to do better". Renee looked at me apologetically. "I thinks it's best if you stop seeing Avery for awhile."

"But Mom….." I pleaded trying to hold back tears.

"End of discussion Bella." Renee said matter of fact..

I crumpled up my report card and ran to my room only stumbling twice on my way to the back of the house.

When I flung open my door and slammed it behind me I was met with two strong arms wrapping around me and crushing me to him in the dark.

"Shhhhh, it's ok baby, breath." his cool breath whispered in my ear. "Calm down for me, ok, and when Renee goes to bed I'll take you somewhere where we can talk, shhhhhh?"

My body instantly relaxed in his embrace and I took deep calming breaths as Avery drew circles on my back with his fingers. We stayed like that in silence until he said Renee had went to bed an hour later. He grabbed a throw from my bed and wrapped it protectively around me and with that I was flung around to his back and we were out my window running at full speed.

***********

When I opened my eyes I had to blink a few times to clear them from holding them closed so tight on the trip. No matter how many times he ran with me I couldn't make myself get used to it. I looked around and saw we were in our spot in the dessert. Avery had taken me here more than once. He loved to tell me about the stars, out here in the middle of no where it seemed like they lit up the sky only for us. It was beautiful. Avery took the throw from around my shoulders and placed it on the ground for us to sit on. Instead of snuggling me up to him like he normally did he sat me down and then sat across from me with his legs crossed. He really did want to talk. Any eerie feeling shot down my spine.

"Bella, I'm sorry I got you in trouble with Renee," he started quietly.

I interrupted before he could go any further, "You have nothing to be sorry about it's my fault and Renee's overreacting, I can take extra credit next year, I'll be fine."

"I have no doubt you'll be ok in school, you're a smart girl Bella," he said picking at pieces on the blanket, "but Renee's right."

My heart sank, right about what, my mind went a mile a minute trying to recollect everything she said to me that he could possibly be agreeing to and then as realization hit me my world fell a part.

"No." I whispered.

"Bella I'm not good for you, look what I've done to you. I've taken you away from your friends and family, because of me your not eating or sleeping right, you did poorly in school ….

"No." I said again between clenched teeth trying to hold back the sob threatening to break free.

"I'm disrupting your life," he said still concentrating on the blanket, "I told you at the beginning I didn't want to hurt you and here I am doing just that. I love you Bella, I can't hurt you anymore."

I stood up having so much emotion running through me that I didn't know what to do with my body, I felt like I was being ripped into a million pieces.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

"I told you Bel……" he started.

I interpreted him, "NO." It seemed to be the only word I could grasp at the moment.

"Look at you," I said, anger starting to take over me now, "You can't even look at me, you haven't looked up once, you're playing with that stupid blanket like it's so god damn interesting, look at me you coward!"

His head shot up to look at me surprised by my anger and choice of words. He stood up slowly.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore just SAY IT, stop feeding me these god damn lies." I shrieked.

My heart was ripping apart inside of me and the blood spilling from it was pulsating in my ears, I was quickly losing it.

"You never loved me," I spat turning around to stalk off into no where land. I didn't have a plan on how to get home, I didn't even know exactly where we were I just knew I needed to get as far as I could from him before I broke down anymore and became even more pathetic in his eyes.

He caught my arm and spun me back around into his body. He removed his hand from my arm and grabbed my face on both sides. His breathing was heavy and he pulled my face to look directly into his darkened eyes.

"Don't ever say that!." He spoke hard. "You know I love you, I've loved you every second of every god damned day since I met you!."

All I could do was stare, I was numb.

"What did you think was going to happen, Bella? You know what I am. I fell in love with you knowing I was going to have to let you go someday so you could move on and have a normal, happy life. My presence is already disrupting your life too much," he said rubbing his thumbs across the circles under my eyes, "so it will be easier on both of us to not prolong the inevitable."

I swallowed hard and found my voice, his closeness under the circumstances was heartbreaking.

"I want you to turn me, I want to be like you." I said with as much determination in my voice I could muster.

He dropped his hands from my face backing away quickly as if he'd been stung.

"Have you lost your mind, Bella." He looked shocked at me, "There's no way in hell I'm doing that to you," his voice lowered, " you don't even know what your asking for."

"I'm asking to be with you forever," I said as I closed the space between us, "I put my hand on his cheek, "I'm asking you to make me yours."

He looked at me with pain in his eyes, "No," he said brokenly, "I've been selfish with you but I won't be that selfish. You _will _fall in love with someone who will be able to give you everything you want, kids, a life, a future. I. Will. Not. Take that away from you.

"All I want is you….," I trailed off already feeling defeated, " I want you, _please."_

"I'm sorry." was all he said before he scooped me up and ran me home.

He left me alone that night.

***************

The next night at work I felt horrible. Avery wouldn't even look at me. I was weak and empty. I didn't get any sleep the night before because I had stayed up broken and devising a plan. I wasn't going to have him making decisions on _my_ life for me, it was _my_ life, and _my_ decision.

At the end of the night I walked over to Avery when he was getting ready to leave. He looked everywhere but at my eyes.

"Avery," I looked at him with my best doe eyes, "can I talk to you for a minute."

He finally looked at me. He had so much emotion in his eyes I'm sure they mirrored my own because inside I was falling to pieces.

"Bella," he warned, "Everything that needed to be said was said last night, please don't do this."

"It's not about that," I was a horrible liar, "I need someone to talk to about something and you're the only person I trust, so please, just give me five minutes," I cheated and begged, he'd only told me no once, and that was the night before so my chances were good.

He looked at me, studying my face to figure out what I was up to. When he found nothing he nodded his head yes.

"Walk me to my truck?" I smiled, already moving towards the door, he frowned and followed.

When we got to the truck I leaned back against it with my hands in my pockets as he kept his distance.

"Whatever your doing isn't going to work," he said leaning up against his car in return, "besides I want you to know I gave Mark my two weeks notice today, I'm leaving Bella."

My breathing hitched, _He was leaving. _My mind wouldn't catch up with my mouth. "Please, if you loved me you'd do this. It's my decision and I've decided you can't dictate my life for me. I love you so, so much. Please don't make me force your hand."

Confusion filled his face at my last words but he shrugged it off. He put on a hard mask that I was so used to by now and then spoke what he thought was his last words to me.

"NO. End of discussion."

That was the same way Renee ended my argument with her last night, I was tired of being told what to do, how to live my life, it was _my_ choice.

Avery turned around to walk to the drivers side of his car, I waited until he got far enough around to pull the blade that I had been clutching on for dear life to from my pocket. Before he could realize what was happening I locked eyes with him and whispered, "I love you." I put the ice cold blade to my wrist, pushed hard, and sliced it open.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a sobbing Avery hovering over me with black hungry eyes.

**AN: Whew, well that was a mouth full! Hang on, one more chapter and then we're on to Bella and Edward…yay! **


	8. Chapter 8 Ascension

**AN: So, this is it the last Chapter of Bella's story. "Cue the Happy music" There are pieces of this chapter I loved & some not so much but oh well, ENJOY!**

**I'm hardly getting any reviews but had over 500 hits yesterday alone, how is that possible? "sad face" Please Review!**

**BIG thank you's to my regular reviewers, I luv you guys you make my day!**

**BPV**

I couldn't look at any of the Cullen's, I was mortified! In hindsight that was definitely the worst decision I've ever made. It was irresponsible and rash. It was childish and selfish. I could only imagine how they were looking at me.

I felt someone sit on the arm of my chair and an arm slid around my shoulders cradling me, it was Esme.

She was rubbing my arm soothingly as she asked, "Dear, is that how you were changed?"

I looked up to meet her eyes expecting the worse but not finding it, instead I found understanding and love. I'd had only met her a few hours ago but I respected her, she was a good person through and through and I felt a sort of connection to her. I took a deep. unneeded breath and let my eyes scan the room. I found much of the same in the rest of the families eyes except for Edward, he was slouched to the side holding his head in one of his hands as if he had a headache.

"No," I answered.

"Are you saying Avery sustained from drinking from you Bella? That's an enormous feat for even someone his age, not many can accomplish such a thing," Carlisle mused more to himself than me.

"I'm almost finished would you like me to continue." I asked. For some reason looking to see if Edward had any response. He didn't look at me. He must be repulsed by me for the sin I had just confessed to, I didn't blame him.

"Please do, Bella." Carlisle interrupted.

**************

As I started to come around I couldn't focus in, my vision was blurry and I wasn't sure where I was. I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered.

The blade, Avery, me, blood, all came roaring back to me.

Had he changed me? He must have, I'm not dead, at least I don't think I am.

I blinked rapidly trying to clear my sight but when it cleared what I saw wasn't the first thing that corrected my wrong assumption, it was the steady, thumping beat of my heart that I felt. The realization that I was in a hospital room hooked up to a lot of machines hit me like a ton of bricks and I wasn't alone, in the corner sat a very solemn looking Avery.

He stared at me unmoving with so many emotions flashing across his face that I couldn't keep up. He stood up slowly and moved his chair to my bedside. He sat back down and stared into my eyes again searching.

"Are you okay?." His voice was strained.

I shook my head no referring to my emotional state more than anything.

He looked at me with panic for a second, "Should I get the nurse?"

"No," I croaked out, my throat dry.

"Why….?" was all I could say.

Understanding crossed his face and his features hardened. "Don't." he said through clenched teeth.

"Why would you do that to me?" he demanded. "Do you have any idea what you put me through, I could of killed you Bella."

"But…..I'm alive….," I trailed off, tears starting to slide down my cheeks.

He took a deep breath dropping his eyes to his lap, "There was so much blood. You were covered in it. At that moment, it was all I saw, all I knew. It took everything in me not to take you right there."

"Why didn't you?" I begged.

"Bella," he looked at me now with anger, if it was directed at me or at himself I wasn't sure, "if I would have started, I would NOT of been able to stop! By the time I got you to the hospital I was covered in your blood, I was so taken over by the blood lust that I had to throw you at the first doctor I saw Bella, before I massacred every last person in this hospital including you. I ran out of here as fast as I could and killed every animal in sight until I came to."

"I've been sitting here for the past 12 hours waiting for you to wake up," his voice lowered, "I didn't know if you were going to live or die." He cringed.

"So, you would rather see me die than be with me forever," I was sobbing now, it was quiet and weak, but it was all my body would allow at the moment.

"No," he reached out and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm much too selfish for that Bella, if it had come down to that, I would of….tried. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist."

I could hear it with every word he spoke, the finality of the situation, and with every word he spoke my heart broke a little more.

"You're leaving still, aren't you,? I whispered.

"Yes, when you get out of here I'm leaving. But you'll always have my heart Bella, you're it for me." he said as his hand moved down to rest on my heart.

That was it. The last straw. I knew I had lost, my world was closing in on me and I didn't want his last memory of me to be any more pathetic than the ones I've left imbedded in his mind over the past twenty four hours.

I wiped my face off with my free hand, gathered up as much courage as I could, and tried to find my voice, "Then go."

He looked taken aback for a second, his eyes searched my face and then scanned the machines above my head, he looked torn.

"Go" I repeated a little harder.

"Please." my voiced dropped to a mere whisper. My strong exterior I was trying to put off was rapidly deteriorating.

"It'll be easier for me this way," I lied.

He shook his head in understanding then he closed his eyes tight for a second before reopening them, he looked pained and my heart clenched. He stood up and hovered over me placing his hands on each side of me to prop himself up. He leaned in and placed a small short kiss on my forehead before tilting his forehead down and placing it on mine. He stayed like that, eyes clenched, and breathing in short sharp breaths.

"I love you," he said brokenly through his clenched jaw, before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and pushing himself away from me and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed the flood gates opened and I cried myself to sleep.

************

The next few weeks were hard. It had been two weeks since I saw Avery last. I was released from the hospital three days after that and while I was being discharged one of the nurses let it slip that she was surprised my "boyfriend" wasn't there because he hadn't left the waiting room until that morning, Renee shot her a nasty look but I ignored it, he had stayed to make sure I was ok.

Renee didn't say much to me especially not about Avery, she blamed him for everything. All my privacy was taken away, I was never left home alone anymore and my door was removed from it's hinges. I spent most of the last few weeks sitting numbly on my bed reading except for when it came time for Renee to drive me to a therapist they were making me see. That was tons of fun! It was pointless and I lied through my teeth.

It was just like any other night had been for the past few weeks, I tossed and turned hoping beyond hope that sleep would come but of coarse it wouldn't so I sat up to turn on my light to read but something caught my eye by the window. It was Avery, even through the darkness I could tell it was him, I went to turn on the light but he stopped me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and a little too roughly shoved me back down on the bed, he slowly crawled over me and started kissing me. It was harder and more urgent than it ever was before and for some strange reason it felt a little off but I shrugged it away not wanting to miss a second of this. I had missed him beyond reason and with him here I felt alive. He continued kissing me hard and passionate, his hands roaming my body, fondling and squeezing my chest as he went. His kisses became more urgent as he moved to my neck and his hands roughly grabbed my hips thrusting them up to meet his very prominent erection. I could feel my panties dampen and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a moan that was escaping my lips.

He grabbed my hand away and I felt his cool breath on my ear, "Don't do that, I want to hear you." he said, but his voice sounded off too, it was rough and distant through his panting.

It wasn't until he grabbled the waistband of my pajama bottoms to move them down that I stopped him, he let me push him back a little, and he didn't stop me this time when I reached for the lamp and turned it on. When I turned back to Avery I was met with two very red, very hungry looking eyes staring back at me.

Before I could open my mouth to scream Avery's hand clamped down over it. He spun me around and held me to him then flung us out the window, we were flying through the forest when I lost consciousness.

When I came to we were in the middle of the woods somewhere, Avery had let me go and I was standing only a foot away from him. He was staring at me with an awful smirk on his face. I was staring back into his red eyes searching for any part of Avery I could find but came up with nothing. My heart dropped to my stomach and my knees gave out.

Before I could hit the floor Avery caught me and pulled me up to him. "Nah uh uh," he cooed shaking his head back and forth. "We're just getting started my pet."

He roughly shoved my back against a tree and pinned me there. He cocked his head to the side and his hand began sliding down from its place on my shoulder down my stomach.

I whimpered and did the only thing I could do, I begged, "Avery, please," I sobbed, "this isn't you please, please stop.

He chuckled and I cringed. It wasn't Avery's chuckle I had grown to love, it wasn't his hands on my body, and it wasn't my Avery who was probably going to end my life tonight.

His hand kept moving and he leaned in and I felt his cool breath on my ear, "As much as I love to hear you beg," he purred nuzzling my cheek, "you can stop, because I know you want this.

"No." I tried to say but my voice came out broken.

"I can still smell you Bella." he said at the same time his hand made contact in between my legs as he palmed my center firmly, " it's intoxicating," he breathed me in, "your fear, your arousal, your blood all mixed together beckoning me."

He begin kissing me hard down my cheek to my neck and collar bone. He was sucking and nipping on my skin too hard and I cried out in pain but that only seem to make him more aggressive. He moved his hands back up to my breast pushing my shirt up as he went. He squeezed and kneaded them hard pinching and pulling on my nipples as he went, I screamed out in pain this time and he got rougher. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist grinding his hips into mine while pushing my back harder and harder into the bark of the tree behind me, my back stung and I could feel the blood starting to soak through my shirt.

It was almost over, I knew it was only a matter of minutes, I was going to die in the arms of a stranger. I wished for my mom, my house and my room, I wished for Avery, my love, my angel.

With the last ounce of strength I had I made one last attempt at bringing my savior back, "Avery, please," I begged, "I love you."

At that exact moment I felt a sharp tugging on my neck where Avery had been kissing me, I blacked out when the burning began.

**********************

Three days later I was awakened by a man's voice. I called out for Avery but no answer. The sound of children playing brought me roaring back to reality. I sat up quickly with the events of the past four days playing like a movie in my mind. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the haze and looked around. Everything was crystal clear, brighter, and I could hear _everything. _I heard traffic off in the distance a few miles, it must be a highway. Avery must of brought me to some kind of National Park….. Avery? I turned around quickly trying to find him but what I found was a middle aged man hovering over me.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he questioned. He was trying not to look down my body.

I looked down confused and gasped at what I saw. My clothes were tattered and clawed through and I was covered in mud.

What I had just been through again flooded me and my body froze in realization. I looked up at the man and then over to his two children playing tag in the distance and closed my eyes and waited for it, but it didn't come. No frenzy, no maniac desire to drain this unknowing man and his two innocent children, nothing.

"Ma'am.? He questioned again a little more worried.

"Umm yes, I'm okay." I said not recognizing my own voice.

"Stay here, and I'll walk back to the ranger's office and get some help." he said.

"No, no," I said standing up probably a little too quickly, "I'm fine really."

After offering his help a few more times, which I gratefully declined, he offered me his flannel and then let me go on my way.

***************

It didn't take me long to find my way home after I killed a few defenseless little animals on the way. That was going to take some getting used to. I was confused, this was nothing like Avery had told me about newborns during one of our many conversations and I had so many questions. But he was no where to be found, he left me. I'm not even sure why I was surprised, he wasn't even my Avery the last time I saw him. I wasn't even quite sure why I wasn't a drained corpse laying on the forest floor right now and I was quickly realizing I might never know why he stopped, I might never see him again.

When I got home the police were there. Renee and Phil were furious. It was assumed that I had run off with Avery and I didn't correct anyone, what else was I supposed to say. Weeks went by with debates on what to do with me. Boarding school kept popping up in discussion every few days as I sat in my bedroom awaiting my fate. Finally, Charlie, my dad, called from Forks and asked if I could come live with him for awhile. I never really liked Forks as a kid when I was forced to spend every summer there until I was eleven but right now, I welcomed it. Renee eagerly agreed, anything to get me away from here. In her mind if she just got me far enough away from here I could start fresh and be normal again, and the more miles she put between me and Avery the better. But she didn't know I had no idea where Avery was or if he was ever coming back again.

The next day I was on a plane to Forks.

**AN: I really hate the word panties! LOL, I might use underwear from now on :)**

**Goodbye Avery, Onto Edward and Bella……………….**


	9. Chapter 9 Meetings

**AN: Wow, it took a little bit of effort to get back to a happy place after all the darkness, so I hope this is okay, it was the hardest chapter to write so far. This Chapters kind of transitional.**

**Xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**BPV**

I was driving home from the Cullen's with my windows down, the brisk Washington air blowing through my hair as I drove, I felt lighter, like a weight I had been carrying was lifted. I thought back to just moments ago.

After I finished my story I sat there frozen in my chair sobbing, I wished for tears, for a release, but none came. Esme still perched on the arm of the chair beside me wrapped me in a tight embrace as Alice came and kneeled in front of me holding my hands in hers. Rosalie kept her distance but stayed in the room while the Cullen men left the room to give us some privacy. Edward was the first to leave, he got up and stalked out never making eye contact with me, I heard the back door slam as he left the house. In that moment sitting there with the Cullen woman I not only sobbed for my past but I cried in relief. I had let my walls down and without realizing it I had let these people in. They knew my story and they didn't judge me, they accepted me.

When I was ready to leave Carlisle walked me to my truck. He shared his theory with me, even though he wasn't entirely sure he thought that my ability to be around humans so soon after my change may of stemmed from my aversion to blood I had as a human. He said most vampires carry over some kind of prominent characteristic from their life and it amplifies and becomes their ability or power.

"I don't think I have a power," I said with some confusion. Avery never mentioned anything about powers.

"Well," Carlisle thought for a moment before he finished. "Maybe the lack of blood lust you have is your power Bella, you can already do what even the most seasoned vampires can never accomplish. Or there's always a chance you could have another power, sometimes it just takes a little time for them to appear."

But it was what Carlisle said next that really took me by surprise.

"Bella, you know you always have a place here with us whenever you like whether it's temporary or permanent, you're family now and if you need anything at all we're here for you.." He said with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

If I could I would of cried for the second time that night.

*******************

**EPV**

I was sitting at the edge of our property by the river holding my head in my hands. I felt _sick_. I didn't think that was even possible for our kind. I had gone so long with no emotion and now in just twelve short hours I had so many emotions I didn't know what to do with them. My world had been completely turned upside down.

She had tried to kill herself, take her own life, to be with _him._

I couldn't look at her because I wasn't sure what my face would show. I had no control. I wanted to kill _him_, I wanted to reach out and comfort her, hold her until I could take away her pain. I couldn't deny I had feelings for her but I wasn't sure what those feelings were. I reasoned to myself that she was new and vulnerable and I was just feeling protective of her.

Every emotion she felt, I felt along with her. When she broke down sobbing I couldn't take it anymore, everything I was feeling multiplied ten fold and I couldn't get out of the house quick enough before my knees gave away outside. I stayed doubled over in the damp grass listening to the thoughts of my sisters and Esme. Esme already felt strong for Bella, she connected with her, and I was thankful they were comforting her even though I'd much rather be the one doing it. I felt a sharp pang in my gut and then mentally reprimanded myself, I finally placed that emotion that I've been feeling on and off since I first met her, _jealousy_. I shook my head berating myself, my family was being compassionate, consoling this poor girl and I was jealous it wasn't me doing the job, I had clearly become unhinged.

An hour passed after I heard Bella leave. I swallowed hard, I knew she probably hated me, thought me as rude and not sympathetic. But I couldn't face her yet, I needed to calm down. She was fragile and broken, _he _had broken her. I made a silent vow to myself that I would fix her, I would help put those glorious pieces back together. I thought back to tonight when she started giggling uncontrollably, my heart soared remembering the sound, it was breathtaking, the most beautiful music my ears had ever had the honor of listening to, it was perfect, _she was perfect. _

I didn't even realizing I was smiling to myself when Alice's sing song voice interrupted my musings, " Family meeting, living room, five minutes."

I got up and trudged into the house already aware of my families thoughts towards me for the past hour, they were confused about my behavior, which I didn't blame them, before today I was a shell of a person that went through the motions and now I was an emotional wreck. Unfortunately they thought my reactions to Bella were out of love or attraction but that wasn't it. That couldn't be it, so I'd have to set them straight.

I sat down in my chair I had previously occupied earlier tonight and stared over at Bella's empty one. The room seemed dull without her presence, uncomfortable.

Emmett broke me from my trance, "Dude, you got it bad!" He said grinning like an imbecile.

I was in no mood but I bit into it anyways, "I've got _what _bad exactly? I said through clenched teeth.

"You and Bella," he chuckled, his grin widened, "I didn't think you had it in you bro, it's about damn time!"

"Ugh," I rubbed my face with my hands, "It's not even like that," I muffled through my hands getting aggravated.

"Hey, I don't blame you," Emmet started, "she's hot….." a loud pop interrupted. I didn't have to look up to know that Rosalie had just smacked Emmett across the back of the head.

I was actually thankful to her at the moment, that was until she gave her two cents on the subject.

"The big ol' lug does have a point though, up until today I always figured you were gay." she spat not even looking up from her issue of Vogue.

Thankfully Carlisle interrupted before anyone else could join in on the mockery being bestowed upon me.

"Okay, everyone settle down." he glanced around the room ending on me. "I want you all to know I offered Bella a place here with us whenever she needs it, eventually she will have to leave her family and when the time comes I wanted her to know she was welcomed. I realize I should of spoken to all of you before hand but I would like to think I know you all well enough to know this wouldn't be a problem. He looked around again with his eyebrows arched in question.

Esme spoke up first, "Dear that was very kind of you, of coarse it's not a problem……."

Alice interrupted her, bursting at the seams, "I love her, I'm so happy we get to keep her." she squealed clapping.

"Alice, she's not a dog, we don't get to _keep_ her, and besides don't act so surprised it's not like you haven't seen this already." I said trying to suppress my own smile at the thought of Bella becoming a part of our family.

"Way to suck all the fun out of everything, Edward! Fun-Sucker!" she screeched at me before sticking her tongue out.

"Okay children that's enough." Carlisle brought us back to the point. "Jasper?" he questioned.

"Sure," Jasper said shrugging his shoulders, "her emotions were a little hard to keep up with tonight but once she's worked through some stuff she'll be fun to hang out with, plus she makes Alley happy," he said squeezing a still bouncing Alice to him.

"Emmett, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked. "Hell yes," Emmett boomed, "I like the little newbie, plus anyone who could remove that stick from Eddie's………"

"EMMETT!" Esme warned.

"What?" he feigned innocence, "I was just going to say look what she's already done for Eddie boy in twelve short hours, he'll be completely whipped by the end of the week."

I was going to jump off my chair and pummel him senseless, I had so much pent up aggravation from tonight I know it would do me some good but before I could jump up I heard Rosalie's thoughts before she spoke and I didn't like what I heard.

"I hate to be the odd man out here but honestly, nobody else sees the trouble this girl can bring us? She's a newborn, what if whatever's keeping her from draining every human in sight gives way and she massacres the entire school? We're supposed to be inconspicuous but what if this girl brings attention to us we don't need?"

"That's not going to happen!" I growled at her. I couldn't even picture Bella feeding on animals let alone humans, I cringed at the thought.

"No, it won't," Carlisle interrupted, "that's where we come in, we'll keep an eye on Bella and if she needs our help we'll gladly oblige," he said making eye contact with Rosalie. "She's done well without our help so far so I don't think we'll have a problem plus I think it will be good for her to have us around, the majority of you had at least someone around after the change to help you adjust and she hasn't had that, so I want us to be there for her the best we can, understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even Rosalie who lookd slightly defeated.

********************

After everyone dispersed their thoughts were attacking me from all directions. The excitement tonight had everyone's minds running at full speed and I couldn't keep up. I was too emotionally worn out to block them like I normally did. I had to get away from the house to be alone with my own thoughts, so I ran.

Before I even realized where I was headed, I was standing only feet away from Bella's house where the yard met the woods. I searched the house with my mind and found her father sleeping but of coarse I couldn't hear Bella but I could hear the slightest movement coming from the room above me. I looked up, the light was on, and when I strained to listen harder I heard the faint sound of music. My feet moved on their own accord and I was up the tree that led to her bedroom window in seconds.

She was sitting on her floor leaning back against the side of her small bed, still dressed in the same clothes from earlier, faded jeans and a dark blue long sleeve thermal. The blue looked beautiful against her flawless skin. She was thumbing through a stack of cds with one hand and twirling a strand of her long, silky hair in between her fingers of the other. I noticed the wires of her ear buds and followed them down to her ipod laying on the floor next to her, no wonder she hadn't heard me yet. I knew it would only be seconds before she sensed me though, so I waited since she wouldn't hear me tap on the window anyways.

Like on cue, she looked up and I gave her a little wave and pointed at the lock. She looked surprised to see me, at least I hoped that's what she was, I hadn't exactly left on the best of terms last time I saw her. She got up gracefully and unlocked the window. When the window opened the warm air mixed with the overpowering smell of Bella's scent pushed through and flooded my senses, I froze and basked in it, letting it over take me. It was beyond words.

I opened my eyes that I didn't even know I had closed to see Bella staring at me confused. I unnecessarily cleared my throat and asked Bella if I could come in, she shook her head yes and moved to the side. We stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"I…..I wanted to apologize for earlier," I said, trying to choose my words carefully, "I wasn't myself and I acted inappropriately and I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

I searched her face trying to gauge her reaction but it still showed only confusion.

"I know tonight wasn't easy for you and the last thing I wanted to do was make it harder on you Bella," I said ducking my head a little to look directly in her eyes, "I'm sorry." I repeated.

Her face softened and her eyes searched the floor. "It's okay," she said in a small voice, "I don't blame you, I can't imagine what you must think of me."

She didn't look up and realization hit me, she thought I thought badly of her because of what she had shared. She couldn't of been more wrong.

"Bella," I called trying to get her to look up, but it didn't work, "I think what you did tonight was brave and I have nothing but respect for you, I know opening yourself up like that had to be very difficult…….." I trailed off.

She looked up and met my eyes. She looked so lost at that moment and every fiber in my being screamed out to me to reach out and hold her, make her feel safe, but I brushed it off quickly and tried a different approach.

"Bella, I would just like to get to know you better, we all would. We can forget tonight ever happened if you'd like and we can start over," I gave her my crooked grin begging her to see I was being sincere.

She gave me a small smile back and my heart soared. I had seen her smile earlier tonight but this smile was directed at me, and I felt myself grinning wider.

"I don't want to forget about tonight," she started, "I needed tonight. But I would like to get to know you all better." she said ducking her head a little.

If she was still human I think she would have been blushing and that made me chuckle a little.

"What?" she asked looking down at herself and around wondering what she had missed.

I avoided her question and walked around her letting my eyes scan her room, it was small and out dated but there were pieces of Bella all around it, childhood pictures, academic awards, a baby blanket hanging on the back of an old rocking chair in the corner.

I walked over to where Bella was sitting when I first got here and kneeled down. "May I?" I asked gesturing to the small stack of cds.

"Sure." she shrugged, reclaiming her spot beside me on the floor.

"So," I mused, "this is what you do at night?"

She bit her bottom lip and I tried to avert my eyes anywhere else to keep from staring at it.

"No," she said a little defensively, "I usually lay down and read or think." she bit her bottom lip harder and I caught myself staring at it again but her voice brought me back.

"Tonight I couldn't sit still so I decided to go though my cd collection," she said pointing down at the small stack of cds.

"Hmmm, I see," I smiled, failing at hiding the amusement in my voice. "I want to show you something."

She looked at me confused and I quickly stood offering her my hand to help her up.

When she took my hand I almost gasped, our skin touching sent an electric shock through me . She must of felt it too because she jerked her hand back and looked down at the floor hiding her face.

We stood there again in uncomfortable silence, all the while tiny after shocks from our touch were shooting through out my body.

My voice echoed through the silent room, " Shall we?" I said holding my hand out to her again thriving for the touch of her skin and the sensations that came with it.

"What if Charlie wakes up?" she barely got it out before my phone vibrated in my pocket.

The caller id read Alice. I listened to what she had to say and hung up.

"Alice says you'll be fine, Charlie won't be up until 6:15, so we're good to go." I told her.

"Wh…wait?" she stammered.

I tried to read her face, something was wrong.

"How does Alice know that?" she asked confused.

I found myself looking down for a second to gather my thoughts, I had heard from Carlisle's thoughts he had discussed powers with Bella so I figured he had told her already but by the look on her face I was completely mistaken.

I met her eyes, "Alice can see the future, it's her power." I said slowly.

"Oh," was all she said before she looked off to the side in thought for a moment. "Do all of you have….powers?"

"Um, no," I answered her taking an unnecessary breath, I wasn't looking forward to this part, "Japer is an empath, he can read and manipulate emotions and I….I can hear thoughts."

"What?" she screeched a little too loudly, we both paused to listen to see if she woke Charlie, but he was still snoring.

"You can read my mind?" she whispered covering her face.

"No, no." I quickly cut her off. "You're the one and only mind I cannot read." I said shaking my head slightly at the frustration that mere fact caused me.

She looked at me skeptically.

"I promise." I pleaded with her to trust me with my eyes.

She nodded her head and looked relieved. I would give anything to be in her head at that moment to see what she was thinking.

I extended my arm again and repeated my earlier question, "Shall we?"

Her lips broke into a small smile and she wrapped her small fingers in mine.

I was not disappointed, the sensation from earlier returned when our skin met and I reveled in it.

I flung her on my back and jumped out her window into the darkness not entirely missing the fact that here in the dark, with her body pressed against my back, I was the happiest I have ever been.

**AN: Hmmmm, where do you think they're going? Guesses anybody?**


	10. Chapter 10 Sensations

**AN: Everyone said Meadow, now I feel bad because they're not going to the meadow yet, but they will. Remember he was looking at her pathetic stack of cd's when he said let's go somewhere.....any last second guesses????? **

**Short Chapter, but I was eager to get one out today. Since the story started out with a bang the last two chapters have seemed slow to me but I don't want EXB to just "bam" be together. I plan to take my time with them, so I hope you're patient and enjoy the ride.**

**This Chapters dedicated to my first reviewer ever when I started this story - Magicaltears**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, your're the best! I got 8 Reviews last Chapter if we make it 10 for Chapter 10 I'll get out the next Chapter Super fast!!!!**

**Here's a story you should check out A Lesson in Release and A Lesson in Fate by the wonderful LillieCullen, it's a two parter and the second one is my favorite it's more Edward while the first ones more Jasper. I check it everyday for updates, I love it.**

**xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight! **

**BPV**

Since I became a vampire running was my new favorite thing to do, which was odd because as a human I detested it, I tried to stay away from all physical activity if possible. But running now, was exhilarating! I felt free and at peace, I didn't think anything could top it. That was until this moment, riding on Edward's back while he ran, was so much better.

I liked all the Cullen's even though I didn't know them too well yet but Edward, Edward was different. I felt a pull to him whenever I was around him and tonight when we touched for the first time that was definitely……different, to say the least. I smiled to myself thinking about it, _I think he felt it too_.

He slowed down and came to a stop, we were still under the forest cover so I wasn't sure where he had brought me.

"Just a little further," he said sliding me down his body. I tried not to stumble over from the close contact.

"Tired? I asked playfully, poking his side.

"No," he flashed me his crooked grin, "I just thought it would be nice to walk the rest of the way." he finished and offered me his hand.

It was the third time tonight he had took my hand in his, not that I was keeping count, friends hold hands right?

He interrupted my inner musings.

"Bella,?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

God, I must of spaced out, way to go Bella. I took his hand and he chuckled.

"Where'd you go a moment ago," he asked softly as we walked.

"Um, no where." I lied, I was a horrible liar. "I was just wondering where we were going, that's all."

He shook his head and laughed. "What I wouldn't give to be in your head right now."

I laughed nervously, I was so glad he wasn't in my head right now.

************

When we cleared the trees I saw the Cullen's house come into sight. Every light in the house was on and it illuminated the clearing around it.

"Your house? That's where we're going." I pointed in confusion.

"Just come on," he said as he tugged on my hand playfully.

He threw me back around to his back again and scaled the wall and gently put me down on the balcony we now stood on.

He walked around me and opened the double doors and motioned for me to go through. I started forward walking through the flowing gold curtains whipping around me in the breeze. The door led into what looked like a bedroom besides the fact that it lacked a bed and was the size of the whole first floor of my house.

I turned to look at Edward, he had his hands in his pockets, leaning up against the wall, and he was looking at me shyly from under his lashes waiting for my reaction.

"Is this your room?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes," he answered me softly pushing away from the wall.

He took my hand in his and led me over to the far wall.

"This…," he gestured to the large wall of shelves, "is what I wanted you to see."

My mouth dropped open, the entire wall was filled with Cds. I walked slowly, skimming my finger across the cases examining some of the titles. The order made no sense, Lynard Skinnard was by Elvis Presley and John Mayer by Billy Holiday. He had music from every genre, I was impressed.

I looked over at him and he was staring at me intently studying my face.

"This is amazing," I breathed still running my fingers over the cases, "no wonder you thought my cds were humorous. I can't figure out how you have these organized though?" I mused mostly to myself.

He shrugged, "Genre, preference……" he trailed off, "I change it up all the time, it makes it impossible for anyone to take anything without me realizing it, Emmett especially," he said a little smugly.

"What, you don't like to share," I teased.

"I guess I'm a little….._protective _of my collection." he admitted.

"A LITTLE?" Emmett's voice echoed through the house. "LYING GETS YOU NO WHERE, LITTLE BROHER!"

I laughed, but Edward didn't look too amused as he stalked past me mumbling, "Excuse me," and disappearing into the hallway. I heard him make his way down the hall, a door open, and a loud crash before I could make out the sound of Emmett jumping out the window and Edward making his way back. He entered the room still looking perfectly tousled and a little less stressed.

"Better?" I giggled. I couldn't believe how much I had been doing that tonight.

"Much," he flashed me a toothy smile, "Sorry about that, now where were we?"

"I was about to apologize for touching your precious cds," I half giggled, "I'd hate for you to pummel me too," I teased.

"You're having way too much fun with this," he teased back. "But seriously, you can borrow whatever you would like Bella."

"But I thought…..,"I trailed off.

"That's why I brought you here, I noticed we had the same taste in music so I thought you would like something new to listen to," he said now running his own fingers down the covers of the cd's.

"Wow," I said taken back. "Are you sure?"

He shook his head yes and stared at me intently again.

"Thank you," I breathed looking down at my feet, his stare making me feel self conscious.

And that's how we spent the rest of the night, I would pick out my favorites and he'd play it on his stereo and then he'd show me and talk about his. I learned a lot about Edward through his music. He loved Jazz and Classical. When he told me he played the piano I made him promise to play for me sometime, with that he smiled, and I realized I loved his smile, he didn't do it nearly enough and it was now my new sole mission in life to make this man smile more. He told me about his life when he was younger and about his change. When he talked about his mother the sadness in his face made me want to cry for him and it made me think of my own mom and how strained our relationship was, which considering I would have to disappear sooner or later it was probably for the best. He told me about the time he "fell off the wagon" he called it, when he left Carlisle and he stared intently waiting for my reaction but I kept my face calm and understanding because that's how I felt. I hated the way he talked about himself, he did not see himself clearly, at all.

He took me home about an hour before Charlie was supposed to wake up, I told him I could find my way but he insisted, always the gentleman.

He turned to leave saying he'd see me at school but I caught his hand as he turned. He turned to look at me with a look on his face I couldn't read.

I gently squeezed his hand in mine and mumbled staring down at our intertwined fingers, "Thank you for tonight Edward," I looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a little smile, "I had fun."

He stayed frozen in place, a torn look on his face, before he brought the top of my hand to his mouth and gave it a chaste kiss, "It was my pleasure." he said staring at me with his eyes smoldering.

I was still standing there, eyes wide, my mouth slightly open, trying to slow my erratic unneeded breaths as he jumped out my window and disappeared into the night. All he did was kiss the back of my hand and stare at me with those eyes and I was completely dazzled. The next couple of hours couldn't go by quick enough until I got to see him again.

**EPV**

I made sure I was far enough away from her house before I stopped running abruptly and leaned against a tree. I had never grown tired or winded from running as a vampire it was impossible but that wasn't why I was trying in vain at the moment to slow my hard erratic breaths or that it felt like my non beating heart was about to explode from my chest. It was because of Bella.

I had held her hand a few times through out the night each time it sent that addicting sensation through out my body but this time was different. She had initiated it, she had took my hand in hers. Her shyness and innocence as she looked down was endearing and when she looked back up at me her eyes sparkled with hope.

I was torn. An uncharted feeling swept across me and I had to fight the urge to pull her into my arms, to touch my lips to her beautiful full awaiting ones and kiss her. But I couldn't, I knew that, she was broken, it would be selfish of me to even think about her in that way after everything she had told us tonight. She was not ready. So I settled for giving her a chaste kiss on the hand. No matter how innocently I had intended it to be when my lips made contact with her skin it was heavenly, I had to get out of there before I acted on my impulses and those impulses at the time were definitely not at all innocent. I shook my head, what was wrong with me, I prided myself in being a gentlemen and now my mind was constantly finding it's way back to Bella, I was almost as bad as those hormonal teenage boys at school, almost.

I made my way up the stairs and into my room to get ready for school. I chuckled to myself, I couldn't believe I was actually looking forward to going to school. Jasper came around the corner smiling at me, I braced myself, I knew what was coming.

"I had to come in here and see for myself that the feelings I was feeling from this room were actually from you," he chuckled to himself amused.

"Well, well, well," he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, "how was your date with Bella? If I had to guess by the happiness, excitement, and lust that's emanating from you, I'd say you had a _very _good time." he laughed.

I slammed my dresser drawer and sat on my bed holding my head willing my out of control emotions to stop giving me away.

"It's not like that," I said, aggravation dripping from my voice, "we're friends, that's all we can be."

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically. "Edward I don't know why your denying yourself this, all you have to do is be in the same room with the both of you and you can see there's something there. In all my years with you Edward, I've never felt this much emotion from you, it's got to mean something."

"It doesn't matter!" I barked, not meaning to come across like an ass but Jasper hit a nerve, "You were in the room tonight, you know all Bella's been through, she's not ready for anything like that, it's still too knew."

Jasper shook his head, "Maybe that's something you should let Bella decide for herself, besides, maybe you're the one not ready."

"We're friends," I said softly as Jasper walked away, "that's it."

"I could be just her friend," I said out loud trying to talk myself into it more than anything, "I could do this."


	11. Chapter 11 Newton's Demise

**AN: Hope everyone had a good holiday weekend. I think I'm going to chalk up my lack of reviews to the fact that everyone was busy with the Easter Bunny even though my story got the most hits I've had so far. (At least that's what I'm going to keep telling myself lol) Thank you, Thank you to my loyal reviewers though!!! You guys rock.**

**So, I actually really like how this chapter turned out, hope you all agree. I like writing hormone crazed Edward, it's fun. Well Enjoy and **

**PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!! Share this story with your friends, I'd appreciate it!**

**& Check out - Innocent, Vigilant, Ordinary by Oxymoronic8, her version of Twilight rivals S.M.'s and it's wonderfully angsty! One of my all time favorites!!!**

**Xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**BPV**

I couldn't believe it was only my second day of school, the school day yesterday seemed like a million years ago after what had happened afterwards. I shook my head at myself, I was starting today off feeling so much different than yesterday, it was crazy. I wasn't completely healed, I still had some unresolved issues about things but the Cullen's presence had done something to me and I welcomed it. Edward especially, after our time alone last night I was definitely looking forward to school today just so I could see him again. As I finished shoving my books into my bag I heard a car drive up outside, I walked over and looked out my window, it was Edward. He was getting out of his silver Volvo and walking at a human's pace to my front door. A very large, very unlike me, smile broke out on my face and I grabbed my bag and flew down the stairs in a very not human like way. Before I reached the door he knocked so I stopped and gathered myself for a moment and then opened the door.

"Good morning," he said as he stared right into my eyes and gave me a very cute, very lopsided grin.

I had to shake myself out of it, he was freaking dazzling me again, I wonder if he knew he could do that or if it was just another part of his perfect genetic make up that came naturally to him.

When my silence lasted too long for comfort he spoke up, "I thought you'd like to ride with me to school this morning, I hope that's okay?" he said looking a little unsure of himself.

"Yes, yes, that's very nice of you," I stammered out, still trying to shake off the effects he left on me, "thank you."

We drove in comfortable silence with Debussy flowing through the car, the music was so beautiful and sitting here next to Edward I was at peace.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school I saw the rest of the Cullen's standing around Emmet's jeep waiting for us. Edward opened my door for me and helped me out even though I didn't need it, I wondered to myself if he forgot I was just like him sometimes or if it was just his gentlemanly side taking over. Not that I minded though, any contact with him was a good thing. I smiled up at him and he reached out and took my bag from me and threw it over his shoulder, I was about to protest but Alice came bounding over to us interrupting my thought.

"Good Morning, Bella! I have the best idea! After school today let's go shopping!" she sang out.

"Umm, shopping Alice? I'm not really big on shopping." I said as politely as I could without grimacing at the mere thought of shopping.

Edward chuckled and Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be silly!" she chirped, "You need some knew clothes that are more….."she looked my attire up and down, "suitable for the Forks weather."

"But I don't get cold Alice," I whined, looking down at my thin long sleeve red shirt, faded blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"You need it for appearances sake, Bella." she pouted, "Please." she batted her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

I gave up, what kind of person would I be if I said no to that, plus I was just getting to know her, I didn't want to burn bridges over something as silly as shopping, at least not yet.

"Oh Bella, we'll have so much fun." she danced in place clapping.

The sight of her alone made me smile, I don't see how anyone could be around her bubbly little self and not be at least a little happy. She pranced away with Jasper in tow smirking at me as he walked by and the rest of us followed.

Edward walked beside me chuckling again, "What?" I asked confused.

"I can't believe you feel for that," he said shaking his head, "you have no idea what you just said yes to."

I covered my face with my hands and slowed down, "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," he laughed, stopping and turning me towards him, "I can try to get you out of it if you'd like?" he said as he removed my hands from my face and held them in his.

"Not a chance Cullen!" Alice's sing song voice yelled back at us.

I cringed, I wanted to be aggravated with Alice for tricking me into an afternoon of torture but I couldn't, not with Edward standing only inches away from me holding my hands in his. So I smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Come on or we'll be late," he said dropping one of my hands but keeping the other firmly in his. I beamed and relished in his touch as he walked me to class.

**************

**EPV**

I had held Bella's hand on the way to her class, I didn't mean to, it just happened. Just like I hadn't planned on following her through out the day through the minds of her classmates, but I couldn't help it. Unfortunately for me Newton was in every class of Bella's and his thoughts were projecting loud and clear and annoying. How dare he think about _My_ Bella that way! I stopped myself, she wasn't mine. We were friends, I reasoned. Friends held hands sometimes, and walked with each other to class, and pummeled ignorant boys who couldn't control their thoughts about their friends!

I shook inward. Each passing minute was getting worse. Every few moments Newton was spiraling into some new repulsive fantasy and the majority of them starred Bella. My fist clenched and my jaw locked, I was going to tear him to shreds.

"_Whoa man, chill the fuck out_," Jasper's thoughts hit me from the next chair over. "_If you don't calm down I'm going to start pummeling every kid in sight for no apparent reason."_

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"_Is it something to do with Bella_?" he thought.

I nodded my head slightly and looked over at him, "NEWTON," I growled under my breath so only he could hear.

"_Oh, I see." _realization quickly hit Jasper.

The fact that Mike Newton's repulsive thoughts aggravated me on a daily basis was no secret to my family. He was a pervert and the fact that my brothers were fully aware that on more than one occasion my sisters were in his sick little fantasies they were more than eager for him to get his comeuppance.

Through Mikes eyes I saw Bella lean down to get something from her bag, a pencil maybe, I couldn't make it out because Newton wasn't looking at what she was getting, his eyes were directed at the buttons at the top of her shirt where her pale luscious skin was exposed. The farther she leaned, the more her skin was revealed, the tops of her breast were slightly peeking out being pushed together by the way her body bent creating the most heavenly, succulent cleavage. I had to swallow the venom that was pooling in my mouth back down and adjust the way I was sitting because I had become instantly uncomfortable in my jeans. I leaned forward in my chair to disguise my now growing problem and closed my eyes to try to relax but Bella's picture came screaming back into my mind. She was sitting upright now but was pulling all of her hair to the opposite side of her neck twirling and playing with her chestnut locks with one hand and rubbing her exposed neck with the other. Her fingers caressed her neck as her hand rubbed back and forth, she was trying to rub out tension and when her massaging started to work she let out a small breathy moan. That undid me, I leaned further over in more discomfort, the throbbing below begging me for some sort of attention, release. I grasped the sides of the desk as pictures of Bella in various states started flooding my mind. Bella bent over her desk in a school girls outfit, the bottom of her perfect butt cheeks exposed and waiting, Bella pushed up against the lockers in all her glory writhing in ecstasy. My eyes snapped opened and I held back a feral growl building up deep inside my chest as realization hit me hard that these weren't my fantasies playing out in my head, they were Newton's! I had been so caught up in Bella that I forgot I was watching her through his eyes. My jaw clenched and my fingers grasped harder into the desk I had been holding onto for dear life. Mike Newton was not going to make it through today!

Jasper and I were walking to lunch, I couldn't go meet Bella after class like I had planned, I didn't trust myself, if I saw Newton I would of ripped off his head right there and I didn't think that would bode well with the student body or Bella for that matter.

We barely made it to our table before Jasper grabbed Alice up and kissed her deeply, "We need to go to the car for a few minutes," he whispered in her ear before he whisked a giggling Alice away.

I cringed knowing my little emotional escapade in class had been too much for Jasper. The way he was glaring at me at the end of class and cussing me mentally as he held a book in front of his lap was a sure sign my emotions were hitting him ten fold. If I wasn't so busy plotting Newton's demise I would have been embarrassed.

The chair slid out beside me and Bella sat down. I immediately calmed a little, her scent washing over me and the closeness of her body causing my body to instantly relax.

"Where's Alice and Jasper," she asked, her voice was happier today which made me smile.

I looked over at her to answer her but I froze, images from earlier flashing in front of my eyes, I quickly dropped my eyes to my lap ashamed.

Bella opened her mouth to say something to me with confusion in her eyes but Emmett interrupted, " They're getting busy in the parking lot," he quipped, like it was completely normal. He spun an apple in a circle as he waited for her reaction.

"Oh," she breathed, eyes wide, "um….okay." She made a face like if she could she would have been blushing.

Emmet's laughter boomed when he got the reaction he wanted. He had already warmed up to Bella and was in full teasing mode.

When she recovered finally she turned her attention back to me and I cringed.

"Edward," she started but was cut off by a high squeal as Jasper grabbed Alice around the hips and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down across from us. Jasper looked relieved and Alice's normally perfect spiky hair was mussed in spots.

She gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and turned to look at me.

"Thanks Edward!," she giggled.

I dropped my head into my hands hiding my face, I don't think this day could get any worse. I could feel Bella shooting me glances for the rest of lunch but she thankfully never said anything else. I would have been relieved when the bell finally rang if I didn't have the next class with Bella. I silently walked beside her to class and waited for the ball to drop.

We took our seats in Biology together and I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I chanced a look at Bella and gave her a small smile. If looks could kill the one she was giving me right now would have been the death of me, again.

I was about to say something, anything to get back on her good side but Newton walked up and stood too close for my liking to Bella. I growled under my breath and she shot me a confused look. Mike turned around and sat on the desk right in front of her with his back to me. I thought about all the different ways I could end him right there while he rambled on and on to Bella with his mouth and undressed her in his mind. This kid's multi tasking abilities were absurd. He was working his way up to asking her out and his thoughts were getting darker, playing out the night they would have in his mind. My fingers had been gripping the desk, leaving my fingerprints permanently in it, Bella took notice but kept talking to Newton. It wasn't until he asked her out and his thoughts became intolerable that my hand moved to grab Mike around the throat. At least that was my plan but before I had moved an inch Bella had reached over and grabbed my hand and held it in hers on her lap. She rubbed calming circles on my palm while she politely declined and told Mike she had plans. He got up and went to his seat. With his absence and Bella's calming efforts I relaxed.

"So," she said looking at me incredulously, "would you like to tell me what that was about."

I took a deep breath, I had been doing that a lot lately, I thought to myself.

"Newton's been thinking…. less than innocent thoughts about you today and I……I couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't respect you." I gritted out the last part angry at myself too for taking part in that very act only hours earlier.

"Okay….." she drew out, "can't you try and block him out, I mean isn't that how boys think sometimes," she said looking down a little shy by her blunt question.

"Yes, but……you don't know the vile, repulsive things he was thinking about you, about doing to you," I grimaced closing my eyes.

I felt the back of Bella's hand caress my cheek and every bit of tension melted from my body while the erratic breaths I had been taking calmed down to deep slow ones. I leaned into her touch and opened my eyes. The affect this tiny girl, this angel, had on me was unbelievable, one touch and I was putty in her hands.

"Edward," she whispered as her hand fell to take my hand in hers again., "I'm not that naïve, Mike's not a problem, he follows me around too much and annoys the hell out of me," I smiled at that as she giggled, "but I can take care of myself, I'm not that breakable, remember?" she pointed out a fact I couldn't seem to grasp. "Please try to block him out," she pleaded with me with her eyes, "I'd hate for you to lose control and your family be affected because of me."

"Bella," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand, "I don't know if I can……"

"Promise me," she cut me off looking me right in the eyes, "for me please. I really appreciate your concern but I can't hear him remember?" she said tapping her head with her finger, "so what he thinks, doesn't affect me."

She waited for my response looking at me with her sparkling topaz eyes and I caved.

"Fine." I breathed out aggravated by her control over me, "I promise."

Her mood lightened. "So was that what all the weirdness was about at lunch besides Alice and Jasper's little extracurricular activities." she asked with a small giggle.

I didn't want to lie to her but I was not about to confess my ungentlemanly behavior to her or the fact that I had watched her through out the day like a stalker, or how I had been the cause of Jasper and Alice's behavior.

I breathed out and adverted my eyes from her questioning ones.

"Edward?" she said more seriously, expecting an answer.

"Bella," I started, "you know those get out of jail free cards, like in that one board game?"

She shook her head yes looking at me completely confused.

"Well….., I'd like to use one of those right now if you don't mind." I said shaking my head at how idiotic I sounded to even my own ears, I couldn't imagine what Bella must think.

"What?" she asked laughing with wide eyes.

"I don't want to lie to you Bella but I really would rather not explain lunch to you either, it's far too embarrassing for me, so please." I pleaded looking at her for understanding.

She stared at me for a few minutes obviously seeing the sheer panic on my face and conceded, "Fine," she huffed, "but are you sure this is worth it, because you only get one of these," she said smiling now. "and I get to have one too at some point, it only fair," she finished smugly.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure." I breathed out in relief.

Bella laughed at me and shook her head and I welcomed the change in subject.

"So, thanks again for the ride to school today," she said looking sideways at me while she arranged our slides we were supposed to be working on.

"No problem, I enjoyed the company, and besides that's what friends are for," I said nudging her elbow.

Something flashed across her face too fast for me to catch before she put on a calm mask, "Friends, right." she repeated quietly.

The more I said that word the more wrong it felt, especially after today. It was my new least favorite word and I had to push back the lump in my throat every time I uttered it. But that was what we were and after this hell of a day I would just have to try harder tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12 Shopping

**AN: Sorry. This is a very short chapter because I got long winded and I was up to 5,000 words and still going so I divided it up into two chapters. The second chapters already written so Review, Review, Review and I'll post it by tonight or tom. morning, kay.**

**Two questions maybe someone can answer for me.**

**1. How many words are chapters usually, I've been doing around 3,000.…yes, no?**

**2. Is there anything else I can be doing to get more people to read my story…Forums or something? I get lots of hits but not many reviews….suggestions?**

**Thanks again to my loyal reviewers, u guys make me smile!!!**

**I do not own Twilight! But I do own a cute new bag from Aeropostle and new BCBG Flip Flops. I love to shop.**

**BPV**

After school I was greeted with an exuberant Alice and an annoyed looking Rosalie, before I knew what had happened I was snatched from Edward's hand and thrown into the passenger seat of Alice's canary yellow Porsche and the three of us were skidding out of the parking lot leaving the Cullen boys in the rear view mirror.

I immediately felt the longing for Edwards hand in my empty one. He had been such a big part of my day today, even if he just wanted to be friends. I had almost choked on that word when I uttered it at lunch. Of coarse he just wanted to be friends, I was crazy to think otherwise, he was perfection and I was just, me.

"What has you so deep in thought Bella?" Alice chirped over the purr of the engine. I glanced over and saw the speedometer climbing to 120 mph.

"Um, nothing." I mumbled looking out the window at the scenery flying by in a blur.

"Sure." she giggled while Rosalie breathed out in aggravation from the back seat. I wasn't sure why she had come along, I knew I was far from her favorite person in the world and being around her made me uneasy.

With Alice's driving and us singing along to every song that came on the radio, we made it to Seattle in record time. Rosalie flung herself in mock irritation from the car but Alice and I wrapped arms and giggled as we walked towards the mall, both knowing full well we heard her murmuring along to a few of the songs with us.

When we got to the first store I hesitated outside the entrance.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Alice I can't afford……" I started but Alice quickly interrupted me.

"Don't be silly Bella," she grabbed my hand and tugged me into the ritzy looking store, "it's my treat!"

"Really, Alice, I can't let you do this." I was still trying to get out my sentence as Alice started chucking different articles of clothing into my arms. I huffed out in defeat.

"Come on Bells," she chirped as she darted around the store throwing clothes at me like a pixie on speed, "don't be a party pooper. You're practically a Cullen, at least you will be, so it's never too early to start acting like one," she quipped.

Before I could make since of what she had just said I was being pushed into a dressing room by Rosalie.

"Start trying those on while we keep looking, show us when you put something new on," she ordered.

Rosalie was actually speaking to me, even if was just her telling me what to do, it was a start, so I didn't question her, I did what I was told.

The clothes started off cute and not too far off from my taste, I was in love with a pair of faded skinny jeans and a navy blue v neck sweater especially. I didn't love shopping but I could appreciate the way I looked in clothes a little more now since I had been changed. I was still plain but the enhancements had definitely made me feel more comfortable in my own skin.

When I walked out in a new outfit if it was a yes Rosalie would look up from her fingernails and smile and nod while Alice would squeal or jump up and down and clap. I knew when something looked really good when she would do both simultaneously.

When Rosalie and Alice checked out I waited for them outside not wanting to know how much money they had just blown on me. My family never really had much money so this whole experience was definitely out of my comfort zone.

I was in the dressing room of the next store with clothes raining down on me from over the top of the door, I pulled one of the garments off of my head and looked at it, that's when I became painfully aware that these clothes were nothing like the ones from the previous store.

I groaned looking at the tiny piece of fabric in my hands that resembled a skirt," Alice," I called, my forehead resting against the mirror on the back of the door in frustration, "I can't wear this stuff."

"Bella," Alice replied sternly, "at least try them on, we bought stuff you would normally wear already now it's time to have a little fun. Besides, don't you want to look hot for a certain brother of mine." she sang out, her voice becoming a little more playful.

My breath hitched. Oh my god, what did she know? Did she see something? Was she going to say something to him? Has she already? A million questions flooded my mind.

"Alice, I….I…I don't know what….." I stuttered out.

"BELLA." Rosalie's sultry but hard voice yelled at me through the door. "Humor us and just try on the damn clothes already."

I took a deep unneeded breath and pulled on the first outfit, inwardly promising myself to never go shopping with Alice Cullen again.

I stepped out of the small room not looking at my reflection, this was only to pacify them I kept repeating to myself.

I heard Rosalie whistle and Alice do her signature clapping ritual.

"Bella……" Alice breathed, "you look gorgeous!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw two very smug vampires looking back at me, they were obviously happy with their work which made me make a mental note to help them find a new hobby before Barbie Bella time became a habit.

I turned to find the mirror and gasped at what I saw. I stood there with my hand covering my mouth staring at someone that resembled me but different.

She was beautiful. She had a sexy little black halter dress on that fit like a glove, accentuating her curves in all the right places. It stopped just above the knees and made her legs look long and slender. The matching black satin heels tied delicately around her tiny ankles. I was frozen in place trying to connect me with this girl in the mirror when I saw a young man in the reflection walking by the open door of the dressing rooms, he stared at me with wide eyes and smiled at me in an appreciative way, he was still staring as he walked away when he ran smack into a wall. The three of us burst out laughing at the poor guys expense as he fumbled to his feet and ran away.

I was still giggling trying to calm down when I realized I was actually having fun and the dress really wasn't so bad so I skipped back to the dressing room chuckling to myself when I realized Alice was rubbing off on me.

After trying on what seemed like hundreds of outfits, some Alice and Rose insisting on and I knowing they'd never see the light of day, we checked out and hit a few more stores.

We had just got done shoving and maneuvering way too many bags into Alice's trunk when I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thanks Alice," I murmured into her spiky hair, "even though I still adamantly deny that anyone needs five bathing suits in Washington," I laughed, reflecting on our thirty minute debate we had earlier in the swim shop which I of coarse lost, "Thank you." I repeated.

I was having a moment, I never really had any girlfriends and I was the one always taking care of Renee so today was new and special to me, I felt loved.

Alice hugged me back tight and also seemed to be having a moment of her own, "That's what best friends are for," she said with her eyes sparkling.

We let go and giggled some more, I turned to Rose to thank her too but she stepped back and held up her palms to me shaking her head, "Nuh uh, I don't _do_ hugs," she said disgusted, which only made Alice and I laugh harder.

I knew my relationship with Rose had thawed some through out the day when she sang along with Alice and I to bad 80's music on the way home.

****************

Alice insisted on staying over that night which I'd be lying if I said that that hadn't disappointed me some because I didn't get to see Edward. Even though I wasn't sure that even if Alice wasn't there if he would of came by like the night before, I reasoned to myself that that was probably just a one time thing. So, I wasn't too surprised when he didn't come to pick me up for school the next morning either. Alice drove me to school in her Porsche as I fidgeted and tugged on the shirt she practically forced me into. I did however, smile smugly at the fact that even though I lost the battle of my shirt and hair and makeup having to suffer through Barbie Bella time this morning I had held firm when it came to wearing my new skinny jeans that I loved so much.

**AN: Hmmm I wonder how Edward's going to like Bella's new look!?! EPV next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Aftermath of Shopping

**AN: Here's the second part of last chapter, it's mostly in EPV, yay. Enjoy. **

**Thanks so much for all the feedback - you guys are amazing.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Celtic-Hybrid, thanks for always reviewing, you make me smile!**

**I forgot last chapter so here's two great story's to check out.**

**Good and Evil by bella c'ella luna rated M - very good, keeps you wanting more, and me loves the Edward in this story, he's more **_**carefree **_**(I guess you could say).**

**The Arrangement by manyafandom - rated M - definitely not for anyone under 17, it's super hot and you might read the description and think, eh, I'm not really into **_**that **_**but it's not just sex, it has a good story to it.**

**I do not own Twilight! But I am unfortunately owning a bad headache at the moment, damn laptop, lol.**

**EPV**

I sat in my Volvo in the crowded school's parking lot impatiently waiting for Alice and Bella to arrive. It had been 16 ½ very long hours since I last saw Bella at school yesterday and I was….. _uncomfortable_. I couldn't make sense of it, all I knew is that when I was around Bella everything about her relaxed me but the second I was away from her I felt odd and tense which was why for those past 16 ½ hours Jasper and I have not been on very good terms. As I paced in my room last night wondering what Bella was doing, guessing how her excursion went with Rose and Alice, and replaying the last 48 hours back in my head with her, I heard Jasper throw a few sailor like words in my direction before slamming the door on his way out of the house to put some distance between him and my erratic emotions.

When Rosalie finally got home I paid close attention to her thoughts trying to pick up anything on Bella but all I could hear was how she didn't really think Bella was all that bad anymore which in turn made me smile but that smile quickly dropped when I heard her think about Alice staying over at Bella's for the night. I wouldn't be able to see her until morning now, my stomach dropped.

Alice's Porsche pulling into the parking lot broke me from my reverie and I breathed a sigh of relief, in just a few moments I would be with Bella. I could hear Alice's thoughts loud and clear, she was especially excited about something but she blocked me before I could hear what about. I had just turned off my engine so I could jump out and meet them when I froze. Time seem to slow down as I watched Bella open her door and slide fluidly from the car, she closed the door and pushed her hair back behind her as she started heading my way with Alice in tow. My breath hitched as my eyes roamed down her body taking her in and putting every inch of her to memory. I immediately noticed her hair was different today, her thick dark locks were straighter than usual with only a few large curls towards the ends, she had very little make up on but her eyelashes looked more prominent and thicker, her eyes sparkled but she kept looking at her feet as she walked, looking shy and a bit uncomfortable. I moved down to her lips that were slightly opened at the moment and were wet with lip gloss, the light shine on them made them sinfully full and inviting. I licked my own lips as my fingers tightened on the steering wheel and venom pooled in my mouth as my eyes continued their path down her body. She was wearing a very form fitting, very revealing long sleeve shirt. She looked angelic in the white cotton with lace trim, I followed the lace as it dove into a deep v where a small amount of her delicious cleavage peeked out. I followed the delectable line down in between her breast to stare opened mouthed at her tight shirt where I could just make out the outline of her breast as it pushed out against the straining fabric. The bottom of her shirt was short enough for the slightest amount of her pale, tantalizing skin to show and it begged to be touched as the material rode up a little further with each step she took. My knuckles were white now and I could faintly hear the creaking of my steering wheel straining in protest about to break. The jeans Bella had on were perfectly molded to her, I watched her hips sway seductively back and forth before I made my way down her long, slender legs to her black high heeled boots. I swallowed hard.

Alice and Bella stopped to talk to my brothers and Rose at Emmet's jeep and I closed my eyes to try to calm down. I took deep unneeded breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth willing the throbbing in my lower half to subside, all the while still gripping my slightly bent steering wheel. The thoughts of every male in the parking lot hit me like a ton of bricks

_Damn, Bella looks hot today!_

_Check out her rack!_

_Oh god, what I wouldn't give to tap that ass……!_

I cringed and grabbed the sides of my head trying to focus so I could push away the thoughts before I snapped and massacred every hormonal boy in sight.

A light tapping on my window made me jump, that was a first. I had been so caught up in my head that I didn't notice someone approach, I looked up and was met with Bella's beautiful eyes holding nothing but concern in them. I dropped my hands from the side of my head and took a deep breath averting my eyes from Bella who was still leaning over awaiting my reaction and the fact hadn't escaped me that at this angle I had an up close view of Bella's cleavage pushed tight together calling for me to look. I shook my head at a half hearted attempt to clear it and I got out of the car to face Bella. I stood only inches from her with my hands shoved in my front pockets, hopefully disguising my not so little problem at the moment. School hadn't even began yet and I was desperately in need of a cold shower, today was starting off with a bang I thought sarcastically to myself.

Bella studied my face and my down cast eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, hugging a small leather jacket to her, I could smell the newness of the leather so I knew she had bought it with Alice yesterday and I was having an internal battle wondering why she wasn't wearing it at this very moment but at the same time thanking the lord that she wasn't. I was losing it.

She looked at me nervously after I didn't answer her right away probably picking up on my off behavior, "Is something wrong?" she tried again.

I looked directly at Bella with a million thoughts swirling in my head and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What are you wearing?" I said lowly with an edge to my voice that she probably took as anger but in reality I was about to crack.

Her eyes got wide and she flinched. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she hugged her jacket tighter to her chest.

I continued, not waiting for her to answer, "Were you _trying_ to attract every hormonal boys attention today Bella?" It wasn't until the last word spilled from my lips and I saw the hurt in her eyes that I realized what I had just done.

I took my hand out of my pocket and tried to reach for her arm but she jerked away. "Excuse me," she spat. The anger in her voice made me flinch. But her eyes no sooner filled with tears that would never fall before she stormed away from me, tugging on her jacket roughly and holding it tightly closed on her as she stomped away.

I watched Bella hurriedly walk into the school in shock, I couldn't believe I had just done that, what was wrong with me?

"_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_," Alice's thoughts screamed at me as she walked by after Bella, "_if we weren't in a crowded parking lot right now I would rip your head off_!" Alice was small but I knew for a fact that she wasn't just capable of such things but that she probably would of actually done it if we were alone.

"You Ass!" Rose spat as she followed Alice by.

No sooner did I feel Emmet's hand on my shoulder as he stood beside me shaking his head, Jasper stood in front of me mimicking Emmet.

"Dude," Emmett snickered, "for someone so smart, you know nothing about woman."

I shrugged his giant hand off of me and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"I have no idea what just happened, I didn't mean for it to go that way at all," I shook my head in disgust.

"It seems like you have a case of big foot in big mouth," Emmett laughed, having way to much fun with my current predicament, "you might as well get used to it bro, because I've been with Rosie for ages and I still come down with a case of it every now and then."

Jasper laughed at Emmett shaking his head in agreement and I stood there in utter confusion. I prided myself in being in control, it was something I've worked on for over a hundred years and in just a matter of a few days Bella had completely taken that away from me. When I was around her I was a mess and unsure of myself, which was completely out of character for me and it was the worst and the best feeling all at once. For the first time in my life I had no idea what I was doing. I ran my hand through my hair exasperated. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

I turned to my brothers, "What do I do now?" I asked reluctantly, desperate to make amends with Bella.

They both smiled smugly at the fact I was actually asking them for help for once.

"_Awh, little Eddie needs our help, it's not so easy when you can't get in someone's head to get all the answers, is it?" _Emmett thought referring to my inability to read Bella's thoughts, I ignored him even though I agreed, If I could just get in Bella's head I probably wouldn't be standing here at the mercy of my brothers right now.

"You need to apologize until you can't and then apologize some more," Jasper offered, "and you better start coming up with a really good reason why you reacted that way if your not ready to tell her the truth because she will ask, trust me."

I nodded my head in understanding, I could do that.

**************

**BPV**

I sat on the cold tile of the bathroom stall with my knees drawn up to my chest completely mortified, as I heard Alice and Rose come in.

"Bella get off that dirty floor in your new clothes and come out here and talk to us, no man is worth sitting in a bathroom crying over," Rose said as she propped herself up on the counter.

"Our brother's an idiot Bella, he's confused and he's lashing out," Alice said softly kneeling down outside my door, "I know he didn't mean it."

"Confused about what?" I asked, my voice cracking with humiliation and anger.

"I knew I shouldn't of worn this, it's not me and I look like an idiot." I sounded like a child having a temper tantrum now but I didn't care because deep down I knew the sole reason that I had conceded to dressing like this today was for Edward's benefit. The reaction I got though was not what I was secretly hoping for.

"Bella," Alice sighed out, "he was jealous, you can even ask Jasper if you don't believe me. You saw how he acted with Mike yesterday, imagine how he felt at all the attention you probably got when we got here, it was just too much for him to handle at the moment, I'm sure he feels horrible."

I thought about that for a minute, I guess it did make since after yesterday. Even though I doubted it was jealousy that prompted it, he was probably just being protective like he had been with Mike. I stood up slowly feeling a little better but still angry, I didn't like people telling me what to do and that's exactly what he was doing.

I walked out of the stall and Alice looked relieved before complete horror crossed her face, "Look at you!" she said putting her hands on her hips looking me up and down, I had been running my hands over my face and hair in aggravation, I'm sure I looked a mess. "Rose, hand me your brush." She was a woman on a mission.

***************

By the time lunch rolled around I was feeling better, I hadn't seen Edward all day which was a plus because I was still angry with him. Of coarse my plan of dressing like this back fired, I got lots of attention but from every boy except for Edward. Mike was especially clingy today, the way his eyes raked over me made me highly consider wearing a moo moo to school tomorrow. If Mike's roaming eyes matched his thoughts at all I knew I was going to have a problem with Edward in Biology today. I didn't mind him suffering a little for what he did but not at the expense of exposing our secret, I'd have to keep a close eye on him.

When I walked into the cafeteria I immediately felt Edward's eyes on me but I resisted looking up at him. I went through the lunch line and got a few things I'd never touch and made my way to the Cullen table. I took a deep breath and walked past the empty chair pulled out a little next to Edward and I went to the opposite side of the table and sat in the only other open chair by Alice, unfortunately it was across from Edward so I probably should of thought my plan out a little better. Alice giggled and started rambling on about our shopping trip and things we needed to go back for but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying when I was this close to Edward, I needed to look at him, to see his face. I raised my eyes slowly and stole a look at him and was surprised at what I saw. There he sat across from me, not a trace of anger in his face like I assumed there would be after this morning. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down looking at his hands fidgeting on his lap, I'd never seen him look more….human. He looked up and my heart dropped at what I saw, he looked right at me with sad eyes and pain in his face. I had to look away and remind myself I was angry at him. I ignored him the rest of lunch and was thankful when the bell rang.

**EPV**

I had waited all day to be able to talk to Bella at lunch, I hated that I had made her feel the way I did. Through Alice I had seen Bella in the girls bathroom huddled on the floor and my dead heart broke, I had caused that. I wanted to be the one to take the hurt from her and here I was the one hurting her, I was a monster, I made a vow to myself to do whatever it took to make her forgive me and to never hurt her again.

When Bella walked past the seat I had pushed out for her my stomach clenched. I sat there for most of the lunch period wallowing in my self pity ignoring the mental lashings from my siblings.

"_Be a man Eddie, buck up and tell her your sorry dude." _Emmett thought.

"_You deserve this, you jerk!." _Rose spat mentally..

"_Her emotion's are all over the map." _Jasper mused.

"_She'll come around after you apologize,"_ Alice's thoughts interested me the most because I knew she knew what she was talking about, "_you shouldn't do it at school though," _she paused searching,"_ and if I were you I'd skip Biology, Mike Newton won't make it out alive today if you don't."_

I could feel Bella's eyes on me and I looked up. I looked right into her deep, topaz eyes and tried to exude remorse for hurting her but she quickly looked away. It was killing me being this close to Bella but not being able to talk to her or hold her hand, to look into her beautiful face and see her smile.

The bell rang and I jumped up to take my opportunity, I couldn't last any longer without making things right with her.

"Bella?" I said, stopping her before she headed to Biology.

She turned and acknowledged me but didn't say anything.

I took the opportunity and rushed out what I needed to say. "I know after this morning I don't deserve it, but I really need to talk to you….please." I sounded desperate.

"Okay," she said harshly, "then talk."

She crossed her arms and waited for me to continue, "Not here," I lowered my voice.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me confused. "Why not here?"

"Don't you trust me?" I asked starring directly in her eyes and giving her my best grin, I was pulling out all the stops trying to just get us out of this damn building. I extended my hand and hoped to god she took it because either way I was staying by Bella's side today and if she decided to go to Biology things did not look good for Mike Newton.

She blinked her eyes a few times and stared down at my hand. I smiled inwardly knowing I had had some kind of effect on her.

She cautiously wrapped her small hand in mine and relief washed over me. I had gone entirely too long without touching her. I made my unsteady legs work and before the bell rang we were in my Volvo speeding down the road.

**AN: Poor Edward, he's forever getting himself in hot water. So where are they going? I know you guys know this. **


	14. Chapter 14 Wonderland

**AN: This story has gotten over 6,000 hits, woo-hoo and the last chapter had the most hits so far. So I'm begging for reviews, pathetically down on my knees, I'll send everyone a Cullen Cookie kind of begging, lol. **

**So, I slaved over this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect, I hope you like it. After this the story will jump ahead a little bit because so far we've been going by day to day and if I keep that up we'll be here forever.**

**Yes, I used some lines from the movie in this, but I thought they fit well.**

**&**

**I searched and searched for the name for that white cotton like material that comes off of trees and floats in the air…no luck as you'll read, so if anyone knows the correct terminology (insert where needed while your reading) & let me know so I can edit it. Thx!**

**Check out Primal Desires by Velvet Blood Roses co-authored by My-Bella. It's a really great story about what happens when Edward drops all of his inhibitions. I love her Edward. It's an amazing story and if you like it check out the second part Primal Desires Masquerade. **

**I don't own Twilight! **

**xoxo **

**BPV**

We were driving out of town at break neck speed and I couldn't figure out how in the hell I got here. One minute I was walking to class and the next minute I was agreeing to skip class with Edward Cullen. Damn dazzling vampire! Now I was even more angry. I crossed my arms and starred out the window.

I heard Edward chuckle lightly beside me and I turned my head and glared at him, "What's so funny?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Nothing," he said looking at me innocently and smiling.

Ohhhh no, I thought to myself, and I turned quickly to look back out the window, he was NOT going to do that again, I was done being dazzled.

He chuckled again.

"WHAT," I yelled not turning to him this time. The point had not escaped me that it was the second time today I was acting like a child.

"It's just…."he trailed off, " you're cute when you're angry."

I looked at him finally, mouth gaped, "Are you….. insane?" I drawled out.

He just laughed which infuriated me more.

"Bipolar?" I spat. "Because your mood swings are giving me whip lash."

"Look," he started, starring back at the road, "I can't tell you how sorry I am Bella. I honestly don't know what came over me this morning."

"You acted like an ass, for starters." he visibly flinched at my words and I felt bad, for a second.

"I know," he said softly, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt you."

My strong façade was starting to thaw, "What _were _your intentions then, Edward? Because if you actually paid attention to my story the other night you would of picked up on the fact that I don't like when people try to make decisions for me, it's my life, and I can do or _wear _anything I want." I finished, my voice calm again.

He waited to see if I was done before he spoke.

"Bella, this morning had nothing to do with you," he stopped, looking as if he was trying to choose his next words carefully, "you looked,……. you look breathtaking today." he breathed out.

He was looking over at me now, my body heated up and my insides clenched as I watched his eyes scanning up and down my body before he spoke again.

"It's just….I feel _very _protective of you and the thoughts of the males at school were too much for me this morning and it's not your fault, I just need to learn to block it better, I'm sorry." he looked at me with his sad eyes and I knew I had already caved.

One word stood out from his apology, _Protective, _

I thought back to my conversation with Alice in the girls room, he wasn't jealous, she had it all wrong. My chest felt heavy.

A few minutes later we were pulling off into the woods, the car came to a stop but he made no movement to get out, he just starred at me.

"What," I asked sinking back into the seat suddenly feeling more self conscious.

"Well, you haven't said if you've forgiven me or not," he said slowly gauging my reaction.

"Oh, right," I breathed, realizing I hadn't. "I forgive you," I said in a small voice

Relief washed over his face and he smiled. Seeing him smile made everything that happened today worth it, almost.

We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. It felt like my hand was made for his, we had gone all day and the later part of last night without touching, so now when our skin touched the electric shocks that shot through me were more powerful. I'm glad he was holding my hand right now because my body felt like Jello from his touch.

Running with Edward was amazing, I had rode on his back the night we met and nothing compared to that, but this was a close second though. I could tell Edward was fast because he was making an effort to keep pace with me. I saw a clearing in the brush coming up and we slowed down.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the greenery surrounding us.

"Oh, just somewhere I like to go and think sometimes when I want to be alone." he said grinning at me.

He was adorable wearing a boyish grin and his already unruly hair even more messed from our run. I had a sudden, fleeting urge to run my fingers through it.

I realized I had been starring at him and I dropped my eyes to the ground, If I could I would have been blushing because he had caught me and was now starring back at me quizzically.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what you were thinking just then?" He probed while poking me in the side with his free hand.

"Nope." I said popping the P.

He laughed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

By then we had made it to the end of the thinning bush and what I saw next took my breath away.

We stepped out of the covering and into a beautiful meadow. It was magnificent . The cloudy day had a dream like haze floating over the clearing. The grass was green and lush and despite the cold weather it still had traces of the most beautiful flowers here and there.

The wind blew and whipped my hair forward but I didn't care because with it came small, white puffs from the trees blowing past me and dancing through out the meadow like snow. I was mesmerized.

I finally looked over at Edward and he was starring intently at me with a small, tranquil smile on his face. Standing in the middle of this wonderland Edward looked even more perfect, I was overwhelmed by his beauty.

"Edward," I breathed, "it's……..there are no words." I said softly still starring at his beautiful face.

"I know exactly what you mean." he said back, starring at me with the same intensity.

**EPV**

I watched Bella walk into the meadow and take it all in. I was nervous bringing her here, no one else knew about this place, it was my refuge when I needed to get away to clear my head. But that wasn't something I needed with Bella, I craved her company and being near her was my peace.

I watched her take a few more steps, the wind blew through her and I had a sense of euphoria as Bella's scent permeated my secret haven, I closed my eyes and let it wash over me.

When I opened them my breath hitched, as small white debris from the trees danced around her, she looked like an angel, my angel.

"Edward," she breathed," it's……..there are no words." she said softly staring at me and into my soul.

"I know exactly what you mean," I said back to her. But I wasn't referring to the meadow. I was referring to the goddess starring back at me. I knew she wouldn't pick up on my double meaning but that was for the best, for now, I would wait for her to be ready.

We spent the rest of the day lounging on the ground talking about everything and anything. I could of stayed in this meadow with Bella forever. The things she said never ceased to amaze me, she was the most amazing, unpredictable being I've ever met.

I laid sprawled out with my hands behind my head watching the day slowly kiss the night, I was taken by surprise when Bella adjusted herself and laid down beside me. She scooted closer and rested her head on my chest. My entire body was on fire, I could feel Bella's body run down the length of mine as she snuggled into me, I felt her small breaths through my shirt, and her tiny hand spread out against my stomach. I closed my eyes and reveled in her touch, breathing her in for the hundredth time today.

My hand moved from behind my head on it's own accord and hovered in mid air begging to touch her. Everywhere I wanted to touch her ran through my mind and I willed it away, this was innocent, and she trusted me, so I settled for putting my hand in Bella's hair. I ran my fingers through her hair, twirling the ends around my fingertips just enjoying the feel of it on my skin. She let out a sigh of contentment and I froze. The sound wasn't sexual at all but that's what my brain knew, my body on the other hand was responding in other ways. I was desperate for her to make that wonderful noise again, my hand ran down the length of her hair and slid down the length of her back. I rubbed up and down her spine lightly with my fingertips never going past where her jeans began but every time my hand went down I would come in contact with her skin that was slightly exposed at the bottom of her back, it was glorious and I couldn't help myself any longer. I began rubbing my fingers back and forth horizontally right above her jeans worshipping this new territory. Her skin was soft and velvet under my touch, it was perfection, and I couldn't help imagine what it would feel like against my lips. My thoughts were spiraling out of control and the pressure of my ministrations increased. Bella let out a small breathy moan in response, her tiny hand starting to move up and down my stomach in small unsure little movements. I was gone…… all I could see was Bella, all I could smell was Bella, all I could _feel _was Bella. My arm wrapped around her tiny waist and my other hand found it's way to her shoulder, my breathing was hard and erratic and I could barely hear over mine that Bella's matched. I was going to roll her on her back and lay on top of her, feeling her every curve flush against my eager body. I was a drowning man being suffocated by ecstasy and wanting and she was my only salvation. I needed to kiss her, I needed to taste her, I needed to feel her body and mold it in my hands.

I couldn't wait any longer, I started to push her back and she looked up at me. Her darkened eyes which I'm sure mirrored mine at the moment was the extra push I needed to continue. It was at that very second my phone rang.

The evil shrilling cutting through the darkness was all it took, Bella unraveled herself from my arm and sat up quickly. I stayed laying down unable to move just yet and took the phone from my pocket, I had never loathed an inanimate object so much and it took everything in me not to crumble it into dust.

The caller id flashed Alice.

"What is it Alice?" I asked through an unsteady voice that even surprised me.

"I called Charlie after school," Alice began.

"Oh my god, Charlie!" Bella exclaimed hearing Alice on the phone, she jumped up and started brushing off her pants

"It's okay," Alice interrupted calmly," I told him Bella was having dinner at our house but he said she had to be home by 7:00," she rushed out, I looked down at my watch and saw it was 6:30, "I tried to wait to the last possible minute but If you don't leave now she'll be late and Charlie won't take that very well."

I breathed out in aggravation standing up.

"I'm sorry," Alice said in a knowing tone.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed and hung up.

"Well," I extended my hand to Bella and she starred at it nervously for a moment before she took it, "I guess we better get you home," I breathed trying to smile at her. I wasn't sure what that was that just happened but I didn't want things to be awkward between us. Bella seemed to relax some which I was grateful for. I dropped her off at home with five minutes to spare, I told her goodnight and whispered to her that I'd be back to get her to take her back to my house when Charlie went to sleep and she giggled.

I had time to think when I was waiting until it was time to go back and pick up Bella. Alice's call had probably been a blessing in disguise. I had made myself a promise and here I was about to break it out of pure selfishness. I couldn't deny I had feelings for Bella, that was obvious. But we had known each other for a total of three days and I needed to give her time to heal. Plus her friendship was important to me, I didn't want to scare her off.

************************

That's how the next few weeks went, Bella and I spent all of our time together, we were inseparable. I would pick Bella up for school, I'd walk her to every class, drive her home, help her with her homework or her chores, leave before Charlie came home, and then my favorite part of the day where I'd come back after Charlie went to bed. We mostly spent our nights at my house listening to music or watching movies or playing games with my family. Some nights we'd stay at her house and talk or she liked it when I read her favorite books to her. But we never talked about that night in the meadow even though I thought about it constantly. I wondered if Bella ever thought about it but she never said anything. I was on my best behavior, we held hands, and sat close but that was it, we had become the best of friends even though I was deeply and irrevocably in love with her.

**AN: So what did ya think. Damn Edward always over thinking things! He'll break sooner than later, I promise. I really don't want to rush things for them.**


	15. Chapter 15 Playtime with the Cullens

**AN: Guess what? My husband and I are expecting!!! We just found out and I'm…..well there's no words, excited doesn't really cover it. **

**I wonder if my out of control hormones will have an effect on my writing? LoL.**

****************

**I'm super excited over the response the last chapter got, it was the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter and on Friday alone it had over 900 hits.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I actually really liked how the last chapter turned out so it means a lot to me!**

**I did it again, I got long winded and had to divide this chapter into two, so**

**this Chapter is just a transition chapter, a little more light hearted and just some fun with the Cullen's. The next chapter will get kind of hot :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Krissipooh for her awesome review and making me feel better about the whole review thing. Thanks!!!**

**& Check out Bella Hale by JulesSC ….I had seen it a few times while searching for a new fan fic to read and finally decided to give it a try and I'm glad I did. It's about Bella being orphaned when she was 6 and adopted by the Cullen's. It's very well done and Bella's early years are hilarious. There's no creepiness with the Edward and Bella connection because the relationship progresses slowly when she gets older. It's not completed yet and I've been patiently awaiting an update.**

**Xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**2 months later.......**

**BPV**

Before I knew it a whole two months had gone by. If you would of asked when I first moved to Forks what my life would be like I would of never guessed anything like this. The Cullens had welcomed me into their family with open arms and I spent almost every night at their house after Charlie went to bed if Alice gave me the green light that it was okay. Having a best friend that could see the future definitely had it's perks. Charlie was easy going, he liked Dr. Cullen and respected him, so he really didn't mind the time I spent with them, that he knew about. He had taking a special interest in Alice, she had him wrapped around her little pixie finger which also benefited me at times.

Today was one of those odd sunny days in Forks so we were stuck inside again hiding out like outlaws, it pretty much sucked. I feigned sick this morning and then snuck out after Charlie left for work like I had done every other sunny day we've had. I was now lazily lounging on the Cullen's plush couch while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward -of course, who had made it a habit of never being more than ten feet away from me- were sprawled out on the floor in front of me playing xbox. I was keeping my distance from Alice's room where she was doing her weekly closet clean out before she got any ideas, the last sunny day I was a victim of an all day Bella Barbie day and I would rather cut my left arm off than go through that again. Rose was in the garage tinkering on her BMW like always and Esme was flittering around the house while Carlisle was in his study. I smiled to myself and snuggled deeper into the couch, this house was so full and warm, it felt like home.

Jasper's usual ranting when he played any war game broke me from my thoughts, "This is completely unrealistic," he complained while he blew off Emmet's characters head, his southern drawl a little more prominent with his aggravation, "the only thing good about this game are the graphics."

"Dude, you complain about every game we play, why don't you buy a company and make your own game and quit your bitchin already?" Emmet quipped.

"You're just pissed because I just killed you, again." Jasper snapped back chuckling.

While they were distracted Edward took advantage and killed them both. They both stared at him incredulously and Edward looked at them and grinned, shooting a quick glance my way while I covered my mouth trying to hold in my giggles.

"What?" he asked innocently still grinning widely.

"You cheated!" Emmet boomed. Jasper just chucked his controller in front of him and shook his head. I sat still watching because I knew what was coming, this was how all of their games ended.

"Nooo." Edward corrected. "I merely took advantage while you two babbling idiots were distracted," he laughed and stood up.

I tucked myself into a ball and waited, here it comes.

Emmett stood up. "Not so fast Eddie," he drawled out cocking his head to the side and crouching slightly.

Jasper stood up to move out of the way knowing what was coming but didn't move fast enough because before I knew it Emmett was flying through the air attacking Edward with Jasper sandwiched in the middle. All three boys flew back and crashed through Esme's antique coffee table, I ducked my head as glass exploded and rained throughout the living room. When I looked back up I stared open mouthed at the gaggle of arms and legs flailing about trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"Now you did it," I heard Edward groan as Esme flew around the corner.

"BOYS!" she said not quite yelling, the tone in her voice though was scary as hell and the boys scrambled quickly to their feet, Emmett looking especially scared.

"Look at this mess," she said as she cupped her cheeks with her hands, "_What_ have I said about wrestling in the house, this is my third table in two months," she shook her head.

"Sorry mom….," they all mumbled out in unison.

I struggled to not giggle at the sight before me as I watched the three strong vampire boys cower under their mom's glare. Edward shot me a look, his left side of his lip twitching upward before he quickly turned back to Esme.

"Clean this up," she ordered pointing at the glass littering the living room, "Where am I going to get a new table," she said mostly to herself while shaking her head in annoyance.

"I already ordered one an hour ago, it'll be here in two days," Alice chirped as she floated down the stairs.

"Thank you, Alice." Esme breathed looking a little relieved, she pointed back at the three boys, "Don't think I won't be talking to your father about this when he gets done with his phone calls."

When Esme left the room the boys begrudgingly started cleaning up their mess, Alice flitted over and sat by me on the couch watching the show. Edward walked over to me and grabbed both sides of my face lightly in his hands pulling me up to look at him, my breath hitched at his closeness.

"Think that was funny, did you?" he asked playfully with an adorable grin on his face.

"Mmmmm," I looked up in mock concentration, "Just a little," I laughed not being able to keep a straight face. He playfully messed my hair up with his hand and pushed me back into the couch before he went back to work. I couldn't help but reach up and touch my tingling cheeks where his hands had been only seconds ago, if he only knew the effect he had on me, he would probably think I was crazy.

I looked up and saw Alice starring at me with a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked a little defensively.

She ignored me and turned to the boys, "Tonight we're going swimming." Alice announced with finality in her voice.

The boys looked excited about the idea but I looked at her like she was nuts.

"Alice it's 30 degrees outside won't people find that a little…..inhuman?" I finished.

Emmett's laughter boomed and he answered for her, "Don't worry Newbie," -It was Emmett's nickname for me, I didn't really care for it, but that made him call me it even more - "where we're going there's no one around for miles, it's completely safe."

It did sound like fun, I used to go swimming back in Phoenix all of the time. I hadn't been since the change so that thought alone excited me.

"Come on Bella," Alice chirped pulling me off the couch, "Let's go find you something to wear tonight."

Bella Barbie time flashed through my head and I put on the brakes.

"Alll-ice…….," I whined. "What is there to pick out, it's swimming." I begged trying to reason with the determined pixie holding my arm tightly.

"Bella," she warned, "I'm bored and we have to fix your hair too, so come on," she said as she tugged harder on me, I wasn't budging.

I looked over at Edward for help but he just smiled and chuckled at me. UH…..he was paying me back for laughing at him earlier, I thought, obviously the man had no sense of humor. I gave him my best death glare as I gave up and let Alice pull me up the stairs knowing I was in a no win situation.

When we got to her room I dramatically threw myself over her bed, "Is this really necessary." I asked her in pathetic voice.

"Yes," she whispered in a voice almost too low for even me to hear.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked her matching her volume, smiling a little at how silly I felt whispering in a house full of vampires, even though we were talking so low I doubt they could hear us.

"You're going to knock Edward off his feet tonight," she whispered so low it looked like she was just mouthing the words, I had to lean in to hear her, "he's not going to know what hit him."

"Alice," I whispered back to her getting aggravated, "I already told you he doesn't like me like that, I could walk out in my birthday suit and he probably wouldn't bat an eyelash."

"Bell-a," Alice groaned, still in barely a whisper, "you can't be that blind, even though he's being stubborn you have to know he's relentlessly flirting with you all of the time, he just needs an extra push, and I'm going to help you." she said smiling smugly.

"I don't need your help Alice, Edward and I are friends, that's it." my heart clenched, just because it was the truth didn't mean I liked it.

Alice ignored me and starred off in space having a vision so I sat quietly and waited.

She came to and bounced up and down clapping, "Perfect," she exclaimed happily.

She jumped up and disappeared into her walk in closet which was about the size of my bedroom. Clothes began flying through the opened doors. Reds, Blues, and Pinks blazed past me in vampire speed as I made my way to the closet.

"What th…..," I started but froze when Alice bounded from the closet.

She was smiling ear to ear at me with a devilish look holding up some stringy, barely there material in her small hand that resembled a bikini.

"Oh no," I stammered, backing up with panic in my voice.

Alice just smiled at me and something in the pit of my stomach told me it was hopeless.

***************

**EPV**

I watched Alice drag poor Bella up the stairs and laughed, she was trying to give me a death glare but just came across looking cute. I went back to cleaning up and stopped when I realized my brothers were frozen in place starring at me with snide smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked slightly confused and aggravated because they had stopped cleaning.

"Nothing," Jasper answered, "we're just surprised your still here, that's all," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

They both started picking up the glass again snickering and stealing knowing glances.

"WHAT?" I asked again exasperated. They were seriously trying my patience.

Emmet looked up from where he was leaning over on the floor grinning widely at me, "We're just surprised you're not following Bella upstairs, with that short leash you're on and all we didn't think you were capable of being five feet away from her."

I growled at him and my fist clenched into balls.

"Awh look Jasper," Emmett laughed standing up and dusting off his hands, he was egging me on, "The lap dogs growling, how cute."

Before the last syllable fell from his lips he was crashing out the back door running full speed and I was on his heals. I could faintly make out Esme yelling after us while she looked in horror at the back door hanging damaged from it's hinges.

I chased Emmett all the way to Canada and back stopping every few miles to wrestle and pummel each other. We hadn't done this in awhile and it felt good to let go. Letting out my pent up aggravation on Emmet was a plus after the glass table incident and his snide remarks, he deserved it. When we were only a few hundred miles from the house we stopped and hunted.

I took down the first deer I saw and then laid back in the tall grass with my hands behind my head relaxing. I couldn't help but think about the last time I laid like this in the grass and instantly wished Bella was here. We had been gone most of the day and I missed her, we were never apart this long. Before I could over analyze it I heard Emmet throw himself down and lay a few feet away.

"You really love her, don't you?" he said looking up at the clouds, his voice taking on a serious tone I hardly ever heard him use.

"Yes," I answered back quietly, there's was no use in denying it.

He stayed quiet for a moment probably shocked at my honesty and I waited.

"I don't understand, if you know you love her, why…..?" he started but I cut him off.

"It's ……complicated." I said standing up rubbing my hand roughly through my hair. The situation was starting to take it's toll on me and talking out loud about it didn't help.

"Come on the sun's setting and Alice will have our heads if we're late." I shouted back as I took off running.

*****************

Emmett and I snuck into the house trying to avoid Esme.

"Esme and Carlisle are out for the night so you're safe for now," Alice looked us up and down, her lips tight in disgust, "you're lucky she's not here with the mess you're making of her kitchen."

I looked down, we had a trail of mud from the door to where we were standing. Our clothes were tattered and we were caked from head to toe in dirt and grass.

I stalked past Alice to find Bella before I headed upstairs to get a shower, I needed to see her.

"She's not here, either," Alice called out in a sing song voice, "she went home to make dinner for Charlie and tell him she's feeling better, I'm joining them and then I'm going to ask if she can spend the night since it's Friday and then bring Bella back here." Alice looked up at me smugly, obviously happy with herself.

I growled out in aggravation, I'd already gone most of the day without seeing Bella, I didn't think I could last another hour. I ran my hand through the mud in my hair and pulled on the roots.

Alice sensing my hesitation turned me around and pushed me to the bottom of the stairs, "Upstairs now and shower," she ordered, "Bella and I will be back in……" she stopped and checked her vision, "one hour and twenty minutes, so be ready to go." she finished and gave me a hard push.

**************

Exactly one hour and twenty minutes later I heard Alice's Porsche turning down the driveway. It took every ounce of self control I had to stay seated on the couch and not run out the door to greet Bella.

I sat still and tried to focus on the game Emmett and Jasper were playing.

"Do you mind," Jasper looked up at me annoyed, referring to my emotions running wild anticipating Bella's arrival.

I heard Bella's door close as she stepped out of the car and my emotions spiked. Jasper's head dropped in resignation as Emmett pumped his hand in the air in victory.

"Thanks Eddie," Emmet chuckled. Jasper shot me a dirty look flashing me a not so innocent visual image of him and Alice, I covered my eyes and pushed the disturbing image away, I smacked him on the back of the head and he cringed away laughing.

Just then the front door opened and I was greeted with Bella's heavenly scent, I closed my eyes and let the tension slowly seep from my body as Bella's presence comforted me, I let out a small breath that I felt like I had been holding all day.

"_Damn…..," _Emmett's thoughts broke through my serene state and my head snapped to the door where Emmett was staring at mouth wide.

There stood Bella, her hair cascading down her shoulders in natural waves. She was wearing a tight dark blue ribbed tank top that left little to the imagination and small light blue jean shorts that made her smooth, milky legs look like they went on for miles. Something suddenly blocked my view and Alice laughed, I pulled the object off of my head and saw it was a sweatshirt. I cocked my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Put them on everyone, just until we get there, it's in case we run into humans on the way." Alice instructed.

Bella had moved to the couch and sat down at the other end smiling at me. I could tell she felt uncomfortable in what Alice had dressed her in but I was secretly thanking Alice.

I watched Bella pull the oversized sweatshirt over her beautiful body in disappointment and I struggled to not let it show on my face.

Jasper looked at me and shook his head, _"Do you need to stay here?" _he thought,_ "For god's sake the girl hasn't even stripped down to her bathing suit yet."_

Jasper's words hit me and I froze. _Bathing suit_, I flipped that magnificent word over and over again in my head. I had been so preoccupied this afternoon that I never really put two and two together. We were going swimming and under the little clothes Bella was already torturing my very soul with she had even less on. Urgency flooded through me and I all of the sudden wanted to be where we were going swimming, now.

All of my patience flew out the window as I jumped up and said a little too loudly, "Let's get going."

Alice laughed as Jasper held his head in his hands, I knew I was torturing him with my out of control emotions but I really couldn't find the time to care about that at the moment.

I pulled Bella up and off the couch as she starred at me eyes wide in confusion at my sudden eagerness.

Five minutes later we were on our way.

*************

**AN: Let's see if you wondeful, marvelous people can help me get over 100 reviews....pretty please w/ a very hot Edward on top!!! I'm almost done with the next chapter so REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW and Ill have it up asap. BTW - if you're intereted, my fav. website besides this one:) has pics from the set of New Moon of the cast in Bella's Bday party outfits. YAY! has them too.**


	16. Chapter 16 1 step forward, 2 steps back

**AN: I have the best readers ever! You didn't just get me to 100 reviews but…101, yay! Thanks so, so much!**

**At the end of the last chapter I tried to write about a twilight website, I guess your not allowed to so I hope I got back to everyone that wanted it. Today they have up pics and secrets from the cliff diving scene.**

**Here's a story you should really check out…Twice in a lifetime Singer by flamingo1325 ….I stayed up all night one night reading it, it's full of angst and it broke my heart at parts and made me cry. I must say I like the alt. ending better.**

**I do not own twilight!**

**BPV**

I had no idea where we were going just that we had to drive half of the way and run the rest. We all piled in the jeep and because of the lack of room Edward pulled me onto his lap. He was off tonight, I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something definitely going on inside that beautiful head of his. His eagerness was borderline funny and him pulling me onto his lap was definitely new. The closeness sent warm tingles through my body even though he kept his hands politely still on my arms. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Alice was right, maybe he was affected by me tonight, probably not, but I could hope, I looked back at him and smiled.

We ran up rugged terrain and it became quite apparent why humans wouldn't come here, even as vampires we were slowed down a little. We climbed over the last batch of rocks when I saw a beautiful clearing nestled in the mountain top, it didn't compare to the beauty of the meadow but it was still magical. The moonlight shined down illuminating the water as the stars danced and flickered in the reflection. I breathed out in awh and caught Edward starring at me.

"It's something else, isn't it?" he leaned in and whispered in my ear like it was a secret.

The coolness of his breath on my ear made my voice catch in my throat so I just nodded.

Before I knew it Alice was grabbing my hand and we were skipping forward with a barely dressed Rose in tow, she had already shed her sweatshirt.

The boys followed but hung back to make a fire, I really wasn't sure why we needed one but Alice insisted it would help us dry off afterwards.

Alice pulled Rose and I to the edge of the pristine mountain water and spoke lowly so the boys couldn't hear. "Okay Bella, here's your chance, just follow our lead."

She took a step forward and I starred at her in confusion until she began doing a sexy little strip tease as realization hit me. Panic flooded me as I realized what Alice wanted me to do and it was at that moment I wished vampires could get drunk because it would make this a hell of a lot easier.

I watched Alice shimmy out of her sweatshirt and sway her hips seductively as she slid her little sun dress she had on over her light pink bikini down her body and kicked it away. Alice's bikini was way more modest than mine and I wished for her boy shorts she had on, Rose on the other hand stripped out of her clothes to reveal a bright red string bikini if that's even what you could call it, it had the tiniest top I'd ever seen and a thong to match. I turned around to gauge the boys reaction and saw Jasper and Emmett starring open mouthed at their wives. They started moving towards them as I heard the girls splash into the water behind me.

"Come on Bella!" Alice sang out from behind me as I saw Edward's head snap up from where he was kneeling by the fire. His eyes bore into mine as the light from the fire danced across the perfect features of his face making his eyes smolder. The look in his eyes gave my self esteem a boost and pushed me ahead, I swallowed hard and grabbed the hem of my sweatshirt and yanked it off.

**************

**EPV**

I was poking the fire Alice had insisted on with a stick in deep thought. I hadn't even noticed my brother's walk away until I heard Alice call Bella's name. My head snapped up and I was met with Bella's beautiful eyes, she looked torn and I wondered what I had missed. The moonlight reflecting off her creamy, white skin was breathtaking and I couldn't help but stare. I watched determination cross her features and she swallowed hard. She turned away from me slightly and reached down and grabbed the hem of that offensive over sized sweatshirt and yanked it over her head. That left her hair slightly wild and sexy as she stood there in the outfit that had sweetly tortured me before. I watched on as she slowly kicked off her blue flip flops from her small, perfect feet. She hesitated before she slowly undid the button of her sinfully short jean shorts and pulled down the zipper, the seductive sound vibrated loud in my ears and I licked my lips in anticipation as I watched her thumbs slide into her belt buckles. Her hips swayed seductively in small movements as she shimmied them down her glorious body, the stick in my hand snapped as I watched Bella bend over as she pulled them down the rest of the way before she stepped out of them. My eyes appreciatively ran from her feet, up her legs, to her bottom half that was now exposed like I'd never seen it before. She had on a dark blue bikini bottom with tiny white dots, it was held together only by tiny, _breakable_, strings on each side. I felt the ache in my swim shorts grow even more prominent as I took in her perfect round bottom peeking out of the tiny material, it was perfect and my fists clenched with need to mold that soft flesh in my hands.

Bella grabbed the bottom of her tank top and my breath hitched, I swallowed back the venom as I watched the fabric slide upward, slowly and tortuously past her flat stomach and over the tops of her breast. She discarded the top to the ground and smoothed her hair out as I took in her now half naked body, she was perfect. I couldn't help but concentrate on her top. Her perfect breasts that I had only had the honor of appreciating through the covering of her clothes were exposed and begging to be touched. My fists clenched as I imagined them filling up my hands perfectly. The moonlight shown down on her succulent cleavage as it cascaded out of the small covering of her bikini top. I was mesmerized. As Bella turned towards the water my body moved on it's own accord and I stood up and walked to her completely bewitched. Her scent was more powerful the closer I got and it was laced with something new. I reached her before she made it to the water knowing she knew I was there. I reached out and firmly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back flush to me, she breathed out at the contact and I had to stifle back a moan, I had no doubt in my mind that she could feel my wanting hard against her back. The new scent from a moment ago hit me again harder this time and my head dropped back when I realized it was the scent of Bella's arousal.

It was the sweetest, most intoxicating scent and it flooded though me and awoken new things I'd never felt before. I swallowed back the massive amount of venom pooling in my mouth and tasted her sweet scent on my tongue, my eyes rolled back in my head. I was vaguely aware of my siblings off in the distance, I was completely entranced by Bella. The slight movement of Bella's hips pushing back against mine brought me roaring back to reality. What was I doing? I was teetering on the edge of insanity, swaying back and forth between doing the right thing or taking her right here. I shook my head in vain trying to clear it. I scooped her up bridal style and ran her into the water ducking us both under.

**BPV**

My head was spinning, one minute I was in the arms of Edward, closer than I've _ever_ been to him before and the next I was flying through the air then submerged under the water. In the shock of everything I forgot to close my mouth and inhaled a gallon of water. I swam to the surface coughing up the wet substance attacking my insides. I could feel Edward circling my legs predator like under the water, the proximity of him to my bottom half igniting a fire in me. His soft hands wrapped around my ankles and before I realized what was happening he pulled me under again. Edward was smiling at me playfully under the water and I swam into him pushing him hard. He smiled wider and swam around me at vampire speed wrapping his arm around my middle spinning me in the water with him. The missing need to go up for air was freeing as we swam farther and farther away. He continued spinning our intertwined bodies in circles until we broke the surface. Edward was still holding me, treading water in place as we both took in erratic breaths. He pulled me closer opening his palm so it was flat against my back and reached up with the other to push my wet hair from my face, as he stared deep into my eyes. His hand paused on the back of my head and held it for a few seconds before I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips. We were so close I could feel his sweet breath on my face and every hard line of his body pressed against mine. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist, I needed to be closer to him. As if he was reading my mind the hand on my back slid down my back slowly leaving a trail of fire in it's wake, slowing down over my bottom before continuing down my thigh to the back of my knee. He hitched my leg around his waist and I followed suit with the other one and locked my ankles behind his back.

He sucked in a hard ragged breath and I watched his eyes darken before me. His hand rested on my bottom and his other hand fisted in my hair pulling me closer to his lips.

I heard someone clear their throat and it took everything in me to turn away from the Adonis before me. I turned my head to see everyone frozen in place starring at us.

**EPV**

I could already taste Bella on my lips, I needed to kiss her. I moved my hand from her back passing and appreciating her soft supple bottom as I made my way down her thigh to the back of her knee. I moved purely on instinct and hitched her leg around my waist, I wasn't sure how she was going to react and I was completely aware that she might hate me for this but I took a chance. Bella took me by surprise once again and wrapped her other leg around me locking them behind my back. I don't know how we got here, I wasn't even really sure where here was, but if I had to guess I'm sure this is what heaven felt like. We were so close and I was completely overtaken as the heat from Bella's center pressed firmly against me and heated me to my very core. My hand fisted in her hair and I brought her closer to me, I focused in on her soft, full lips beckoning to be taken and I leaned in to kiss her.

Emmet's thoughts hit me before he cleared his throat. "_Holy shit man, I didn't know you had it in you!"_

Bella turned and looked at our audience and I watched the realization of the embrace we were just caught in cross her face. Her head slowly dropped and I unwillingly helped her untangle herself from me as I tried to control my anger. She slid off of me and put some space between us. My body ached from the lack of contact and I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine before she moved out of my reach. She looked back at me from under her lashes and I felt a pang of guilt in putting her in this uncomfortable situation. I turned my attention back to my awaiting family and glared.

Emmett was still grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Rose was smirking at Bella, _"That's my girl_!" she thought approvingly.

Jasper was holding his head looking worn out, his thoughts jumping around, _"Too much sexual tension, I need to take Alice somewhere private." _to _"Holy hell, five minutes, he couldn't even last five minutes." _to "_We need to get that man laid before I lose my mind!_

Alice was smiling sincerely, "_I'm sorry Edward, I tried to keep them away as long as I could. Poor Bella, she looks humiliated."_

I looked over at Bella and berated myself for hurting her like this, again. It was becoming a habit of mine and I hated myself for it.

"Let's play chicken!" Emmett's voice boomed out echoing against the rocks.

"Hell no," Rosalie snapped, "I am NOT getting my hair wet."

Emmett picked her up and threw her outward into the water, she broke the surface spewing out curse words at him.

"Awh, come on Rosie, it's all in good fun," he pleaded as she stomped off and he followed.

I ignored them and turned my attention back to Bella catching her starring at me out of the corner of her eyes. I took a deep breath and pulled her along side of me following my siblings having no idea what to say to her at the moment.

We spent the rest of the night diving off of the highest rocks and swimming. I wrestled with my brothers as the girls waded in the shallow water. I wasn't into it though because Bella had been avoiding me, she stuck to Alice's side and hadn't spoken two words to me. It was a few hours before sunrise and we all made our way up to the fire to dry off before we got dressed. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed Bella's towel before she got to it and walked over to her and wrapped it around her body.

She grabbed the edges from me and hugged it to her, "Thanks." she said softly.

"My pleasure," I smiled at her trying to get anything back in return but she walked around me and made her way to the fire.

I sat in silence as everybody else chatted around the fire. I listened to Bella talk to Alice and bicker back and forth with Emmett and laugh and my heart ached the entire time. I had to make things right with her, every time I turned around I was messing things up.

The fire was out and we were finishing up getting ready to leave. Everyone else took off towards the jeep but I called after Bella before she got too far. She stopped and turned to me looking down at her feet.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I blurted out as I closed the space between us.

"What?" she asked looking up at me, confusion in her face, "What for?"

I chuckled insanely at her attempt to act like she wasn't furious at me for earlier, "I'm sorry for my behavior before, it was……inappropriate."

**BPV**

My mind was reeling, I had kept a distance from Edward for most of the night not really knowing what to say to him, I thought we would talk about it in private later but now he was apologizing for earlier_…….was he regretting it?…….he seemed like he wanted it. No, that wasn't it, I know he wanted it, I felt it……._

"Bella?" he questioned in my silence.

"You're Sorry." I repeated his words out loud.

"Yes, so much, my actions were completely inappropriate, please…. can you ever forgive me?" he looked up at me from under his lashes.

How many times were we going to do this? How many times were we going to go to the brink of something finally happening between us and then pretend like nothing happened at all. Aggravation overtook me and I snapped.

"Edward Cullen," I pushed out through clenched teeth, "U. ARE. INFURIATING!"

I stomped off leaving a very confused, shocked looking vampire behind me.

I made it back to the jeep with Edward not far behind me and I was instantly reminded that I would have to ride back on Edwards lap. _Perfect, _I thought sarcastically.

"Bella?" Edward reached out and grabbed my arm, "Please, I'm so……"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Sorry. I know, you said that already." I shrugged him off and motioned for him to just get in the jeep, highly aware that we had an audience hanging on our every word.

He didn't budge so I continued with resignation in my voice, "Whatever, it's fine. I'm not angry with you about…earlier."

"But then what is it, what's wrong," he asked reaching for my hand.

I wrapped my arms around my middle to avoid his touch, Edward Cullen was driving me insane, if I could I would be bawling my eyes out in aggravation right now.

"Edward," I breathed out holding the sides of my head, "please just…..get in the car."

He studied my face and slowly got in. I let him help me in and I sat stiffly in his lap all the way home feeling his eyes burning into me the entire time.

When we got back to the Cullen's I was emotionally exhausted. Everyone went their separate ways and I heard Edward make his way up to his room, the door slammed and loud rock music that was very un-Edward-like pounded through the walls. I shook my head and made my way to Alice's room thinking what a mess tonight had turned out to be.

Alice opened her door for me expectedly and I flung myself across her bed.

I looked up at the smug little pixie.

"Okay Alice," I breathed out in defeat, "I need your help."

**AN: So….how did you like it? The kiss will happen soon, I promise. Especially now that Bella's taking Alice up on her offer to help, Edward doesn't stand a chance.**

**You guys have me spoiled so please, please review. I'll send everyone who reviews a very hot, very worked up Edward Cullen your way clad in only swim trunks!!! Yummy!**

**BTW : If you ever see mispelled or missing words please let me know, you can PM me and I'll fix it...Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17 Plans & Lessons Learned

**AN: Over 1,000 hits on Tuesday alone - and over 10,000 hits all together.**

**Have I told you guys how much you rock! Well you do.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are spoiling me. Reviews are like crack & I'm addicted. Or should I say their my brand of heroin…..ha ha….no? ****J**

**Also, thank you for the spelling corrections, they are welcomed so don't apologize for it, I read these chapters over and over again so my OCD thanks you. I guess I text too damn much and am too used to using "U". oopsie!**

**To answer another question I don't have a picture of Bella's bathing suit but if I start finding pics for things I'll put them up. **

**And one more thing…to answer another question, Will there be lemons? **

**Yes there will be sex/love scenes and I'll be descriptive but in a tactfully hot and seductive way. I don't know if it would qualify as a lemon, I'm not a prude and I like reading lemons from time to time, however, I won't be using vulgar language to be describing body parts, etc. you get my drift. Maybe I'll write a one shot or something where they're completely OOC but I don't think I've ventured completely off the EXB path so its pretty much going to be staying that way.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I had semi writer's block with this chapter and then I scrubbed it and started all over. There are parts I love and some not so much.**

**On that note….on to the story, ENJOY!**

**I don't own Twilight, I do however have a baby in my belly making me quite nauseous at the moment, blah.**

**EPV**

I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. My family had mentally lashed me the entire way home.

"_Now what in the hell did you do, Eddie_?" Emmett's thoughts had floated back from the front seat.

"_You ass, can't you do anything right_?" Rose spat with her mind.

I went to my shelves and yanked out a Metallica cd Emmett had insisted on me trying out over a month ago, I shoved it in my stereo and fell back on my couch letting Fuel pound through my room numbing me as it went.

Jasper's thoughts broke through my stupor, "_You need to calm down man, woman are complicated beings, it takes time to figure these things out."_

I growled out in aggravation but he didn't let up, "_You just need to loosen up with her, go with your instincts before you screw things up. I feel aggravation, hurt, and determination coming off of her in waves."_

Loosen up….I mumbled to myself. I practically attacked Bella tonight and he was telling me to loosen up. I laughed out load and rubbed my hands roughly over my face trying to calm down. Bella had the capability of making me feel whole and making me feel like I was falling to pieces all at once and it was beyond, frustrating. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel how uncomfortable Bella was sitting so close to me on the way home, we had been inseparable for the past two months so her feeling that way killed me. Especially after tonight in the water, I knew it was wrong, I had even apologized profusely to her but deep down I wasn't sorry. I had never been so close to Bella, I had never been that close to anyone for that matter, but until I met Bella I never knew how much I wanted it. I was okay being alone before, but now I despised it, I craved Bella's closeness, I craved everything about her.

I closed my eyes and my mind automatically went to her. Her beautiful, endless eyes. Her angelic face. Her perfect body, wet and wrapped around mine. Her soft flesh being molded in my hands. The tightness in my shorts came roaring back to life and I covered my face in aggravation. There was no question, I thought, _I was going to hell_.

**BPV**

Hours passed before Edward finally emerged from his room. We were all gathered in the living room, Carlisle was sitting on the loveseat with Esme nestled beside him, he had been telling me stories about his life. His tales were intriguing and I listened intently to him reminisce about his youth, his time spent with the Volturi, and how each of the Cullen's came into his life. Everyone else was half listening, probably already having heard this a few hundred times. Jasper and Emmett were playing cards on the couch and Rose and Alice were sitting by each other on the floor picking out pieces for their winter wardrobe online. Edward made his way slowly down the stairs.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Emmett mumbled under his breath nudging my elbow, even though everyone heard him clearly.

Edward ignored him and made his way over to the couch and timidly sat on the other side of me.

"Hi." he breathed giving me a small nervous grin.

"Hi." I said back softly, breathing him in for the first time in hours, my body relaxed.

He gave me a real smile then and my stomach did a small flip.

I sat quietly trying to concentrate on the rest of what Carlisle was saying but it was hard to concentrate on anything with Edward so close to me especially when he had reached down and took my hand into his giving it a small squeeze. I smiled knowing that we were okay, this was our small way of making up and it gave me the courage to follow through with Alice's plan because as I looked up into his deep topaz eyes I knew without a doubt he was completely worth it.

**EPV**

I sat next to Bella on the couch and held onto her hand like it was my lifeline, I had spent too much time away from her and it was unbelievable how such a simple act of handholding could bring me such peace. I pondered over the strong connection Bella and I shared while half listening to Carlisle speak, I looked over and couldn't help but smile at Bella, she was listening intently to Carlisle and her forehead was scrunched up in concentration, she was too cute for her own good. I was thankful that at least we seemed to be on better terms than last night. She had let me talk to her and be this close to her so I took it as a good sign.

When Carlisle concluded his story he stood up and came over and gave Bella a peck on the top of her head.

"Thank you Bella for letting me bore you with my tales, it felt good to reminisce, my children have heard me tell that story so many times they don't even pretend to listen to me anymore." he chuckled.

I watched Bella duck her head and look like she would of been blushing if she still could, she was adorable. I could tell Carlisle's small gesture meant a great deal to her.

Esme took Carlisle's hand and followed him upstairs, she yelled over her shoulder for us not to break anything. I closed my mind off to them to give them their privacy, I learned quickly to stay out of their heads when they were alone, I was already scarred for life. I shook my head trying to clear the unwelcomed memories.

I sat in silence with Bella completely at peace as I lazily drew small circles on her palm with my fingers.

"So, Bella," Alice's soprano voice invaded my serene state, "we should go shopping for your date." she smiled brightly in our direction looking up over her pink laptop.

Date?…I repeated the word again to myself trying to absorb it and it took everything I had not to tighten my hold on Bella's small hand. I looked at Bella with confusion written all over my face and she cut her eyes up at me nervously. Date? I repeated what should have been a simple word over and over again in my head , each time it got heavier and more vile.

I was in my room for no more than four hours, what in the hell could I of possibly missed?

"Alice…..," Bella ducked her head looking embarrassed, "it's not that big of a deal."

I opened my mouth, curiosity and panic over taking me but I was abruptly cut off by Emmett.

"Date?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows up and down looking back and forth from Bella and I, having it all wrong. "Who's the lucky guy?" Emmett chuckled out.

"_Our little Eddie's growing up," _he thought in my direction, "_my little brother's first date."_

I groaned inwardly and tried to subtly shake my head at him.

"Bella's going on a date with Mike Newton." Alice giggled.

I dropped Bella's hand not being able to control myself any longer, my hands trembled as my veins flooded and pulsed with anger and I looked back and forth from a smug looking Alice to a humiliated looking Bella in disbelief.

I opened my mouth to protest, to forbid Bella from getting anywhere near that vile excuse for a human being when Emmett interrupted me once again.

"The hell you are!" Emmett's voice took a serious tone as the muscles in his neck flexed, "No sister of mine is going anywhere near that perv." he finished.

I looked over at Bella and saw her face flood with mixed emotions. She cut her eyes over at me again before turning her attention back to Emmett.

"Em," she drawled out, "As much as I appreciate the big brother routine I can take care of myself, Vampire, remember?" she asked pointing at herself as she said the word vampire, she was trying in vain to lighten the mood.

"No, nuh uh," Emmet said standing up, his thoughts were screaming at me to intervene, to say something, "over my dead body." he smiled for moment realizing the irony of what he had just said before his face quickly returned to a hard mask.

I watched Bella's eyes shrink into small slits as she glared at him. It wasn't the cute, angry Bella that I loved, she looked fierce with defiance and I realized Emmett had just done me a huge favor. If it wasn't for him speaking up I would be on the receiving end of Bella's wrath right now.

Rose interrupted before all hell broke loose, "Bella, when did you finally tell the little horn ball yes, and why is this the first time I'm hearing about it." she pouted, feigning hurt.

Bella looked at her and her face softened, she gave Emmett one last fleeting look of fury and turned to Rose but Alice answered for her before she had a chance to speak.

"He's asking her out on Monday," she chirped, kicking her feet playfully behind her as she laid on her stomach on the couch.

"So what makes this time any different than the other hundred times that boy's asked you out?" Rose asked without looking up from painting her nails.

"Um…." she started looking down at her lap wringing her fingers together, I starred at her intently hanging on her every word knowing I was the only person in the room her answer could potentially kill, "I just…. I haven't been on a real date in a long time and Alice warned me that Mike was going to ask me to the movies on Monday and I thought that it wouldn't hurt anything if I said yes," her eyes cut up at me again and studied my face and at that moment I couldn't even imagine what it showed. I was numb. There was no way in hell I was going to let Bella go out with Mike Newton I just needed to find a smart way to go about it.

"Well there you go," Emmett concluded, "You haven't even said yes yet, so now that it's been decided that you aren't going, it's no big deal." he grinned smugly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Emmett….." Bella pushed out between her clenched teeth warning him, I knew she didn't want to argue with Emmett, she had a playful relationship with him, there had never been an ill word spoken between the two of them. I could feel her body next to me vibrating trying to push back her anger.

A loud crash cut through the tension and I looked over to where the noise came from to find an angry looking Emmett rubbing his arm and a relieved looking Jasper smiling.

"What the hell man, why'd you hit me?" Emmett boomed.

Jasper laughed a little, "Sorry man, you asked for it, you have no idea how much anger that little lady over there can feel." he said pointing his thumb at a now giggling Bella.

I wasn't sure if Bella was giggling from what we were looking at or if Jasper was influencing her with the relief he was feeling, even I felt his calm chip away a little of my tension.

"Bella," I said, her head snapping to me with worry on her face, I knew I had to be delicate with my words, "When did you want me to drive you home?"

I didn't want her to leave but I wanted her to myself, away from the prying ears of my family and I knew Charlie was going to be fishing until dinner.

"Now please, if you don't mind," she said softly.

We drove to her house in silence only making small talk about the weather, it was very uncomfortable and very unlike us. I hung around her house for the rest of the day helping her with her chores and starting dinner for her before Charlie came home. We never fell into the ease that our relationship normally exuded. Our small talk was laced with confusion and tension. I knew I was acting off, I held my tongue determined not to screw things up with Bella again. I learned my lesson, I knew this situation wouldn't end well if I tried to tell her what to do.

Later that night I snuck back into Bella's room after Charlie fell asleep and sat at her feet at the end of her bed. She was laying down reading Pride and Prejudice, her chestnut hair fanned out above her head like a halo, she looked like an angel. She just smiled at me, no words were spoken. I looked down at her beautiful exposed feet and ran my fingers lightly over them peeking at her from under my lashes. She looked at me, her eyes hooded. I shifted and pulled her tiny feet on my lap rubbing them with more pressure, massaging them.

"Mmmm," she hummed, closing her eyes. "That feels….so good." she murmured out.

My heart soared at the heavenly sounds escaping through her luscious lips. I studied her face gauging her reaction as I pulled out every last ounce of tension from her feet. I reluctantly stopped but held her soft feet in my lap.

"Thank you." she breathed out softly, stretching. It was adorable how she still kept some of her human mannerisms.

She scooted over and patted the twin size bed beside her. "Come here Edward." she whispered.

She wasn't trying to be seductive but the sight of her laying there beckoning me to her side sent chills trembling through my body. I placed her feet softly back down on the comforter and slowly made my way up the bed, kicking my shoes off in the process. I laid down on my side facing Bella who was also on her side watching me. Her face was relaxed, her hands resting between the side of her face and her pillow, her sweet breath permeating the air between the small space between us. The proximity of our bodies had me vibrating down to my very core.

"Edward," she breathed out softly as she reached out and caressed my cheek with the backside of her small hand, her skin running across mine like satin, "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" I murmured, my eyes closed completely lost in her touch.

She giggled and I opened my eyes smiling at the musical sound.

"Are. You. Okay?" she repeated for me again pausing in between each word. "You haven't acted like yourself today."

Her soft hand moved down and traced my bottom lip. I breathed her in and marveled in her touch. She was making it impossible for me to concentrate on what she was saying let alone make a coherent sentence. It was the sweetest kind of torture.

I took a deep breath trying to clear my head but I ended up breathing in more of her intoxicating scent. I looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Bella, I told you I never wanted to lie to you, that I always wanted us to honest with each other…..well I'd be lying if I said I was happy that you are going on a date with Newton." I said trying to keep my voice more caring than demanding.

Bella breathed out a whoosh of air and dropped her hand from my face, "Edward it won't even really be a date, I just want to go out and see a movie and be normal for one night, it doesn't have anything to do with Mike, I really could care less who it's with."

"I understand." I said after digesting what she had just said. I did understand it but I didn't like it. But something she said did give me an ounce of hope.

"Really?" her voice broke through my thought as she scanned my face skeptically? "That's it? Your not going to forbid to go out and lock me up and throw away the key to keep me from going?" she asked looking at me in disbelief.

"I don't like it," I said reaching out and tracing her fingers with my hand, "But no, I'm not going to _forbid_ you," I said smiling, "and I'm not going to lock you up." I continued.

"Besides," I breathed out, " I doubt it would do any good, Vampire, remember?" I repeated her sentiment from earlier playfully poking her side.

She laughed and swatted at my hand but I caught it and pulled her over to me and rested her head on my chest. I bent down and buried my face in her hair before kissing the top of her head and she sighed out in content. We stayed like that until the sun came up.

**************

**BPV**

The weekend had flown by in a flash. The sun had no sooner come up on Sunday morning before Alice was at my house literally dragging me from Edward's embrace. Thank god Charlie had left for work early that morning because I didn't think the scene we were making would of went over very well. I did not want to spend a whole day shopping at the mercy of my favorite little pixie, I didn't even know if following through with her plan was a good idea after yesterday. Edward didn't react at all like I thought he would, I couldn't figure it out, the one time I wanted him to act irrationally and tell me not to go he conceded like it didn't bother him at the least. Emmett had a bigger problem with it than him. I smiled to myself thinking of Emmett's outburst, he had called me his little sister and I loved the big guy for it. Alice drug me around all day promising me things were going as planned so I put all of my faith in her. After spending all of last night in Edward's arms I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without spontaneously combusting.

Now I was sitting at lunch by Edward, he was definitely out of sorts today I kept stealing looks at him because he had been especially quiet and his face was rigid. Alice on the other hand was bouncing off the walls, giddy with excitement. There was no telling what she was doing to Edward mentally, I felt kind of bad for him. The bell rang and I stood up and made my way to Biology with Edward catching up to me. He slowed down to my pace and took my hand in his, I looked at him and smiled but was taken aback by the determination in his face, I could practically feel it rolling off of him in waves as he held my hand firmly. Now I was nervous, something was up with Edward and I knew Mike was only a few minutes away from asking me out. Maybe Edward decided not to be so understanding about this and I thought for a minute about just skipping class all together before everything went terribly wrong.

"Edward?" I questioned trying to read his face as we walked in through the classroom door. I looked over and noticed Mike waiting for me at my desk and I hesitated. I looked back at Edward expecting to see the worst but was met with a mischievous grin plastered on his beautiful face.

"Edward?" I asked again with panic and confusion dripping from my words.

"It's okay." was all he said before he pulled my wobbly legs forward.

"Hey Bella!" Mike smiled a big toothy, grin at me but it faltered some when he looked down and saw mine and Edward'sed conjoined hands.

"Um, Hi Mike." I said dropping Edward's hand and giving Mike my best fake smile as I walked past him and took my seat. "What's up?"

"Well…I was um…wondering if um…you wanted to go out with me on Friday night?" he asked trying to come across cocky but failing miserably.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second before reopening them quickly, I couldn't believe I was about to do this, this better work.

" Um, Su……" I started but was abruptly cut off.

"Sorry Mike but Bella can't go out with you, she's already going out with me on Friday night." Edward's words flowed out with an edge to them.

I looked over at him in shock, my mouth hung open as I starred trying to figure out if I had just imagined that.

Mike's cold tone broke me out of my trance, "I think Bella can answer for herself Cullen." Mike spat looking at me with a glimmer of hope. "Bella?"

"Um….," I searched for a coherent sentence before coming to my senses, "I'm really sorry Mike but," I looked over at Edward and he nodded for me to continue, " I already have plans." It came out more like a question as I still hadn't looked away from a smug looking Edward smiling back at me.

"Fine." Mike grumbled from behind me, I didn't have to turn around to know he had left and stomped back to his desk.

I took a moment to regain my bearings, "So, would you like to tell me what that was all about?" I asked looking at Edward skeptically.

It occurred to me that he very well may have said that only to deter me from going out with Mike, that he may not have intended to really take me out at all.

"Well...." Edward started, "You did say you just wanted to go on a date, that you didn't really care who it was with." he still had that sinfully, smug smile on his face and my breath caught in my throat.

"You know your stuck taking me out now, don't you," I asked only half playing, "no backing out."

"Bella," he leaned in and whispered in my ear while reaching under the table and taking my hand in his, "I _fully_ intend on taking you out." he drawled out his sentence slowly with a sly smirk on his face looking sexy as hell, "that is if you want to, of course?"

I swallowed hard and gave him a small smile, "It's a date." I said barely above a whisper but he grinned crookedly and I knew he heard me.

**AN: So? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW & I'll send everyone all three Cullen boys overnight to them...of course only sinfully wrapped in a bright red bow :)**

**Sorry again it took me longer than usual to get this out...the next chapter should be fun w/ their date.....maybe we'll get somewhere, eh? hint, hint...**


	18. Chapter 18 Date Night

**AN: You guys with the reviews are AMAZING - I luv you guys! I know I'm not getting the chapters out as fast as I was at the beginning & for that I'm sorry but between my hubby hogging the laptop playing War Craft, me being Preggo and sick 24/7, and really struggling over these last few chapters trying to get them from my head to print and perfect it's been hard.**

**But because you guys ROCK here's a super long chapter and things should take off from here. BTW if you haven't already checked out the poll on my profile, your opinions are much needed.**

**Check out LolaShoes page, she has two super hot stories. The first one is her version of BXE's honeymoon, I LOVED IT. It's my favorite take on their honeymoon I've read, she is such a good writer. The second story I'm still reading, it's about life after the honeymoon, you'll love her characters, I do. Thanks to Krissipooh for recommending it, you rock.**

**I do not own Twilight! **

**EPV**

It was Friday already and I couldn't be more relieved. This entire week had been sublime torture, one minute I was excited about going out with Bella and the next I was in full panic mode. In all honesty I had no idea what in the hell I was doing, I hadn't changed my mind about my relationship with Bella. Even though I was suffering silently through the constant ache I had to be close to her I was dead set on just remaining friends. The only person who may have been more thankful that Friday had finally got here was Jasper, unfortunately for him he had been on the receiving end of my emotional tirade all week. So with my excitement coming to a head today he was in an especially disgruntled mood.

"Awe, what's wrong Jazzy?" Alice cooed while she petted the side of his face. We were all seated around our lunch table waiting for Bella to get here.

"Ya, what's wrong Jazz?" I cocked my eyes up and asked him playfully. My mood was unusually light today.

"Let's see, what could possibly be wrong?" Jasper quietly barked out, "Between Alice overflowing with giddiness and indecisiveness over what Bella should wear tonight, you going from freaking out to excited as hell, not to mention the shots of lust you spew out every five frickin minutes, and Bella's one woman emotional rollercoaster, I'm just fine freakin-tastic!" he finished closing his eyes tight.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms and I couldn't help but join Emmett in a fit of laughter. Jasper turned to Alice to back track and apologize for his ill mood.

"Come on baby," he said with his southern drawl, "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just going crazy this week with everything."

Alice's pout softened but Emmett and I couldn't settle down, I was feeding off of Emmet's laughter and I couldn't seem to stop, something was definitely off with me today.

"Oh…you think that's funny, do you?" Jasper shot us both a mischievous grin, "We'll see how funny it is when I get you back boys, pay backs a bitch."

That made us erupt into even more laughter.

"You guys are idiots!" Rose spat. "Have you even stopped to wonder why Bella's not even here yet?" She asked cocking her eyebrows up at me.

Her words hit me like a mac truck, I had been so caught up in the moment I didn't realize how much time had passed, Bella was never this late. I quickly reached out and scanned the student's minds for Bella. For a few minutes that seem to drag on like hours I couldn't locate her and my body turned rigid with panic. Finally I found her down the hall walking this way with Jessica Stanley. I let out a heavy, unnecessary breath of relief.

"So Bella, Mike tells me you're going out with Edward Cullen tonight, are you guys like, dating." she was trying to sound nice but failing miserably.

I loathed Jessica Stanley with a passion and I didn't want her anywhere near my Bella, I cringed at my mental slip up, I had been calling her that a lot lately.

"Ummm," Bella stumbled out, her voice dripping with nervousness and I wondered briefly if she knew I was listening in, "We are going out tonight but we're not dating, it's um, not like that."

"Well, don't you want to date him, I mean come on he's freaking gorgeous, don't tell me you haven't thought about it." she was trying to sound friendly but deep down she was just fishing for gossip, Bella had to know that.

I watched Bella duck her head like she always did when she was embarrassed, it was like an invisible blush, and my dead heart soared as I watched her knowing something Jessica had just said about me made her respond like that.

"Edward and I are just friends, we're…um, close, that's it Jess, really." Bella breathed out as they came into the cafeteria.

You could tell by Jessica's face she wasn't buying a word Bella had just said, unfortunately for me I did and my shoulder's slumped as I rolled the words, just friends, around in my head.

"Whatever Bella," Jessica rolled her eyes as they parted, "Call me and let me know how it goes. _So I can hear how you fall flat on your face tonight, Edward Cullen couldn't possibly like her, I'm way prettier."_

I growled lowly at Jessica's malicious thoughts.

"Down boy," Bella laughed out sitting next to me and patting my head, "We're supposed to be acting like humans, not dogs, remember?" she giggled at her own joke as Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett joined in.

Jasper however was glaring at me with a half ass smile.

I was about to take my aggravation for that bottle blonde twit Jessica out on him when a tsunami size wave of lust hit me with such force I doubled over and fell on my forearms on the table in front of me. My erection pulsed against my jeans straining to break free and my breaths started to come out in small pants.

"Edward." Bella reached over and rubbed my arm with panic. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

I could feel every inch of her delicate fingers as they flitted over my skin as another wave of lust came slamming into me. It took everything in me to stifle the moan trying to escape my throat.

Alice giggled and I heard her slap a very smug, entertained looking Jasper.

"What's wrong Edward, things not so funny anymore? Because I'm actually rather amused." Jasper drawled out.

Bella leaned closer into me and I could feel the outline of her breast, their firmness pressing into my shoulder at the same time Jasper pulled back the lust only to hit me as hard as he could with it again. I doubled over a little more as my hands, that only wanted to reach out and grab Bella at the moment, clenched and unclenched, a war raging in them. She was so close, I could taste her. Her scent was laced with fear at the moment and my head was so clouded I couldn't even worry about her, all I could think about was her body. I turned my head slightly and was eye level with her chest, it was heaving up and down with panic for me and all I could think about was how much I wanted to lean over and lick the delectable line of her cleavage peeking out from her shirt. Images of throwing Bella down on the table top and ravishing her perfect body flashed through my mind and I whimpered with want.

"Edward!" Bella said a little louder, "Say something, what's wrong with him," she asked looking at Alice.

"Don't worry Bella, he's fine." Alice waved her off. "Jasper, that's enough." she said as she smacked his arm again.

"Fine." Jasper growled out, "Ruin my fun."

Emmett's laughter boomed out, finally realizing what was happening around him, he doubled over grabbing his sides laughing at my expense as I slowly tried to sit up and come to my senses. I couldn't even speak let alone move much yet, the tightness in my jeans still very much there. I focused in on Jasper, when I did recover, I was going to pummel him into an oblivion.

"Come on Edward, it was only fair after what you've been putting him through." Alice sang out obviously seeing my decision to slowly pull every limb from her husbands body.

"That was anything but fair, Alice!" I growled out, "And besides I wasn't the only one having fun at his expense." I finished, eyeing Emmett.

Emmett's laughter subsided as Jasper gave him a malicious grin. Emmett froze and doubled over and before I knew it he had grabbed Rosalie up by the waist and was running out the back door in a little more than human speed.

"Now that was funny!" Jasper chuckled out.

"You're so bad." Alice shook her head giggling at her very proud husband.

"Will somebody tell me what in the hell's going on here?" Bella asked anger and confusion on her innocent face.

"Come on," I said standing up on unsteady legs and strategically holding my biology book in front of my lap, "I'll explain it to you in class."

This was going to be an interesting conversation I thought, I knew damn well I was giving her the edited version.

***************

It was only a mere thirty minutes until I was supposed to be at Bella's house to pick her up for our _date, _I couldn't even get the word out without it sticking in my throat. It didn't help that I still had lingering feelings from Jasper's little stunt at lunch today. I was still sore with him even though Emmett and I happily paid him back when we got home from school today. I ran my hands roughly through my hair, I had been pacing for the last hour after I took a shower and got dressed and realized I had nothing else to do, I was too wound up to sit still and enjoy my music. I made my way downstairs to play my piano in desperate need to do something with my unsteady hands. I don't know what was wrong with me, I spent time alone with Bella all of the time, why was this any different? I thought for split second, maybe I should call and cancel.

"I don't think so Edward Cullen!" Alice scolded as she came in the front door carrying such a massive amount of clothes and beauty supplies that you could barely make out the ends of her spiky black hair peeking over the top of it, "Bella's beautiful and waiting for you, you are not canceling on her."

I sighed and made my way over to my piano bench. I took a deep breath and closed my eye letting my fingers glide over the porcelain keys. A piece I had been working on for Bella flowed out and echoed through the room. I was instantly relaxed, the lullaby reminded me so much of her, it's beauty and honesty, it's depth and unexpectedness. Her face lingered behind my eyelids as I poured my heart into it. I finished and sighed in relief. A single applause took me out of my serene state I had been encompassed in with Bella's lullaby.

"That was absolutely breathtaking!" Esme's voice broke like she would be crying if she could as she made her way over and stood behind me. "Was that about Bella?" she asked as she put both hands on my shoulders.

"Yes." I admitted sheepishly.

"I think what you two share is exceptional Edward, I've never seen you so happy," she sobbed, "I'm so happy for you son." she gave me a quick peck on the head before she walked away. I shook my head and smiled to myself, I was happy.

**BPV**

Alice had been over all afternoon in full Bella Barbie mode so I was glad to have two minutes to myself before Edward got here. Well I wasn't exactly by myself, a very unhappy Charlie was sitting downstairs in front of the television grumbling to himself waiting for Edward to get here. He wasn't exactly thrilled I was going out tonight, he had actually turned four shades of red before Alice intervened, thank god she had some kind of influence over him or I doubt I would be sitting her anxiously awaiting the arrival of my date.

My date, I repeated in my head, I couldn't believe I was actually going on a date with Edward Cullen, to say I was nervous was the understatement of the year. I heard a car pulling into the drive way so I looked out not recognizing the sound. It was Edward, but instead of the Volvo I had expected he was getting out of a very sleek, very expensive looking car. I ran to open my door and fly down the stairs but I put on the brakes remembering what Alice had said and waited patiently.

"Bella…..," Charlie finally called.

I took a very deep, unneeded breath and straightened out my clothes and made my way slowly down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I froze. There stood Edward in my kitchen looking like the epitome of perfection. He looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine in a black form fitting v neck sweater and dark jeans. Black was by far my favorite color on him, the color against his perfect skin made my stomach tighten.

**************

**EPV**

I could already hear Charlie's thoughts before I entered the house. He was worried about Bella after everything that had happened in Phoenix, he was also berating himself, wishing he would of thought about putting his shot gun out in plain site to intimidate me, and how many different ways he would personally hurt me if I hurt his daughter.

I watched him flinch at the coldness of my handshake before he called Bella down. The ghost of my heart beat picked up in my chest as I heard the soft patter of Bella's feet come down the stairs. When she came into view my breath hitched . She paused at the bottom of the stairs and I starred back at her with my lips parted, speechless, she was ….. _Breathtaking_. She wore a white cashmere scoop neck sweater with a black pencil skirt that stopped right above her delicate knees and it accentuated her every curve sinfully perfect. The white she wore made her skin luminous and she looked like an angel.

"You're…._Beautiful_." I breathed, completely disregarding Charlie's presence.

We stayed like that, eyes locked until Charlie cleared his throat breaking me from my trance.

He walked over and gave Bella a half hug, "You look nice kid." he mumbled uncomfortably.

"Um thanks." Bella ducked her head cutting her eyes over at me.

I reached out and took her hand needing to touch her, little electric shocks ran up my arms and continued down throughout my body as our skin met.

"I'll take good care of her sir." I meant to sound confident but it came out somewhat hoarse as I still couldn't peel my eyes away from Bella.

"No later than 11:30 Bells," Charlie called as we made our way down her steps.

"M'kay Dad." Bella called back over her shoulder.

I walked her to the car not being able to pull my gaze from her, the moon light shone off her skin in the most memorizing ways. I opened her door and motioned for her to get in but she paused.

"What?" I asked her trying to read her face.

"What is this?" she chuckled motioning her finger back and forth at my car.

"It's my Vanquish," I smiled proudly, "It's a special night so I thought a special car was in order."

She laughed and shook her head at me, "Subtle Edward, real subtle. So much for a normal night out, huh?"

"Define normal." I said giving her my crooked grin. "I would hope you knew me a little better than that by now."

*****************

I pushed the car to it's limits as we sped to Seattle.

"There's no happy medium with you Cullen's, is there? Have you ever driven the speed limit?" she laughed.

"What's the fun in that?" I answered her and she just giggled and looked out the window at the scenery flying by. She fidgeted and rubbed her legs together nervously and I took advantage and took time to appreciate them. Every time she moved the skirt she wore rode up inch by inch to expose more of her soft, milky legs. My fists clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel wanting to reach out and caress them.

"What?" her voice broke me from my trance as she ducked her head and tugged on her skirt with her hands.

I snapped my head back to the rode and stumbled over my words in embarrassment, "Um, nothing." I said as I cleared my throat.

**BPV**

We flew through Seattle at lightening speed. After I caught Edward starring at me he really hadn't said very much, our silence was filled with song after song, all of them more beautiful than the last.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly knowing he would hear me.

"I thought we'd go to the movies, if that's okay?" he looked at me nervously and the expression was completely adorable on him.

My face lit up and his expression softened, it had been forever since I'd been to the movies. "No, that's great." I smiled up at him.

I looked back out the window and noticed we had already past the theatre.

"Um, Edward….?" I started.

"Patience, Bella." he cooed as the car sped up.

About twenty minutes later we pulled up to the back of an old abandoned looking building. Edward was at my door opening it and helping me out before I could reach for the handle. We walked slowly towards the structure, it reminded me of something straight out of a horror movie and if I had been with anyone else and not stronger than any human male I would have been scared for my life.

I giggled at the strange workings of my mind and Edward cocked his eyebrows at me as he opened the door and motioned for me to go in.

We walked down a long, dark corridor the staleness in the air confirmed my suspicions that the place was indeed abandoned. Finally Edward stepped around me and pulled back a deep gold curtain, I walked through and gasped.

"Edward." I breathed, as I covered my mouth in awe.

I scanned the room, we were standing in the middle of an old movie theatre. The room was on the small side but in mint condition, nothing like it's exterior. The chairs were deep red and crushed velvet and the screen was framed with deep gold curtains tied back with red tassels. I breathed in, the room had a faint smell of people and stale popcorn and sugar. I stood there taking it all in before Edward's scent engulfed me, he was close and standing right behind me. I spun around and was met with his crooked grin I loved.

"Edward, this is amazing, how…..how did you do this?" I asked.

"Do you like it?" He asked back smiling, he already knew the answer.

He took my hand and walked me to our seats.

He leaned in and I felt his sweet breath on my face, "I'll be right back."

He ran up the steps and disappeared into the back door before I heard the sound of an old film projector heating up before it sprung to life and the screen lit up. An old fashioned cartoon with dancing hot dogs and sodas danced across the screen as Edward reclaimed his seat beside me.

"What, no popcorn?" I asked playfully, feigning disappointment.

"No," he said seriously with the corner of his lip twitching up in a smile, "they were out, I could however run out and get you a nice deer if you prefer."

I laughed, I loved it when Edward was playful and relaxed like this. The previews ended and the lights dimmed down. The title "Casablanca" popped up on the screen and I squealed and clapped my hands, Edward laughed and shook his head at me.

"I take it you like it," he leaned in to talk to me like we weren't the only ones in the theatre, "I'm glad, its one of my favorites." he whispered.

"Mine too." I said softly getting lost in his closeness.

Something about being alone with Edward in the dark and in this space did something to me, I felt a pull to him, my entire body was tight with the need to be closer to this man. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his shirt and breathing him in before settling in to watch the movie. He reached over and took my hand in his, he squeezed it before placing it gently on his lap and rubbing soothing circles on it with the other. He laid his head on mine and I sighed in content as I felt him nuzzling my hair and breathing me in.

Edward and I said the lines along with the actors in the movie each knowing it line by line. We laughed and I snuggled deeper into his embrace trying to fully concentrate on the screen and not the Adonis

sitting beside me.

We walked back to the car hand in hand completely at peace. Instead of opening my door he paused and lingered by the side of the car for a few moments, I leaned against the passenger door and smiled up at him. He stood directly in front of me still holding my hand tightly in his and I dropped my eyes at the intensity of his stare.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head back up to look at him, "Please don't do that." he breathed.

My breath hitched and I stared back into his deep topaz eyes getting lost in them. We were so close I could feel the energy vibrating between the small space between us, I could feel myself leaning into him as his eyes dropped from my eyes to my lips. I licked them in anticipation and he quickly looked away and cleared his throat before stumbling on his words.

"I'm embarrassed to say I didn't plan the rest of the night, it's only 9:30," he said looking at his watch, "I do have a few ideas though, if you're game?" he asked ducking to read my face.

"Sure…." I said still unsteady. "I guess it does put a different spin on things when dinner isn't in the equation anymore." I mused out loud.

"Well," he smiled, "we could always go hunting if you'd like." he poked my side playfully.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm more interested in what you had in mind." I said grinning up at him.

"Okay then," he said as he opened my door for me to get in, "Shall we?"

************

**EPV**

I sped down the road messing with the radio and rambling on trying to distract myself. The movie theatre was a huge success, I had called in a favor earlier on this week and had someone come in and prepare it for us, it had been Seattle's main theatre back in the forties. I'm glad I knew the movie word from word because I could hardly take my eyes off of Bella the entire time. I spent the last hour and a half in the dark holding Bella to me and relishing in her touch, her scent filling me completely, I was in heaven. When I walked Bella to the Vanquish I didn't move to open her door, I wasn't ready to let go of her yet, so we stood there. Bella leaned back against my car and looked up at me and I couldn't control the reaction my body had to her, she looked incredibly enticing. The pull to be close to this woman sitting beside me, to kiss her, was impossibly strong. I had almost let that feeling overtake me in the parking lot but backed off before we went too far.

I veered off the road into the familiar wooded area and I watched Bella's face light up as the car stilled on the gravel.

"We haven't been to the meadow in so long," she said with a bright smile on her face.

She jumped out of the car before I could get to her and I growled softly. She swatted my arm and pointed her tiny little finger at me.

"You know, now a days woman can open their own doors every once in a while, go figure." she laughed.

I growled back at her playfully, "Not if they have a gentleman to do it for them, they don't."

Before she could open her mouth to argue back I flung her around to my back and took off through the woods. Bella squealed my name and wrapped her legs tightly around my middle and I had never felt more alive. Her core was pressed against my back and I could feel the heat radiating from her spreading slowly throughout me, her sweet breath was touching my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder. I found myself purposely slowing down to have more time with her like this.

We finally reached the meadow and I reluctantly moved to put her down. I brought her around to my front and slid her down my body deliciously slow feeling every divine inch of her on me as she went. I took her hand in mine and walked to the middle of the clearing, sitting down and pulling her down beside me. We gazed up at the dark sky looking at the stars.

"_Beautiful………." _Bella said softly to herself.

" Painfully so….," I breathed out looking directly at the angel sitting beside me.

She looked over at me and laughed nervously looking down fidgeting with our intertwined hands. Even though I relished in her soft touch I needed to see her face. I reached over and pulled her face back up with my finger.

"_Please,_ don't do that." I repeated my words from earlier ducking my head to meet her beautiful eyes.

She looked up at me and my breath hitched, the stars reflected in the endless pools of her eyes and they sparkled brightly.

I moved my hand slowly from her chin to her cheek caressing it with my fingers, she closed her eyes and sighed, her breathing picking up slightly as I glided my hand back down her cheek to trace her soft, full lips with my thumb. I marveled at how her skin gave way and molded to my touch. Her eyes slowly opened and they held something new, want.

I leaned into her until there was only inches between us as I slid my hand up and cupped her cheek. My breath started coming out in short erratic breaths as her sweet breath fanned out over my face and I licked my lips tasting her on them. I needed her, I wanted her.

"_Edward…….," _she breathed out, and I gave in.

I slowly touched my lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss reveling in their softness, I went to lean back but she whimpered softly into my mouth and my whole body ignited. I crashed my lips to hers moving my hand around to the back of her head holding her to me. Our lips molded together perfectly and I softly took her plump bottom lip into my mouth eagerly tasting her, I couldn't get enough and I hungrily sucked on it begging her for entrance and she opened her lips in compliance. The warmth of her small mouth amplified her taste as our tongues wrestled for dominance. I explored the new territory with my tongue putting every inch of perfection to memory. I let go of her hand I had been holding and ran it up her arm to hold the side of her face kissing her with all the passion I could put behind it.

**BPV**

My body was on fire, I couldn't get enough of him.

"_Edward…._," I moaned out his name, my hands moving to hold the sides of his perfect face holding him tightly to me, afraid to let go.

His lips froze and my eyes shot open, he pulled back and held me at a distance looking down not making eye contact with me, his breaths were hard and erratic.

"Edward?" I tried ducking my head to see his face, "What's wrong?" I tried to hide the hurt in my voice.

He let go of me and stood up looking down at me. My body automatically felt empty at the loss of his touch.

"Bella," he choked out, his voice hoarse, "I'm sorry, I can't."

My heart shattered at his words.

**AN: Phew, that was a mouthful. Put the pitch forks and torches down and back away slowly. It actually keeps going but I had to stop, the next chapter takes right up where this one ended and it'll get better fast, I promise, Bella just has to knock some sense into him. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Maybe one more review than last time..what ya think? I'll try to put the next one up A.S.A.P plus I'll send one very GQ looking Edward to your house in his Vanquish looking to give someone a ride :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Breaking Point

**AN: First of all I am thrilled with the reviews, you guys really are the best! It makes me want to hurry up and get the next chapter out fast for you guys, so thank you so much!**

**Second of all, I've been beating myself up because I got one review pointing out I have Emmett and Rosalie at school in the later chapters when they're supposed to be at college. (Slaps hand to forehead) Oops! For anyone else who noticed, sorry and I'll be editing when I get some free time.**

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far so I hope you guys enjoy it. (Maybe enough to pass the amount of reviews I got last chapter :) ****) Because in my humble opinion this one came out much better. BTW last chapter got the most hits and reviews so far, woo hoo. (Does a happy dance)**

**I do not own Twilight, unfortunately. **

**BPV**

"Edward……?" It was all I could get out, I wasn't registering what he was saying.

"Bella," he said, teeth clenched, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I…..I can't, I'm sorry."

I stood up and clenched my fist feeling hurt, angry, and rejected.

"Why not Edward? Why can't we do this?" I asked, my voice shaky. I was too caught up in the moment, I had no filter.

He didn't say anything, he turned around and walked to the end of the meadow, "We should go," he mumbled stiffly, "it's getting late."

"Edward, please," I pleaded, "Don't do this, talk to me."

He dropped his face in his hands and I could barely make out what he was saying, "We're not discussing this, you're not ready."

"What?" I asked, my breath whooshing out of me, "What are you…..?

He cut me off, "Bella, I'll be at the car when you're ready, if we don't leave soon you will be late," and with that he took off.

I stood there stunned, I couldn't wrap my head around what in the hell had just happened.

He wasn't going to discuss it with me? I wasn't ready. His words resonated in my head as I tried to understand them.

I briefly considered running home and leaving Edward there stunned but I quickly shook that off realizing Charlie would probably be up waiting for me and the slim chance of him catching me walking up to the house with no car in sight probably wouldn't settle well with him. So I ran to the car wondering how I was going to survive the car ride home with Edward after what had just happened.

As I emerged from the woods he was sitting there in his car, his hands were tightly grasped on the steering wheel and his head was hung low. I took a deep breath and walked to the car sliding in and slamming the door without making eye contact with him. We sat there in complete silence for a few moments with tension thick in the air. I could hear him open his mouth to say something only to close it again before he turned on the ignition and drove me home in complete silence. No music filled the car, no small talk or flirtatious banter flowed between us, and he never reached for my hand, nothing.

I starred out the window holding my own hand in my lap feeling empty ….and angry. With each second that ticked by I got more and more angry at Edward Cullen, but I held my tongue, I was not going to break the silence first.

He pulled up to my house and before he could put the car in park I was out the door and rushing into the house. I didn't turn to see if Edward was watching me but I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"How was your night Bells?" Charlie called from the living room as I heard him click off the television and stifle a yawn.

"It was good," I forced my voice to sound chipper, " I'm going to bed, I'm beat." I called back running up the stairs.

I slammed my bedroom window a little too hard and then paced my room weighing my options. Wait here and see if Edward decides to grace me with his presence tonight since he seems to think he calls all of the shots in this undefined relationship of ours or go to the Cullen's and force him to talk to me.

I heard Charlie finally fall into a deep sleep and I stripped out of my clothes and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt throwing my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I threw on my shoes and was out the window in seconds, he wasn't making the decisions anymore.

**EPV**

I was still sitting in my garage, I hadn't moved an inch in the past fifteen minutes, my hands were holding onto the steering wheel for dear life and I hadn't taken a breath, I was numb.

I wanted Bella more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire existence but I pulled back from her and deep down I really wasn't sure if I knew why. I kept repeating the mantra that she wasn't ready, that _I_ was selfish and needed to give her more time over and over again but it was losing it's weight. I didn't even think that was the reason anymore. She _was_ ready. She was right there in my arms kissing me back and I pulled away, I was a damn fool.

I got out finally and slammed the door stalking my way up to the house, I needed to hunt, I needed to do something, I was losing control, I was losing her. She wouldn't even look at me on the way home and I sat there in her drive way unable to move listening to her sweet voice until I saw her slam her bedroom window shut. I watched small pieces of glass break and fall to the ground and my dead heart broke with it. I did this.

I opened the front door and turned to run up the stairs completely unaware of my surroundings. Alice cut me off and blocked me from the stairs.

"Not now Alice!" I growled.

"How could you Edward? Why would you hurt her like that? Are you that masochistic that you have some need to be unhappy? You love her Edward and she loves you too, why are you being so difficult?" Alice was seething, plated to the ground with her hands on her hips, not budging.

"ALICE….." I growled out just needing her to let me by, I heard everything she said and knew she was right but I couldn't do this with her right now.

Jasper picked up on my unrelenting feeling and came over and took Alice by the waist guiding her out of my way.

"Ally hunnie, calm down," he soothed as her body visibly relaxed some.

I felt him try to push some calm my way but I growled deep at him warning him and he pulled it back. _"Sorry man, just trying to help."_

"You've really fucked things up this time." Alice yelled behind me as I ran up the stairs.

I ransacked my room grabbing an old pair of jeans, t-shirt, and hunting boots and I was out my window in seconds.

**************

**BPV**

I approached the Cullen's house and could already tell Edward wasn't there. I could smell him faintly by the garage and the front door and I decided to knock since I knew whoever was inside knew I was here. Alice automatically opened the door before my hand could drop.

"Oh Bella," she picked me up in a tight hug.

Her reaction caught me off guard and I was about to laugh at her exuberance until I looked at the expression on her face and then around her at the somber looks on everyone else's faces before I dropped my head in embarrassment, they knew.

_Of course they knew._

Alice pulled me inside and Edward's scent engulfed me, I knew he was here only minutes ago.

"Hey Newbie," Emmett chuckled trying to break the tension.

"Hey Em." I said softly looking towards the staircase and up to Edwards room.

Jasper sensing my turmoil stood up and took me into a one arm hug, "Everything's going to work out Bell's, he's just going about all this the wrong way." he smiled at me encouragingly.

"Yep," Rose said popping the P. "He's a man Bella, they have to try every other way except the right way before they get something right, it's in their genes."

"Hey." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Where is he?" I asked softly still looking up the stairs.

"He went hunting to try to clear his head, if you go up to his room you should probably still be able to catch his scent." Alice said hugging me to her side.

"Thanks Alice," I breathed and gave her a quick peck on the head.

I ran up to his room and his scent hit me strong. I breathed it in and slowly walked around. I could smell him by his dresser as I ran my finger lightly over the smooth wood and then I followed it to the window. I took a deep breath, jumped out and took off running.

**EPV**

I took down the first deer I could find than anything else with a heartbeat that crossed my path. I gorged myself trying to numb the pain, the thought that I may of pushed Bella away for good this time was too much. When I couldn't go on anymore I fell to the wet ground and starred up at the night sky willing it to swallow me whole.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear her approach.

"Feel better?" she asked with her eyebrows cocked up and her arms crossed across her chest.

I jerked up fast and starred back at her, blinking a few times in disbelief, waiting for her to disappear.

"Well?" she said impatiently with a sharp edge to her voice.

"No, not at all." I stammered my answer out to her but I was honest.

"Hmmm, that's strange. I thought men acted like jack asses when they were hungry," her words slid out sarcastically, "Since you ate, I thought you'd feel better."

"No." was all I managed to say back to her. I still starred at her in shock I couldn't understand why she was here after how I had treated her tonight.

"Based on your short answers I see your still not in the mood to talk Edward," she closed some of the distance between us but still stayed a few feet away. "Since that's the case, here's the deal Edward, I'll talk and you listen, okay." she asked arching her brows challenging me to say otherwise.

"Okay." I mumbled softly. I was taken aback by her forcefulness, I had never seen Bella like this. She was straight forward and domineering and I mentally berated myself for being so turned on by it.

She stood in silence for moment.

"Edward Cullen, I've never met anyone like you before. You are the most…. stubborn, pig headed, set in your ways, infuriating, jack ass, " I dropped my head at her words and welcomed the sting of them, I deserved it, "wonderful, selfless, kind hearted, generous, amazing man. You confuse me to no end."

I looked up at her with my lips parted in shock.

"You and I…we spend every free minute we have together, do we not?"

I nodded my head yes.

"And as far as I can tell we enjoy each others company, yes?"

"Yes" I said softly.

She circled me slowly and I sat there watching her completely captivated.

She swallowed hard, "Would I be wrong to assume that you share my opinion that in fact our relationship goes beyond friendship, that whatever this is," she pointed her finger between her and I as she kneeled down in front of me, "is something……special."

I nodded my head again unable to speak.

She looked down weighing what she was about to say and then looked up and met my eyes, I saw sadness in hers. "You promised me we would be honest with each other Edward……. no lies."

Anger crossed her perfect features and she stood up abruptly and I jumped to my feet, she turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Bella wait." my voice came out hoarse.

She whirled around and jerked out of my grasp.

"I need answers Edward, I need to know why." she took a deep breath, I had never seen her so bold, "why do you run away whenever we get close?"

"Bella, I….." I dropped my eyes and shook my head, I didn't know what to say, this was it, the moment that I could pour my heart out to her to be bold like she was being with me but I couldn't.

"The first time you took me to the meadow Edward, in the lake on the mountain top, tonight……..," she trailed off, her voice breaking with emotion, "we were so close." she breathed out in a small whisper. "But every time you run away from me and then you want to pretend like nothing happened, well I can't pretend anymore Edward!"

She shook her head slowly, "If you can't face up and talk to me about this and admit that there's at least _something _going on between us then you're a liar. You're lying to me and your lying to yourself!"

My dead heart broke.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore Bella." I said barely above a whisper.

"Then talk to me Edward," she pleaded, "that's all I ask, just talk."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger and took a deep breath, I dropped my hand to my side and opened my eyes to look back at Bella. There she stood, my beautiful angel, but she was sad and hurting, and all she needed were my words to soothe her pain, and yet I stood here completely silent wondering why in the hell it was so hard to give that to her.

I took another deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Bella….." I looked deep into her eyes gathering strength from them. "I'm so sorry I hurt you….it was never my intention to cause you any pain."

She opened her mouth to speak, I saw panic flash in her eyes thinking that that's where I was going to end it and run away, but I held my hand up to her to wait.

"To be honest Bella, I'm not one hundred percent sure why I keep pushing you away." I looked down and shoved my hands into my pockets ashamed, "You have turned my world completely up side down, until I met you…..I never had a reason to be happy, my life…. It didn't have purpose." I stole a glance at her and she nodded for me to continue. "For the longest time I convinced myself that I could only be your friend Bella, that after what happened to you in Phoenix it would be a long time before you were ready for anything more."

"But…..,"she cut me off but I held up my hand again to stop her. I had to get this out before I lost my nerve and I think she saw that because she conceded.

"I constantly fought it, I continuously had to convince my family that we were indeed just friends, I think now I was trying to convince myself more than anything." I smiled to myself at this revelation and then looked directly at Bella. "But I was lying, like you said. I was lying to myself. To them. To you. Every minute we spent together Bella the harder it was to believe the lie."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself, I was about to make a confession that was still very raw to me, it was something I had only just really realized only moments ago watching Bella talk to me with such abandon and such passion.

I closed the small distance between us and took her small, trembling hands in mine.

"The last thing I've ever wanted to do is push you away Bella, if anything I can't get close enough to you," her eyes filled up with tears that would never spill and her lips parted, "I was alone for so long before you came along and now….now I need you to exist Bella, I don't know how I ever made it through all that time without you and now that I know how this is," I squeezed her small hands tighter in mine, "I can never go back to the way things were before…..and I'm……" I dropped my eyes to the ground,

"I'm scared." I said softly.

Bella slowly removed her hand from mine and I flinched at the loss of contact but she brought her hand up under my chin and pulled my face up to look back at hers. She gave me a small, sincere smile.

"Please, don't do that." she whispered my words for her and I grinned crookedly.

"Edward, what are you scared of?" she whispered moving her hand to caress my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into it and nuzzled my face back and forth turning into her wrist to breath in her sweet scent needing to feel the calming effect it had on me.

"Bella.," I breathed, opening my eyes. "I'm scared of not being enough for you. I'm scared of not being able to give you what you need. I'm scared that once you see the depth of my need for you Bella that it'll be too much and I'll scare you away. I'm scared of losing you." my voice broke.

"But most of all…." I took her hand from my face and placed it over my chest, "I'm scared that I haven't given you enough time to heal, that a piece of you will always be in Phoenix, with _him, _that I won't ever have your whole heart. I know that's selfish," I held her beautiful face in my hands and leaned my forehead against hers, "but I want all of you Bella." I whispered closing my eyes at the weight of the moment.

Her eyes closed, and her sweet erratic breaths were fanning out over my face.

"Edward," she breathed, "You are not being selfish. My whole heart has been here in Forks for the past two months with only you." her voice was thick with emotion.

I opened my eyes and leaned back to look at her, still holding her face in my hands, I took a deep breath and cut her off, "But Bella……."

"Edward please stop trying to tell me how I feel," she pleaded starring back at me straight into my soul, "I'm standing here in front of you pouring my heart out to you and you're still trying to tell me how I'm feeling. _I'm _the only one who truly knows that Edward, you are not in my head remember? I need you to promise me you'll stop doing that. Promise me Edward."

I shook my head in understanding looking back at the determination in my angels face, she was magnificent, "I promise." I breathed.

"Good," she gave me a heartbreaking smile, "because I need you to believe me when I tell you…..," she took a shaky breath, "I love you Edward, so much."

My breath hitched. My chest felt like it exploded with warmth and it spread through every fiber of my being. Every bit of tension and hesitation that I had been carrying since I met Bella melted from my body as I beamed back at her.

I pulled her flush to my body and kissed her. I kissed her without abandon. I kissed her with all the passion and love I could muster. I poured every memory, every touch, every feeling Bella ever made me feel into that kiss.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, they were glistening with emotion.

"God, I love you Bella." I breathed out still holding her tight. I quickly kissed her again, "I love you so" -kiss- "so" -kiss- "much."

She giggled and let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too Edward Cullen, more than you could ever know."

**AN: Whew, so Bella's finally pulled Edward to his senses. So…..let me know what you think. Everyone who reviews gets the hungry, hunting version of Edward Cullen sent to them ~ rumpled, animalistic hair, hunting boots and all! **

xoxo


	20. Chapter 20 Release

**AN: Every chapter I get more hits and one more review than the last, that would be awesome to keep that up. Thank you - Thank you - Thank you.**

**Sorry for any errors I was in a rush to get this out to you & sorry for any disappointment that ExB will NOT be throwing it down in the woods after their declaration of love. I know some of you are getting impatient but we still have a ways to go and like I said before that's not how I've built this story…….However, I did throw a little something in this chapter for you guys as a special treat, well maybe "little" isn't the best word to describe it! **

**BTW Chp 1 has been redited, Rosalie and Emmett are seniors in high school this year because I didn't want to take out Emmett's parts.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight! **

**BPV**

I snuggled deeper into the crook of Edward's neck and exhaled softly, I was on cloud nine and my body felt weightless, I was completely at peace. We had been laying here on the damp ground all night just holding each other, it felt like the rest of the world had just melted away and it was just Edward and I left in our very own bubble, he was all I could see and the way he stared back at me I could pretty much tell he felt the same way. The stars sparkled brightly above us lighting up the night sky but I didn't notice it's beauty because it paled to the perfection lying next to me holding me in his strong, loving arms, I felt safe.

Every now and then we would kiss, soft, sweet, loving kisses not the passion filled desperate ones from earlier, he would nuzzle my hair and I'd hear him breath me in and sigh. He played with my fingers and made small talk asking me questions about my life before Forks and he'd run his fingers absentmindedly through my hair and down my spine as I answered him. But most of the night we sat in comfortable silence, it was like the moment was too special for words and when we did speak we talked in hush tones like if we spoke too loud our bubble would burst and all of tonight would disappear.

He pulled me tighter to him and then let out a small chuckle as he pulled a small twig and pieces of grass from my hair.

"We should probably be going soon," he whispered as he held up the twig in front of me before he flicked it away.

"No thanks," I breathed snuggling into him trying to hide my smile, "I'm good right here."

He chuckled again and tilted my head up to touch his lips to my temple, I felt him smile against my skin as he spoke into it. "The sun will be up in an hour…..Charlie?" he reminded me.

I groaned and stretched dramatically and he laughed. I cocked my eyebrows up at him asking him what was so funny.

"It's nothing…" he said shaking his head and grinning at me, my heart skipped a beat, "you just amaze me to no end, we all had to work so hard at maintaining our human mannerisms and you do these things without even thinking, it's just adorable, that's all."

I ducked my head and smiled at him, "Well I'm glad I amuse you." I murmured.

He stood up and pulled me up into his arms wrapping me protectively in them, "Bella, everything you do amuses me," he chuckled kissing my forehead, "You completely captivate me, my love."

I smiled back enjoying this side of Edward, I had never seen him so lighthearted and at ease before.

"Shall we?" he said as he took my arm in his very chivalrously, "the real world awaits."

I groaned and drug my feet pouting, "If we must."

*************

We climbed through my window just as I heard Charlie trudging down the hallway.

"Quick, get in bed." Edward hissed before disappearing into my closet.

"Edward Cullen…..already trying to get me in bed, I'm not that kind of girl," I whispered playfully as I slid under my sheets.

I heard him laugh under his breath as Charlie cracked open my bedroom door.

"Bells," he called lowly, "Are you awake?"

I feigned a loud yawn and stretched, "Ya Dad, I'm up."

He pushed the door open further and ducked his head in, "Hey kiddo, I was just letting you know I'm heading into the station but I have the day off tomorrow if you want to ride to La Push with me to watch the game, I know Jake and Billy's been dying to see you."

I heard Edward growl too lowly for Charlie to pick up on, "Um …..sure dad, I'll think about it."

"Okay kid, see ya tonight." he said shutting the door.

I looked over and Edward was already sitting in my rocker looking disheveled from our night out in the woods and angry.

"Um, do you want to tell me what that was about?" I asked confused.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "You can't go to La Push Bella."

I automatically went on the defensive, I thought we had discussed this whole decision making thing, "Edward…….." I warned.

He stood up and started pacing. "I'm not telling you what to do, this is…..different." he said through clenched teeth. "It'll probably be better if Carlisle explains this all to you."

I looked at him still completely confused and impatient, "Explains what?" I asked.

"Bella please, can't you just trust me this once, Carlisle will explain it all much better to you, I promise, please." he pleaded.

"Okay….." I drawled out looking at a very flustered Edward and I automatically missed the at ease Edward from earlier.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella." he answered shortly, looking out my window and probably expecting the worse.

"Why is it that I'm over here all alone, in bed for that matter, and you're wayyyy over there," I looked at him from under my lashes and gave him a small pout.

He took in my expression and shook his head back and forth slowly smiling back at me, the anger melting away. He made his way over to the bed and leaned over me with one hand on each side of me holding his weight up.

"I thought only moments ago _this_ was unacceptable Bella," he cocked his eyebrows up playfully, " I thought you said you weren't that kind of girl." his words slid out huskily as he gave me a sinfully, amused smile.

I swallowed hard and gathered my senses, Edward leaning over me like this was intoxicating, his scent was all around me.

I reached up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "A girl can change her mind, can't she?" I asked innocently, he starred down at my lips as I pouted,.

"Yes ma'am," he breathed before crashing his lips to mine and I pulled him slowly down to the bed with me.

I quickly learned kissing Edward was going to be a problem. Not the actual kissing part of course, that part was heavenly, the stopping part however was impossible. A few hours later we were still in my bed, still kissing. Edward's mouth had been spending the last few hours exploring my mouth and worshipping my neck. His mouth was indescribable against my skin and his tongue was going to be the end of me. I couldn't believe how much time had gone by and I realized I could very well lay here in Edward's arms and kiss him forever. He was kissing the nook where my neck met my shoulder never venturing any further past that when I trailed small wet kisses up his neck to his ear, I licked his ear lobe before taking it into my mouth and sucking lightly on it, tasting his sweet skin.

"Mmmmm Bella," he moaned, dropping his forehead onto my shoulder.

I froze at the sound. It was the most delicious, heavenly sound I had ever heard and I smiled inwardly knowing I had caused it.

He lay still, breathing in and out harshly against the wet skin of my neck and I mustered up the courage to lean down and repeat my actions, kissing his ear lightly before taking his earlobe into my mouth nibbling on it this time.

"Bell….aaa," he moaned again hoarsely before diving into my neck.

He trailed wet, open mouth, hungry kisses back up my neck nipping and suckling as he went before crashing his lips to mine. He hadn't kissed me like this since he told me he loved me last night and I was highly aware that this time we were lying down with our bodies intertwined and I could feel every line of his hard body against mine. Up until now his hands had been respectively above my shoulders either on my neck or on my face but at the moment as his tongue desperately explored my mouth his hands were slowly making there way down my sides only to stop and rest firmly on my hips.

**EPV**

I had spent the better part of last night holding Bella in my arms and the last few hours kissing her and tasting her, it was euphoric. Time had no relevance, all that mattered was Bella. I explored every inch of her mouth and neck putting it to memory. I took my time and figured out exactly what she liked, her small whimpers and erratic breaths guiding my way. I kept a clear head and did my best to be as gentlemanly as possible, keeping my hands safely on her neck or holding her face and never venturing down past my new favorite spot where her beautiful neck met her perfect shoulder, her scent was even more heady in this spot and I couldn't help but get lost in it. It wasn't until I felt Bella trail wet, hot kisses up my neck and take my earlobe into her mouth that my control faltered. I couldn't help the sound that escaped me and I dropped my head into her shoulder breathing in her scent heavily trying to calm down. Kissing Bella was already enough to have me teetering on the brink of control and when she wrapped her plump lips around my earlobe and sucked, it tipped the scale. My body was on fire and the monster inside me wanted nothing more than to come out and play. I thought about Bella, sweet innocent Bella, standing there in the woods confessing her love for me, I pictured Bella laughing and taking my face into her small, soft hands and I willed myself to be stronger, we had all the time in the world and I didn't want to rush this. My erratic breaths had just started to calm when Bella repeated her actions from earlier, this time nibbling on my earlobe softly and I was gone.

I moaned her sweet name and hungrily devoured her neck before crashing my lips to hers. My hands moved on their own accord, down her perfect body to rest firmly on her hips, my thumbs sneaking up under the hem of her shirt to rub small circles on her delicate hip bones. She whimpered at my touch and my body ignored every rational thought I had as I ground my hips into hers. Her breath hitched and I pulled back to look into her hooded eyes, she stared back at me with a small smile on her face and threw her arms around my neck pulling me back roughly to her, greedily attacking my lips and moaning into my mouth. My hands grabbed her hips harder as I ran my tongue slowly along her jaw line to her ear before eagerly taking her earlobe into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it like she had done to mine only moments ago. I dipped my tongue into her ear and swirled it around tasting this uncharted territory eliciting small whimpers from my angel. I trailed down her throat suckling as I went leaving a trail of venom in it's wake making my way to the top of her collarbone. I gave her skin a chaste kiss before nuzzling the top of her shirt down far enough to allow me full access and I slid the tip of my tongue along the line of her collarbone before pulling back and blowing lightly along her glistening flesh. Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled my lips down to her body again.

"Edward….," she breathed before raising her hips and circling them into mine, her eyes rolled back into her head at the contact and I knew she felt how much I wanted her.

"Bella," I groaned nipping at her skin, "maybe……. we should slow down." I murmured reluctantly.

"Mmmmm?" she breathed out, not really hearing me.

I made my way back up to her ear tasting her skin as I went not being able to get enough.

"Bella," I breathed in her ear kissing her ear lobe, "we have forever love," *kiss* "we don't have to rush this," *kiss*.

"Edward," she whimpered, "I can't think straight when you're doing that."

"You're going to have to ask me to stop love, you taste too good, I'm not going to be able to stop on my own." my voice was husky and desperate as I took her bottom lip into my mouth.

"God, your driving me crazy……" she tried to talk with me still sucking on her bottom lip and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Bella?" I looked up at her from under my lashes as I drug my hand slowly from her hip bone across to her belly button, circling it with my finger through her shirt.

"Ugh…..Fine!" she growled, swatting my shoulder. "Stop," she mumbled so quietly even I could barely pick up on it.

I fell back onto her bed chuckling at her aggravation that I too shared, I wanted nothing more than to keep going but I loved Bella and we had only just confessed that love to each other last night and no matter how much I wanted her right now, I knew deep down this isn't how either of us wanted this to happen. I rubbed my hands roughly over my face trying to clear my head which I quickly realized was impossible with Bella laying directly beside me trying to calm her own erratic breathing, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and watched her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she took. I groaned inwardly and got up from the bed. Bella's eyes snapped open and she propped herself up on her elbows to look at me with her eyebrows cocked up in question.

"Bella I'm going to go home and get a shower, _a cold shower,_" I said running my hand through my hair letting pieces of grass fall to the ground, "then I'll grab my car and come back and get you, okay?"

She pouted and it took everything in me to not throw her back on the bed and take her plump, little lips into my mouth, her hair was wild from our night in the woods and from my hands constantly running through it, she looked irresistible.

"Okay." she said softly chewing on her delectable lip.

"Bella…. if you don't stop looking at me like that….." I trailed off, my eyes firmly trained on her lips.

"What are you going to do about it Mr. Cullen," she giggled playfully.

I closed the space between us and kissed her slow and soft pouring everything she made me feel into it. I broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. "I love you Bella, I'll be back soon."

"I love you too Edward, hurry back." she breathed, giving me a breathtaking smile.

I gave her one more chaste kiss and jumped out the window, leaving Bella's side for the first time since I let her know how much she truly meant to me. I felt the sudden urgency of needing to be back by her side and I ran faster.

*******************

I made my way into the house and up the stairs without running into any of my family which surprised me, I had figured they'd be waiting to bombard me with questions about last night. I reached out and heard that everyone was home and spread out around the house except for Carlisle and no one's thoughts were focused on Bella and I ……_strange._

I turned the water to ice cold and stripped out of my hunting clothes. The frigid water had no effect on me like it had had in the minds of so many humans, I couldn't even feel it which didn't surprise me but it was worth the try. I turned the water to scolding hot and put my hands up on the tile and leaned into the stream letting the heat relax the muscles in my back, I closed my eyes willing my overwhelming need for Bella to subside some but it didn't. An image of Bella in the lake, wet, with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist flashed through my head and I licked my lips at the thought of how good her skin would taste wet and how easy her flesh had molded in my hands. My groin pulsed with eagerness at my thoughts and I needed her so much more, it was teetering on the edge of painful. I slowly removed one of my hands off of the tile wall and slid it down my stomach, over my abs and down to my throbbing member. I slid my palm down the length of my hardness a few times gauging the feeling. I pictured Bella back in the lake again looking at me from under her lashes as she rocked back and forth, grinding up against me, moaning out my name. I sucked in a deep breath and wrapped my hand around my shaft, gripping it hard and sliding it up and down slowly. I pictured my self leaning forward and burying my face deep into Bella's chest kissing and licking the delectable line of her cleavage that teased me so, I pumped my fist faster spreading the juices that were starting to seep out over my head with my thumb and I mouthed Bella's name. The muscles in my arms rippled and clenched as I imagined taking the flimsy straps of her bikini top into my mouth and snapping it in two letting it fall forward exposing her beautiful, pale breasts to me in all their glory, I buried my face in her exposed skin licking and tasting her as her chest bounced up and down as I rocked up against her, her moans becoming louder and more erratic, screaming my name as I pushed her to release.

"Uhhh. Bella, Bella, Bella ………….." I began chanting her name religiously as the tightening in my stomach peaked and I fell forward against the wall exploding against the tile, my body convulsing in pleasure.

I took at few deep breaths trying to calm myself and then sprayed the wall down with the shower head before getting out and drying off. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror blowing out a breath in aggravation, while the release I had was great in the moment only mere seconds later I needed her again even worse than before. I leaned over and braced myself on the counter top, _this was going to be interesting._

I ran downstairs and was met with a boisterous looking Emmett with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Emmett." I greeted him trying to hold back a smile, his thoughts were bursting at the seams with excitement that Bella and I had finally got together.

"Eddie." he greeted me back smugly, "Sooooo, how'd things go with Bella last night?"

"Like a certain pixie sibling of ours hasn't already given you a play by play," I chuckled out trying to get past him.

"Not so fast," Emmett put his hands up in surrender, "For your information Alice hasn't been out of her room since last night after Bella left here."

As if on cue Alice growled out in aggravation and I heard the distinctive sound of a shoe slamming into the wall, I turned back to Emmett wide eyed, when Alice resulted to attacking her shoes of all things, things were bad. I reached out to Alice's thoughts but in return got the Declaration of Independence being translated into Arabic, something was up.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think she had a vision maybe or something but then she rushed upstairs in a huff," Emmett rushed out, "I figured you had just screwed things up again like you always do, that is of course until you ran in here today smelling of Bella with that relaxed, lovey dovey look plastered on your face," he cleared his throat, "not to mention the self lovin a few moments ago," he finished wagging his eyebrows up and down at me.

"Emmett…. " I growled and dropped my head in my hands, if I was human I would be seriously blushing at the moment.

"No," Emmett feigned seriousness looking up like he was in deep thought, "It was more like... Bella, Bella, Bella," he sang out in a high soprano voice as he shook his hips and did a smacking motion in front of him.

"For as many years that I've had to endure all the stuff that goes on behind closed doors in this house and sometimes not…." I growled pointing at Emmett.

"Calm down, Calm down, I'm just messing with you man, damn…. you think you'd be a little more…relaxed." he chuckled out.

I slugged him in the shoulder and he winced.

"Okay, okay," he bent over laughing, "I'm sorry. Anyways it's about damn time and I like Newbie, I'm glad she's the one bringing all this out in you, you look…..," he cocked his head studying my face, "happy."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, Emmett was Emmett, I shouldn't of expected any less.

"Promise me you got all of this out of your system, that you won't say anything like that when Bella's around, I'm bringing her back here to talk to Carlisle and I don't need you making her feel uncomfortable."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Emmett tried to sound serious but lost the illusion when he held up his hand and said, "Scout's honor."

"What does Bella need to talk to Carlisle about anyways?" he asked as he flopped over the back of the couch, _thank god for sturdy furniture._

"La Push." was all I said on my way out the door.

"_Damn dogs……" _Emmett thought.

**AN: Okay I showed you guys some love with Edward in the shower, now show me love and Review, please! BTW werewolves or Jake for that matter will not be a big part of this story.**


	21. Chapter 21 Not Alone

**AN: Can I just say wow! The amount of reviews last chapter exceeded my expectations, so what your saying is the more dirtier the chapter the more I get love….hmmm interesting!**

**Thank you so, so much! Please continue to review it's what keeps me going when chapters, like this one, drives me nuts. Sorry it took so long to get out, the beginning wrote itself but then I struggled with the rest which sucks when life is busy.**

**To answer a question...you'll just have to wait it out to see what's bothering Alice, whats the fun in it if I tell you....patience is a virtue :)**

**Anyways, Enjoy!!!! I'll be out of town the next couple of days then I'll jump on the next chapter a.s.a.p. **

**I don't own Twilight! **

**BPV**

I wrapped my towel snugly around me and walked to my room having forgot my shirt on the bed. As I walked across the hall I caught my reflection in the hallway mirror and chuckled to myself at what I saw, I was wearing a huge, goofy grin that had been permanently plastered on my face since last night, if I was still human I knew my cheeks would be severely sore. I reached out and opened my bedroom door still amused with myself, the effect that boy was having on me was insane, I felt like I was walking on air. I stepped in through the door way seeing my shirt I had left thrown across the bed but I instantly froze in place. My body went rigid as the little hairs stood upright on the back of my neck, my nostrils flared as I breathed in deeply, my eyes frantically scanning the room.

Nothing. Nothing was there, I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary except for maybe the faintest scent of something I couldn't quite place but at the same time it seemed…. _familiar_. There were no signs of anyone in the room or that anyone had been in the room but I could just tell, I knew someone or something had been in here, I could feel it. There air felt thick and my chest constricted as the heaviness of it pushed up against me from all sides, something was off.

Edward jumped through the window at that moment and startled me, almost causing me to drop my towel. He laughed at my reaction because I was pretty sure getting taking by surprise wasn't a habit vampires usually took part in.

"Bella, did I startle you?" he asked, completely amused, "Love, didn't you hear or smell me coming, at least……" he trailed off and stared at me. I watched his eyes scan my half naked body as he finally became aware that I was standing in front of him in merely a towel.

I looked down and gripped my towel tighter to me and I realized my hands were trembling, Edward noticed at the same time and quickly closed the space between us and began rubbing my arms soothingly.

"Bella?" he ducked his head to meet my wide eyes, "Baby, what is it, what's the matter?"

The trembling worsened and I stared at my hands like they were foreign to me, I didn't even realize vampires could tremble.

"Bella?" he pleaded with me, panic starting to come into his voice.

"I'm….fine," I stuttered out.

He looked at me skeptically and pulled me to him wrapping me in his arms.

"Bella you're shaking like a leaf, what happened?" he whispered into the top of my wet hair.

"It's stupid, it's nothing really, I'm just being…paranoid." I muffled into his chest.

"Nothing you could possibly say could ever be "stupid" Bella, it's obviously not nothing if it has you this shaken up, now tell me." he said more sternly.

"Do you um,……smell….anything out of the ordinary? Like if someone had maybe been in my room?" I whispered reluctantly.

I felt his body automatically tense and heard him breath in the air for a few moments before he finally relaxed.

"No, all I smell are you and I and a very faint smell of Charlie from this morning but that's it." he answered leaning back to search my eyes. "Why, did you smell someone in your room Bella?"

"Nooo, not really, it's just…." I covered my eyes not wanting to continue because I knew what I was saying wasn't making any sense, if someone had been in this room or in this house or yard for that matter we would both know instantly, but even though I knew that I couldn't shake this feeling, my body knew otherwise, how was I supposed to explain that.

Edward nodded at me urging me to continue.

"I know there are no signs of anyone being in here Edward but all I know is that when I left this room to get a shower the room felt one way and when I came back it felt completely different, like….like someone had been in here while I was showering." I took a deep breath.

He searched my face again and my eyes dropped under his scrutiny, he probably thought I was crazy.

"Bella…..I don't really know what to say to that" he stopped and studied my eyes, "maybe we should bring this up to Carlisle….."

"No," I blurted out before he could finish and cringed at my outburst, "I mean no…." I repeated softer, "It's fine, it's probably nothing, ya know……I'm still getting used to all of this and everything…." I trailed off.

He took a deep breath and hugged me back to him rubbing calming circles on my back. "Fine, but if anything happens like this again, promise me you'll tell me Bella and then we _will_ talk to Carlisle about it."

I nuzzled my face into his chest and held on tight to his shirt thankful for the calming effect he had on me, my body had stopped trembling, but was now reacting in another way for a completely different reason, I was standing in the arms of the man I loved in nothing more than a damp towel. My body shuddered under his soft touch.

He chuckled at me under his breath picking up on the shift in my mood and nuzzled his face into my hair breathing me in deeply before dropping down to kiss me softly. I deepened the kiss tangling my tongue with his and reached up to run my fingers through his disheveled hair, I fisted his hair in my hands and he moaned lightly into my mouth, his palms flattening against my back and pushing down over the roughness of the towel towards my ass. When her reached his destination he cupped the bottom of my cheeks firmly in his hands and then froze, his body going completely still.

**EPV**

I was still worried about Bella, something had shaken her up and my chest clenched seeing her like that, I would do whatever I could to always protect her but at this moment I felt helpless, I didn't know what to do or how to comfort her so I just held her. I held her tight to me rubbing soothing circles on her back whispering calming words in her ear. She nuzzled into my chest and gripped my shirt with her tiny hands, I pulled her to me tighter as her trembling subsided. I watched her body shudder under my touch and I couldn't help but chuckle at this beautiful angel before me, I could tell her mood had shifted as she gripped my shirt tighter. I nuzzled her wet hair breathing in her intoxicating scent, it was multiplied from dampness of her skin and the strawberry shampoo she had just used. The sweet smell engulfed me, wafting through my nose and dancing around me making me dizzy. I leaned down and kissed her softly not wanting to push her but she deepened the kiss and tangled her fingers roughly in my hair, she tugged on the roots and I couldn't help but moan lightly into her delicious mouth. I flattened my hands on her back and slid them down to her backside feeling the texture of the towel against my fingers as I went.

_Towel………._

It had completely escaped me that Bella, my sweet innocent Bella was standing in my arms pressed up against me with only a thin, damp towel separating us. I instantly grew hard and continued on my path, cupping the bottom of her perfect ass firmly in my hands, I froze.

Her towel had ridden up and the tips of my fingers were now touching her soft flesh where her legs met her cheeks. She whimpered at the contact and I swallowed hard pushing back the venom, lightly moving my fingers in place and pressing into her damp skin exploring the new divine territory, it didn't escape me how close I was to her warm center, I could feel the heat radiating from it on my fingers. I could feel a pull in my hands, the inexplicable need to just move a few more inches over and touch her. I wanted to touch her. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, the smell of her arousal hit me like a mac truck, I inwardly moaned and my breath escaped me in a strangled mess.

When I hadn't moved she leaned back and looked up at me with doe eyes and then gave me a small smile before reaching back and taking my hands in hers and bringing them back around to her mouth. She gave me a small kiss on each hand and then slowly walked backwards a few steps dropping my hands to my sides.

"I better get dressed…," she said softly still smiling up at me.

I just nodded my head at a loss for words.

She chuckled and grabbed her shirt off the bed and walked slowly from the room swaying her hips seductively with each step she took.

I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth down hard and tried to compose myself. I slumped into her rocking chair to wait for her leaning over and rubbing my forehead roughly. I laughed lightly to myself, wondering if my sweet innocent Bella knew exactly what she was doing to me

***************

When we arrived back at my house we were much to Bella's dismay greeted with my entire family besides Carlisle seated in the living room. All eyes were on us as I pulled her over to the couch where Jasper and a very somber looking Alice were seated and pulled Bella onto my lap. I watched Bella cower under the scrutiny of my families stares as she hid behind her hair, I gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze and then scanned the minds around me hoping beyond hope that no one had any snide comments ready to embarrass Bella. I looked over at Esme and she was practically glowing, looking back and forth between Bella and I, her mind was over flowing with love and happiness for us and she was resisting the urge to run over and gather up Bella in a motherly hug. Rosalie sat cross legged trying to come across as disinterested in the whole situation but her thoughts were more smug, patting herself mentally on the back thinking she had played a role in getting us together. Emmett was whole heartedly trying to come up with something witty and humorous to say that I wouldn't pummel him for later when he upset Bella. Jasper's thoughts were mainly focused on his wife, he was worried and trying to send her waves of calm. I scrunched my forehead in confusion and turned to Alice who was reciting this seasons latest must haves over and over again in her head, even her mental voice sounded depressed.

"So, Newbie….," my head quickly shot to Emmett having had been concentrating on Alice to much entirely missing what he was about to say, I cringed as he continued to speak smiling mischievously, " you and Eddie huh?" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down towards Bella.

She chuckled nervously and looked at me for help.

"Emmett" I warned, shooting him a glance.

"Oh come on, we're all just happy for you that's all, it only took….what Eddie 90 years to find someone good enough for you." he said innocently.

I cringed as Bella looked at me with confusion on her face, I realized this was a conversation that we hadn't had yet. I gave her a small smile and was thankful to hear Carlisle's car come up the drive. After we gave Carlisle enough time to get in and settled I asked if we could have a word with him and then I pulled Bella along side of me to follow him to his study but she put on the brakes actually pulling me back with her and I chuckled at her newborn strength.

I watched her turn her attention to Alice who had yet to even make eye contact with anyone since we got here, she sat still by the arm of the couch holding her tiny legs to her chest staring off into space.

"Alice?" Bella's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice, you didn't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know something was seriously wrong with our normally exuberant little pixie.

I watched Alice drop her morose mask and look up at Bella with a timid smile, "Bella don't be silly, I'm fine," she tried to match her usual chipper tone but only someone who knew Alice well enough could see she was putting on an act for Bella's benefit, she jumped up and walked over to Bella and I pulling us into a bone crushing hug, she leaned back to look at us both, "I'm so happy for you guys, I knew you would be perfect together…." she trailed off before turning around and pulling Jasper up off the couch and upstairs with her.

"Huh?" Bella mumbled out skeptically, looking at me with questioning eyes not buying Alice's bit for a moment.

I shook my head at her letting her know I had no inside information on the matter and I made a mental note to find out what was going on, if it had something to do with Bella and I she wasn't going to keep me in the dark any longer.

*************

**BPV**

Edward led me by the hand to Carlisle's study and I stared at Alice's door as we passed, she was hiding something from me and her mood was so un-Alice like I couldn't help but have a sickening feeling of dread in my stomach .

We walked into Carlisle's study and I breathed in the wonderful array of scents that surrounded it, wood ..from his many shelves and large oak desk, leather… from his collection of old medical journals against the wall, they were comforting smells. I watched Carlisle and Edward have a silent conversation in front of me and I bit back my aggravation of feeling out of the loop again, I was going to have to talk to Edward about this habit of his.

When Carlisle finally addressed me he leaned into his desk and clasped his hands together looking very fatherly.

"So Bella, Edward tells me your father has invited you to La Push tomorrow." he waited for me to confirm what he already knew and I nodded my head yes.

He took an unnecessary breath before standing up and pacing slowly behind his desk, it wasn't a stressed pace like I had seen Edward do time and time before, this seemed more of an exercise to get his thoughts in order.

He stopped and looked at me, his eyes showed nothing but concern and compassion.

"I've actually been mulling this situation over in my head for awhile now Bella, well since we met you to be exact."

He went on to explain the treaty with the werewolves. _Werewolves? _I was still trying to wrap my head around that concept but found it amusing that where I had been so accepting with the reality of vampires that the reality of other mystical creatures living among us was so far fetched in my crazy twisted mind. I felt Edward's eyes studying my face as Carlisle continued to explain that I wasn't under the protection of the treaty as far as the wolves would be concerned and that instead of alerting them of my arrival in Forks that he thought it best that for as long as possible he would rather keep my "condition" a secret. Since Charlie had a connection with the Blacks the news of his own daughter being one of their mortal enemies might not be received very well and even though he didn't think they would try to tell Charlie about me he wasn't sure what they were capable of. Edward's grasp tightened on my hand and I could tell Carlisle was editing while still trying to get across the seriousness of the situation. I looked up at Carlisle with panic in my eyes and he walked over and sat in front of me on the edge of the desk.

"It's nothing to be frightened about Bella, as long as you stay on our side of the line everything should be fine and if by some chance word travels to them about you because sometimes the Quileutes do venture into Forks, you're not alone Bella, you have us and we would never let anything happen to you." Carlisle finished and Edward squeezed my hand letting me know he agreed whole heartedly with what Carlisle was saying.

"Okay…," I breathed out feeling a little bit better. _So as long as I stayed away from La Push I shouldn't become dog food, huh… This life was definitely turning out to be interesting, to say the least_. I rubbed my hands back and forth on my jeans, a nervous habit I had brought over from my human life.

"So, any ideas on how to get out of going with Charlie tomorrow?" I glanced back and forth between Carlisle and Edward's calculating expressions when Alice walked in the door.

"I'll call him for you Bella, you can sleepover tonight." she chirped still not her usual springy self.

"Hot Damn!" Emmett's voice bellowed through the house, "Eddie's finally going to break in that couch!"

"Excuse me Bella." Edward hissed, kissing my hand and sprinting from the room.

I looked up at Carlisle who was shaking his head at his sons and I knew this would definitely be a blushing moment.

*****************

After Alice called Charlie and worked her magic and Edward and Emmett returned an hour later after Esme had thrown them from the house to finish there rough housing outside, we all settled in the living room for the evening. The boys played game after game of Mario Kart bickering and trash talking as they went. Alice sat beside me on the couch absentmindedly doing different things with my hair as Rosalie was in the process of painting my nails a new color she seductively called Sexed Up Siren, claiming I needed it if I was ever going to get anywhere with my prude of a boyfriend. Both words she used didn't sit right with me. _Prude_, because I didn't understand the inside joke I was missing, Edward was the epitome of perfection and I knew there was no way he had walked this earth looking that good for so long without having…_experiences, _I cringed even thinking about it. _Boyfriend, _because that didn't even seem to begin to describe what Edward was to me, I couldn't even come up with a word that covered the depth of feelings I felt when I was around him, he was my everything.

The whole room erupted at Rose's jab and I watched Edward just shake his head at his siblings while cutting his eyes slightly over at me.

Six games later Edward was leaning against the couch between my legs about to break the tie and beat Emmett and Jasper, but I was having trouble concentrating because every now and then I would feel a feather light touch on the skin of my bare foot and it would send tingles up my legs. I knew Edward knew exactly what he was doing having heard him chuckle under his breath more than once and I wanted payback. Jasper shot me a look, I'm sure sensing my mood jumping from turned on to vengeance and I grinned wildly at him as he snickered and waved his controller only the slightest amount winking at me.

I took the hint and leaned forward and wrapped my hands around Edward's shoulders massaging them, he sighed lowly and I leaned in further still continuing the work on his shoulders and neck lightly touching my lips to his ear, I watched the muscles in his forearms clench and unclench as he held the controller tighter and I looked to Jasper waiting for my cue. Just as the race was coming to an end Jasper nodded his head and I lightly blew in Edward's ear moaning his name softly.

He growled lowly and his eyes shut before snapping them back open but it was too late, Jasper jumped up celebrating his victory pumping his fists into the air and I fell back into the couch giggling as Jasper jumped over and gave me a high five. Edward whipped around staring at me with realization slowly crossing his face, he chunked his controller in front of him in defeat and stood up leaning over me.

"You little sneak….think that's funny do you?" he purred, trapping me with his arms on both sides of me like a predator.

"Yep." I laughed, popping the P.

"I see." he said before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

I knew I could break free but I was having too much fun so I played along and smacked his back as he held me upside down, my feet kicking in the air.

"Say goodnight Bella," he said playfully swinging his body around for me to face the others.

"Good night Bella," I barely choked out between giggles as he smacked my ass and carried me towards the stairs.

**AN: The next chapter will include a personal conversation with ExB that should be interestingly awkward, I'll also be jumping ahead and speeding up their relationship so things will be picking up. Review Review Review........**


	22. AN

As you can see this isn't an update…..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Just wanted to let you know the new chapter will be out in a few days, I'm aiming for tomorrow but that would be a miracle.

We're moving and I haven't had time to sit down and write let alone think so I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.

The first part of the chapters written though and I think you guys will be happy with the "progression" Bella and Edward make, I wasn't expecting it but it's just how it came out.

See you in a few days!


	23. Chapter 22 Breaking in the Couch

**Miracles do happen….I did get this out today, lol. About damn time right? Sorry for the delay. It's not a super long chapter but I wanted to separate the chapters here. Thank you for the reviews, I luv you guys!**

**I heard sad news through the Fan Fiction grapevine that a wonderful author on here who goes by Daddy's Little Cannabil has passed away. Such terrible news, I'm a fan so if you haven't already checked out her stories you're missing out.**

**I do not own Twilight! I am however a new owner of my 9 week sonogram picture today!!! Yay**

**Enjoy!**

**EPV**

I closed my bedroom door and flung Bella swiftly down onto my couch, I leaned over her and tickled her sides, enjoying the way her body writhed against my fingers with her laughter. I tried my damnedest to block out the teasing thoughts of my siblings and just tried to focus solely on my beautiful Bella but Emmett was practically shouting in his head, chanting, "Break in the couch Eddie," over and over again.

"Shut it, Emmett," I growled quietly looking back at my closed door, his laughter boomed throughout the house as I contemplated whether or not to shut him up myself. Before I had a chance to think too long I felt Bella's small fingers touch my chin and pull me back around to look at her, she gave me a small smile and my anger instantly melted away and at that moment it was just Bella and I. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me down beside her, moving over some to let me lay flat on my back before she scooted over and snuggled into my chest. I held her to me securely with one hand and reached down and pulled a strand of her hair into my other, playing with it and rolling it through my fingers absentmindedly. I felt her shift first before I noticed her fidgeting with my shirt, she took a deep breath and I waited knowing she was mustering up the nerve to ask me something. I smiled to myself at my ability to read Bella's body so well it took away some of the sting of not being able to dip into her glorious mind.

"Um, Edward?" she breathed out finally, I could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Yes, love." I answered her expectantly and buried my nose into her thick hair.

" I was just um…wondering, well you see…..,"she stuttered, concentrating extremely hard on an invisible string on my button up shirt.

"Bella," I said pulling her chin up so she could see the sincerity in my face, "You can ask me anything, you know that right?"

She stared at me for a long time with her eyes glazing over and her mouth slightly parted, she shook her head and blinked a few times before she looked back up at me and smacked my chest lightly. I chuckled at her and put my hand over where she smacked me feigning hurt.

"Edward Cullen…stop doing that!" she chided, jabbing her tiny finger into my chest.

I laughed harder and raised my eyebrows up at her innocently. "Stop doing what, Bella?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Cullen," she propped herself up on her elbow and leaned closer into my face, her voice dropped a few octaves and she looked right into my eyes breathing her cool breath into my face, "Stop dazzling me…." she purred, dragging her finger down my chest never breaking eye contact.

I froze unable to move or speak or look away for that matter. I felt my breathing pick up and it was a few minutes before I could compose myself before I finally dropped my eyes and took a second to come to.

I shook my head to clear it and looked back up at a giggling Bella who was smiling at me victoriously. _That little vixen had turned the tables on me and had dazzled me, as she had called it._

"What's wrong, Edward?" she sang out.

I growled at her playfully and whipped her around so I was now straddling her waist, holding her arms above her head in one of my hands and tickling her sides with my other. Her breath hitched before falling into a fit of laughter. She writhed below me trying to playfully slip from my grasp but I knew she was quite capable of not only breaking my hold but probably flipping me over and pinning me without even trying. I wasn't sure if it was the probability of that thought that made my body respond the way it did or the way her body hit mine just right every time she squirmed, our breathing got harsher as my hand went from tickling her to flattening out and caressing her side. Her laughing abruptly stopped but her writhing continued, each time hitting my now growing arousal harder than the time before.

A low whimper escaped her luscious lips and I couldn't help but rock my hips to meet hers and she cried out my name as the fly on my jeans rubbed her roughly in the right place. The smell of her arousal flooded me and I leaned down and crashed my lips to hers eagerly pushing my tongue into her warm little mouth.

"Mmmm Bella," I rasped out between kisses. My tongue darting out tracing the smooth, full lines of her lips. I took her plump bottom lip into my mouth and bit lightly on it eliciting the most beautiful sound from her as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

Deep in the back of my mind I knew this was moving too fast but I couldn't find any spare part of me not worshipping Bella at the moment to care. I continued to rock into her, grinding the rock hard bulge in my jeans into her warm center, I could feel her wetness soaking through her jeans and onto mine and I relished in the feeling, her arousal becoming so strong it was all I could take in every time I roughly breathed in, I could taste her.

"Uh, Bella." I groaned at her sweet, intoxicating smell taking me over. _I was causing that, I was doing this to her. _My cock pulsed at the thought.

Her nails ran down the length of my back as her rocking became more frantic, I knew she was getting close. I could barely make out the faint sound of leather straining with each movement of our entangled bodies.

I ducked my head into the nook where her shoulder met her perfect neck and I bit down lightly, sucking on my favorite spot. Bella whimpered and threw her hips up into mine roughly.

"Please Edward…." she panted. _Please what Bella, god please say it._

"Please……" she breathed out again wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me tighter to her, her breaths becoming more labored, I knew it wouldn't be long now, "Don't…..stop." she pleaded, her eyes rolling back in her head before closing them tightly.

"Love, look at me, I want you to look at me." I rasped out.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked back at me with so much love and lust in them that I lost all of the little bit of control I had left. My hands roamed the upper half of her body cupping and palming her breast frantically through her shirt as I placed wet, open mouth kisses along her jaw before resting at her ear.

"Bella……" I whispered into her ear hoarsely, "Please…," I swallowed hard, _God I wanted her._ "Come for me baby."

She moaned out my name and I leaned back quickly to watch her come undone at my words as I thrust up against her one more time before slowing down and letting her ride out her orgasm against me. It took everything I had not to come undone with her, I shook as I tried to control the urge to rip off every last bit of Bella's clothing and bury myself deep inside of her. I held Bella's trembling form in my arms and took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Edward," Bella's raspy voice whispered in my ear as she rubbed her fingers lightly up and down my back, " that was…..," she paused and I looked up to meet her eyes fearing the worst, the weight of what I had just done came crashing down on me and I was across the room before she could speak.

**BPV**

I sat there on the couch completely dumb founded. Here I was, coming down from the high of my first orgasm, my body had never felt so relaxed and yet at the same time so alive in my life and here was Edward standing across the room pressed up against the farthest wall looking like he had just committed some kind of heinous crime.

"Edward?" I called, my voice still unsteady. _Did I do something wrong?_

He didn't answer me right away, he was standing there shoulders slumped, hands dug deep into his pockets, and he was starring a hole into the wood floor.

"Edward?" I questioned a little sterner, getting impatient, I had just had the most amazing experience and he was ruining this for me.

He slowly looked up at me and I choked back a gasp when I saw the sadness in his eyes. _Was it regret? Did he finally regret being with me?_

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he rushed out softly, "I…I shouldn't of….I wasn't thinking…you just….you deserve so much better."

I just sat there frozen, Edward stuttering over his words wasn't something that happened often or at all for that matter. He looked back at me with wide eyes waiting for some kind of response to his rambling but I couldn't seem to find words.

"Bella," he pleaded, "Please say something, anything…. you're killing me."

I stood up slowly and made my way over to him teetering on the line between taking him into my arms and reassuring him everything was alright or slapping some sense into him.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, resting my hands on his chest, " that was…..amazing Edward."

His face softened some but I still saw the self loathing in his eyes, he was always too hard on himself.

He leaned his forehead to rest on mine but didn't move to remove his hands from his pockets, he was avoiding touching me and I couldn't help but feel hurt. He should be holding me right now, after what had just happened I wanted to be close to him, I wanted to feel his arms around me.

"It's okay." I murmured, hoping it would sink in.

"It's not okay, Bella." he grinded out between his teeth, "It is far from okay. You deserve to be treated right and I…I practically attacked you, like some kind of monster."

I leaned back quickly and met his eyes, my fist clenching at my sides.

"That's enough." I growled out lowly, "Edward that…" I said pointing back at the leather couch which I was just now noticing was shredded in areas, "That, was one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had and instead of being able to enjoy it," I pushed him harder into the wall, "instead of being able to be closer to you afterwards, or hell….even being able to return the favor," I lowered my voice on the last part and his eyes widened in shock. "I'm standing here having to defend myself to you and your old fashion way of thinking." I let out a deep breath trying to calm down. "You're making me feel like I did something wrong."

He looked back at me stunned.

"Edward, did you not enjoy it, do you really regret what we just did?" I looked up at him feeling the rejection creeping in.

He pushed off the wall and grabbed me up into a bone crushing hug, "No Bella, that's not it, that's not what I was trying to say. I loved it, I loved making you feel like that more than you could ever know, it's just….."

I leaned back the best I could with him holding me so tight and cut him off, "You're just trying to tell me how I feel again, right?" I said cocking my eyebrows up at him, "You promised me you wouldn't do that anymore Edward." I broke my arms free and held his face caressing his smooth cheeks with my thumbs.

He looked back at me with guilt on his face, "I'm sorry Bella." he shook his head and gave me my favorite crooked smile. "I seem to be apologizing to you a lot, don't I? I guess I'm not very good at this." he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"We're both learning all of this together Edward," I said turning and taking his hand leading him back to the torn couch, "we'll be okay," I laughed and he looked at me quizzically, "the couch however, I don't think it's going to make it."

Edward laughed back heartedly and pulled me down on his lap. "We haven't even began to break it in yet Bella." he whispered into my ear playfully.

****************

Weeks went by since that faithful night and after Edward's little declaration of us not quite breaking in his couch yet absolutely nothing had happened. Since that night he had barely touched me, we were back in the holding hands and kissing mode and I was less than thrilled. It was like having someone finally put chocolate syrup on your ice cream and then never letting you have it again, the last two weeks had been nothing but plain ice cream. Not that I was complaining about Edward, I loved kissing him and just being close to him but I couldn't deny every time I was near him my body wanted more.

He looked down at me from his book he had been reading and I smiled up at him from where I had my head on his lap, I swear by the grin on his face he could read my mind or maybe my body was giving me away like always. I knew he felt my aggravation the last couple of weeks but he acted like he didn't notice but I could tell at times he was just as aggravated. I rolled over to watch Jasper and Emmett play their video game still trying to figure out the last few weeks in my head when Jasper shot me a quick sympathetic smile over his shoulder, then I felt even worse, I can't imagine what my emotional roller coaster had been doing to him these past few weeks now on top of my aggravation I was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Bel-la." Jasper groaned out, "Come on, you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry." I squeaked, trying to think happy thoughts, I laughed when my freaky brain went straight to Peter Pan, I guess I've seen that movie one too many times. I laughed out loud at my inner musings and then felt an overwhelming feeling of calm hit me.

"Thanks Jasper!" I chirped feeling a fake sense of relief.

I looked up to see a confused Edward watching Jasper's and I exchange, I figured Jasper had been blocking his thoughts and I was instantly thankful to him, I wanted to be prepared when I talked to Edward about all of this, I didn't want him digging it out of someone else's head.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, not looking the least bit amused with being kept out of the loop.

I squirmed under his stare and racked my brain for a sufficient answer for him but drew a big fat blank.

"Ummm….." I drawled out trying to by some time.

**EPV**

"I'm bored…." Rosalie whined looking up from her Popular Mechanics magazine, interrupting my concentration on Jasper's block and Bella's stammering.

"Baby if your bored, I have some ideas that may…entertain you," Emmet stood up after chucking his controller, strutting over to his wife with a giant smile on his face.

"God Emmet, do you mind?" I growled out in disgust, I didn't need a mental picture of his plans.

Emmett picked up Rosalie and swung her over his massive shoulder.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie wailed slapping his back with her fists as she hung up side down, "Put. Me. Down."

Alice jumped up with a mischievous grin on her face, "Let's go dancing tonight!" she chirped clapping her hands. It was the most animated I'd seen Alice in weeks, I still had no idea what was bothering her and my attempts to get it out of her had been futile.

"Ooh that does sound fun," Rosalie moved her head up so she could look at Alice, "I could wear that new dress from Paris that just got here yesterday."

"Nuh uh," Emmett chided, "First we have "us" time." he laughed as he ran her up the stairs at vampire speed. Rose screamed and giggled until we heard the door slam.

"We're leaving at 9:00," Alice's sing song voice floated up to their bedroom, "you have twelve hours," she laughed.

"Come on Bella, let's get you ready," Alice sang out as she skipped over to Bella and I on the couch.

"Alice you just said, we have twelve hours!" Bella responded looking at her incredulously.

"Silly Bella. It takes time to prepare, we have pampering to do, I have the perfect outfit for you and we need to call Charlie to see if you can stay over again!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella had been spending all of her free time at our house and had already spent the night last night, I had heard from Charlie's thoughts that he was becoming weary of all the time Bella was spending away from home.

"Alice," Bella started as if she had read my mind, "Um, is Charlie going to mind?"

In a very un-Alice like move she looked taken back for a split second and then her eyes studied the floor like she had never seen anything like it before. I watched Bella duck her head to meet Alice's eyes, "Alice?" she questioned.

"It'll be fine Bella," she rushed out quickly and grabbed Bella by the hand and started dragging her upstairs.

"Good luck." I called out to her still feeling in the dark about her and Jasper's exchange earlier. She shot me a small smile.

I was intrigued. Bella usually put up more of a fight when it came to Bella Barbie time, as she called it and yet she willingly went. I was now even more determined to find out what was on her mind.

**AN: Up next some hot dancing fun :) Please review and show me love even though it took me so long to update, pretty please :) Don't forget to vote on my poll please!!!**

**Review Review Review**


	24. Chapter 23 Dark Dance of Temptation

**AN: So here is a whopper of a chapter for you guys as a thank you for being patient with me, plus after the lack of reviews last chapter, I thought I needed to butter you up some :)**

**This is the longest chapter yet so Enjoy! I have some down time so if you show me some love I'll work my butt off to keep cranking these chapters out because I'm on a roll & Edward just got fun, he he.**

**To answer some questions: Be patient with Edward, I know he's been hot and cold but he's coming around and as far as Alice's issue, that will all be revealed soon but not yet, it plays into the plot and I'm not there yet so stick with me okay!**

**I'm posting the girl's outfits on my profile so check it out.**

**Luv u guys! **

**Did everyone see the New Moon poster, yay!**

**I do not own twilight! **

**EPV**

I jumped out of the shower and found that Alice had laid my clothes out for me. I took off the tags and put on the crisp black fitted button up dress shirt and dark designer jeans. I was still rolling up my sleeves when I made my way downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing xbox and it was obvious Alice had picked out their clothing as well. Emmett was in a fitted white muscle shirt and black dress pants and Jasper wore a dark green button up and jeans.

I sat down on the couch and ran my hands through my damp hair and looked at my watch.

"It's two minutes till," I called out in a normal voice knowing Alice would hear me.

It was unusual for her to not be down here already pushing us out the door. I rubbed my hands together anxiously, Alice had kept Bella hostage in her room all day and I had been suffering silently through it. If they weren't down here in two minutes I was going to go up and get Bella myself.

"We're ready," Alice's voice called from the top of the stairs.

My head snapped up and watched as Alice flitted down the steps. Jasper jumped up and met his wife at the bottom, he spun her around and smiled appreciative at her one shoulder, sequin, black dress with a pink belt, she looked exquisite. She wore matching satin stilettos that were held on by pink ribbon criss crossing around the bottom of her legs.

"You're beautiful Al," Jasper murmured in her ear as he snuggled her close and she giggled.

I turned away to give them their privacy when Emmett let out a sharp whistle, I followed his stare and saw Rosalie saunter down the stairs in a turquoise dress that was very Rose- like. It was short but flowing and it was held up by a jeweled sash around her neck. Both of my sisters looked stunning which made my anticipation of Bella's presence even greater. When Rosalie reached the bottom of the stairs Emmett snatched her up and twirled her around as she protested and smacked him saying he was going to wrinkle her dress.

At that very moment I knew Bella was there, I was so attune to her that I didn't need to be looking at her when she rounded the corner and paused at the top of the stairs. My eyes instantly met hers and I felt the relief of the tension I had felt all day without Bella by my side. She gave me a small smile and my body moved on it's own accord slowly to the bottom off the stairway to watch her descend. She moved gracefully, with each step her hips moved fluidly back and forth and I swallowed hard as I took in what she had on. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her body was adorned in a navy blue fitted dress that stopped mid thigh and the hugging fabric showed off her every glorious curve. The color, which was my favorite by far on her, made her already flawless skin look even more luminous. Her chestnut hair was pinned back on the sides but the rest hung loose and flowed in spiral curls down her back. When she reached the last step I took her hand in a hurry needing to touch her after being away from her for so long, the touch of her skin on mine instantly putting me at ease. I pulled her towards me but not too close where I couldn't look at her, my eyes trailed slowly up and down her body completely entranced, I almost even missed Bella fidget under the intensity of my stare. I let go of her hand and it feel loosely to her side as I started to slowly make my way around this angel before me, my hand dragging along her body as I went. My fingers slid across her stomach as I eagerly took in her sweat heart neckline, it did wonderful things to her cleavage and I licked my lips as my fingers subconsciously wavered from the path they were on for a split second aching to touch her. Continuing my path around her my fingers trailed behind me to her side as I breathed in her intoxicating scent and moved her hair over her shoulder with my free hand to take in the skin of her bare back, she was exquisite. I nuzzled the back of her neck with my nose and gave her a small kiss, breaking out into a smile as I heard her small gasp. I wrapped my arms around her middle and pulled her back against me letting her feel how much I really appreciated her outfit and how sinfully beautiful she truly was.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered to her, "Bella, my love, there are no words……" I hugged her body closer to me and started giving her butterfly kisses down her neck. Just as she reached behind her and held onto my neck pulling me closer Emmett cleared his throat.

I looked up and saw all of my siblings staring back at us. Their thoughts were a cross of admiration for the way Bella looked tonight and shock at my boldness. I chuckled lightly and took Bella's hand in mine to follow them out the door but before we crossed the doorway I pulled Bella back taking advantage of our quick moment of solitude and crashed my lips to hers.

I devoured her mouth firmly, holding her body to mine and leaned back and met her lust filled eyes and kissed her nose chuckling, "You were away from me for far too long today I'm afraid." I mused taking in her shocked expression. I took her hand and continued to the Volvo, Bella and I were taking it alone while everyone else was riding in the jeep. "I'm sorry to say, but I think you're stuck with me because I have no intention on letting you go tonight."

Bella's eyes lit up and she turned into me before getting in the car, "You won't hear me complaining," she laughed, "Besides I'll have to keep all of the woman away from you tonight," she purred out as she cocked her head to the side and ran her finger along the buttons of my shirt, "I don't think I told you how handsome you look tonight. I'm going to have to try extra hard to make sure everyone knows, You." she jabbed her finger lightly into my chest, " Are. Mine."

Without realizing it I growled at her possessiveness and stood there shocked as she turned around and got into the car. _Tonight was going to be trouble_.

On the way to the club Bella's words sunk in and I worked myself up into a frenzy, she had been referring to the woman coming onto me and until that very moment I didn't realize the torture I was about to endure. I heard it every day in school from the hormonal boys but tonight we were going to be in close contact with a couple hundred highly inebriated humans, half of them men, and Bella looked too good for her own good.

**BPV**

We pulled up to the club and I waited patiently as Edward made his way around to my door to help me out, usually I liked beating him out before he could make it around to get me but tonight I let him have his moment, I know it means a lot to him and he really just looked too damn good to deny him anything. I really needed to remember to thank Alice for dressing him like that.

He pulled me from the car and we walked up to the club, I smiled to myself when I felt Edward caress my hand as he held it, I was happy to have this connection with him that we seemed to have lost over the last few weeks and I felt the electricity running rapid between us, I knew tonight was going to be special.

My smile quickly fell when we made it to the door and Alice bounded around me to hand the bouncer our fake Id's.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she sang out over the music.

The thought of dancing close with Edward, our bodies pressed against each other as we rocked back and forth was one thing but _this _kind of dancing, the kind of dancing I saw as we made our way into the main room was not something I could or would ever do. But as I glanced over at the evil pixie flittering across the room beside me I doubted I was going to have an option.

"Let's find a table first." Jasper called out over the thumping bass and I felt a pang of sadness as I saw the pain in his face from being in such a tight space with so many humans.

"Let's get one in the back." I called back hoping to get Jasper as far away from the mass of people gathered on the dance floor as possible.

Jasper smiled back at me and we followed him up the stairs to the V.I.P section where there weren't as many people. When we took our seats I was still staring at Edward incredulously over the wad of hundred dollar bills he had nonchalantly slipped the V.I.P bouncer to let us up.

He pulled my chair closer to him, still not having broken the contact with me since we left his house except for when we got out of the car.

"What?" he mouthed, smiling smugly at me.

"Nothing." I said at normal level knowing he'd hear me just fine and shook my head. I don't think I'd ever get used to that no matter how long I'm around the Cullens.

When the waitress came up to take our order Emmett ordered a round of beers for the table and handed her the second wad of cash I'd seen tonight and cockily waved his hand around the table and said, "and keep them coming, sweetheart."

The waitress almost hit the floor right there and I wordlessly watched the poor girl stagger away. I cocked my eyebrows up at Emmett, "Thirsty, are we?" I chided.

"Watch and learn Newbie, we have to keep up appearances don't we?" he asked innocently.

"Well, don't expect me to drink any of that." I choked out with a disgusted look on my face remembering the time I tried to drink water just to see what it would do and I spent the next hour wrenching my guts out.

"Love," Edward interrupted, running his fingers up and down my bare arm, "we're not going to drink them, we usually find another table or somewhere to sit it down so it looks like we've drank some." he nuzzled his nose into my hair when he was done speaking and I melted under his touch, it had been too long since we touched like this and I was reveling in his change of mood.

"Earth to Newbie……" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my line of sight.

"Huh?" I breathed out confused.

I heard Edward chuckle in my ear at the effect he was having on me as Emmett huffed impatiently. "I asked, if you had ever gotten drunk, you know…. before?"

"Oh….. Um," Edward pulled back and I realized he was eagerly waiting on my response too and with him giving the attention a rest I could finally think straight.

"Um….yes?" I don't know why but it came out more as a question as I looked over at Edward to gauge his reaction. With Edward sometimes stuck in an old fashioned way of thinking I was never really quite sure how he would react to different things and this was definitely one of those things. His face was a calm mask as he leaned back further seeming especially interested now and I swallowed hard.

"Just once." I murmured quietly.

Emmett looked over at Jasper and then to Edward and wildly smiled, "See," he wailed in triumph, " I told you our little newbie was a wild card…she's got herself a freak flag, she just doesn't fly it….now pay up!" he held out his hand and I looked around the table with wide eyes.

When I finally came to Edward he rubbed his face nervously and shoved a wad of hundreds in Emmet's hand. _Third wad of obscene amount of cash I'd seen tonight._

"Edward?" I questioned and he sheepishly shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Spill….," Emmett interrupted, "Tell us about it."

"Emmett no!" I laughed out, this was getting ridiculous.

"Oh come on Newb….., please." he begged, putting his hands together in a pleading motion. "It's been along time since any of us had experiences like that…please."

I looked around the table and everyone was waiting for my response way too interested. If I was going to go through with this I was going to get something in return.

"Okay Em, if you really want to know, you have to promise me if I tell ,you won't call me Newbie anymore." I sat back smugly, proud of myself.

"Bella…." Edward tried to interrupt but I held my hand up to stop him.

Emmett pouted for a second and then smiled at me, "Okay Bel - la, "he drawled out my name, "Deal!"

"Well….it wasn't really a big deal," I rushed out quickly, "it was a few months before I moved here." I cringed as I realized how bad of an idea it was to tell this story.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me at the same time as the timeline probably became quite apparent, I had told everyone at this table in detail who I had been spending all of my time with during that time period.

I took a deep breath and decided to edit some. "I was working late one night and me and a few other employees were closing up." At the word employees Edward's grip tightened and I instantly feared I had ruined our night so I turned his palm over and rubbed circles on it pleading with him to calm down. "The manager had left early so we took advantage and played a drinking game, I didn't want to do it really and it was stupid and I got really sick from it…the end." I rushed out hoping that would be enough but by the looks on the vampire's faces sitting around me I knew that wasn't the case.

"Nuh uh….I don't think so, you're going to have to give us more than that." Emmett chided.

"There isn't anything else to really tell Emmett, I'm sorry, but that's it, I told you it wasn't a big deal." I reasoned.

"What kind of game was it Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Um… Have you ever." I answered softly.

Emmett rubbed his hands together with an evil smile plastered on his face and I knew by that look this wasn't going to be good.

"Emmett." Edward growled beside me.

I looked back and forth between Edward and Emmett watching their silent exchange before Emmett brushed him off and continued anyways.

"Bel - la?" he drawled out my name again, he was having way too much fun with this.

"Emmett?" I responded quickly just wanting this over already.

"If I've heard correctly over the years when you play the game, "Have you ever", you only take a drink when you _have _indeed done the thing in question, right?" he cocked his brows up at me waiting for my response.

"Um, yes." I answered unsure of where this was going.

"Well tell us my sweet, dear Bel-la, since you said you were drunk because of this game, you must of answered yes to a hell of alot of those questions, huh? Want to tell us what some of the questions were?" Emmett was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as it slowly sunk in what he was implying.

I turned quickly to Edward to reassure him that that was not how it happened at all, that the questions I actually got to answer yes to were quite boring and that I was just a light weight never having drank before and that Avery had to actually carry me home after I passed out, _well I wouldn't tell him the last part._

But as soon as I turned to Edward the murderous look on his face froze me in my tracks and I knew better than to say anything just yet. He was seething at a grinning Emmett and I knew Em was still going on in his head about it.

"That's enough." Edward growled.

He stood up and I immediately moved to follow him but he stopped me and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back, I need some air." he said, his voice cracking.

"I'll go with you…..,"I said back quickly but he interrupted me.

"No, stay here." it was obvious he was trying to keep his voice calm for my benefit, "I'll be right back," and with that he went out the back door to the balcony.

I sat there stunned, it was the first time we were apart or not touching for that matter all night. I felt the ache I always got when he wasn't touching me anymore and I dropped my head into my hands, tonight wasn't working out like I thought it was going to.

"Nice job, you ass." Rosalie spat as she popped Emmett on the back of the head.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently, "it's not my fault if the man can't take a joke."

Alice made her way around the table and sat down in Edwards empty chair. "He'll be fine Bella," she said soothingly, rubbing her hand on my back, "he just needs a minute. Come on let's go have some fun."

I groaned and stayed seated. "Alice, dancing is _not_ my idea of fun."

"Well, that's because you've never danced with Rose and I before silly," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, I bet you haven't tried dancing since you became more graceful." she used air quotes when she referred the change as _"becoming more graceful." _

"Please Bella…." she looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I looked to the door for Edward who was still no where to be seen, so I begrudgingly got up and followed my evil best friend to the dance floor along with Rose.

As we made our way down the steps, I froze. The sinking feeling I had had in my room that day when I thought someone had been in my house attacked my entire body and my legs almost gave away. It felt like someone was watching me, it felt familiar and I searched the room quickly with my eyes trying pin point where I thought it was coming from. I stopped where the feeling felt the most thick and scanned each face but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and I noticed the feeling subsided. I looked up to Jasper to see if he noticed the fear and panic overtaking me but he was in deep conversation with Emmett and seemed not to notice. Alice walked back to me and took my panic stricken eyes as an unwillingness to dance so I played into it and let her believe that. I wasn't going to bring this up again to ruin everyone's night when I had no idea what in the hell I was so upset about and after the night Edward and I had already had I wasn't about to make it worse.

**********************

**EPV**

I had no need for the air but I had to get out of that crowded space and away from Emmett's torturous thoughts before I lost control and did something or said something I didn't mean in front of Bella. Emmett was just being Emmett, I knew that, I've lived with him long enough to know that he wasn't trying to hurt me but the topic of discussion was too touchy for me to just sit back and avoid his mental musings on what in fact Bella had answered yes to. With him going down his perverted list of questions that he imagined Bella could have answered yes to and me very well aware of the fact who Bella was spending all of her time with at that point was enough to drive me over the edge. I did my best not to hurt her when I excused myself from the bar, it wasn't her fault but I just needed a minute.

"Damn bro!" Emmett's thoughts reached out to me. "You better get in here and see what your girl can do."

I took one last deep, unneeded breath of air and made my way back into the bar. Before I made it to the railing where my brothers were leaning over and watching the crowd the random thoughts hit me first.

"Damn, look at that fine piece of ass!"

"Hells yeah, I'm going to get with that tonight! I wonder if all three of them would be game?"

"That's right baby, shake it for daddy."

I clenched my fist and flew to the railing realizing I didn't see Bella or my sisters anywhere. I saw Bella with Alice and Rose directly in the middle of the dance floor, the crowd had pushed back some to make room for them and the majority of the onlookers were male. One man in particular started to make his way over to my Bella and I growled under my breath ready to tear down the stairs and rip his head from his body. He grabbed Bella from behind by the hips and I turned to run to her but Emmett stopped me.

"Wait, watch and see." he said with a knowing smile on his face, I shook my head and turned to make my way to Bella but he grabbed me tighter by the arm. "Dude trust me, I know I was an ass, but just watch and see." he pleaded.

I turned back to the railing, "If he……." I started.

But Emmet interrupted me and pointed down at the dance floor, "Just watch."

I watched Bella's eyes widen at the man's touch and I cringed, he had no right to have his filthy hands on her, no one did but me.

My hands tightened on the railing and I felt my fingertips mold into the steel.

I watched Bella proudly as she pushed out of his grasp and covered her mouth as she gasped when she realized she pushed him too hard as he stumbled backwards to the floor. I heard it play out in his thoughts before he jumped up and staggered drunkenly back over to Bella thinking to himself that she was just being feisty_. _This man was seriously testing my nerves and it took everything in me not to jump the railing and defend my love.

Before he could reach Bella this time Rose stepped in between them with aggravation in her thoughts, upset he was interrupting their dancing and harassing her little sister. I was taken back by Rose's thoughts for a moment, she had really taken to Bella. I watched as she pulled back and punched him square in the nose.

"That's my girl!" Emmett boomed slapping me on the back as I laughed along with him in relief, the man stumbled away bloody and broken, I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath since I walked in and saw the insipid man approach Bella.

I relaxed and watched as Bella and Alice huddled together with Rose and giggled at the man's expense.

"Okay, Okay Bella, enough stalling. It's time to shake what your momma gave you." Alice giggled as she swayed her hips around seductively.

"Alice I can't dance like _that_!" Bella protested.

"That's bullshit Bella." Rose exclaimed as she danced around to Bella's back and grabbed her hips from behind.

Alice took her cue and took her place in front of Bella also holding her hips. They swayed together and guided Bella to the music and I looked on eagerly as with every passing note Bella became more sure of herself and the more sure of herself she became the sexier she got.

My hands grasped the railing hard for a different reason now as, Right Round by Flo Rida's, came over the speakers and the girls squealed in delight as their bodies picked up speed with the tempo and they swayed and grinded against each other. I couldn't see anyone else in the room and thankfully the thoughts around the room were dulled as I focused in solely on Bella, I marveled in the fact that I didn't know she could move like that as I watched her body twist and roll as she circled her hips and held her arms slightly above her head. I watched Rose move closer behind Bella as she ran her fingers down Bella's sides and they dipped low to the ground together and then back up again gyrating their hips in the process.

The men's voices in my head practically started screaming at me as Alice joined them and sandwiched Bella in between them. It didn't escape me that Bella was now chest to chest with Alice as she shimmied up and down her front, her hands doing to Alice what Rosalie's had been doing to her only moments ago. I watched Bella's mouth slightly part and I swallowed back the venom pooling in my mouth recognizing that look, _was this turning Bella on? _The front of my jeans got especially tight at the thought.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Bloody hell, please tell me I'm not the only one turned on by this." he rasped out, staring at the girls like a kid in a candy store.

"That would be a negative." Jasper chuckled out smacking Emmett on the back and shaking his head at our woman. We weren't the only one's watching the show, almost every man in the place was now fantasizing about our girls.

"I say we go down there and join them," I mumbled never looking away from Bella, "Are you with me?"

*****************

I made my way down the stairs with Jasper and Emmett in tow and pushed past the wall of onlookers wanting what was mine. As Rose and Alice made their way to their husbands I finally got to Bella and pulled her to me just holding her close, needing to feel her against me. She pulled back after a few moments to look at me and held the sides of my face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, searching my eyes.

I smiled at her and nuzzled her hand on my cheek breathing her in, "I'm fine now," I murmured against her skin.

"But earlier….." she trailed off looking unsure and I crashed my lips to hers pouring nothing but love and want into it trying to convey my need to just be with her in this moment.

I backed up and looked into her beautiful, full eyes and hugged her to me and lowered my lips to her ear.

"May I have this dance Bella?" I whispered.

"Mmmmm." she hummed as my lips brushed her ear, "yes, please."

I chuckled lightly as I placed my leg in between both of hers and pulled her closer to me, our hips swaying in sync with the music.

"Bella, I just want you to know I'm sorry," I gave her my crooked grin and ducked my head, "I know I've said that to you about a dozen times already, but I want to apologize for the way I act sometimes, it's not intentional I promise." I thought back to the last few weeks and how I pulled away from our physical relationship and shook my head, "I know it probably doesn't always make sense but in the moment it always seems right to me and……. I would do anything for you Bella, anything for us," I searched her eyes seeing if she was understanding my vague explanation for being an ass, " I love you Bella, more than I've ever loved anything in my entire existence, everyday that love grows and I'm just trying to keep up." she smiled at me and I watched her bottom lip quiver and her eyes glass over with tears that would never fall. The d.j. started a slower song and I pulled her closer deciding to change the subject, there had been enough seriousness tonight, I wanted her to enjoy this.

"I was watching you dance earlier." I said, watching her face to gauge her reaction, I expected her to duck her head in true Bella fashion but she held her chin up and looked at me smugly, "I know." she said grinning.

I felt my hardness rub roughly against her thigh and she dropped her head back and let out a small whimper. Her neck laid open for me, begging to be worshipped, her hair cascading down as she leaned back. I took the opportunity and kissed her with one slow, open mouth kiss on the right side of her neck, I was always careful to avoid the other side because it wasn't my mark to kiss. I pushed back those thoughts as Bella slowly leaned back up to look at me.

"And?" she purred, staring at me with hooded eyes, "Did you like what you saw?"

My eyes closed automatically at her words and I flipped her around and ground my hips into her ass so she could feel exactly how much I liked everything she did.

"I think you know I liked it love." I whispered huskily into her ear as I pulled her body tighter to me. I reached up and ran my hands softly down her outstretched arms bringing them down with me and wrapping them behind her around my neck. I continued my path down her sides, skimming past the sides of her breast, which from this angle were displayed agonizingly exposed to me, my hands found their way to her hip bones and rested there.

She hummed out again and threw her head against my shoulder reaching up to tangle her fingers in my hair.

"Bella, there's not a guy in this room that doesn't want you right now." I told her grinding up against her as my hands moved down and around to explore the back side of her creamy thighs.

She rolled her eyes and I flipped her back around to look directly into my face.

"You don't believe me? Well, what if I told you I had to utilize every ounce of self control I had left tonight so I wouldn't rip their heads from their bodies so they wouldn't be able to think about you anymore Bella." I held her face in my hands as I talked, I needed her to understand.

"They have no right to think about you. They have no right to touch you. You." I pulled her body flush against mine and leaned down to her ear, "You are mine." I whispered so lowly I didn't know if she even caught it.

She whimpered and ran her fingers down my back as we completely forgot about the music and stopped moving, "Say it again, Edward." she panted huskily.

I pulled back and looked at her, her eyes were hooded, her mouth slightly parted as her sweet breath panted out onto my face, she had never looked sexier.

"You. Are. Mine." I growled lowly and Bella moaned my name under her breath before her lips crashed to mine.

The kiss started urgent but soon turned into a slow, passionate kiss as my hands found there way down her back and palmed her ass squeezing her close to me, she whimpered at the contact. I could smell her arousal all around me getting more potent the more we touched. I ran my fingers up and down the back of her thighs and froze when I came in contact with wetness running down her inner thigh, I brought my had around in between us and just stared at it knowing what I wanted to do but wondering if Bella would be offended. I looked up into her wide eyes, a taken back expression on her face and I froze again not sure what to do. Bella reached up and slowly took my hand in hers and brought it up closer to our faces and I whimpered as the intensity of her scent hit me but before I could register what was happening Bella had taken one of my fingers and slid it into her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around it lapping up all of her juices from my skin, she let my finger go with a pop and smiled mischievously back up at me.

"Want to try?" she purred, holding my hand up towards my mouth and I lost it.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowded room towards the front door vaguely hearing my families snickers as we left the building. We made our way through the dark parking lot to the car and I realized we were the only ones around since everyone was still in the club. Instead of opening her door for her I whirled her around and pressed her firmly into the passenger door with my body attacking her neck with mouth. I kissed every piece of exposed skin I could reach without moving our bodies from the position we were in.

"Edward…" she panted, "what if someone….sees us?" she struggled to get the words out and I smiled against her skin.

I reluctantly pulled back for a moment looking at the goddess before me. "Either one of us would hear them before they get too close and I'll know if someone is on their way out here," I finished tapping my temple and then I dove back into her lips, exploring her mouth with my tongue and nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip.

She giggled at my exuberance and I moved down her jaw licking the line, tasting her sweet skin on my tongue and then suckling and nipping down the right side of her neck to her collarbone.

"You are _unbelievably _sexy tonight Bella." I murmured out between kisses. "Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" I rasped out into her skin.

She moaned and I felt her rub her thighs together roughly as the smell of her arousal increased. She reached down with her hand and rubbed my hard length through my jeans, I wrapped my arms around her tighter to keep upright at the feeling it sent rippling throughout my body.

"I think I have an idea." she purred into my ear as her hand grabbed me through my jeans.

"Uh…Mmmm." I groaned out dropping my forehead to her chest.

I palmed her breasts in my hands, cupping them and squeezing them. It was like Bella was made for me as she filled my hands perfectly. I pushed them together and up molding the soft flesh through the fabric in my hands. I met her eyes to ask her for permission before I reached around and undid the clasp of her jeweled halter top. The heavy fabric fell forward to expose her to me in all her glory, she was perfect. I cupped her now naked breasts into my hands feeling this experience for the first time, I took my time and did everything in my power to concentrate as Bella continued to rub me through my jeans, I wanted to put every inch of her soft skin to memory.

My thumb ran over her hard peak and I watched mesmerized as it pebbled even harder under my touch. I glanced up at Bella as I touched her, rubbing and lightly pinching her nipple in between my fingers watching what her reaction would be. Her breathing picked up as she laid back further against my car which jutted her pert chest out farther for me. I couldn't take it anymore I had to taste her. I leaned down and brought her perfect mound to my mouth, licking her nipple first before devouring it with my lips.

"Uhhhhh." she cried out as she rubbed me harder with one hand and fumbled with my button and zipper with the other. With my mouth like this on her and her touching me like she was I was so close. I was so concentrated on Bella at that moment, her every move and every inch of her body captivating me, that I didn't hear the security guards thoughts until he was already rounding the corner at the edge of the parking lot.

"Shit!." I cursed, as I quickly pulled up Bella's straps and helped her into the car. She looked back at me confused until her head snapped to the direction of the far parking lot and she covered her mouth in realization.

I jumped in the Volvo and spun it around and peeled from the parking lot out onto the night road. For the longest time we were quiet, only our erratic breathing filled the air.

Bella busted out in a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but laugh back at her as I watched her cover her mouth trying to reign them in.

"What's so funny?" I asked, cocking my brows up at her.

"Nothing….." she giggled out, "it's just……."

I waited as she tried to compose herself and then she sighed a sigh of contentment.

"I just, don't think I've ever heard you curse before." she said smiling at me with a shy smile.

My mind went back to what I had said and I cringed, I was about to apologize but Bella put her fingers over my lips.

"Don't." she said, "I thought it was kind of…..sexy." a seductive smile played on her lips and I growled at her, she was playing with me. _Well two can play this game._

"You know what I thought was sexy?" I asked her, giving her a coy smile and then taking her hand from my lips and kissing her palm.

"Hmm?" she hummed, enjoying the attention I was giving to her hand.

"When you licked my finger in the club, I don't even think the word sexy remotely even covers what _that _was." I looked over at her knowing my eyes had darkened at the mere thought and saw I was having the same effect on her.

"You liked that did you?" she purred seductively while slowly rubbing her thighs together.

"Mmm hmm, I liked it even better when I could taste you on your lips." my voice came out husky as I reached over and started caressing her thigh. She let out a throaty breath of air.

Her arousal flooded the small space of the car and her breathy whimpers were traveling straight to my cock.

"And Bella?" I said not having any filter on my words any longer, her scent was engulfing me and taking away all rational thought.

"Hmmm?" she murmured.

"In the not too distant future…..I _will_ taste you," I rasped out gripping her upper thigh, "and it will be directly from the source."

**AN: The next chapter picks up where this one left off...so Review Review Review & I'll have Edward waiting in a dark parking lot for you :)**


	25. Chapter 24 Claiming What's Mine

**AN: So I had intended on getting this out on Monday but as you can see that didn't happen so....happy Wednesday! For all you guys who were requesting longer chapters here's another biggie :)**

**Also a shout out to Browneyedvamp75, Happy Belated Birthday.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, you guys rock! I hope this chapter's sexy enough for you guys. I never said this story was going to be smut filled so just to warn you I don't think every chapter will be this hot, some will actually be plot filled :) **

**Sorry in advance for any errors, I probably didn't read back over it enough. I think I should prob. look into getting a Beta.**

**Anyways here it is...ENJOY! Plus if you haven't already Vote on the poll on my page...I'll be closing it down soon. Also a side note....MTV Movie Awards May 31st...Our favorite vampire and his leading lady will be introducing a sneak peek of New Moon *squeals and does a happy dance* YAY!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPV**

I stared back at him my mouth gaped open in shock, I couldn't believe that he had actually just spoken those words to me. I thought back to everything that had happened tonight, it seemed like a million years since this morning when things were awkward between us but here we were in his Volvo driving home to his empty house and we had just made out against his car and now he was talking dirty to me. _Holy hell._

Edward was looking at me with the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen him wear and his eyes were blacker than black. He was paying special attention to my thigh and my body silently urged him to move further up. I knew he could smell my bodies reaction to him because I could smell what he was doing to me thick in the air of our confined space. I reached down and unlocked my seat belt, I only still wore it because Edward insisted.

"Bella." he warned, his sexy smirk turning to a disapproving one. I rolled my eyes and removed the belt and slid close to the console so I could lean over and reach his neck.

"I would prefer it if you……." he was beginning to lecture me about the seat belt issue when I gave him a wet, open mouth kiss on his neck and his words got softer as he trailed off.

I ran my tongue from the skin right above the collar of his shirt to his earlobe humming in appreciation as his taste ignited a frenzy to my senses. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward's grip tightened more and more on the steering wheel with each kiss I gave him and when I took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it lightly I felt the grip he had on my thigh tighten before he started kneading the soft flesh rougher than before, each time moving closer to my inner thigh.

"Mmmm, Edward." I breathed close to his ear as I nibbled and sucked on the smooth skin of his neck, drinking him in. My hands found their way to the top button of his shirt where I only fidgeted with it for a few seconds before flattening my palm out and sliding it down the front of the fabric.

Through his shirt I could feel the hard planes of his sculpted chest, I felt his nipples harden as my fingers brushed past them. I ached to remove his shirt, to uncover the Adonis before me but I was too impatient. I caressed my hand down his stomach still peppering his neck with hungry kisses, needing to keep him with me, afraid that at any moment he would tell me to stop. As I brushed over his abdomen the chiseled skin quivered beneath my touch and he inhaled sharply, his head dropping heavily back into the seat.

His eyes cut over to me and they were hungry. "Bella." he rasped out quietly, it sounded desperate as his fingers dug into the inside of my thigh. I felt a rush of wetness pool between my legs and watched Edward's eyes darken instantly.

"God Bella." he choked out, no longer watching the rode.

The passion and lust behind his words pushed me forward and I reached down and grabbed him through his jeans.

A strangled moan escaped his lips as the car accelerated. It wasn't enough, I needed more, and by the look on his face I knew that was true for him too. I only fumbled with the button of his jeans for a few seconds and then slid down the zipper freely. Before I could get it all the way down Edward came to and asked me to wait with a frantic look on his face but it was too late. He wasn't wearing any underwear and when his pants fell open his erection sprang to in all it's glory. I stared at it in shock, completely beside myself for a few moments vaguely seeing Edward and the look of panic on his face or what he was saying it was all white noise as I took in the sight of him, he was beautiful.

I barely heard him whisper, "Bella, you don't have to do this," before I wasn't able to contain myself any longer. I glanced up at him and gave him a small smile and his face relaxed a bit until I reached for him and took him in my hand.

"Fuck." Edward hissed as his head smashed back into the head rest. I gave him a second to adjust watching the expression on his face in awe before I slowly started moving my hand up and down his shaft. I was torn, I wanted to watch his face, every inch that my hand moved over him his expression shifted and it was breathtaking. But I also wanted to see him as he slid through my hand, as I built momentum with each stroke. I let my thumb swipe over the wetness that had already built on his head and I swirled it around letting my hand glide even better over the smoothness of him, he felt like satin under my touch, like heaven.

"Jesus Bella." he growled as I did that and roughly jerked the car off the road and into an off beaten path that only went a few feet into the woods but still far enough to cover the car.

The ignition was hardly turned off before he reached across my lap and hit a button that reclined my seat back, I went flying backwards and he was over the console crashing his lips to mine before I knew it. His body weight was pressed firmly on top of me and I whimpered loudly as I felt his naked cock brush against my exposed thigh. He moaned into my mouth and chanted my name softly against the skin of my neck as his hands ran down my sides frantically until he stopped at the hem of my dress and began moving it upwards exposing the navy blue lace panties Alice had picked out for me. When his hands brushed against the lace he stopped and adjusted so he could see them. He stared at them, brushing his fingers lightly across the outline of them for a moment. He hummed in appreciation as his fingers dipped inside the band and shivers attacked my body, he pulled his fingers back out of the lace at the middle and started tracing a line straight down to my core with a hungriness on his face I had never seen him have before and I felt my panties soak through. He paused and I watched his eyes close as his nostrils flared, he moved down my body and held my hips firmly by the sides, his thumbs caressing my hip bones. I watched frozen, my mind losing all relevance as he leaned into my panties and stopped only inches from them, his nose barely skimming the fabric, before inhaling deeply.

"Oh god." I whimpered, staring down at him between my legs,.

He licked his lips and took the sides of my panties into his hands, squeezing the fabric together, and looked up at me for permission.

I grabbed his hands and shook my head no, he dropped his head and let go of me in a hurry. Before he could take my actions the wrong way I pulled him back up to me and flipped us over. He laid there on his back with a shocked expression on his face.

"Edward," I purred, as I slid to his side and took his cock into my hand. "Let me take care of you tonight."

"Bella….." he tried to protest but I cut him off with a kiss, knowing how this would take some convincing because he always wants to put me first.

"Please Edward, I want to do this for you."

He kissed me softly, the passion growing with each movement of our lips and my hand began to move in time with our kisses speeding up and slowing down as we went. Edward writhed below me pressing himself harder into my hand and pulling me back to him in the process. He shoved his tongue into my mouth holding me by the hair roughly to him and I moaned with pleasure. I felt him reach around with the other hand and unclasp my dress as he began to trail his hungry kisses down my neck to my collarbone before pushing the top of my dress down with his nose and taking my nipple into his eager mouth.

I hissed and grabbed his length harder in my hand and he responded by nipping at my nipple and taking the other one between his fingers and pinching it roughly.

"Ugh……" I cried out, trying hard to focus on keeping my hand moving on him as my body writhed in pleasure beside him. I mustered up all the focus I could find as he continued the attack on my breasts and I grabbed him harder, stroking faster than I had before.

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella!" Edward growled burying his face deep into my chest as my body shook with each movement of my hand.

"I'm so close, so close….." he whispered aloud as he pulled me tighter to him.

He leaned up and talked into my ear, each word shooting straight to my core.

"God, your hand…..wrapped around my cock like that Bella, feels so good." he rasped. "Baby I love you, god, you're perfect……" he rambled incoherently before he started chanting my name over and over again. I felt him tighten in my grasp before he exploded into my hand as the most beautiful feral noise escaped his lips. I watched in awe as he laid there, twitching in my hand as he came down from his high. He starred at me, a look of wonder and relief on his perfect face as his chest rose and fell deeply.

"Thank you," he murmured shakily, "that was…..that was….." he trailed off shaking his head and I giggled.

I reluctantly let go of him and looked down at my hand examining the part of Edward covering my skin. I moved my fingers in amazement when I noticed Edward watching me.

"I'm sorry Bella, here let me clean you off." his voice was scratchy and husky as he reached back to his back seat and grabbed an under shirt but before he could reach for my hand I put one of my fingers into my mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmmm, you taste so sweet." I hummed, feeling a high from the taste

as my finger popped from my mouth,.

Edward dropped the shirt and stared at me, mouth wide open and frozen. His eyes kept moving from my finger to my lips and then back again before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him kissing me hungrily. After devouring my lips he pulled back to look at me both of us breathing hard.

"You are amazing Bella, that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." he stared at me in amazement.

He reached over and grabbed the undershirt never breaking eye contact with me and begin wiping my hand clean. When he was done I watched as he cleaned himself off and felt the heat spread through my body as I took in how hard he already was. He zipped up his pants and pulled me in for another kiss, this one slower and softer and I savored the taste of his mouth mixed with the lingering taste of him.

"Take me home Edward." I whispered as I laid my forehead against his.

"It would be my pleasure." he whispered back with a small smile playing on his lips.

After he climbed over to his own side and started the car he took my hand sweetly in his and kissed it.

"I have a little surprise for you at home anyways." he said coyly.

*********************

**EPV**

We drove the rest of the way home in relative silence but my body still hummed with excitement after what Bella had just done for me. Watching Bella's small hand wrapped around me was one of the most erotic experiences of my life. It felt wrong at first letting her please me before I had given her pleasure but I gave in because it was what she wanted but if I was being honest with myself it was all I wanted too and I don't think I could of told her no if I wanted to at that point. But that wouldn't happen again, after tonight I promised myself I would always let her go first, she was so much more important to me than anything else in this world.

I glanced over at Bella feeling overwhelmed with bliss and had to stop myself from pulling over again as I took in her expression. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were puckered, still slightly swollen from earlier and she looked back at me with lust filled eyes. Even at this moment she had no idea what she did to me, one look and I was at my wits end with her. I looked forward focusing on the road before me and sped up, I was definitely going to return the favor to her when we got home.

*************

When we got to my house I stood behind her in my hallway and covered her eyes with my hands.

"No peeking love." I whispered in her ear and I instantly was hit with a fresh wave of her arousal. _Oh god!_

I pushed open my door and walked her into my room pressing my body firmly against her back side as I directed her way. We stopped in the middle of the room and I saw Bella bite her lip anxiously and I unconsciously licked my lips as I stared at hers. I swallowed the venom back pooling in my mouth and tried to focus.

"Ready?" I asked teasingly.

She nodded her head yes and I dropped my hands from her eyes and wrapped them around her middle.

"Oh my god Edward, it's beautiful and…..so BIG!" she exclaimed staring at the large king size bed in awe.

I chuckled and ducked my head to place a soft kiss on her temple.

"So you like it?" I asked her.

"I love it." she said softly as she turned in my arms and enveloped me in a hug.

"I had them deliver it special when we were gone tonight, Esme let them in before her and Carlisle left for the night." They were having a night away from the house, each of the couples in the house did that from time to time.

"So Mr. Cullen," Bella leaned back and looked at me playfully, "What exactly are you insinuating by buying a bed for us exactly? Are you saying your intentions with me are less than innocent?" she pretended to be offended but broke into a smile not being able to stick to her little act.

"Bella whenever you stay over we always squeeze onto my leather couch to lay together, now don't get me wrong I love being that close to you," I explained hugging her to me, "but I thought this would be nice for us sometimes too."

She smiled brightly and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Can we snuggle in it tonight?"

"Of course." I laughed as I watched her bounce lightly up and down with excitement, sometimes you could see how much Alice truly rubbed off on her. "Go put on you pajama's and I'll change."

She bounded off into the bathroom to change with a mischievous smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile at her as I stripped and threw on some flannel pajama bottoms I had never had the opportunity to wear before tonight. When I stayed over at Bella's I was always still in my clothes from the day and when she stayed here I never found a reason to change either, but in light of tonight's events and my new purchase sitting proudly in the middle of my room it seem that the occasion called for it.

I put on a jazz cd I knew Bella liked to listen to sometimes with me and lowered the lights, I was pulling back the covers when I heard the bathroom door creak open. I turned to the door and froze at the sight before me, there was Bella leaning into the door frame, her hair was down and brushed out into soft waves and as my eyes traveled down her body I noticed she too was dressed differently than she normally was at night. She pushed off the door frame and walked slowly to me, fidgeting with her hands as she looked me up and down taking in my naked upper half. She had on a tight, white cami that showed off her mid drift and clung to her body in sinful ways, I choked back venom as it became quite apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. I scanned down and took in her matching boy shorts, they were small and thin and made her milky white legs look like they went on for miles.

When she got close enough I took her hand in mine and slowly spun her around in a circle admiring her and she dropped her head shyly. I marveled at her exposed skin, and stared hungrily at her perfect cheeks peeking out from the bottom of the small shorts.

"You are stunning." I breathed as she completed her circle.

"I can say the same for you." she whispered, closing the distance and placing her hands on my bare chest. The way she looked up at me from under her lashes made my body instantly respond to her and I leaned down and devoured her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmmm." she hummed into my mouth as I pulled back and smiled at her.

Everything about this woman pulled me in, every inch of her sweet skin, every facial expression, every move of her perfect body, and every sinfully delicious sound that escaped her luscious lips had me falling more and more in love with her.

"I love you so much, Bella." I said softly, ducking down to meet her sparkling eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." she responded as she reached up and stroked my hair.

I got into bed and pulled her down with me, I laying on my back and she cuddling to my side as I held her to me rubbing small circles on the exposed part of her lower back.

We lay there in peaceful silence until Bella finally spoke.

"Edward?"

"Bella."

"I was wondering." she fidgeted with the draw string of my pants as she spoke and didn't realize what she was doing to me by doing that.

Go ahead love." I encouraged her, my voice cracking.

She took a deep breath and looked up at me from under her lashes, "Is it….always like this?" she looked down and I smiled at her invisible blush, I put my hands on each side of her face and pulled her back up to me to look into her eyes.

"Love, you're going to have to be a little more specific than that." I gave her my crooked grin and she seemed to relax some.

She searched my eyes, "For you," she tried to clarify, "When you were with other woman what was it like, is it always this strong because of what we are?" I felt my body stiffen as I realized what she was asking me.

I sat up and pulled her onto my lap and looked into her eyes trying to mentally prepare myself for a conversation I knew was long coming.

"Bella, before you," I paused and swallowed hard, "there…. wasn't anyone else."

Her mouth fell open and she looked back at me skeptically. "Edward," she scoffed, "there had to be someone after all of this time, there at least _had_ to be somebody." she said incredulously.

"No Bella, not one." I searched her eyes.

"Never?" she asked skeptically.

"Never." I answered matter of fact.

"Not even a random date?"

"Nope."

"A one night stand?"

"Nuh uh." Now I couldn't help but smile at her as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Edward, you at least had to of kissed someone, made out, something……"

I playfully pretended to think for a moment before she smacked my arm, "Edward, be serious." she whined.

"No. There was this one time, you've heard the stories about Tanya from Denali I assume?" Rosalie or the rest of my siblings weren't exactly fond of her so I'm sure they had spilled a story or two, which I'm sure had been at my expense.

Her expression faltered and she swallowed hard, "Oh yes, I've heard all about her from Rose."

I grinned, enjoying her jealous streak and continued, "Well there was this one time she kissed me, if you could call it that, but I froze and pushed her away as soon as I realized what was going on, it was horrible." I grimaced and Bella giggled back at me relieved.

"Wow." she breathed. "Really? This is…..unbelievable. But, why? "

I thought for a second trying to articulate what I wanted to say to her.

"Bella, for the longest time the thought of being with someone never crossed my mind and if it ever did it was definitely something that I didn't think I deserved. I thought I was a monster and that I was destined to be alone because this was my fate, some kind of punishment. My family would try to set me up on dates here and there throughout the years but I never felt anything, I felt empty.""

"Edward?" she interrupted me, "You don't still feel like that do you, you can't possibly still think you're a monster."

When I met you everything changed Bella, for the first time I felt alive, because of you I feel like a man. I've been waiting all of my life for you to come along, I just never knew it." I stroked the side of her face lovingly as I poured my heart out to her.

Her lip quivered and her eyes filled to the brim and I hugged her to me needing her to know how much I truly loved her.

She was silent for a moment and I sat there and left her with her thoughts watching her expression change.

"What about when you were human? Were you ever in love?" she asked.

"No, things were different back then, I was mostly focused on becoming a soldier really and then I thought when I returned home I would meet a respectable girl and get married. That's usually how things were done during that time." I explained as she hung on my every word.

"Oh." was all she said before I could tell she was in deep thought again.

"Bella, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked touching her forehead lightly with my finger, keeping my tone light trying to ease her tension.

She bit her lip nervously, "It's just….I guess I see more clearly now why you were so hesitant to have a physical relationship with me." I tried to interrupt her but she held her hand up so I patiently awaited my turn. "I pushed and pushed you, I can't imagine what you must think of me, I wasn't very respectable……."

I couldn't sit there any longer and listen to her have our situation completely misconstrued.

"Bella." I interrupted, "I'll tell you what I think of you," I hugged her tighter to me, "I think you are the most amazing, beautiful, _respectable _woman I have ever had the pleasure of coming in contact with. You by far exceed any expectations I could of _ever_ had about the person I would fall in love with and want to spend the rest of my existence with. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you and to be this happy and I promise you, not for one second have I ever doubted us being close with one another Bella, being with you like that, you giving yourself over to me and trusting me like that is a gift that I truly cherish beyond words."

She looked at me with wide eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"I know I may be hesitant sometimes but I think I've adapted some over the years. I've learned through peoples minds how much the worlds changed along with the values of people. In my time it wasn't heard of that you slept with your partner before marriage and now that doesn't always hold true. Before you I didn't understand what was so hard about waiting for the sanctity of marriage to be intimate, that doing anything otherwise was morally incorrect and weak. But being with you has awakened feelings in me that I never thought possible and I think I can see now why waiting is sometimes …… impossible." I studied her face trying to gauge her reaction as I explained my feelings to her, I was surprised at how easy it was to open up to her like this and it not feel the least bit awkward.

She dropped her head into her hands before looking back up at me and smiling, "So what you're saying is that I've corrupted you?" she laughed.

"No, I wouldn't call it that," I smiled, taking on a playful tone, "Enlightened me, would be a better word to describe it."

She laughed and then looked at me meaningfully.

"So, you still don't want that? You don't want to get married one day and have a real wedding night?" she asked, searching my face while biting her bottom lip.

I took a deep breath, even though I knew somewhere deep down inside of me the day I met her that I wanted to make her my wife I hadn't planned on discussing this with her so soon and after tonight waiting until that day to be intimate with Bella didn't exactly seem so cut and dry anymore.

"Yes, I still want to get married, at least I do now since I've met you," I watched her duck her head and fidget with her fingers, "and I'm not sure about the waiting part anymore. I've done a lot of terrible things in my life so having this choice and being able to do something right for once might not be such a bad idea for me plus I can't imagine a more perfect gift than giving yourself to one another on your wedding night. But on the other hand," I kissed her sweet lips, "we've only been close to each other twice and I'm already feeling….impatient," I chuckled and shook my head thinking about the effect this woman had on me, "you are far too enticing for your own good."

She smiled and I gave her another quick kiss on the lips and then held her to me.

"I just……" I started but stopped realizing I was speaking without thinking.

"What?" she questioned leaning back to look at me.

I shook my head and thought of something else to say, knowing saying something like that could lead down a rode neither one of us wanted to talk about but she pulled my face towards her and urged me to continue. "What were you going to say Edward."

"I was just thinking …..that I wished I could also be your first Bella, like you are and will be all of mine. I want to experience everything with you for the first time and I just wish we could experience that together." I murmured.

She looked at me her face riddled in confusion until I saw a flash of understanding cross it.

"Edward." she snapped back, "You think…..you think I had sex with Avery?"

My mind back peddled and I tried to find the right words.

"I, um..just assumed." I stuttered out, taken back but at the same time completely relieved.

"That's right," she said, sliding out of my grasp and moving to the other side of the bed, "that night I told your family my story, you yelled at me and accused me of jumping into bed with him." she scoffed.

I flinched recalling that night and what an ass I had been to her. "Bella, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say I just assumed…by the way you talked about _him_ and he was sharing your bed every night….."I trailed off.

"Edward, you've practically shared my bed since I moved here and we haven't slept together yet." she reasoned.

"Bella we can never actually _sleep _together love." I tried to lighten the mood but the look on her face was fierce.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut wishing I could start over and word everything different that didn't result in Bella being as far away from me as she could go on our bed, "Bella, please forgive me, I just assumed like you assumed about me, it's no different." I reasoned.

"Edward there's a lot of difference, you've been around a long time it was only natural to assume…….."

I closed the space between us and took both of her hands in mine and looked into her eyes, it was dark but I didn't need the light to see the hurt in them.

"Baby, please, I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions," I pleaded, "but I can't say I'm sorry we finally talked about this, it's been eating me up inside and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved at the moment." I admitted.

"If it was bothering you so much why didn't you just ask? You always say I can ask you anything, well that goes both ways you know?" she said her anger melting.

I nodded my head and climbed up the bed and laid down opening my arm for her, "Lay with me?" I asked beckoning her with my hand.

She hesitated and then crawled towards me and even in the seriousness of the moment I couldn't get over how sexy she looked doing that.

I cradled her to me and took a deep breath wanting to ask her so much.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed into my chest.

"Were you ever ……close to sleeping with him?" I used her word not being able to force myself to call it by anything else when I was referring to _him _with her.

I felt her tense before she answered me softly, "Are you sure you want to talk about this?" she asked hesitantly."

I told her yes even though her answer could potentially scar me for life.

"Yes." she whispered so softly I had to strain to hear her. "But just once."

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to calm my breathing as it was accelerating with every breath I took, my fist clinched and at that moment I wanted to break something, preferably his neck even though I knew it wouldn't do any damn good.

"Edward?" Bella propped herself up and pulled my face to look at her. "I'm sorry if that hurts you but you should know _everything_ I experience with you is like experiencing it for the first time because my love for you is so different I can't even began to explain it." she took my hand in hers and pried my fingers open peppering soft kisses on my skin and I started to relax on the outside but inside I was seething.

_That basterd didn't deserve to be in her company let alone touch her!_

"Edward please." she soothed, still sensing my tension.

I took my other hand that she wasn't holding and rubbed it roughly over my face trying to calm myself down.

She took a deep breath and then sat up and straddled my waist.

I finally focused and looked up at her.

"Touch me." she ordered, as she leaned forward and laid her palms flat on my chest.

I blinked a few times and then furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Touch me." she said sterner when I didn't respond.

"Bella, I ……." I trailed off staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Edward," she started and took one of my hands in hers, "You need this, we both need this. I _am_ yours." she growled. "Now touch me." she demanded cupping my hand around her breast.

Her head fell back at the contact and I came to life as I felt her nipple harden against my palm through her thin top.

_She is mine._

I flipped us over and hovered above her attacking her breast, sucking her nipple through her top, I raised my head to look at her and saw my venom had soaked through her shirt where my mouth had been and left it completely see through. I blew lightly against the damp area and she whimpered as I watched her nipple pebble even harder before me. I growled and dove back in roughly, moving to her other breast to give it the same attention.

"Oh god." she moaned, as she clawed at my back as I continued my ministrations, suckling and biting her with an animalistic need.

She threw her hips up into mine and I groaned as she grinded into me through my thin flannel pants. Without even thinking I ripped her tank top in half right down the middle and froze above her taking in her bare flesh as her chest rose and fell roughly below me. I lowered my body flush against hers and ground my throbbing erection into her feeling her so much better than before through the thin material and dropped my head to her skin repeating my actions from before now on her bare chest. As she writhed below me I sucked harder, palming her other breast in my hand and molding it with my fingers.

"Uh…Edward," she panted as her chest pushed up against my mouth.

She pulled me up to her face and we dove into one another kissing each other with more need than ever before, our tongues battling for dominance. I ground my hips harder into hers, reaching down and hitching one leg around me so I could feel her better, at that she moaned and a fresh wave of her arousal flooded me.

"Jesus Bella." I rasped, moving down to attack her neck, sucking and kissing every inch of skin I came across.

"God Edward, please….." she rasped breathlessly.

I leaned back to look at her, her hair was wildly fanned out above her head and her half naked body writhed in place underneath me as we continued to grind into one another. She leaned up on her elbows and crashed her lips to mine before pulling back abruptly.

"Touch me." she begged.

I crashed my lips back to hers coming completely undone and moved so I was laying against her side. Without breaking our kiss I slid my hand down her toned stomach until I reached her center, her body now writing against my palm.

"Please……" she breathlessly pleaded.

I moved my finger lightly up and down her center on top of her underwear feeling her through the wet material as she fell back and started whimpering. I pushed the material inwards watching the material sink in and darken as it got wetter.

"Oh god yes….."she rasped.

At that I started moving my hand back and forth rubbing her with the friction of her underwear as she squirmed and writhed under me.

I crashed my lips to her open mouth as I pushed the fabric aside and slid one of my fingers into her wet sex.

We moaned simultaneously. The feeling of her wet and tight around my finger was overwhelming.

"Jesus Bella, you're so wet." I breathed, hovering above her needing to see her face, I needed to see what I was doing to her.

I watched her grab the sheets on each side and push her hips down harder onto my finger.

"Harder please……more." she panted.

I slid another finger in between her slick folds and started pumping faster. She screamed out and held tighter to the sheets meeting my hand with her hips. I added a third finger into her and went deeper. Her mouth fell open as she threw her head back and I felt her began to tighten around me.

"That's right love," I purred, leaning down by her ear but not too far where I couldn't watch her face. "You _are_ mine," I growled lowly, "only I can make you feel like this."

"Yes…yes….yours…."she panted.

I bent my finger up inside of her like I had seen played out in so many minds and hit a brand new spot that made her body respond instantly, she tightened around me and screamed out my name.

"That's it baby, come for me…" I moaned into her ear, overcome with what I was doing to her.

She thrashed against my fingers until her body stilled and her luscious mouth formed a silent O as her eyes closed. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I vowed to see that face over and over again on her.

"Oh my god……"she breathed opening her eyes and looking at me as she ran her hand through her hair. "That was… amazing Edward."

I grinned and stared at her, her face was completely relaxed and she looked blissful looking back up at me.

"How ….how did you know how?" she stuttered out, her voice still husky.

"I have my ways." I smiled, still having my fingers firmly placed inside of her.

I wiggled them around and watched her squirm before I reluctantly removed them from where they desperately wanted to be. At the moment that wasn't my only body part wanting desperately to be inside of Bella.

"We have quite a problem my love." I said examining my hand that was glistening with her wetness.

"What's that?" she breathed, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, I made you a promise that when I did in fact taste you for the first time it would be directly from the source." I reminded her of my previous statement, "But right now this is far too tempting." I finished, finally tearing my eyes away from my hand and looking at her sheepishly.

"I see." she smiled shyly. "Well I don't see a problem with letting you slide this one time if it's what you really want." she purred, looking at me with wide eyes.

"_Oh yes_, it's definitely something I really want." I said before eagerly putting my fingers into my mouth. My head dropped back as I took in her sweet taste, it was like heaven and I felt completely euphoric. I sucked and licked my fingers clean diligently with my eyes closed savoring each drop against my skin moaning with want as I went. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Bella gaping at me.

"What?" I chuckled at her shocked expression.

"You're right, that is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." she breathed.

*****************

**AN: So Review, Review, Review my lovlies and let me know what you think! Please!**


	26. Chapter 25 Promises and Lies

**AN: SURPRISE! Look who's updating already :) This chapter isn't as long as the last two but I wanted to stop it there. The last chapter got the most hits I've had so far in one day, over 2,000. I'm on a roll, the stories picking up and I'm excited to get through it so I'm going to bribe you :) If I get at least one more review than last (Thanks for everyone who reviews by the way, you guys keep me going.) I'll have the next chapter up sooner!**

**Did everyone hear? On the MTV awards they're not showing just a clip like previously thought, they're showing the first trailer. *SQUEALS* SO EXCITED! Also the website I've previously talked about that I frequent has the best slideshow up in sequence, so you can pretty much watch the scene that was shot in Italy where Edward's stripping off his shirt as Bella's running throught the plaza to stop him.....It's amazing, I almost cried.**

**If you want the website again PM me.**

**Enjoy this chapter. It has some sweetness, sadness, some major plot issues, and a new POV.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPV**

I drove Bella home the next day around noon knowing she wanted to make dinner for Charlie before he got home. He had called her early this morning to say he had to go in because someone hadn't showed up at work and his tone was less than easy going, I had to reign in my temper when I heard the tone he had with her at the same time his mental musings on how to keep Bella home more hit me through the phone.

As I drove down the rode hand in hand with Bella I couldn't of been more at peace. I glanced over at her for the hundredth time since we left my house not being able to keep my eyes off of her and marveled at her beauty. She looked completely at ease, her body was relaxed, her hair soft and flowing around her as the crisp air blew through the cracked window, her face was a picture of serenity, she was breathtaking.

"What?" she asked, grinning wildly after catching me watching her.

I smirked and brought the back of her hand to my lips, "You're positively glowing today," I spoke against her skin, "I still can't believe your all mine."

The word mine sparked a few memories from last night and I shook my head in awe still trying to absorb that all of this was really happening to me.

She smiled sheepishly and ducked her head, "Well," she breathed cutting her eyes up at me, "Can you blame me after the night I just had with my amazing…._boyfriend?"_ she looked up at me with her brows cocked, "Is that what you are to me, it doesn't really sound right.?"

I thought for a second and grinned at her, "It doesn't sound right at all, does it?"

"No…" she was quiet for a moment, "it seems like such an insignificant word, I don't think it begins to cover what you are to me." If I was standing, her words would of knocked me off my feet, I still had a hard time believing this angel could feel half for me what I feel for her.

"I agree." I said smiling smugly, she was describing perfectly what I was already thinking. "So, what are we then if we're not boyfriend/girlfriend." I asked, grinning at her like a fool.

"I dunno." she answered, furrowing her brows. "Partner's?"

"No, I don't really care for that either. Mates?" I asked.

She giggled, "That sounds a little animalistic, don't you think?"

"I suppose…..," I agreed, trying to hide my wounded tone, I already thought of her as my mate, she just wasn't accustomed to hearing that term often like I had through the years. "Well, any other ideas?"

"No, but we don't have to figure it out right now, do we?" She asked looking straight into my soul with her endless eyes.

"No Bella, we don't have to figure it out right now, we have forever." I gave her hand a small squeeze and she nodded her head at me smiling.

When we pulled up to her house I walked her in but hovered near the front door, she stopped rummaging through the cabinets and looked at me expectantly. "What's up?" she asked noticing my apprehension.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around nervously before settling on Bella.

"Edward, what is it, because you're kind of freaking me out." she cocked her head to the side and placed her small hand on her hip.

"First of all I don't have to go, if you don't want me to I'll stay, you just have to say the word……" I trailed off, looking at her anxiously.

"Ooo-kay." she drawled out, looking at me confused.

"Emmett and Jasper are going hunting up north and they've been harassing me to go with them, it would only be for one night but I told them I'd think about it. I really don't want to go….." I looked at her trying to gauge her reaction and she smiled.

"Edward, stop being ridiculous, if you want to go hunting with your brothers then go, I don't mind." she said sweetly.

I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her small frame, "Bella, we've never spent a night apart, it's our time together, I don't know if I can be away from you that long without losing my mind." I sighed, resting my forehead against hers.

"It will be good for you to spend some quality time with your brothers, I'm sure they miss you, you're always with me," she laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bella." I breathed softly, closing my eyes as she reached up and stroked my cheek.

"Go." she said softly, matching my tone, "I'll miss you like crazy and I'll be counting down the seconds until you get back but I'll be fine, I promise. When are you leaving?" she asked, leaning back to look at me.

I dropped my eyes to the ground and then looked back up at her apologetically, "Now." I murmured.

She laughed and shook her head, "Nothing like waiting until the last minute, huh?" She reached up and traced the dark shadows under my eyes and I shuddered under her touch.

"I'm sorry." I admitted sheepishly, "I kept putting it off not knowing if I could actually go through with this or not. Bella….." I started, my tone becoming serious, "I've never been away from you for this long, I don't know if I can do this…….. God, I'm already missing you just thinking about leaving."

She sighed as I squeezed my arms tighter around her and pulled her into a hug, I leaned down and burrowed my nose into her hair drinking her in.

"I feel the same way, but this could be good for us," she breathed, "think of all the ways I can show you how much I've missed you when you get back." she purred.

"Mmmm." I hummed, her words sending a jolt of electricity through me. "Not if I can show you how much I missed you first," I leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear.

Just then my text alert went off and I groaned knowing it would be Emmett. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed my lips quickly, "You better go." she chuckled trying to step back away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growled playfully and pulled her back to me crashing my lips to hers.

The minutes ticked by as we kissed and completely ignored my phone as it alerted three more times, neither one of us wanting to let go. Finally she pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of her lips on mine.

"Go." she ordered, smiling at me wildly, "before I change my mind."

She turned me around and pushed me towards the door as I drug my feet in protest.

She laughed and I turned around and kissed her forehead before I trudged out to my car. Each step I took away from her the more I felt the loss, I pulled myself together and put on a calm mask before I turned around to wave at her before I climbed into my car.

"I love you." I mouthed, as her face mirrored what I was feeling on the inside but she pulled herself together and smiled back at me and covered where her heart once beat.

"I love you more." she mouthed back, and I forced myself into my car and drove away, talking myself out of turning around all of the way home.

*************

**BPV**

As soon as Edward turned and walked to his car I couldn't deny the emptiness that over took me.

"One night," I said out loud to myself as I watched his car disappear down the rode, "only one night, I can do this." I breathed.

I filled my time with busy work, doing laundry, cleaning the house from top to bottom, and cooking Charlie's favorite dish of steak and mashed potatoes. After hearing him on the phone today and Edward cluing me in to his thoughts, I knew I needed to suck up to Charlie big time before he made life very difficult for me. The more time I spent in the house though breathing him in I realized how much I actually did miss him and I made a promise to myself to spend more time with him knowing our time together before I had to disappear was limited. I choked back a sob and finished up dinner.

Charlie and I had a nice dinner, him cleaning his plate and going back for seconds and me shoveling most of my food secretly into my napkin. After dinner we fell into easy conversation as I cleaned up and he settled in on the couch for the night flipping on the game.

"So, no Edward tonight?" he called from the other room, trying to sound interested.

"Um, no." I called back. "The Cullen's went camping today after I left, I don't think they'll be back until morning."

"Huh." he grumbled, "On a school night? They do that a lot, don't they."

I rolled my eyes at my reflection in the kitchen window above the sink and then gasped when I saw a silhouette standing across the yard in the darkness watching me. The pot I was washing dropped from my hands and splashed into the sink soaking the front of my shirt with soapy water.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath as stepped back from the sink. My eyes flashed back up to the window and I scanned the yard frantically but the silhouette was gone. I ran to the door and was about to run into the yard when Charlie rounded the corner.

"Are you okay kid?" he asked, scanning my wet clothes.

"Fine." I grumbled.

He laughed assuming it was just my clumsiness getting me into trouble again as I stalked past him and he patted me on the back.

"I'll finish up here," he offered, rubbing his full stomach, "go change."

"Thanks." I murmured, as I made my way up the stairs and to my room.

I flung my dresser drawer open and flinched as I nearly broke it in half.

_Oops!_

I took out an old t-shirt and then peeled the sopping one from my body and then froze, my head snapping towards the dark window. I held the t-shirt in front of my chest and walked slowly over to it, scanning the yard again, not really sure what I was looking for. I didn't see anything but even as I stood there I couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or _something _was watching me looking back at me from the darkness. I involuntarily shuddered and then jumped a mile as a loud vibration sounded through the room. I walked slowly to my bed following the sound and found a silver cell phone tucked under my pillow. I put my hand to my forehead and chuckled to myself.

_God, get a grip Bella._

I sat down and flipped open the phone, Edward's name flashed on the caller id and I smiled.

"Hello." I answered, hesitantly.

"Hello beautiful. I see you found the little present I left for you." I could here him smiling through the phone and I exhaled picturing his face in my head letting his voice soothe me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice turned frantic, "What's wrong?"

I was quiet for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth but finally coming to the conclusion there wasn't really anything to tell. What was I supposed to say? _Ruin your trip and come home because something spooked me, I'm stronger than that._

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang in my ears when I didn't answer quick enough.

"Oh, sorry," I stuttered, "Nothing's wrong, Edward."

The line went silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I don't believe you," he said, his voice thick with tension, "What are you not telling me?"

I sighed loudly and sat back against the head board concentrating on my voice, "Edward, _nothings_ wrong. I just miss you, that's all." I finished in a small voice.

I heard him breath loud into the phone and I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose and I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Positive." I said back soothingly, "Besides if something was wrong, don't you think you would of heard from Alice by now." I reasoned, grasping at straws.

The fact that Alice hadn't burst through my door tonight was another reason I needed to stay quiet, if she hadn't seen anything maybe I really was just imagining everything.

_Maybe my freaky brain was defective._

"I suppose," he replied stiffly, still sounding unsatisfied.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Jasper's worried tone in the background.

I guessed Edward had shook his head or something because I never heard him reply.

"Bella? If something _was_ bothering you, you would tell me wouldn't you?"

I shut my eyes tight and swallowed hard, "Of course." I lied through my teeth and felt instantly guilty.

"Promise me." he pleaded.

"Edward, I promise." I rushed cutting him off. "Now aren't you supposed to be hunting?" I laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

He exhaled roughly.

"Yes, we just made it up here. I wanted to give you a quick call in case we get out of range of the cell phone tower, that can happen sometimes." he said anxiously.

"Edward, baby I'm fine. I'm missing you like crazy, but I'm fine. I've had a very boring, uneventful day."

"I miss you too love, so, so much." his voice was sad and I felt my chest tighten.

I heard Emmett teasing Edward in the background and Jasper laughing at him and then there was a loud pop.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling as I heard Edward laugh out loud.

"Oh nothing…… a rather large boulder just fell on Emmett, that's all…." he snickered.

"A boulder huh?" I asked playfully, "Now how in the world did that happen?"

"I may or may not of thrown it at him." he admitted and I heard the smile in his voice.

I smiled to myself, happy he was having fun with his brothers, deep down I knew he needed this as much as them.

Just then I heard Edward yell at Emmett before the phone dropped and then some sort of scuffle happened on the other side.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Hey Bel-la!" Emmett sang upbeat.

"Hey Em! What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" he laughed as I heard Edward try to grab the phone back from him.

"Emmett!" Edward growled in the back ground.

"Ow Edward, damn man stop. I'm just trying to talk to my little sis." there was another scuffle and then Emmett's voice rushed into the phone.

"Bells you better tell your man you love him because I might not be bringing him back in one piece!" Emmett chuckled before I heard another scuffle and then finally Edward's voice on the other end.

"Sorry about that." he murmured and my chest ached knowing our conversation was coming to an end.

"It's okay," I breathed.

The line was quiet for a moment.

"I know." he whispered, "I feel it too baby."

I felt my eyes tear up and I swallowed hard. "Go catch a big mountain lion for me, kay? Then get your sexy little ass home."

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled and I closed my eyes enjoying the sound.

"Love you Bella." he whispered.

"Love you more!" I whispered back.

"Loooovvvveeee you Bel-la!!!!!" I heard Emmett tease in a high voice before the phone went dead.

I stared at the phone for a long time before closing it and holding it to my chest willing the ache to go away but it didn't. I stood up and tucked the phone into my back pocket and threw on the rumpled up t-shirt I had been squeezing to me and made my way downstairs forgetting all about the intruder in my yard for the time being. Right now the gaping hole in my chest desperately missing Edward was consuming me and I shook my head at myself as I realized how pathetic I was.

After spending an hour watching ESPN with Charlie and rambling on and on about how important it was to me to have just a quiet Thanksgiving dinner at home with him rather then going out to La Push like he had suggested, I excused myself for the night and headed upstairs after saying good night.

I took a long steam shower, letting the water soothe my neck as the scent of my strawberry shampoo put me in a familiar haze. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward, his face, his arms, the muscles flexing in his back, his long, strong fingers. I moaned under my breath as I thought back to what _those_ fingers had done to me the night before, my hands sliding down my wet stomach in the process. I whimpered as my fingers graced my center and I ached so much it hurt wishing he was here with me. I mentally put taking a shower with Edward on my to do list as I pictured his body naked, hard, and dripping wet before me. I rubbed my thighs together roughly willing the ache to go away as my fingers still danced along the outside of my sex and I whimpered, so badly needing a release.

I took a deep breath and spread my legs apart and leaned back against the tile before pushing one finger inside of myself for the first time. I moaned at the sensation, feeling my walls tighten around me and begging for me to move. I closed my eyes tighter and thought of Edward shoving his tongue into my mouth and pressing me up against the tile while I began to move my finger inside of me.

_Oh god. _I mouthed pushing down against my finger.

I pictured Edward kissing my neck, my ear, my collarbone, and then moving down to my breast. Cupping my breast in my palm I pictured his hands on me and I began kneading my breast in my hand imagining it was him doing it.

_Oh Edward, _I breathed quietly.

I shoved another finger inside of me and bucked my hips into my hand as I pinched and pulled on my nipple seeing him doing it in my mind and then I rolled my hard peak through my fingers as I pictured him taking me into his mouth.

_His mouth, god how I loved his mouth_

I started pumping my fingers into myself harder as I imagined him kissing down my stomach and dropping to his knees before me as he got past my belly button. I spread my legs wider as I watched the rest play out in my head.

Edward looking up at me from his knees.

_Faster._

Edward breathing me in and kissing my sex.

_Harder_

Edward grabbing my ass in his strong hands, squeezing it as he pulled me to his eager mouth.

_Uh. God._

Edward licking the length of me before pushing his tongue roughly inside_._

_Uh ahhhhh_

Edward licking me, swirling his tongue around and the taking my clit between his teeth.

_Edward, oh, oh, god…………._

I panted quietly as I stood pressed up against the tile and listened for any stirring in the house making sure Charlie hadn't heard me. I heard him sound asleep, snoring in his bed and I sighed in relief and contentment. My stress from earlier had completely evaporated but unfortunately my little escapade had left me wanting more, I couldn't wait for Edward to get home.

I dried off and got dressed and walked slowly to my room, my legs feeling like rubber. I smiled to myself a little embarrassed but at the same time completely turned on at what I had just done to myself.

_I wonder what Edward would think?_ I thought, giggling as I entered my room.

I froze. That same eerie feeling from before and earlier tonight slammed into me so hard I almost fell back from the force. I scanned my room in the attack position expecting someone to be there but found nothing.

"Dammit!" I cursed louder than I should of and felt my chest close in. I was starting to lose it, I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

_Where the hell was Alice, why hadn't she seen this?_

I smelled the air and smelt the same familiar scent but at the same time it smelt like nothing. I crumpled to the floor and held my head in my hands not knowing what to do.

_Was someone toying with me? Was it the wolves, is that why Alice wasn't seeing any of this?_

My head snapped up from my hands as I recalled something had looked wrong in my room and my eyes focused in on the open window as a thought hit me.

_Someone just moments ago had been in my room, while I was in the shower, while I was doing……that._

I swallowed hard and caved in on myself feeling violated, just because I was too quiet for Charlie didn't mean if something super natural had been in here that they didn't hear the whole thing.

_Oh god._

I sat there frozen, not breathing, staring at the window I knew had been closed when I left the room and I pushed myself up and ran to the bathroom. Pulling my jeans out of the laundry basket, I grabbed my forgotten cell phone and dialed Edward. It went straight to voicemail and I slid to the floor against the bathroom wall trying to let his voice on his outgoing message soothe me.

"Hi." I choked out. "It's me, I…I…guess you're out of range, um, call me when you get this." and then I hung up wishing at that moment I could cry.

I flipped the phone back open and dialed the next best thing.

"Hello." a soprano voice sang out, as she answered the phone.

"Alice," I squeaked, "Can you come over, I really don't want to be alone."

"I'll be right there." she said back, hearing the panic in my voice.

*****************

**JPV**

Edward was a mess on the ride up here, more than once Emmett and I had to talk him out of turning around and heading home. Emmett had bet him he couldn't hold out until 8:00 to finally call Bella and I sat on a tree stump a few yards away and shook my head and laughed at him as he frantically dialed Bella's number promptly at 8, not a second more or less.

_That boy had it bad!_

I heard Edward's conversation with Bella turn serious and I automatically tensed.

_Shit!_

I stood up and made my way slowly towards him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him warily.

He looked back at me, the fear and tension prominent in his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders as he continued his conversation with Bella.

_Shit, Shit._

I paced until Edward finally hung up the phone, I watched as he shrugged Emmett off and became serious again staring at his closed phone, the fear and anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

I closed the space between us, "What's going on Edward?"

He shook his head still staring at the phone and then looked out into the woods, "I don't know. She promised me it was nothing but she's lying, I can hear it in her voice." he said broken. "I can't believe she lied to me." he murmured mostly to himself, moving a rock around with his foot.

"Edward," I reasoned, "It's your first time apart, you were already a wreck about leaving her, maybe she's telling you the truth and you're just misconstruing it, maybe she's just having a hard time with you away. I remember my first time away from Ally, it was hell."

"Ya, we drove twelve hours straight and turned around as soon as we got there so you'd quit your bitchin, you were a bigger pain in the ass than Edward is now." Emmett teased joining our conversation.

I shot Emmett the bird and turned back to Edward, he looked far away like he hadn't heard a word either one of us had said.

"Edward?" I called. But he interrupted me.

"Have you checked your cell? Has Alice tried to call at all?" I checked again and shook my head no at him.

He exhaled loudly and covered his face with both hands scrubbing his skin with his palms.

"Maybe….maybe I should go home," he mumbled through his hands and dropped them weakly to his sides, "Something's wrong, I can feel it." he growled, aggravated.

"So what, you're Jasper now?" Emmett cocked his brows up.

"Bella's a tough chick, she can handle herself bro. Plus if it was something bad Alice would have seen it, you know that." he concluded with a smug smile on his face. "Tell him Jazz."

_Shit._

"Yep." I swallowed hard. "Plus Alice is right there, she'd be over in a second if Bella needed anything." I reasoned.

_At least that was partly true. Dammitt….. You know I like my chicken fried, Cold beer on a Friday night, A pair of jeans that fit just right, And the radio up………………… _

"Jasper?" Edward spat cocking his head to the side in concentration, "Why are you blocking your thoughts?

_Shit._

"Hey," I held up my hands in surrender, "I miss my girl too. When you brought her up I couldn't help the vivid images that popped in my head and I thought I'd spare you, but if you really want to see them…..my girl _is_ flexible."

Edward scoffed and Emmett laughed. I took a deep breath and silently cursed Alice.

"So are we hunting or not?" Emmett asked, clapping his hands together and it rang out through the woods making the tree branches vibrate.

Edward nodded reluctantly and followed Emmett deeper into the woods.

"I'll catch up," I said, knowing they'd here me just fine and quickly dialed Alice.

"Hey." Alice answered, sounding frantic, I could here the trees whooshing in the background and I knew she was running.

"What wrong Alice?" I growled lowly.

"I don't know," she rushed out, "Bella called and wanted me to come over to stay with her, she sounded panicked, I'm almost there."

"Alice you need to tell them, we can't keep this a secret any longer, Edward's going to be furious. The only reason we're not on our way home right now is because _I _helped convince him that if something was wrong with Bella _you_ would of seen it."

"I know, I know," she shouted, sounding frantic, "I saw the whole thing after he hung up with Bella, I just need a couple more days Jazz, please let me figure this all out before we tell them and Edward freaks out, okay?"

"Al, if anything happens to her it'll be our fault." I breathed into the phone, feeling worn out for the first time in years.

She stopped running and I could tell she would be crying if she could. "I'm going to stay with her until Edward gets back, I am not going to let anything happen to her, she's my sister Jazz." she said dry sobbing. "I love her."

"Ally baby, don't cry," I soothed, "I know this whole things fucked up, it's not your fault. But you have to promise me, a couple more days and then you'll talk to Edward, you'll tell him Bella's disappeared from your visions, that you can't see her anymore. Promise me."

"I promise." she sobbed.

**AN: XOXO REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	27. Chapter 26 Homecoming

**AN: This is long but bare with me I have a few things to cover.**

**First of all thank you so much for the reviews! You guys make my day! All I asked was for was twelve, one more review than last, and I got fourteen instead. THANK YOU!!!!!**

**So twenty six chapters in and I've had an epiphany. I don't think I can promise quick updates anymore, it'll never be more than a week in between (unless something major comes up) and I'll still get them out as quickly as possible, but as I sat down to write this chapter I felt pressured to get it out fast and I don't want that to effect the quality of it. I tried really hard to make the reunion between BXE in this chapter desperate and I tried to convey how much they really thrive off and need one another but I'm not sure if I got there, but I tried so let me know what you think.**

**Alice was supposed to fess up in this chapter but BxE got carried away, I didn't plan it that way, but they kind of took over and did their own thing. And Yes I know I'm a tease! But we're not there yet (you'll get what I'm saying after you read) so that's just they way the cookies going to crumble. :) **** Alice's confession will be in the next chapter. **

**I think we got some of our wires crossed which I'm sure is due to the way I wrote it but the reason Alice can't see Bella is not because she's going to disappear. She just can't see her. Where Bella's concerned it's a blank slate, like she doesn't exist. Kind of like the werewolf effect….hmmmm, but is it the wolves??? *evil laugh***

**My wonderful reader Krissipooh has set up Fall For You on the Twilighted forum so a BIG THANK YOU to her and go check it out. You can discuss the story, talk about what you like, hate, etc. The links on my profile.**

**Question: How do you find a good Beta? I'd love to have this story fixed.**

**One last thing! The MTV Awards should have just been called the Twilight Awards!!! Awesome! New Moon looks AMAZING!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPV**

The sun was just starting to break through the trees as we made our way back down the mountain to where we had left the jeep, shoving each other and rough housing as we raced. Emmett, Jasper, and I were rejuvenated from all of the hunting we had done throughout the night. My body felt euphoric and my senses were at their utmost highest after thoroughly devouring three mountain lions on my own. We had mostly went our separate ways, each having different preferences as far as animals went, but each taking advantage of the large kills that we didn't have access to in Forks like we did here. After I would dispose of my kill I would take time and sluggishly lay back onto the damp grass as the blood sloshed in my stomach and I would gaze up into the night sky and my thoughts would automatically drift to Bella. I checked my cell phone religiously, anxiously waiting to get a signal back so I could hear her sweet voice again but I never got one, which left me feeling less then comfortable after our earlier conversation. I kept reminding myself that Alice was there, mere minutes away from her if she needed anything but that did nothing to ease my worry. I was already uncomfortable with the fact that we wouldn't be back by morning like I had previously assumed, the drive up here took almost the whole day yesterday with the heavy traffic and it didn't help that Emmett wanted to stop at every other tourist attraction we came across like we hadn't seen these things a million times over the span of our lives. You wouldn't think the world's largest ball of yarn would interest a vampire but Emmett had found it rather amusing. I on the other hand just wanted to get back to Bella, I wanted to drive straight through, hunt, and then get back home to her as soon as possible but now it looked as if we would be spending the greater part of today in the car, I wouldn't be back with Bella until at least this evening.

As we approached the bottom of the mountain my phone finally sprang to life and alerted in my jeans pocket, I stopped so abruptly that Emmett almost tumbled over the back of me.

"Shit bro, what the hell?" he boomed, as he hurdled over my head.

I waved off his exasperated look and hit the button for my voicemail and was automatically greeted with Bella's sweet voice. My relief turned to sheer panic as I listened to her message.

_**Thirty minutes later**_**.**

"Dammit Bella, pick up the phone," I growled, as the ringing shrilled in my ear on the seventh time I called her in the past five minutes.

"Still nothing?" Jasper questioned from the back seat well aware she hadn't picked up. He had been driving but after about five miles of sitting in the passenger seat feeling helpless I had insisted on taking the wheel and we were now traveling to Forks at break neck speed.

The car was eerily quiet as I dialed Bella again and her phone now went straight to voicemail, "DAMMIT." I yelled, stopping myself seconds before crashing my phone onto the dash board. I squeezed the tiny piece of metal lightly in my hands and tried to calm down, the phone felt like my only lifeline to her at the moment and I didn't want to destroy it.

"Call. Alice. Again." I gritted out between clenched teeth. We hadn't had any luck getting a hold of Alice either and there wasn't anyone else to call with Rose and Esme out of town and Carlisle at a medical conference until tomorrow.

Without saying a word Jasper willingly dialed Alice again and we all listened as the phone rang once before going to voicemail.

"Bro calm down, I'm sure everything's fine." Emmett tried to soothe, watching me with worried eyes. "Look at the time, if anything they're in class already."

"Calm down? Calm down?" I scoffed. "Did you not hear Bella's message, how panicked she sounded, I knew I should have went back home to her last night."

My phone alerted in my hand and I hurriedly flipped it open to see a text waiting in my inbox.

_Bella and I are at school, she's fine. Sorry, she left her phone at home and mine was charging in my car and I couldn't get to it until now._

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut tight, _she was okay._

"Are you okay now?" Jasper asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No, but I'll be better when we get home and find out what in the hell is going on." I murmured. Something had happened with Bella, that I knew for sure, and Alice was being vague and unreliable, which wasn't like her at all.

************

**BPV**

We were flying down the rode in Alice's Porsche, before Charlie got up this morning she had ran home to change and get her car to drive us to school. I didn't tell her about what had happened last night and I didn't ask why she hadn't seen it all play out already and thankfully she hadn't pushed me to talk. Alice knew me well enough to know that I just needed her company more than anything last night and when I was ready I would talk about it. Right now I didn't feel like doing much of anything, let alone talking, for the fist time since I was changed I felt exhausted, like my body was heavier. For the first time I wished for sleep.

I closed my eyes and laid my forehead softly on the window trying to remember the nights of sleep I so desperately missed at the moment. I never realized how important sleep was when you were having a bad day, the escape it provided, the peace it gave you so your mind could rest and not dwell on whatever was bothering you.

I prayed for that escape.

"Bella?" Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, it may help?" she asked quietly.

I was silent for a moment as I opened my eyes and watched the trees fly by, "Not right now Alice, I'm still trying to figure some thing's out." she shook her head in understanding, "Well if you need to talk about it I'm here, you know that, right?" she looked at me with nothing but sincerity and worry in her golden eyes.

"I know." I said softly.

"Um Alice?" I started, looking down and fidgeting with the zipper on my hoodie, "Before….before I called you last night, you didn't um, _see _anything, did you.?"

Alice looked back to the rode and looked worried, she swallowed hard. "No Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't see anything." her voice cracked on the last word.

*********

Alice was running late to lunch so I sat at our lunch table alone staring off into space lost in deep thought.

I wondered why Edward wasn't back yet, I wondered what he was doing at this very moment as I sat here numb, going through the motions of school but not really being here, I wondered why he hadn't called me back after the message I had left……..

"Shit." I murmured aloud, patting my pockets frantically.

_SHIT. SHIT._

I forgot my phone at home.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned inwardly. _God, Edward's going to kill me._

A voice pulled me from my reverie and I inwardly cringed, definitely not in the mood for him today.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called cheerfully as he pulled out the chair beside me. The screeching sound it made as it slid harshly across the tile made my ears ring.

"Um, hey Mike." I answered, a little less than enthusiastic.

"What? No Cullen's today?" he asked, eyeing the empty chairs.

I pushed back my knee jerk reaction to give him a smart ass answer to his obvious question and forced a small smile and a nod.

He smiled brightly at me, completely oblivious to my foul mood and reached for my hand. I flinched as his warm, sticky flesh touched mine and pulled back instantly.

"Mike, did you want something?" I snapped, and then instantly regretted it when I watched his face fall.

I growled under my breath in frustration. _Couldn't he have picked any other day but today to annoy the hell out of me?_

"Mike, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just having an, um….off day." I forced a small smile and tried to look sincere.

His smile returned and he reached over and grabbed my untouched apple in his hands and started spinning it in circles on the table.

I glanced around the lunch room. _Where the hell was Alice?_

"It's okay Bella, no harm no foul. Are you and Cullen having problems? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

My patience was seriously slipping and I had a random thought hit me. The image of me losing control and attacking Mike right here in the middle of the lunch room flashed in front of my eyes, he didn't even smell appetizing to me but the overpowering need to shut him up today made that thought more than appealing. A small smile broke out on my face as I wondered if Edward would appreciate my little fantasy or be upset with me for even thinking about such things so lightly. I chuckled darkly and the sound sounded foreign even to me. _Maybe I was losing it._

"Um, Bella?" Mike called me back to reality nervously. He wasn't smiling any more and I averted my eyes from him quickly.

"No, Edward and I are fine Mike." I said, my voice sounding unsteady to even my own ears.

Just then Alice slid down into the chair across from me, "Hi Mike." her small soprano voice sang out and made Mike jump a mile, he hadn't even realized she had sat down and I didn't know whether or not to be happy or mortified that I had shaken him up so much.

"Um, hey." he muttered blinking at her when he finally acknowledged her sitting with us. "I…I was just going to ask Bella to sit with us because she was all alone but now that you're here……" he trailed off, stumbling about as he got up. He gave me one last fleeting look and walked away quickly.

Alice waited until he was a few steps away and leaned forward to look at me. "Okay, what did I miss? I'm a few minutes late and Mike Newton's scared out of his mind and your eyes are darker than I've ever seen them before." she appraised my face and looked at me expectantly.

"Alice." I scoffed, "I wasn't going to eat him for god's sake. He was being especially annoying today and I may have….thought about it, but I wasn't going to actually do it." I shook my head covering my eyes for a second at hearing my insane thoughts spoken aloud, "I was just thinking of ways to shut him up." I blurted out, and then covered my mouth, shocked I had actually just said that.

Alice giggled at me, the smile never reaching her eyes. "We've all thought about that when it comes to Mike Bella, it's no big deal. I don't think you could even imagine the stuff Edward thinks up about doing to that boy on a regular basis. He'd be proud."

I giggled with her until her face turned serious.

"Speaking of Edward," she started and my stomach dropped. "the guys are on their way home now, they should be home before sunset."

"Did you talk to Edward? When? What…what did he……" I blurted out, my brain not catching up with my mouth.

"I had a vision in class of him getting your message and then rushing home. I went out to my car to get my phone as soon as I could to text him to let him know you were okay, that you had forgotten your phone at home." she explained, and my throat felt instantly dryer.

"Is he mad?" I asked timidly.

"No, but he was worried sick about you Bella, he was frantically trying to get a hold of one of us and he was in a panic until he got my text."

"Oh no." I murmured softly, recalling how bad I must of sounded in the message I had left him last night. _Oh no._

"Alice can I use your phone?" I asked quietly.

She handed it to me quickly and for a brief second I wondered why she wasn't already two steps ahead of me, usually she would have done pushed it to me and explained it was because she saw me calling him already, but I let that go for now, I had bigger things on my plate.

I held her small phone in my hands and debated whether or not to call him or text him. I flipped open her phone and started pressing keys, typing in my message, too chicken to talk to him yet. As much as I yearned to hear his voice and needed its soothing power at the moment I was too scared of what his reaction was going to be.

_Hey, it's Bella. I forgot my phone at home, I'm so sorry!_

I started with that and waited on pins and needles for his reply. The phone vibrated in my hand instantly and I hit the receive button.

_God Bella, are you alright? I was worried sick. I'm on my way home._

I read back over each word a dozen times trying to decipher his mood through his words but I had no idea. He hadn't told me it was okay after I said I was sorry, that I knew for sure but I wasn't sure what that meant. I breathed out in aggravation as Alice watched me anxiously.

_I'm sorry. I'll see you when you get back. _

I swallowed hard, I wanted to write so much more. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I missed him like crazy. But that was all I could write, the ball was in his court and I wasn't sure how he was feeling. The phone went off again.

_I love you, Bella._

I read those four simple words and my heart soared and I instantly couldn't wait any longer to see him, this evening sounded like a million years away.

_I love you more._

_*******************_

The day crawled by at a snails pace and I found myself watching the clock for the rest of my classes. Every now and then I would feel Mike's eyes on me and I would try to smile at him but he'd look away in a hurry. I felt bad but I would have to deal with it another day, right now I was consumed with just getting through these last few hours so I could see Edward again.

When I got home I finished my homework first and found things to clean up around the house trying to keep busy. The time couldn't of crept by any slower as I finally started dinner, my excitement that I would see Edward very soon coming to a head. I didn't even care anymore how Edward was going to be when he got back, whether or not he was going to be furious with me or happy, or just as impatient to see me as I was him. I didn't care, all I thought about was seeing his sweet face again, about getting back the piece of me he always carried with him, about being in his arms and feeling whole for the first time since he left.

While the stew simmered on the stove I ran up to my room and changed, pulling on a blue v-neck sweater I knew he loved so much and running a brush through my hair. I was about to go back down stairs when I heard Emmett's jeep roar into the drive way, the gravel giving way with the tires.

My chest constricted, my anticipation bursting at the seams as I ran down the stairs at full speed. Just as I flung open the front door, almost pulling it straight from it's hinges, Edward flew up the front steps and grabbed me up into his arms. Our bodies crashed together with such force that it was incredible we somehow remained upright. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck locking him to me as he hugged me to him tighter and tighter. There wasn't an inch of space between us as he held me to him, pushing his nose desperately into my hair breathing me in with ragged breaths. I buried my face into his neck and clawed my fingers down his back with the pure need to feel him closer. He peppered my neck with frantic kisses, tasting my skin as I did the same with him, relearning each other's bodies with every inch we covered.

"Bella." he breathed, finally breaking the silence. It was only one simple word but his voice sounded sweeter than it had ever sounded before and my eyes filled to the rim as a sob escaped my throat.

He pulled back for a split second to look at me but it was too much, he was too far away and I needed him closer. I saw the hunger and pure need in his dark eyes which I was positive only mirrored my own at the moment and I pulled him back to me with as much force as I could muster and crashed my lips to his.

We both moaned at the contact as our lips found their way back home and molded to one another, our tongues dancing together in a desperate dance of hunger, devouring everything the other had to give.

Off in the distance I felt Edward began to move until we found our way into the kitchen, I vaguely remember hearing the door close behind us over our heavy panting before I felt his hands, his strong beautiful hands, slide upwards from the back of my thighs where he had been holding me upright to my ass, cupping and squeezing roughly, pulling me to him.

He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and tugged on it, sucking and licking it urgently before trailing his wet open mouth kisses up along my jaw.

"I love you." he murmured against my skin, in between kisses.

"I love you, too." I breathed, running my fingers vigorously through his hair and attacking his ear with my tongue as he made his way to my neck.

His grip tightened on my ass as he sucked and nipped his way to my collarbone.

"I missed you ….so much," his voice came out shaky and desperate against my skin. "I can't….." he trailed off as he pushed my sweater aside with his nose and began sucking on my shoulder. I panted loudly, clawing at him trying to get closer to him as he aimlessly circled in place, moving very slowly around the middle of the kitchen.

"I can't….." he repeated against my skin. His voice sounded so broken my whole body clenched at the sound. I leaned down to his ear needing him to know whatever it was it was going to be okay, "I love you." I whispered softly but with every ounce of love and passion and need and want I could pour into it. "I love you." I repeated before pulling his lips to me and kissing him with everything I had.

I felt us moving in a blur before I felt the hard wood press up against my back as Edward pinned me against the pantry door. I cried out into his mouth as he grinded into me, his hands still holding tight to my ass, pulling me to him fiercely with every move of his hips.

He pushed me into the door again and I vaguely heard the sound of wood starting to splinter behind me as he pinned me flat against it so his hands could be free, the only thing holding me to him was the wall and my legs locked tightly around him. He slowly ran his hands reverently down the outside of my thighs and then back up again, over my hips pausing at my hip bones, and then slowly up my sides. He moaned deeply into my mouth as he skimmed the outside of my breast but continued upward, pausing and laying his palm flat against where my heart would be thudding out of my chest right now if it still beat. His hands found their way to the tops of my shoulders and then followed my arms to behind his neck where he unclasped my hands from each other and took them in his.

My eyes snapped open the instant he held them above my head and pinned them to the door, holding them both in one of his large hands, his other hand ghosting down my right arm and down to my breast. I whimpered as he squeezed my mound through my shirt and pulled him tighter to me with my legs, grinding my hips into his desperately seeking friction. Wedged between Edward and the door, my hands secured in his above my head, was the most erotic moment of my life as I watched him pull back and stare back at me before looking down and watching his own hand mold my breast, his eyes smoldered and his tongue darted out and licked his lips as his thumb caressed my nipple making it instantly harden under his touch. He let out a shaky breath and I whimpered, his hungry black eyes shot back up to mine as he dropped his hand from my chest and from my hands, letting my arms fall loosely to my sides, I whimpered again from the loss of his touch. He grabbed my face on each side and pressed me harder into the wall as he laid his forehead against mine.

His heavy panting matched mine as he swallowed hard before he spoke. "I _can't_ be away from you like that, I thought I could, but I can't…….." he closed his eyes shut tight. "I just found you," he paused and took a deep, unsteady breath, "I can't, it's too soon….."he pleaded.

"When I'm apart from you Bella, I physically hurt…." he met my eyes again and I shook my head against his letting him know I knew exactly how he felt," It was pure torture and…. _Not_ being able to be here…. when you needed me….feeling helpless like that….." his voice was desperate and tight, his face contorted into pain as he spoke.

"Edward, it's okay, I'm okay…." I soothed, still panting hard as I reached up and touched his cheek.

"No," he growled, the pain swimming in in his dark eyes as he spoke, "IT. IS. NOT. OKAY!" he seethed, as his hands left my face and smacked the wood on both sides of my head, the door creaking and protesting under his weight.

He was quiet as I stared back up at him, my heart breaking as I watched him tear himself down and blame himself.

"What happened last night, Bella?" he finally spoke, his voice still unsteady.

My eyes filled up and I blinked rapidly trying to see Edward through the tears that would never fall.

"Bella?" he questioned, his voice becoming more soothing as his hands moved back to my face, he tilted my head up to look at him.

"Edward, please." I begged, shaking my head back and forth. "We'll talk about this later, I promise. I just…." I began, pulling him closer to me, "I just need to be close to you right now, please. I can't explain it, I just….need you." I bit my bottom lip and looked deep into his eyes as my fingers desperately ran up and down his back not being able to get enough, not being able to satiate the constant ache of not being close enough to him.

He held my face firmly in his hands and searched my eyes as I stayed still willing him to see how I felt. I watched his resolve slowly dissolve before he growled under his breath and dove into my neck, pressing me back roughly into the door again. He attacked my neck, sucking and licking every inch of skin he could reach, tasting me, humming in sheer pleasure as he went, always avoiding the left side. In return I did the same to him, hungrily devouring him, drinking in his intoxicating taste. He began rocking his hips roughly into mine as I scratched and clawed at his back, feeling his muscles constrict with each movement as he held me up against him, his hands cupped firmly back on my ass. I was completely lost in him, his scent overpowering me, his taste flooding through my system, his body awakening every fiber in my being. I licked down his neck slowly and when my tongue rested in the nook where his defined neck met his broad shoulder three things happened at once. First, in the very distant background through my lust filled haze, I heard the faint sound of the timer sounding on the stove. Second, Edward moaned huskily into my ear as he ground into me with abandon. Third, I hungrily kissed the spot on his neck, pure primal need overtaking me as I drank him in before all rational thought dissipated and I closed my eyes and bit into him, hard.

A strangled moan reverberated through the room and echoed in my ears as my eyes snapped open, the realization of what I had just done slamming into me. I tried to push him back to see his face but he held tight to me his face buried into my shoulder as he panted in and out raggedly. I didn't push him, I could of forced him to look at me if I wanted to but I let him be, reasoning with myself that maybe I didn't want to see his face, maybe I had hurt him.

"Edward I'm…….." I began to apologize but was cut off as I was abruptly spun around and pressed firmly into the door, my cheek resting on the hard wood.

He stood flush against my back, his hands everywhere at once as he panted wildly into my ear, eliciting small moans to continuously escape my lips.

He rasped something incoherently before grabbing my hips and pushing his hard cock into my ass.

I cried out in pleasure and whimpered softly wishing I could see his face. He was completely giving himself over to his animalistic side and I wanted to see it. I wasn't scared, I wanted him to lose control and not hold back.

"Fuck." he murmured huskily in my ear as he ground himself into me again, this time letting go of my hips and reaching around to palm my chest roughly in his hands.

"Oh god." I panted, throwing my head back against his chest, as he pulled and pinched my nipples with his fingers before grabbing the bottom of my shirt and yanking it off over my head.

It hadn't even hit the floor before his hands were on me again, squeezing my breasts as he sucked and bit lightly on my neck. My senses were in overload as I continuously ground my ass back against him panting his name.

His right had slid down my stomach and undid the button of my jeans and pulled down the zipper frantically before pushing his hand inside my jeans and cupping my center in his hand at the same time he pulled the material of my bra down and held my bare skin against his palm.

"Fuck." I cursed softly under my breath, losing all control and he growled hungrily against the skin of my neck having heard me just fine.

Before I realized what was happening I was spun back around and held tightly to him as he turned us around and backed me into the kitchen table, pushing me down softly to lay on top of it. He was completely lost in his need that was for sure, but my Edward was still in there, never handling me too roughly and touching me reverently with every touch. I laid there, sprawled out before him watching as he tore off his shirt and crawled slowly up my body on his hands and knees, my breath hitching when I finally saw his face.

The look in his eyes would have taken my breath away, it was so beautiful, I could have cried from the pure passion that shone from them. His eyes were filled with need, want, lust, love, admiration, respect and so many other emotions that I couldn't keep up but for the first time since I met Edward there wasn't an ounce of control in his dark penetrating eyes . He laid his strong body flush against mine and gave me a small sinfully sweet smile that shot straight to my core. My body ignited as he put his full weight on me and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips to mine. His hands worked diligently, snapping my bra in two at the front and then shredding it from my writhing body before his hands slid down to my hips, slowly pushing down my jeans. When they reached down below my knees I began fiercely kicking them off as his feet helped and when they hit the floor I automatically went to work on his jeans as he attacked my bare chest. As I got the zipper down his fingers slid down my sides and took the sides of my panties into his hands, he froze and his body shook with effort as he tried to reign in some control but failed miserably as I felt the fabric of my panties tear down the sides in his hands.

**EPV**

I pulled the torn lace away from her body and held it tightly in my hands as the smell of her arousal, now uncovered, hit me ten fold. My head fell back and my nostrils flared as I breathed her in. After she had bit me I lost all rational thought, all I knew looking back down at my sweet Bella laid out beneath completely naked was that I was going to make love to her, I was going to take her on this table and make her mine. I brought her panties slowly to my face and nuzzled them with my nose watching her face as she watched me with hooded eyes. She whimpered and writhed as she reached up and tried to pull me back down but I stayed frozen in place drinking in her scent fully before discarding them to the side and falling back into her. My body pressed against her naked skin, enjoying it's softness as it molded with mine and I ground into her wet, naked core aching to finally be inside of her. I lifted my hips to let her push down my jeans as I leaned down and took her nipple eagerly into my mouth, I could do this one action over and over again for the rest of my existence and never tire of it.

As she pushed my jeans down, her legs opened wider for me and I couldn't help but reach down and push my finger into her softly at first and then deeper as she squirmed and panted out in pleasure.

"God, Bella. You're so wet for me baby." I breathed huskily into her ear.

I pushed another finger in and then a third stretching her out for me, even though I was overtaken with my primal need for her, I still was highly aware of the significance of this moment.

"Uh Edward, uh….." she moaned as she pushed down into my hand, grinding against me the deeper and faster I went.

"Fuck baby, yes. I can't wait to be inside of you. I can't wait to have you wrapped around me like this." I rasped.

"May I be inside of you love?" I asked, breathing roughly in her ear, quickly coming undone.

She smiled up at me and leaned up to crash her lips to mine. "Yes Edward, please," she panted when she pulled away and fell back onto the table, "I want that more than anything, please."

I slid off the table with the intention of picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom, after gaining a little more of my senses back I didn't want our first time to be on this table in the middle of her kitchen. I bent down to pull my jeans off of my feet when I heard it.

"Shit!" I growled, digging the heels of my palms roughly into my eyes.

"What? What is it Edward?" she jolted up looking at me with worry, the fact didn't escape me that her legs were now bent and spread wide open giving me the most tempting view.

I stared at her exposed center contemplating whether or not to just run out the back door with her not wanting this to end but I glanced around the kitchen at the destruction we would be leaving behind and had to face reality.

"I hear Charlie's cruiser a few blocks away, he'll be here any minute." I murmured, for the first time really taking in the kitchen. The stew was smoking on the stove as a burning smell flooded the kitchen, our clothes were scattered about torn and disheveled, the kitchen chairs were on their backs in various positions around the room, and I didn't even want to look back at the pantry door.

"Oh my god." Bella moved to jump off the table but I stopped her, holding her in place by her knees and spreading her legs wide open before me.

"EEdward….." she stuttered out, her eyes wide. "I leaned down slowly in between her legs, her scent enveloping me as time seemed to stand still, I blocked everything out around me as my mouth met her soft lips and I kissed her wet flesh tenderly."

"Mmmm." I moaned softly against her skin.

"Edward….." she whispered breathlessly as I unwillingly stood back up and pulled her off the table.

"Go get dressed." I whispered, " I'll clean up, he'll be here any minute."

She stared at my lips as I spoke and then ran up the stairs. I watched her run away from me and it took everything I had in me not to follow her.

I took a deep ragged breath and was greeted with Bella's scent on my skin. I licked her off of my lips hungrily and then growled out loud in frustration as I sped around the room and made it presentable.

**AN: Just in case you were wondering Jasper was teetering on the edge of confessing everything to Edward at the beginining of this chapter in the car. If they wouldn't of finally got a hold of Alice he would of told him about his phone call the night before, he wouldn't of let Edward suffer the entire day.**

**REVIEW PLEASE and I'll send one primal lovin Edward to your door to help you mess up your kitchen!!!!**


	28. Chapter 27 Communication

**AN: Okay so before you read this chapter and tar and feather me, Alice doesn't confess in this chapter either. *Peeks out behind hands***

**I'm sorry, she was supposed to but BXE got carried away and I got into the whole Alice thing at the end of this one but I cut it and moved it to Chapter 28 because it's such a big moment and this chapter would have been a monster if I kept going.**

**Some good things about this chapter that hopefully make up for my broken promise.**

**- Lots of hot fun time with Edward and Bella**

**- It's a long chapter! (so grab a glass of wine and relax)**

**- & there's a lot going on in this one, heart to heart talks and such, so Enjoy!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!**

**It was the most I've ever got and they were AWESOME! I luv you guys!**

**If you haven't already, go on over to the Fall For You forum over at Twilighted, links on my page! There's only a couple people over there right now discussing my story. (They rock by the way) I'll be giving updates over there and answering questions along with posting spoilers for the next chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**BPV**

I flew into my closet and yanked down the first pair of jeans and shirt I saw and grabbed my bra I had hanging on the door knob and threw them on forgoing underwear for the time being because I felt too rushed to cross my room to the dresser.

I flew down the steps, literally, my feet barely touching every forth step and I came to a sliding halt at the bottom of the stairs and froze. I scanned the room, it was completely put back together. The clothes were gone from the floor, the chairs were upright and put back where they belong, the pot that held my now dried out stew was placed in the middle of the stove off of the burner, and the window above the sink was open wide letting the kitchen air out.

I took a deep, unneeded breath and took a few more steps into the kitchen and paused at the pantry door. Unless you were really looking close, to the human eye the wood splintered along the door wouldn't be that noticeable, but I saw it clearly. I ghosted my fingers over the wood in awe, disbelieving that we didn't leave more damage. _I guess Edward was using more control than I thought._

The realization that he wasn't full out with me, that after all of that he had still been holding back sent shivers down my spine and I rubbed my thighs together uncomfortably rethinking the whole no underwear thing. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the door, my palm flat on the wood, _I missed Edward already_. I could taste him on my tongue, his scent was all over my skin, all over the kitchen. I had heard him go out the back door when I was upstairs so I wasn't surprised when I came down and didn't see him but the emptiness of the room still made my chest ache.

I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway and I pushed off of the wall and made my way over to the cabinet to set the table.

Charlie and I had dinner in silence, he read the paper as he ate while I took turns between watching the clock and staring dazed at the kitchen table in front of me, absentmindedly tracing the grains imbedded in the wood. I pulled my lip in between my teeth as memories from earlier flashed in my head and I uncomfortably shifted and crossed my legs.

_I couldn't wait to be back in Edward's arms again._

**EPV**

I fled from the house clad in only my jeans, my button up and shoes in my hand. As soon as I crossed the outline of the tress I staggered a few steps and fell roughly to my knees. Chucking my shoes and shirt to the side in aggravation I fell forward and dug my hands deep into the damp soil, gripping the dead grass and roots in between my fingers panting in and out in deep rasps.

_God, we were so close, _I thought, as I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

I stayed there like that for what felt like hours instead of minutes. Leaving Bella so soon after just getting her back was pure misery and I think a part of me held on to that piece of forest ground so hard just to keep me in place, because every inch of my body was willing me to turn around and run back to her.

I could hear Bella having small talk with Charlie before it quieted down and then only the sound of newspaper fluttering about and silverware clanging against a plate filled the air. The ticking of the wall clock in the kitchen drummed in my ears, toying with me, ticking slower and slower with every second that passed. I wondered if Bella was watching that very clock, I wondered if she was thinking about me.

I sat back up on my knees, my mud covered hands falling against my thighs and looked up to the sky, still breathing like I had just ran a marathon as a human. I talked myself out of running back to Bella's house over and over again. Something about breaking through her kitchen door half naked and muddied and grabbing her up in front of Charlie and whisking her away didn't seem like it would sit very well with her father.

I chuckled insanely to myself and shook my head. Concentrating on taking deep, slow breaths I willed myself to calm down, _I needed to calm down. _I couldn't just show up back at Bella's house like this later, I would attack her. At this very moment I don't think I'd even have the control to wait until I took her from the house, in this state I'd probably throw her to the ground and take her right there.

_Fuck what Charlie heard._

_Jesus Christ Edward, get a fucking grip!_

I let out an aggravated growl and closed my eyes again, I was losing it, this wasn't me.

With every breath I took all I breathed in was Bella. _My Bella._ Her scent was all over me, covering my skin like a sheen of pure sweetness_. _

_Good god, my lips._

I could still taste her on my lips.

My tongue darted out and slowly traced my lips, drinking in as much of her as I could on them. My thoughts automatically went to that image of Bella that would forever be ingrained into my memory now. So beautiful. So trusting. So _wet. _I groaned, digging the muddied heels of my hands angrily across my face as the picture of her sprawled out before me, her legs wide and inviting me in, beckoning me to lick her glistening wet sex dry flashed before my eyes..

I reached down and yanked down my zipper and pushed my jeans and boxers down together, and took my throbbing cock roughly into my dirty hand.

"Fuck." I growled, my head dropping back as I felt myself desperately pulsing in my hand with need.

I needed this. I needed this so I could go back to Bella tonight and act like a man, not like this starving animal I was resembling. My hand moved up and down my shaft at inhuman speed starting off fast, my hips slamming into my hand hard, barreling towards a release. This is exactly why I couldn't be like this around Bella, not now. The first time we make love I want it to be exactly that. _Not this_. Not while I had an uncontrollable urge just to take her, no foreplay, no working up to things, just primal, animalistic fucking.

_No, that would come later._

As I began to reach climax my body fell forward and I caught myself with one hand on the ground as I drove my hips into my fist harder, a ferocious growl bubbled up in my throat and escaped my lips, vibrating off the trees around me. I collapsed on the damp earth and panted in and out, my body shaking as I felt my senses finally start to trickle back to me.

_Thank god._

*******************

**BPV**

I was sitting in the living room with Charlie pretending to pay attention to the television when I heard the distinct sound of Edward sliding through my bedroom window and I instantly sensed his smell permeating throughout the house. My stomach tightened and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I jumped up and excused myself for the night. Charlie jumped as I startled him, already half asleep in his recliner and I told him to go to bed. He grumbled something incoherently as I practically skipped up the stairs.

Closing my bedroom door behind me I walked to the middle of the room and didn't see him anywhere. As soon as I sensed him behind me I felt his strong arms slide around my waist and hug me to him before he leaned down and kissed my neck lovingly.

"Hello Beautiful." he purred.

"Hey yourself." I answered, reaching back and running my fingers through his hair.

But what I felt surprised me, I pulled my hand back around to me and examined my fingers that were now caked with mud.

I spun around and looked up at him as he smiled back at me sheepishly, "Edward." I started, staring shocked at a very muddy, very disheveled looking vampire in front of me.

"W-what happened, you're……filthy?" I stammered looking up at Edward. I tried to suppress a giggle as I took in his appearance, his hair more unruly than normal, his clothes wrinkled and matted with dirt, the perfection of his skin hidden by a layer of mud in spots.

He smiled wide and grabbed me up into a bone crushing hug as I squealed and kicked.

"Edward Cullen I….." he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth and cut his eyes towards the door as we listened to Charlie trudge down the hall and into his room. When his door shut he put me down and got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Let's go somewhere." he said, looking straight into my eyes still smiling from ear to ear. I loved this side of Edward.

"Does this place have a bath or a shower because you," I giggled, pushing my finger into his chest, "are in desperate need of one."

He chuckled back at me and kissed the tip of my nose, "Yes, now let's go." He reached behind me and grabbed a throw off of the end of my bed and pulled me towards the window but I froze.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, glancing back at my closed door.

"Alice would of called by now if she saw Charlie getting up before we get back," he reasoned.

I shook my head agreeing and jumped out the window behind him. When we hit the ground he pulled me along side of him to take off running but I yanked him back towards me.

"What now, love?" he laughed.

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him shyly. "I was just wondering if I can ride on your back instead?" I asked softly.

I watched his smile turn into a sexy smirk as his eyes darkened considerably.

"It would be my pleasure," he answered huskily, swinging me around to his back and sprinting off into the woods.

We ran for over an hour but I didn't mind it in the least. The way the bottom of his back moved up and down below me as he ran did amazing things to my lower half that was very damp and very tightly pressed up against him at the moment. I noticed that that fact hadn't escaped him either as every now and then I would hear him breath in deeply before the muscles on the back of his neck would tense and I would feel his grip on my legs tighten. As he slowed down I leaned further into him running my fingers along where his top buttons were undone and kissed his ear.

He stopped and put me down and I pouted, "I'll be good Edward." I whined, "you didn't have to put me down."

He gave me an amused look and shook his head, "That's not it. We're here Bella." he leaned forward and kissed my forehead smiling crookedly against my skin.

I looked around and noticed where we were as I looked up at the steep mountain before me.

"We'll get there faster if we climb separately, is that okay?" he asked, moving me forward.

I shook my head yes smiling, remembering the last time we were here.

Edward stayed directly behind me as we climbed and I looked back at him incredulously, "You can come up here you know, I'm not going to fall." I laughed.

"Oh yes, I know that love," his voice silken and sexy as hell, "but if you don't mind I'll stay back here, I'm actually quite partial to the view."

I ducked my head when I realized what view he was referring to and he guffawed back at me.

When we got to the top even though I had seen it before I was still in awe. It was magnificent. Everything was exactly the same. Last times experiences echoed in my mind, the laughter, the new feelings, Edward…….

I pulled my lip in between my teeth and bit down as I recalled our encounter that night and felt a wave of heat spread down my body.

"You know," he said softly, pulling me from my thoughts, "it drives me insane when you do that." He reached up and freed my lip from in between my teeth and then moved his fingers over the spot where I had been biting before leaning in slowly and taking my lip into his mouth, biting down on it lightly.

"Mmmmm," I moaned into his mouth, another gush of wetness escaping from my body.

I wrapped my arms around him and threw myself into his kiss but he pulled back his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I brought you here to talk Bella." I visibly cringed and he pulled me tighter to him. "You promised me earlier we'd talk about this later." he reasoned, with a look that said he wasn't taking no for an answer.

My eyes dropped from his face as I fidgeted with the open buttons on top of his shirt, admiring the top half of his sculpted chest peeking out.

I smiled to myself as he watched me closely and I leaned forward and began to kiss every inch of his exposed skin in front of me.

"Bel-la." he moaned, his eyes snapping shut. His head fell back the slightest bit and I took it as an invitation to move up to his neck, kissing and sucking his heavenly taste into my mouth.

I felt his hands gently grab the sides of my face and pull me back, he held me out of reach from him and I whimpered softly. An amused smile broke out on his face before he cleared it and put on a serious mask.

"Bella." He warned, trying to keep his voice steady, but I could here it break some. I had him on the edge, I probably only needed a few more minutes before he forgot all about talking.

I took advantage of my free hands and took a brave desperate step and reached out and grabbed him through his jeans.

I felt how hard he already was. _Yep, definitely just a few more minutes._

He hissed as his grip tightened on my face. Before I knew what was happening he had spun me around and was holding me from behind, my arms held to my sides by his arms wrapping securely around me.

"Bella. We're going to talk." he rasped out, taking deep, uneven breaths.

"Didn't you at least want to rinse off first? We could go for a midnight swim." I purred, grasping at straws, desperation thick in my voice.

"No Bella." His answer was short and final.

I growled out in aggravation. "Edward, you do know I'm _letting_ _you_ hold me like this right now, don't you? Tell me you haven't forgotten how much stronger I am than you." I cringed as I heard the bite in my tone and then felt instantly guilty when Edward's arms dropped from around me.

I turned around slowly and looked at him. He was standing there, shoulders slumped with a desperate look on his face, he was looking at the ground until I spoke and when I saw his eyes it broke my ghost of a heart.

"I…I didn't mean…." I stuttered, trying to apologize but he waved me off before bringing his hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

I gulped. _This wasn't good._

"Bella, I don't care about what you just said." He pushed out the words between his teeth, and then dropped his hand roughly to his side looking at me with a pleading look. "You are trying so hard to get out of talking to me about what happened last night, I have no clue what went on but I see the panic in your eyes at me just even mentioning it," he dropped his eyes and his voice got soft, "you're scaring the hell out of me…..I need to know Bella."

I stared at him, all my reasons not to tell him dissolving with his plea. I thought about if the situation had been reversed and how selfish I was being.

Huffing out in defeat I walked past him and grabbed his hand on my way by pulling him along behind me to the embankment, plopping down a few feet away from the sparkling water I brought him down beside me.

I stared out into the darkness, the only light was the illumination from the stars and the moon. I watched the light fall down towards the earth and scatter across the water as I took a deep breath, keeping my gaze away from him.

"Last night I was doing dishes after dinner, Charlie was in the living room watching t.v. and I was talking to him from the kitchen. I looked up from the pot I was washing and out the window I ……_saw someone_." I whispered the last part.

"Who Bella? Who did you see?" He asked from the side of me, his voice tight.

"I…..I don't know." I stuttered, slowly shaking my head in aggravation. "They were at the furthest point across the yard covered by the outskirts of the trees, all I saw was a dark silhouette. I was so startled and I dropped the pot into the water drenching the front of my shirt and I….I only looked down for a second but when I looked up…. it was gone."

An involuntary shudder shook through my body and the more I tried to control it - more for his benefit than mine - it only got worse. I felt him squeeze my hand that he was still holding tighter in his before he wrapped his other arm around me and leaned me into his side, holding me protectively. I still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

He nuzzled into the top of my hair and stayed there as he spoke. "Did you go outside? Was there a scent or tracks or anything, love?"

I bit my lip. "No….I was about to go out but Charlie came out into the kitchen to see what the commotion was and I couldn't, I went upstairs instead to change and then you called." I answered softly.

"So all of that happened right before I called, that's why you sounded so upset?" he clarified, hugging me tighter to him.

I hesitated knowing that wasn't it and I felt his body go tense, he reached down with his finger and pulled my face up to look at him. I fought the urge to close my eyes as he searched them, afraid of what he was seeing.

"What else happened?" he asked, his face looked worried and I felt my hand flinch wanting to reach up to soothe him.

"Right before you called," I paused and averted my eyes, "I felt like someone was watching me again when I was changing out of my wet shirt.." The words came rushing out, as I felt the pressure in my chest reflect what I had felt last night.

He growled deeply and closed his eyes for a second before reopening them again. "I really wish you would of told me this on the phone Bella….."he breathed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in a small voice.

I swallowed hard and met his eyes, "But that's not all though."

I watched his eyes darken as he stared back at me, his nostrils flared as I watched him try to calm his erratic breaths. "What else?" he asked, he's teeth clenched.

"Later that night when I came back to my room after my shower……." I paused and he nodded for me to continue. "I felt the same thing I felt last time it happened, like someone had been in my room. I looked around for any sign to prove my feeling but didn't find anything until I noticed my bedroom window had been opened and it was definitely closed when I had left the room Edward."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he moved to stand up.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

I watched him from my spot on the ground as he began to pace back and forth in front of me. His fists clenched and unclenched as he mumbled incoherently in some foreign language I wasn't familiar with. I waited, knowing he needed to work this out in his head first.

He abruptly stopped and kneeled down in front of me. "And you're not leaving anything else out, that's everything?" He searched my eyes desperately.

" Just what you told me now and then the only other time that I already knew about, right?" He shook his head willing me to agree with him hoping beyond hope that he was right.

I made the mistake of hesitating for too long, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to form the right words that I knew were about to crush him and he jumped up and began pacing again.

"Tell me." He ordered, his voice taking on a sharp edge. I instantly went from feeling guilty for keeping all of this from him to royally pissed off.

I sprang to my feet and crossed my arms in front of me not saying a word.

He stopped and turned to me. "Bella?" He asked, taking in my defensive posture.

"You will _not_ talk to me like that Edward Cullen, do you hear me?" He flinched at my tone but held his ground.

"Bella," he warned, "tell me."

"Hell no." I spat. "This…." I said, waving my hand in his direction, "is exactly one of the reasons I kept my mouth shut. You're overreacting and we don't even know what we're talking about yet, or if there's even anything _to_ talk about."

He closed the space between us and held me by the shoulders, ducking his head so his heated stare bore right into my eyes.

"Don't you see Bella? The fact that we have no idea what we're talking about here makes this situation even more dangerous. If I don't know what we're dealing with, how….." he dropped his head and took a deep breath, "how am I supposed to protect you from it?" His voice broke as he finished softly.

I lifted his chin up with my finger, "Edward, you don't need to feel like you have to protect me, I can take care of myself, I just need to stop freaking out so much." I replied, willing him to believe my lie, I did need him but I was too proud to admit it.

He shook his head vehemently back at me. "You're wrong Bella." He said as he cupped my face in his hands. "I will always feel the need to protect you, no matter what."

He laid his forehead against mine and I could feel his sweet breath fan out over my face as he breathed in and out in desperation.

"When will you understand how vital you are to my existence Bella? I didn't start living until the day I met you and if _anything_ ever happened to you…." he trailed off, his thumbs caressed my cheeks as he spoke, his eyes willing me to see the depth of his words, "my life would be over, my reason for existing would be gone."

He touched his lips to mine in a slow but desperate kiss. "I will do anything and everything in my power to always keep you safe."

We stood there, our labored breathing the only noise filling the night air before I broke the silence.

"At the club." I whispered and his forehead scrunched up in confusion before realization hit him.

"Why didn't you say something." He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We were walking down to the dance floor when I felt it, like someone was watching, but Alice didn't say anything and Jasper hadn't even noticed my reaction so I kept my mouth shut. The night had already started out so bad …..," I felt his muscles tense under my fingers.

**EPV **

The memory of the beginning of that night flooded me and I tensed. I was out on the balcony when she needed me, she hadn't said anything because I had already reacted so badly.

I shook my head and closed my eyes inwardly berating myself when I felt her soft touch flutter over my eyelids.

"Edward, none of this is your fault, please stop." she breathed and I opened my eyes to look back at this angel who could read me so well.

"I probably wouldn't have said anything anyways," she reasoned, rubbing her fingers lightly down my cheeks, "even now I feel crazy talking about it, none of it makes any sense. I mean Alice hasn't even seen any of this."

At that moment something I had been missing instantly clicked and I broke away from her and began pacing again, this time with more fervor.

"Edward, what is it?" She asked, her voice frightened.

"Wolves." I growled out between clenched teeth. "It's those damn dirty mutts, it has to be."

"Edward." I vaguely heard her panicked voice softly in the background as my thoughts turned murderous. I saw red as I thought about them being anywhere near her.

"Edward." She yelled, her voice finally coming through clearly. She stepped in front of me blocking me in mid stride.

"Be reasonable." She pleaded. "I don't have any experience with wolves but…Edward whatever it is, it was in my room, wouldn't we have sensed them? Wouldn't we have automatically known they were there? Wouldn't you have heard their thoughts at least, or something?"

I growled as I shook with aggravation. Where Bella was concerned I couldn't focus, every point she made was right and I was too quick to jump to conclusions. Now we were back at square one.

"Carlisle won't be back until morning, we should call him." I said flatly, feeling useless. All my years on this earth and none of this was making any sense.

"It can wait until tomorrow Edward, you don't have to bother him tonight." She pleaded.

"I need to call him Bella, give him a heads up and then we can sit down and talk to him about it tomorrow." I reasoned, pulling my cell phone from my pocket and pushing his speed dial.

She huffed in defeat and walked back towards the water.

My conversation with Carlisle was quick. I rushed out the story, my voice tight as I filled him in on all of Bella's experiences she'd been having. He stayed quiet, taking in every detail I told him until I was finished and then he promised me he would think on it until we spoke about it again tomorrow.

*************

I made my way over to Bella, grinning at her from behind as I watched her dip her now bare foot playfully into the water and brush it back and forth causing tiny ripples in the flat surface

Moving to stand flush against her back I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her neck before closing my eyes and burying my face into her shoulder.

"Feel better after your talk with Carlisle?" She asked, I could hear a small smile in her soft voice.

"No." I answered her honestly after thinking about it for a moment. "But I don't doubt he'll have at least some insight for us by tomorrow so at least now I don't feel so useless. I feel like we've made a step in the right direction. I'll feel better when we figure all of this out."

I trailed soft kisses to her ear trying to distract myself from the anger boiling deep within me from just talking about it and she hummed in pleasure. I felt my body began to relax as her sweet little noises brought me peace, breaking down my tension sound by delightful sound.

She reached back and dug her fingers into my hair, pulling my face closer to her. I swirled my tongue in and around her ear, my hands sliding down to the hem of her t-shirt but she spun in my grasp and smiled at me coyly.

"You really need to rinse off." She giggled, reaching up and unbuttoning my shirt, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I helped her pull my shirt from my arms as she moved down and worked on my pants, she bent down and pulled them down my legs as I stepped out of them for her.

I stood before her clad in only a pair of tight charcoal gray boxers, my arousal standing at attention as I looked back at a fully clothed Bella, an amused smile plastered on my face.

"You." I teased, pulling her to me as I watched her eyes grow heavy as she felt me press into her upper thigh, "are far too overdressed my love." I leaned down and enveloped her into a deep wanting kiss.

"Mmmm." she hummed, looking up at me hungrily.

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." She breathed, pushing me towards the water.

I looked back at her quizzically but let her push me away and I jumped fluidly into the water. The liquid skimming along my body as I dove into the dark abyss, not a single ripple in the water until I broke the surface.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, pushing it back from my face and looked towards Bella. Treading quietly in place I watched with awe as she bent over, her backside turned to me as she shimmied her jeans down her long, lean legs. My insides twisted as they hit the ground with a soft thud and I silently dammed her long t-shirt that hung to her mid thigh for covering too much of her soft skin from me.

She turned back around and gave me a sweet smile before jumping in and swimming towards me. I grinned in anticipation as I watched her agile form glide under the water to me and my insides tightened as I felt her slide up along the length of my body, before breaking the surface and hugging herself to me.

I didn't wait before I crashed my lips to hers, my hands blindly trying to push her wet hair back from her face as I explored the inside of her mouth. Our tongues tangled and pressed together in an exotic dance as I devoured her mouth, my arms wrapping around her back to pull her tighter to me. I traced the outline of the soft flesh of her lips drinking her in, the sweet taste of lavender and vanilla coating my throat. When I took her bottom lip in between my teeth she whimpered and dug her nails into my back, encouraging me to bite down harder. She let out a guttural moan into my mouth and I froze thinking I may have pushed too far and hurt her but she reared back and dove into my neck kissing and sucking my skin into her sweet little mouth with a renewed fever. If I was human I would have been with out a doubt marked from her attention on my skin.

"Uh, Bella." I rasped, as I tangled my fists into her hair and pulled her closer.

My hands slid roughly down her back to her backside and I grasped her through her shirt pulling her towards me as she wrapped her legs tightly around me. I frantically pulled up her shirt to grab her ass in my hands, to mold that area of delicate flesh that I worshipped so but I froze, my body tensed as I came in contact with her bare skin.

I leaned back and looked at a very sheepish looking Bella with my eyes wide in shock.

"Um Bella, Wher- …..I mean uh, wha..?" I stammered, never feeling more like a seventeen year old boy as I did in this very moment, my fingers flinched in anticipation as her soft skin molded with the slightest flick of my hand.

She smiled at me biting her lip and I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting down to her soft pout and staring at it, I licked my lips as my fingers clenched into her soft cheeks a little harder without my consent, begging me to move.

She giggled, breaking my trance from her mouth and my eyes snapped back up to hers.

"Bella, where are your panties?" I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"I..um, wasn't wearing any?" Her answer came out like a question. She was completely unaware of the power that one statement held over my entire body.

I lost the battle with my hands as my fingers dug deep into her soft skin, pulling her up against me as we groaned in unison at the contact. Her heated center pressed directly onto my throbbing need for her.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." I chanted into the crook of her neck as I rocked her up against me and she grinded into me in return.

I leaned down and attacked her breast with my mouth through her soaked shirt and thin bra, her hard peaks pushed out against the wet material. My hand traveled down her stomach and found it's way in between us. She gasped as my fingers brushed up against her hot center, stroking the outside of her slick folds. The temperature of the water surrounding us was a sharp contrast to the warmth radiating from her. I took her nipple in between my teeth through her shirt and lightly bit down as I thrust a finger inside of her, hissing into her chest as she tightened around me.

"Oh Edward." She panted, grasping at my neck and pushing down onto my hand.

I pushed another finger inside of her and she screamed out in pleasure, her head falling back as she continued to rock into my hand.

"Fuck Bella. Uh. You're so fucking tight." I rasped, leaning back to watch the delicious emotions playing out on her face.

Without my permission images from earlier in her kitchen flashed through my mind as I pumped my fingers into her.

Pressing Bella into the door, grinding roughly into her ass.

_Harder_

Laying Bella out onto the table, stripping her clothes away from her perfect body.

_Uh, Harder_

"Oh god Edward, oh god, I'm ….. I can't." Her voice carried through the darkness surrounding us.

Bella completely naked, spread out before me, my head buried between her open legs.

_Fuck!_

I tore us from the water in a blur of tangled, wet limbs and laid her out before me on the throw I had brought from her room. She propped herself up on her elbows looking up at me kneeling before her with a disorientated look in her eyes as she panted in and out harshly.

I lifted her left leg painfully slow up to my mouth and kissed her ankle softly before running my tongue along the backside of her calf, worshipping every inch of her delectable skin. I made my way to the front of her knee where I began leaving a soft, slow heated trail of kisses up to her inner thigh. My nostrils flared and my eyes rolled back into my head the closer I got to her heated sex, the tantalizing aroma teasing and beckoning me forward. When I made it to the top of her inner thigh I sat back up and she whimpered before I took her other leg in my hands and repeated the same actions as before, worshipping her skin inch by perfect inch as I massaged her skin with my fingers.

This time when I reached the end of my trail I pushed her legs softly apart opening her wide for me, her sex glistened in the pale splendor of the moonlight. I blew a light breath over the heated area that was calling me to it and she shivered, her hands grasping at the throw on each side of her.

I leaned in slowly taking one long deep breath and she moaned as she watched me. When I chanced a glance up at her angelic face her hooded eyes were burning sinfully black with desire and my breath hitched as the intensity of her stare engulfed me.

I turned my attention back to her sex and I brushed my lips against her lips lightly before giving her one small kiss.

"Ohhh God." She breathed huskily, her voice strained.

Her words pushed me forward and I placed one long lick down the center of her wet folds from back to front as she whimpered and shifted under me.

I reached around her thighs to hold her in place and I pushed my tongue inside of her, groaning in sheer euphoria as her sweet nectar slid across my tongue, trickling down my throat as I lapped up her juices hungrily, instantly needing more.

My fingers dug into her thighs as I pushed my tongue deeper inside of her.

"Uh, EDWARD!" She yelled hoarsely, as she reached down and tangled her fingers feverishly into my hair, pushing my face into her.

_Fuck yes._

I swirled my tongue around, reaching up with my fingers and spreading her apart further before diving in, devouring her and licking her dry.

I removed my other hand from it's iron grasp on her thigh and slid it under her shirt, over her stomach to her breast, pushing her bra up and out of the way. I groped her soft mound, molding her into my palm, pinching and pulling on her nipple desperately, eliciting frantic moans from her sweet mouth, her body thrashing under me.

I pushed two fingers into her as her hips bucked up against my face and I licked her bundle of nerves before grazing over it with my teeth..

"I can't…I can't," she breathed, her body clenching around my fingers.

"I'm….god I can't hold on any longer Edwa……..," my name trailed off from her lips turning into a deep moan as I bit down lightly on her clit, my fingers thrusting one final time deep inside of her as my other hand laid flat on her chest where her heart would be.

She shuddered and writhed below me whimpering, I couldn't help myself as I licked her clean, devouring every last drop, humming in pleasure as I buried my tongue deep inside of her.

I honestly don't know if I would of stopped on my own if she hadn't pulled my head up to her face. She looked lazily into my eyes before looking down and scanning my glistening lips. I felt her wetness coated around my mouth, my chin, the tip of my nose and I smiled back at her like a kid in a candy store.

She giggled and reached up to meet my lips, "Let me help you clean me off of you," she whispered before devouring my mouth into a deep, passionate kiss.

I moaned into her mouth and she leaned back and giggled.

"God, you're so sexy." I rasped, nuzzling my face in her chest. "I don't know how I got so lucky." I mused, grinning like a fool at how much my life had changed since Bella walked into it.

She hummed and ran her fingers through my hair, "I love you Edward," she whispered into the night.

"I love you too Bella." I replied, moving to rest my chin on her chest so I could look into her eyes.

**********

I groaned as I watched her pull her jeans up her legs and she looked up at me as I stuck out my lip in a pout. I felt my fingers twitch with the need to go to her and pull them back off.

"Edward Cullen, you are insatiable." She quipped, smirking at me.

I let go of my pants I had been fastening and they fell to the ground in a heap around my feet, I pointed at my erection that was fully agreeing with her at the moment and I watched her eyes glaze over as she licked her lips.

"I told you I would take care of that for you." She purred softly.

I pulled my pants back up and chuckled to myself, shaking my head trying to convince my body not to give into her. "I know love and I told you tonight was your night, let me give this night to you, please." I pleaded mimicking our conversation from just a moment ago.

We scaled down the mountain and jumped to the ground. "Your chariot Madame." I smiled and bowed in front of her as she giggled and jumped on my back, attacking my neck in kisses.

I laughed as I took off running. "Keep that up love and we're not going to get very far." I warned.

She laughed and hugged herself to me tighter.

As we neared her house I helped her down and hugged her to my side as we strolled through the woods taking our time, basking in the peace that surrounded us for the time being.

The last 48 hours had been such a whirlwind of emotions that I could hardly keep up and I wondered if this was how it was always going to be. I smiled to myself as a sigh of contentment escaped her precious lips and I pulled her tighter to me burrowing my nose into her hair.

_I'd be willing to have the bad days if they all ended like this._

I kissed her temple and leaned down to her ear as we walked. "Have I told you how sinfully exquisite you taste Bella?" I smiled as a shiver ran down her body.

"Only about a hundred times in the past hour." She replied, as she smiled at the ground.

"Hmm, I see. Well….you can make that one hundred and one because….," I smiled big against her skin, " You. Taste. Sinfully exquisite my love."

"Mmmm." She hummed, pressing back against my lips before turning into me and giving me a slow, sensual kiss.

I pulled back from her and froze, staring at the direction of her house as a steady stream of faint thoughts hit me.

"_Five o'clock in the morning and she's still not home."_

"_How could she do this? I thought she was getting better."_

"_She's with THAT BOY. Ten more minutes and I'm going to march over to their house and shove my shotgun so far up his ass……."_

My eyes shot back to hers with panic as she struggled to figure out what was going on. Her senses weren't as strong as mine yet so I pulled her forward as she stared up at me in confusion, the sound of Charlie pacing her bedroom floor coming in clearer with each step we took.

"Edward, what……," she started but then she froze, her hand coming up to cup her mouth.

"Oh my god, Charlie!" she gasped behind her hand.

I wrapped my fingers gently around her wrist and pulled her hand down, wrapping it securely into mine.

"Don't worry love, I'm going in with you. We'll face this together." I assured her ducking to meet her worried eyes.

I swallowed hard and pulled her forward along with me. Even though I knew Charlie was harmless to me there was something about that man that sent my usual cool confidence into a tail spin.

Bella stopped and yanked me back.

"No, you're not coming in," she said, staring straight ahead in deep concentration.

"Bella I can't let you….," I started to protest but she cut me off.

"Edward, if he sees you it's just going to make things worse, please just stay out here until I'm done." She pleaded finally looking up at me.

I took a deep unneeded breath and nodded my head, I couldn't deny her anything when she looked up at me like that.

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took off towards her house as I made my way to the outskirts of her yard to sit and wait.

I heard her use her key and go in the front door before reluctantly padding up the stairs. She took a deep breath before opening her closed door and going inside.

I closed my eyes and waited for the onslaught of angry words, but instead she gasped as Charlie closed the space between them and held her in a desperate hug.

"Bella. Where in the hell have you been? I've been worried sick all night." His voice was worn and gruff.

"I'm sorry dad." She murmured into his shirt.

I could hear his clothes rustle and the springs on her bed give way as he sat down.

"Where were you?" He demanded, his worried tone turning into anger and I flinched, wanting nothing more than to go to her and be by her side.

"I'm not telling you." She answered softly.

"You're…wait WHAT?" His voice boomed and echoed through her small room.

"I'm not telling you Charlie," her voice becoming more defensive. "Look, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sneaking out, I'm sorry for worrying you, and I'll except the punishment I deserve."

My brow scrunched up in confusion which I'm sure only mimicked Charlie's at this very moment but I saw Bella through Charlie's thoughts and I saw nothing but confidence on her face as she jutted her chin out stubbornly. I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face as I recognized that look, having been on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion.

"Isabella….," he warned, "You will tell me right this very second where you have been all night or I will have you on the first plane back to Phoenix young lady."

My chest constricted at the thought of Bella leaving and I knew without a doubt that I would follow her to the end of the earth if I had to.

But as Charlie's words were harsh, he was inwardly pleading for her to be reasonable, he didn't want to lose her already after just getting her back.

Fury covered Bella's delicate features and I watched as her fingers clenched and unclenched in anger. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Isab……," he stood up and started to argue but she cut him off and he mentally stumbled as she took him off guard.

"You can punish me for sneaking out Charlie, I deserve it, but that's it. I'm not leaving here, this is my home now." She said with conviction.

His heart swelled as she referred to Forks as her home until an image of my face flashed into his mind and then all he saw was red.

"This is all because of _that _boy isn't it? Well I forbid you to see him." he bellowed.

I watched her face twist in pain before a calm mask took over.

_Shit. _I thought as I stood up warring with myself on whether or not I should intervene. Even though Bella had extraordinary will power for a new born deep down I wasn't sure how far Charlie could push her before she snapped.

"Charlie….," she started off slowly, "I am eighteen years old, you can't force me to go anywhere I don't want to go and you can't forbid me to see anyone. I will stay in Forks and I _will_ continue to see _Edward_, his name is _Edward. _If this is going to be a problem for you I'll move out tonight."

His thoughts were frantic and muddled as Bella waited patiently for him to respond.

"This is exactly what happened in Phoenix Bella, you're letting some boy ruin your life again."

I flinched.

"His name is Edward and this is _nothing_ like that," she snapped. "This was one mistake and I'm accepting my punishment for it but that's it, anything else is unfair Charlie, I haven't done anything to deserve the rest."

Charlie swallowed hard and marched towards her door, "We'll finish this when I get home from work," he spun on his heel when he got to the hallway, "You are to come straight home from school, do you hear me, no _Edward."_

He slammed the door behind him and I heard Bella crumple to the floor, I was climbing in through her window in less than a second.

"Shhh love, it's okay." I murmured into her hair as I pulled her onto my lap.

She grasped at my shirt and shook her head against my chest. "I'm fine,' she said softly. "He's just so… infuriating. I feel like I'm going to go crazy, I'm not the same person I was in Phoenix anymore."

"It's okay, it's okay." I cooed, as I rubbed soothing circles across her back.

"Why hasn't Alice called?" She whispered brokenly into my neck. "Why didn't she see?"

My fist clenched into tight balls as she asked the same question I had been asking myself over and over again since I first heard Charlie in her room.

"I don't know love, but I'm going to find out." I promised.

*****************

**Bum, Bum, Buuuuum. Okay so there it is, Alice's confession next chapter, Edward's going to be pissed. Review please because I know you guys are just awesome like that. Plus, I might toss a very worked up Edward your way if you do. Question: Anyone know how to make a banner for a story???**


	29. Chapter 28 Affirmation

**AN: First of all can I say wow! The reviews and the number of them is just amazing.**

**I can't believe there was twenty reviews last chapter, that just blows my mind! Thank you guys so much for taking interest in my little story. **

**& Welcome any new readers!**

**So to be completely honest I don't really care for this chapter. I stared at it for days, hours on end, it has driven me nuts, it was a gigantic pain in my backside. I'm not sure it's even ready to be out but here it is in all it's evil glory! **

**But don't let me sway your opinions, read and enjoy, let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**EPV**

We waited for Charlie to leave before we headed to my house in Bella's truck. I fidgeted in my seat as the poor excuse for an automobile clunked it's way down the road at 40 mph.

Bella giggled under her breath and shook her head at me. "This is killing you isn't it, you actually look like you're in pain."

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me run home and get my car." I pouted and she busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," she huffed, trying to calm down. "There's just something so adorable about seeing you pout like a child that didn't get his way." She broke into another fit of giggles and I couldn't help but smile back at her. This was a far cry from her mood before we left her house so I welcomed it.

"Besides, Charlie would have freaked if he came home and saw you had driven me to school today and I didn't want _you_ to have a chance to talk Alice without me, no matter what's going on she doesn't deserve you getting angry with her, Edward." She looked at me pointedly but I turned my head and looked out the window to avoid her.

I had known something had been off with Alice, I berated myself inwardly for not pushing it farther, for not finding out what was going on before things had gotten this out of hand.

"Edward……" She warned, tugging on my hand.

"Bella, let's just get there and find out what's going on, okay." I said putting on a calm mask before I looked at her and smiled.

When the monstrosity of a truck finally rounded the corner and began it's way up the driveway we saw everyone's cars parked out front signaling everyone was finally home.

"Edward wait!" Bella called, as I jumped from the moving vehicle before we were even half way up the drive and I flew into the house.

I stopped in the foyer and scanned the room, everyone was starring back at me confused expect for Alice and Jasper.

"Alice." I growled, my voice dripping with venom.

I felt Bella's small hand rest soothingly on my back as Alice and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs and made their way down uncharacteristically slow.

I focused in on their thoughts, each blocking me from them as I completely ignored the stunned faces of the rest of my family.

For a brief moment I saw myself through Esme's worried eyes as she took in my disheveled appearance and the rage clearly written on my face, my eyes were blacker than black.

"Edward, what is all of this about?" Carlisle's calming voice floated across the room.

"Ask. Alice." I seethed, still staring at the both of them.

Her eyes widened in shock as she leaned to look around me at Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked in a small voice, fear and concern flooding her small features.

Bella went to answer but I interrupted, blocking Alice's view of my love.

"Why wouldn't she be okay Alice?" I questioned, stalking slowly to her. "And better yet why would _you _of all people even have to ask, Alice?

Jasper stepped protectively in front of his mate as Carlisle intervened.

"That's quite enough. All of you come sit down and someone tell me what this is all about."

Even though Carlisle's word was always final in this house I didn't budge, my eyes still boring into my siblings in front of me waiting for them to mentally slip.

"Edward." Bella's soothing voice penetrated to my core. "Come sit down, please." she pleaded.

"No." I snapped and I felt Bella's hand flinch on my arm but she didn't let go. "Not until Alice tells us what in the hell's going on."

"I…I don't know……." She stammered but I quickly cut her off.

"You don't know Alice?" Even in my anger driven haze I could hear the unsteadiness in my voice, I was teetering on the edge. "Well maybe you can tell me why you didn't seem to feel the need to warn us not to go out last night, that when we got back this morning Charlie was going to be waiting for Bella in her room or how he was going to threaten to send her away." I watched as Alice cringed at my words. "Or maybe you can tell me how it is that you've missed who's been sneaking into Bella's room or who's been watching her from outside of her house?" By the time I was done I was panting in and out with anger.

Emmett's voice boomed. "Someone was in Bella's room?" He questioned, his protectiveness shining through.

Esme gasped and I nodded my head for him still facing Alice and Jasper.

"Well who was it Alice, so we can go kick their ass." Emmett bellowed as I heard him stand up.

"I don't know." She yelled, a sob escaping from her throat.

"What do you mean, you don't know Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Ally hunny, you need to tell them." Jasper soothed as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife.

I shot Jasper a look, he had known all this time and he hadn't said a thing. He shook his head at me as if to say I'm sorry but I tore my eyes away from him clenching my fist.

"I don't know because I can't see them." Alice admitted softly.

"Then it had to be the wolves." Emmett declared pacing back and forth and ramming his fist into his palm. "I've been waiting for a reason to get my hands around their filthy necks now here's the chance, come on Eddie let's go pay those mutts a visit."

"Sit down." Rosalie hissed, pulling his gigantic form back down to the couch.

"Emmett's right, it has to be the wolves, there's no other choice. I'll call Sam and……." Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"It's not the wolves." I growled, becoming more impatient by the second.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned, his voice laced with confusion.

I opened my mouth to answer but Bella answered for me. "We thought that too at first, but there's no scent or any other evidence that points towards the wolves."

The room was quiet as everyone let Bella's words sink in.

"But if Alice can't see them, it can't be anyone but the wolves." Rosalie stated, unsure of herself. "Right?"

"They're right. It's not the wolves." Alice's tiny voice floated through the room and everyone's head snapped towards her.

She ducked her head and avoided my stare. "I know what it's like when the wolves effect my visions and this is different, it feels different." She whispered.

"How. Long. Alice.?" I seethed.

She kept her eyes downcast and remained quiet.

"I asked HOW LONG ALICE?" My voice cracked with anger.

"Since the night you and Bella went on your first date. When Bella came here that night looking for you, after she left she just …..disappeared. It was mostly static at first but then she was gone."

"WHAT?" I growled and Bella's fingers dug harder into my arms holding me in place as my body jerked forward..

"Look Edward I know you're upset," Jasper reasoned as a wave of calm flooded through my body but I shook it off.

"STOP THAT." I spat.

"You need to calm down and let Alice explain." He pleaded.

"He's right." Carlisle agreed stepping in between the small space between Jasper and I and he laid his palm on my chest. "Come sit down Edward, this is getting us no where."

I stared Jasper down over Carlisle's shoulder for a few more minutes before I nodded my head and went to sit down taking Bella along with me.

"Please calm down." Bella whispered looking up into my eyes with worry on her face. She flipped my palm over and begin to draw small circles on it and I let my eyes close for a second as her calming effect ran through me, it didn't completely calm me down but it helped.

When Jasper and Alice took their seats across from Bella and I on the opposite couch Carlisle spoke up. "Okay, first of all everyone needs to settle down. Edward and I had spoken some about this situation with Bella last night but from the looks of things and this little bit of new information it seems as if things are getting out of hand. Alice will you please explain."

Alice was still looking at her lap as Jasper held her against him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "You know I would never do anything to purposely put you and Bella in danger."

I huffed loud in aggravation.

Alice's head shot up, her face twisted in anger. "I wouldn't and you know that! How was I supposed to know someone had been watching Bella, _you _never said anything! I would of told you in an instant about my visions if I had known that. Bella's like my sister, I love her, I love you both, I didn't know……"

Alice's lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears. I felt Bella stand up and brush past me as she made her way over to Alice and I stared at her in shock.

"Bella…..?"

She sat down and hugged Alice to her and shot me a deadly look.

"Edward, you have no right to treat your sister this way. Alice would do anything for either one of us, you know that," she hissed, "If anything all of this is my fault for not speaking up sooner about what was happening."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay Alice, it's okay, I don't blame you." She soothed.

I waited impatiently for Alice to calm down as I watched Bella comfort her, my hands trembled as my mind raced but I kept quiet not wanting to upset Bella anymore than necessary.

Alice finally sat up but focused on hers and Bella's intertwined hands. She took a deep breath.

"It's not just Bella that I can't see…," she began, "Whenever one of us is around her, we disappear too. So I almost never see Edward anymore because he's always with her. It's like Bella doesn't exist, I can't see her future at all. At first it wasn't constant, every few days I would get glimpses of her before she disappeared again but recently I haven't been able to see her at all." She admitted.

I watched Carlisle stand up and pace back and forth in deep thought, his fingers rubbing his chin. I followed his thought process through the possibilities he was playing with until he finally focused on one and stopped to address the room. My breath hitched, already having heard in his mind what he was about to say.

"Let's remove the problem of Bella's intruder just for a moment and look at the facts. Edward," he addressed me, "You have never been able to read Bella's mind, her thoughts have been blocked from you since day one and now Alice is being blocked somehow from seeing Bella's future."

"Y-you think I'm doing this?" Bella stuttered, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Yes Bella, it's quite possible that your power is strengthening with time and your ability to shield is manifesting without your knowledge." Carlisle confirmed but his mind reeled with awe.

_Edward, in all my years I've only heard of one other vampire that had such a power, if word got back to the Volturi about Bella's gift, that would not be good son._

My protective nature kicked in and I made my way quickly over to Bella pulling her up from the couch and into my arms, she buried her face in my neck and I placed my lips on her temple.

Bella took a deep breath. _"_But Jasper's not blocked," She argued, looking up at Carlisle.

Jasper cleared his throat and adverted his eyes from me. "That's not entirely true darlin, I haven't been able to feel anything from you for a few weeks now, every now and then I get a glimpse but that's it."

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled, Bella flinched in my arms. "Since when did we start keeping secrets in this house, especially when it has to do with something so important." I felt Bella tug on my arm, her silent pleas willing me to calm down but it fell upon deaf ears, I was fuming.

"I wanted to say something but Alice just wanted a little bit more time to figure everything out, you know her visions are touchy Edward, she didn't want to get everyone in an uproar for no reason, and we had no idea what was going on with Bella." Jasper reasoned.

It took everything in me not to lunge at the man I called my brother, I had never felt more betrayed in my lifetime.

Carlisle sensing the tension escalating stepped in between us for the second time that night. "Look, we'll work with Bella on her power, that will help us understand more about it and help us figure if it is indeed Bella that's causing all of this without realizing it. Now as far as the intruder goes I'm not really sure what to think, if you're positive it isn't the wolves than this situation may be more serious than I had previously thought."

He placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and I held back the growl threatening to escape as my jealousy overtook family had failed us and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to take Bella away from everything and make her feel safe.

"Bella, I need a few more days to think about this and to research something's, but in the meantime you have nothing to worry about, we're your family and we're all here to make sure you feel safe." Carlisle soothed as my hold tightened around Bella.

"I know you are quite capable of taking care of yourself," Carlisle assured Bella, "But we will all take turns keeping an eye out on your house, you are not to be alone, it's too risky until we figure out what all of this means."

"No." My voice cut through the silence in the room like a knife.

"_Son…"_ Carlisle warned me mentally.

"No." I repeated myself with the same harshness as before. "I'll be with Bella at all times, we don't need anyone's else's help, I think you've done enough." I finished shooting a look towards Jasper and Alice.

"Edward be reasonable…." Carlisle spoke out loud this time.

"I think I've been very reasonable considering." I snapped, "Let's go Bella."

**BPV**

I watched Edward stalk out the front door and I turned around to face his family feeling numb.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I took in all their somber faces. I instantly felt guilty, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for me.

"It's not your fault Bella," Jasper said, "You have nothing to feel guilty about, he just needs time to calm down."

"Ya squirt." Emmett agreed, getting up and wrapping me in a big bear hug. "That's just Edward for ya, he'll be difficult for a few days and then he'll come around."

"Thanks Em." I whispered into his chest before a sound of a horn honking made me pull away.

"I better go." I rushed before sprinting out the door to find a furious looking Edward in the drivers seat of my truck.

I opened the door and got in, the squealing of the rusty door jam crying out in protest echoed in the deafening silence inside the small cab.

"Are…..you okay?" I asked softly after we had made our way out onto the highway. I had no idea where we were going all I knew was that school had started over an hour ago and right now we were headed in the opposite direction.

"Bella, after everything that just happened you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?" He asked incredulously.

"Um, yes?" I stuttered, wondering why he was looking at me like that.

His face softened as he reached over and took my hand in his kissing my wrist before holding it in his lap.

"Love, if anything you should be the one that's upset right now, you should be irate after everything that's happened."

"Edward, what's the point in getting upset and getting angry with your family, how is that going to help things?" I reasoned.

He chuckled darkly and looked back at the road. "You are by far a much better person than I am."

I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip as Edward drove. Everything that had happened this week replayed through my mind and I couldn't help but dwell on what Carlisle had said. I couldn't wrap my head around having a power and I couldn't believe I was messing with Alice's visions or Jasper's ability, I didn't feel like I was doing anything different so the whole situation was daunting.

It wasn't until we pulled off on a familiar rode that I realized where we were.

He jumped out and ran around to open my door pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear.

I leaned back and looked at him, "What are you sorry for?"

"For everything. For my family, for the way I acted, for not being able to protect you from all of this, for whatever I said or did that made you be so quiet in the truck……" he rushed out and I put my finger over his lips to silence him.

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was just thinking on the ride here and you didn't exactly seem like you were in the mood to chat." I smiled softly up at him.

"I don't want you to be mad at Alice and Jasper." I whispered, moving my fingers from his lips to caress the side of his face. "If you let this come between you and your family it'll be all my fault."

"Bella, _none_ of this is your fault." His voice was determined as he ducked down to look me straight in the eyes.

"Just promise me you won't let this come in between you guys, Edward. Promise me, please." I pleaded, playing dirty using the word I know he couldn't resist.

"Bella…..," he straightened up and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, please." I whispered, knowing I was being unfair but if it helped him forgive Alice and Jasper I really didn't care.

He opened his eyes and looked at me before giving me a slight nod and I jumped into his arms taking it as a yes, at this point with as angry as he was I would take what I could get.

***************

As we laid in the meadow I closed my eyes coming as close to sleep as I possibly could, the tension from last night and today's events slowly melted away from my body.

"You look like an angel, so peaceful." A voice whispered from above me and I opened one eye to find Edward hovering above me watching me with a sweet smile gracing his perfect lips.

"Mmmm." I hummed, stretching my arms up and pulling him down to me until we were almost touching.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked softly, his hand moving up to comb through my hair.

"Absolutely nothing." I whispered. "It was wonderful to just relax and let go."

His smile brightened as he searched my face and saw how at ease I was, I wish he could feel this way, knowing Edward he was still brooding.

He closed the space between us and met my lips. I could feel the tingles his skin was causing against mine run down my body to my toes and I wiggled them in delight.

Our kiss started off slow and peaceful as we just enjoyed the closeness, the skin of our lips molded together in a comfortable way. I knew in that moment no matter what was going on or where we were as long as I had this, I would be okay, Edward was home to me.

As his tongue massaged mine my hands found their way into his hair, tugging on the roots as his kiss deepened.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him flush against me and he moaned into my mouth.

That sound alone made me smile into our kiss. I could feel the tension in his body, I felt it with each movement he made. I wanted, no needed, him to forget about what happened today. I needed him to just let go.

I pushed off the ground and flipped us over so I was straddling him and he let out another beautiful moan as he took in our new position. He reached up to cup my breast as I pulled him up into the sitting position and removed his shirt, I made sure my fingers graced every inch of his exposed skin as they followed the fabric up before I pulled it over his head. With his shirt discarded to the side I ran my hands flat up and down his bare back relishing in the way his muscles moved under them.

He took full advantage of our current position and slid his hands under my shirt, caressing my sides and stomach before following suit and removing my shirt as well. I whimpered, my head falling back as he pushed my bra aside and began assaulting my nipples with his mouth.

"Oh Edward…." I breathed, running my fingers through his hair holding him to me.

As much as I was enjoying his attention I wanted this to be about him so I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to lay on the ground.

He stared up at me, eyes wide trying to figure out why I had just pushed him away as I lowered my head and began leaving a trail of open mouth wet kisses down his chest making sure I drug my chest lightly against his skin as I went.

He hummed in pleasure as I took my time crawling backwards down his body, his muscles clenching in his stomach as my tongue traced the outline of his abs made me whimper with want.

It wasn't until I got to the top of his low riding jeans that he cocked his head.

"Bella?" His voice came out unsteady and raw.

"Hmmm?" I replied, as I ran my tongue back and forth along the length of his waist band.

"Uh….um." Was all I could decipher from his ramblings.

He watched me with hooded eyes as I undid his button and slid down his zipper. I whimpered again when I realized that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

I clicked my tongue playfully as a small sheepish grin broke out on his face.

"Mr. Cullen, you don't seem to be wearing anything under your jeans."

He chuckled with a lazy smile. "That's a little trick I learned from my girlfriend." He teased.

I pulled his jeans open and took him in my hand as I spoke, "Well, she sounds like a smart girl." I purred.

His head fell back into the grass as he hissed. "Yes," he breathed, "She's so many things." he panted as my fingers ran up and down his shaft.

With my hand still wrapped around his base I leaned in and ran my tongue from my hand up, kissing his tip when I reached it. As soon a my tongue touched his skin his whole body convulsed under me.

"Fuck." He rasped.

His head snapping up to look at me, when his eyes hungrily took in what my tongue was doing to him he moaned, his hardness twitching in my hand.

"Bella……..Bella, you..you don't have to do……,"he panted, but I cut him off by taking him fully into my mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh god." He moaned.

"Jesus Bella, that feels…..ohhhh, god." I smiled around him as I listened to the effect I was having on him.

I swirled my tongue around him drinking in his sweetness, the taste of him in my mouth was indescribable and the feeling of him filling my mouth was beyond words.

He was much too big for me to take all the way in so I used my hand at the same time, pumping him in time with my mouth.

I felt his hand tangle in my hair softly pushing me towards him.

"God Bella…uh so warm…uh god, so good." He panted.

I sped up, sucking him harder.

"Bella I can't, I'm about to……" His voice broke as I felt his hand trying to pull me away but I took it and held it to his side with my free hand.

"UghFuckBellaFuckOHGOD." His words garbled out in a steady stream as his hips lifted off the ground, his hands tearing up roots beside him as he released into my mouth and I greedily drank him in.

His hips finally fell back to the ground as his body stilled.

I laid my chin on his abdomen and stared up at his angelic face, I had never seen him look so peaceful.

His hand was in my hair running his fingers slowly through my strands before his eyes finally opened and he looked down at me.

His honey colored eyes shone as he chuckled and let out a breath of air. "All I've got to say is wow Bella."

He reached down and pulled me up to him, wrapping his arms around me and attacking my mouth. I felt his hands slide down to the button on my jeans but I grabbed his hand. He pulled back and looked at me confused.

I gave him a quick kiss and sat up straddling him again.

"Uh uh." I teased wagging my finger back and forth, tonight was about you.

Realization flooded his face as I repeated his words from last night and his smile dropped.

"Bella," he warned, "you can't possibly think…." He trailed off seeing that I wasn't wavering and he changed tactics.

"Bella." He said my name softly giving me his crooked grin. His hands ran up my thighs and then around to my backside squeezing me in his palms.

I giggled and stood up pulling him along with me, "Come on Casanova, I've got to get home and make dinner." He stood there stunned, frozen in place.

"Edward come on…..at least zip up your pants, you're killing me here." I only half teased as my control wavered.

He sensed the hesitation in my voice and made his move closing the space between us and wrapping his arms around me.

"Ed…ward." I whined.

He gave me a soft kiss on my lips and then on my forehead before leaning back to look at me. "Okay, have it your way Ms. Swan, but keep in mind you _will _pay for this later." he warned with a smug smile.

Heat spread through my body directly to my center and I watched his eyes darken. "I'll be looking forward to it Mr. Cullen." I purred turning and walking away slowly.

I heard his intake of breath before he spun me around and grabbed me up playfully bridal style. "You are such a little tease." He laughed and nuzzled his face into the side of my hair breathing me in and I snuggled to him.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too Edward, forever." I whispered.

We were about to kiss to seal our perfect moment but a feral growl and the deafening sound of a tree snapping in two in the distance resonated throughout the meadow and before I knew it Edward had taken off and I was running behind him towards the direction of the sound.

**AN: Peeks out behind hands….so? I'm a pregnant gal and hormonal, I might cry. **

**Just kidding. So Review my lovlies !!!!!! Xoxo**

**Come play at the Twilighted Forum, links on my page!**


	30. Chapter 29 Need

**AN: Hello Beautiful people! I really am just speechless over the amount of people who are reading this now and the amount of reviews it's getting is really just amazing to me! Thank you.**

**A lot of you are going to be disappointed with this chapter after the cliff hanger from the last chapter because what you are expecting to happen isn't happening yet. So for that I'm sorry. But to give you a heads up our "Stalker" should be making the big reveal within the next three chapters. I've said from the beginning that this wasn't going to be a quick read, it's long and it's progressing slowly but we're getting there.**

**The stories actually growing as I go. What do you guys think about a big cliff hanger and a sequel in about ten or so chapters???**

**Well Enjoy. Sorry for any errors, I know I need to probably proof read it a few more times.**

**I do not own Twilight! **

**BPV**

The woods whirled by in a haze as I pushed myself in vain to keep up with Edward, it wasn't until this very moment that I realized how fast he truly was. Whenever we had run before he had always kept pace with me but now as we ran towards the direction the noise had come from he ran without restraint and even in this inappropriate moment I couldn't help but watch him in awe as he moved fluidly through the trees, rivaling even the most deadly predator, his muscles taut in his bare back.

Up ahead I saw Edward come to a stop and I pushed myself to run faster. When I finally closed the space between us two things happed at once, I saw Edward hovering over the broken tree that was now laying on it's side, inspecting the fingerprints that were left deeply embedded in the bark and I instinctively sensed the air around us as dread washed over me.

_It was that feeling again._

Nothing. No scent to follow besides a vague smell that lingered in the air that was familiar like before but like nothing I had ever come across before. Not vampire, not animal, and by the look Edward was wearing I had to assume it wasn't wolf because as he circled the area he looked disgusted and confused.

I dropped to my knees and concentrated on taking deep breaths in and out trying to calm myself but it wasn't working, the air around me was thick with a presence I was all too familiar with now. It had been in my room, in my yard, at the club that night, and now it was here by our meadow. I hugged my arms tight around my middle to keep from falling apart as the images of what had just played out between Edward and I flashed through my mind and I doubled over at the thought of someone watching that intimate moment between us.

I felt his calming touch before his words broke through the ringing in my ears.

"Bella. Bella. Look at me." Edward's tone was frantic.

I tilted my head up finally and looked at him, his eyes were panicked as he watched me but his jaw was tight with anger.

"Baby, it's okay, it's going to be okay. But you need to get up, I need to cover the area and see if I can pick up on anything and I am not leaving you here while I do that."

I nodded my head and he helped me to my feet and hugged me to him before taking my hand in his.

We ran and we ran for what seemed like hours, covering every inch of the woods this side of the treaty line. Edward didn't breath a word, he held onto my hand for dear life as he ran with purpose and by the rigidness of his body his purpose was quite clear, find whatever this was and rip it to shreds.

Finally as the sun began it's decent behind the clouds I pulled on him to stop.

I almost gasped when he turned around and I saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Edward, we need to stop. I have to get home…..Charlie?" I reminded him, hoping to god he wasn't home yet and surprised with myself for even being able to think that clearly with everything that was transpiring.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped my hand before pacing back and forth. A moment later he stopped and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Carlisle." Edward's voice actually sounded tired.

I listened to him explain what had just happened to his father and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit relieved that he was talking to them again so soon but at the same time I hated the reason for it.

I heard Carlisle tell him the family was going to spread out and cover Forks again to see if they could come across anything.

"Thank you." Edwards voice broke on the last syllable and I reached out and held his hand.

"Son….are you and Bella okay." I heard Carlisle ask, worry laced in his voice.

Edward looked up at me and my chest clenched from the pain and frustration I saw in his eyes.

"Whoever this was……was _watching_…..Bella and I together in the meadow, Carlisle." Edward gritted out between clenched teeth, his eyes boring into mine.

Carlisle paused as Edward's vague explanation sunk in.

"I see." Carlisle answered, a hint of anger slipping from his usually calm tone. "We'll find whoever's doing this Edward, I promise. Take Bella home before Charlie gets there and this situation gets any worse."

Edward hung up and hugged me to him.

*********************

As we turned down my street I was beyond relieved to see that Charlie wasn't home yet. I flew into the house and started dinner, reading the back of the spaghetti box more than once trying to get my mind on anything other than what it was already on.

_Damn vampire ability to multi task!_

Edward watched me wordlessly from where he was propped up against the kitchen counter and I was about to explode, the only sound echoing throughout the kitchen was the bubbling of the boiling water and the silence was deafening.

"Say something!" I snapped, slamming the empty spaghetti box down against the counter.

I watched Edward flinch at my tone before he opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to come up with something to say.

I shook my head at him and turned around to face the counter again, leaning against it, putting my head in my hands.

Edward walked across the kitchen and spun me around into his arms, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Bella." He said softly, rubbing circles on my back.

I breathed him in and closed my eyes, he smelled like Edward but it was mixed with the rustic scent of the woods and the daytime that still lingered on him. I smiled when I smelled me on his skin, I loved the smell of our scents combined.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say Bella, I can't even protect you. This just keeps getting worse and I have no control over it." He hugged me tighter to him and nuzzled his face into my hair. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay." It was my turn to soothe as I reached up and stroked his scalp with my fingers..

"Bella, it is _not_ okay." He snapped, looking up to look me in the eyes. "What happened in the meadow today was perfect, it was amazing. But it was intimate, it was mine and it was yours. No one else's!" He growled.

His body shook with anger around me as I watched his control he had been trying desperately to keep a hold on unfold.

"When I find out who's doing this……"He trailed off looking over my head and out the kitchen window.

I reached up and grabbed his face making him look back down at me, "Edward……" I started but he cut me off.

"Charlie's coming down the rode." He said flatly. "I'll be in your room."

"Edward wait." I called before he reached the bottom of the stairs and

he spun around to look at me.

"Why don't you go find the others and see if they need any help, you know you want to." I reasoned, knowing he had to be going out of his mind just sitting here, waiting.

"Bella I'm not leaving you here." Edward responded flatly.

I closed the space between us and caressed his cheek, "Edward go, I'll be fine. I'll have dinner and watch some t.v. to pacify Charlie and then I'll meet you in my room in a few hours, okay."

"Bella?" I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Go, please." I pleaded. The last thing I wanted was for him to have time to himself to brood while waiting for me in my room. "Boring, uneventful night here, I promise. Now go."

"I'll be back in two hours." He rushed, kissing my forehead as Charlie's car door closed outside. "Keep your cell phone on you, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him quickly before he ran out the back door.

**********

We sat in awkward silence. Charlie's chewing echoed in my ears and I tried not to cringe, spaghetti was officially off my list of things to cook as the slurping sound resonated throughout the room.

He stole glances at me from across the table before he finally cleared his throat and I flinched, _here it comes._

"Your mother wants you to call her." He mumbled, as he stacked his dishes in a pile on the table.

It took me a second to process. "What? Why? I haven't heard from her since she kicked me out." I exclaimed.

He stood up and crossed the kitchen, his dishes crashed loudly against the porcelain wall of the sink as he dropped them in.

"Bella, you know that's not what happened." His tone was sharp.

"That's exactly what happened." I mumbled sounding just like a typical teenager. "I still don't understand why she's calling now."

He turned from the sink and gave me a look and I was instantly smacked with understanding.

"You called her, didn't you?" I asked, hurt and shock resonating in my voice.

He straightened up and pushed away from the sink. "Yes, I called her. It was one of the stipulations of you coming to stay here, I agreed to call her if you started acting out of sorts again."

"What?" A million different words flashed through my mind but that was all I could sputter out.

"Bella ….just call your mother." He said with finality in his voice. He walked into the living room and called back over his shoulder. "And don't think there won't be repercussions for last night, you're grounded for a month, school and home that's it, and no Edward."

My body went rigid and I looked down to see the spoon I had been holding had been replaced with silver dust.

I cleaned the kitchen, taking my aggravation out on the dishes making enough noise to disrupt whatever it was that Charlie was watching but it did nothing to ease my tension. I needed to break something. _Hell, I needed to massacre something._

When I had cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom and had sufficiently made enough noise to run Charlie off to bed early I grabbed the phone and flopped down at the kitchen table.

I took a deep breath and dialed Renee.

"Hello_." _Renee's chipper voice sang when she answered the phone, she obviously hadn't checked the caller id.

"Hi." I replied softly.

She paused and I could hear her breathing pick up slightly.

"Bella. It's so good to hear from you." She said tightly.

"Mom. Charlie told me you wanted me to call you." I said quickly, skipping the false pleasantries.

"Well……." She trailed off not really sure what to say.

And then the flood gates opened.

"Bella, what were you thinking staying out all night like that? I sent you there to keep you out of trouble, to keep you safe. What has gotten into you?

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead in aggravation. "Mom, it was one time and I apologized and I've already been punished for it. I'm not going to do it again."

"You were out with a boy, weren't you? It's happening all over again, isn't it? Bella I don't know what has happened to you, you used to be so level headed, so smart." She sobbed.

"I wasn't out with a boy _Mom_, I was with my friend Alice." I lied, but she completely ignored me.

"You were always so responsible, I never had to worry about you. But you let some boy turn your life upside down.. Now you're hundreds of miles away and you're repeating your same mistakes. I thought I raised you better than this."

I was about to go off, I couldn't take it anymore. She was so off base, she had no clue what she was talking about. I opened my mouth to speak but something she muttered under her breath stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I whispered, feeling my body go numb.

She paused, obviously not having meant for me to hear her words. I heard her sharp intake of breath before she blew out in resignation.

"I said ….and to think _that boy _had the audacity to show up here demanding to know where you were after everything _he_ caused."

I swallowed hard as my grip tightened on the phone. "What boy?" I asked softly, my voice cracking as I struggled to get the words out.

"Avery of course. He had the nerve to show up here about a month after you left. I didn't dare tell him where you were and he didn't seem to like that very much. But I called Charlie as soon as he left and he pulled some strings and got a restraining order against him just in case, that way he couldn't go anywhere near you." She explained smugly, obviously proud of herself.

I couldn't speak. My last memory of Avery had him red eyed and murderous, it wasn't the Avery I had known, and I couldn't imagine that same version of him returning to my house, talking to my mother, and asking about me.

My head spun.

Renee's voice barely penetrated through the ringing in my ears. "Bella don't you see the lengths we've gone through to keep you safe? We all love you so much hunny and we only want what's best for you." Her voice broke as she tried to hold back sobs.

I shook my head and cleared my throat needing this conversation to end.

"Look, I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I have a good life here, good friends, a great boyfriend. I'm not repeating my mistakes, I promise. Now I have to go." I said quickly ignoring her pleas to wait before the I hung up the phone.

_Avery had come back._

_He was looking for me. _

_But why?_

My room spun in circles as I huddled up against my headboard. Whenever I had allowed myself to think of him I always pictured the monster version of Avery who had attacked me and left me for dead wandering the world as a killer with no recollection of me, or of us.

_But he had come back._

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I wasn't sure why, but this bit of information unraveled me. I had made my peace with everything, I had accepted it. But for some reason knowing that he still knew who I was, that he remembered, sent all of that to hell and I felt the hole in my chest that had been slowly pieced back together tear back open again.

I chocked back a sob as the memories I kept locked up escaped and played out like a movie in front of my eyes. But as I sat there crying tearless sobs into my pillow, I couldn't decide what kind of movie this would be.

_Was it a love story? A tragedy? A horror? _I was so confused.

I made myself get up and tried in vain to pull myself back together. Edward would be back any minute and the last thing I needed was for him to see me like this.

*********

Like promised exactly two hours from the time he left Edward jumped in through my window. I couldn't believe only that short amount of time had passed, it felt like an eternity since he had left me in my kitchen.

I jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Hey." He chuckled into my hair. "Miss me?"

"Mm Hmm." I hummed and looked up at his face.

Even though he wore my favorite crooked grin it didn't reach his eyes. He looked worn out and worried. I reached up and traced the dark circles under them.

"No luck?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head, his jaw tightened and he hugged me to him.

"No luck." He breathed.

I should of consoled him, I should of told him not to worry, that everything would be alright, but I couldn't. I was worn out in every way imaginable from today and I couldn't do anything but hold on to him at this point and if I told myself the truth I knew deep down that I had no idea if everything was really going to be alright. .

I could feel the tension in his body as we held onto each other. He leaned down and kissed my neck once tenderly before trailing hungry kisses up and down my skin. After everything that happened today I knew he needed to be close to me, to feel how much I loved him, and in some way to make me his again.

His hands moved over me, touching and caressing every part of me he could reach as he moved his mouth up my neck and across my jaw line, nipping and sucking hungrily as he went before crashing his lips to mine. He kissed me with nothing but passion and raw need as his fingers dug into my ass. He walked me backwards until I felt the back of my knees hit my bed and we collapsed on top of it, his body blanketing mine as he explored and worshipped me with his mouth and hands.

He lifted my shirt and kissed every inch of my stomach before running his tongue along the waist band of my pajama pants. He pulled them down just enough to expose my hip bone to him and attacked it with his mouth, kissing and licking that area before sucking the skin of my hip roughly into his mouth. My body writhed under him as his hands slid around me to grab my ass again and hold me to him as he feasted on my skin. I quickly reached up and pulled my pillow over my face as he bit down, hard. Through the pillow my muffled cries echoed around the room and at that moment I couldn't even remember that we weren't alone in the house.

I felt his mouth leave my skin and I whimpered through my euphoric haze at the loss. The room suddenly came into focus as he pulled the pillow away from my face and I slowly looked down at him, he was beautiful looking back up at me with a sexy but guilty smirk and I stared at him in awe as I panted in and out trying to regain my senses. He leaned back down and begin licking the scar that was already forming muttering the word _mine _over and over again against my skin.

I knew he needed this. I wanted to give it to him but the weight of today and this very moment came crashing down on me and I froze.

"Love, what is it?" He murmured against the skin of my stomach sensing my body tense.

"Can..um." _No you idiot. What are you doing? This man loves you, he needs you. He just made you feel like "that"!_

"Can you just hold me tonight?" I squeaked.

He looked up at me, confusion clearly on his face and he nodded sincerely, "Of course."

**EPV**

Why couldn't Bella and I just be happy? After everything that transpired yesterday and the day before couldn't we be allowed just one day to relax, to just enjoy each other. I had waited my entire life for Bella to come along, was this some kind of test, some kind of higher being throwing everything they could at us to see if I was worthy of such a love.

The last two hours had been maddening. Nothing. No scent. No tracks. No Nothing.

I was grasping onto my sanity by a thin string and the only thing that made sense to me right now was Bella, she was my anchor.

When she looked up at me I could see it in her eyes, the stress of today had taken it's toll on her and I made the decision that we wouldn't talk about it anymore tonight. Whatever this was had already taken so much, privacy, security, peace.

I wouldn't let that vile thing take one more thing from us tonight.

She pulled me to her tighter and my body ached with need.

The need to feel her close to me, the need to block out all of my ill feelings from today and just be consumed by our love, the desperate need pulsating within me to mark her as my own again after unknowingly sharing her with someone else in the meadow today.

I chocked back a growl and dove into her neck, hungrily devouring every inch of her skin, tasting her sweetness and taking back what was mine. I sucked and nipped up her jaw line drinking her in before crashing my lips to hers, kissing her with nothing but the raw need I had for her and passion. I dug my fingers into her tight ass and pulled her to me letting her feel how much I needed her. At that moment as our bodies collided I needed to feel her underneath me like my life depended on it and before I knew it I had backed her up against the bed and pushed her down, collapsing on top of her, letting her feel my full weight against her body. My hands were everywhere at once, after hours of feeling lost her body and the small noises that were escaping her perfect lips were slowly bringing me back home.

I pulled her sleep shirt up enough to cover every inch of her divine stomach with my mouth before I licked across the sensitive skin above her waistband and revealed her hip bone to me.

I knew what I wanted, I knew what I needed, and I crashed my mouth onto the skin of her hip kissing and licking the tender flesh. I sucked her skin into my mouth harder than I had ever dared before knowing it wouldn't leave a mark but I needed it. As she writhed below me the scent of her arousal enveloped me, clouding my thoughts and completely taking over my body. I could feel my hands sliding around to her ass, grabbing onto her and pulling her towards me and I could feel myself lowering my head as I saw what was about to happen play out in my mind. I screamed inside at the lust driven monster to stop but when my teeth sunk deep into her velvety flesh my body gave in as the sweet taste of her skin overtook me. I kept my mouth on her as my lower half ground into the mattress below me in a lust driven haze, only the beautiful cries and whimpers coming from my love in pure ecstasy kept me somewhat grounded.

When I came down from the peak of my high I reached up and removed the offending pillow that was blocking the view of my love and I wondered momentarily why she had even put it there to begin with.

"_Shit, Charlie."_ My voice of reason reminded me quickly that we weren't alone in this house and I hurriedly searched him out and heard him still snoring down the hall.

When she looked down at me I knew I should've felt guilty, she had bitten me in her kitchen and it was one of the most erotic experiences of my life but I had yet to bite her, until now. She looked bewildered and beautiful as she stared back at me panting in and out and I couldn't help but smirk. I ran my fingertips lightly over my mark, the mere thought of _my mark _being on her body set my body off and I needed my mouth on her again.

I moved my body back down to lick my mark.

_My mark._

_Mine. _I thought proudly.

Without realizing it I began muttering that beautiful word against her skin as I began to worship her again.

But under me I felt her body suddenly tense.

"Love, what is it?" I asked, not being able to tear my mouth away from her skin.

"Can..um." She stuttered.

"Can you just hold me tonight?" She squeaked.

I looked up at her not being able to suppress the confusion and hurt that flooded my features and I was surprised I even felt those things. I had never pushed Bella when it came to being intimate with her, if anything she was always the one moving us further. I instantly felt bad for feeling that way and more importantly letting her see it. I put on a calm mask and answered her sincerely.

"Of course."

Holding Bella as the night went on became increasingly difficult for me and I wondered if she felt it. _Who was I kidding, of course she felt it. _My lower half was practically pointing at what it wanted as I laid behind her, my arm draped around her stomach holding her to me.

My mind wondered to earlier and I thought about what would of happened if she hadn't put a stop to it.

_Would we of made love?_

_Would I of gone that far with Charlie in the house?_

There was no doubt in my mind I would of, I had completely forgotten in my lust filled haze that the man was even in the house

I shook my head at myself and nuzzled my face into Bella's back, I had no control when I was with her. That thought both excited me to no end and scared the hell out of me.

**BPV**

I felt like I was actually going to be sick, the guilt I was feeling was eating at me from the inside out and all I could do was lay here in this amazing man's arms and bare it.

I deserved it.

The look on his face alone when I asked him just to hold me told me everything I needed to know, I had hurt him.

I knew if I had let things go that there would be no stopping tonight. I could feel it in the way he kissed me, the way his hands moved over my body, and I saw it in his eyes. There would have been no limitations tonight.

It's not that I didn't want it because I did, so much. But I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him give me his whole self when I couldn't return that. I was less whole tonight than I had been in months and it wouldn't of been fair.

I loved Edward more than anything in this world, that wasn't even a question. But the revelation about Avery had reverted me back to this person I thought I had gotten rid of months ago after I met the Cullen's. I was confused and plagued by memories of him, good and bad, and the guilt panged in my chest at the realization that even though I was laying in bed in the arms of the man I loved that my thoughts were with another.

_God, I disgusted myself._

If I told Edward any of this he would finally see how screwed up I was and would probably run away like he should have done months ago. He deserved so much better.

**************

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE! Edward's obviously in the mood to bite so I'll send him your way if you do!!! xoxo**


	31. Chapter 30 Unstable Ground

**AN: This chapter is short, so I'm sorry but I wanted to get something out to you guys plus I think it was a good spot to stop it, a little cliffy never hurt anyone :)**

** Next chapter I promise to make a biggie and I think we'll be skipping ahead some, getting through the holidays and all.**

**Exciting News for me....Fall For You has been nominated for a Razzle Dazzle Award for Best Vampire!!! Voting starts JUNE 30th so if you're feeling generous and want to show me some love head on over and vote. Here's the link...**

http://razzledazzleawards./

**Thank you so much for the Reviews! You guys make my day. I continuously check to see if there's any new ones, I love them, so thanks. **

**I don't own Twilight!**

**BPV**

It was Thanksgiving day and I was preparing the stuffing at the kitchen counter while Edward sat at the kitchen table chopping the vegetables for me. I would've laughed at how ironic this whole scene was if the atmosphere between us wasn't so thick with tension. I was already well into my punishment and to say it hadn't been easy on us would be an understatement. With Alice still not being able to see me or Edward for that matter when he was with me, we never chanced sneaking out of the house at night anymore so really our only time together was at school, after Charlie went to bed, or whatever time we had when Charlie wasn't home. Edward tried not to show how much this was bothering him, with me not being able to go to the Cullen's to work on my so-called power with Carlisle, he had made it a point to hardly ever let me out of his sight. So that pretty much confined him to the house with me as well and I could see how it was starting to wear on him even though he tried not to show it.

Of course I hadn't helped the situation either, he had gone out of his way to be his normal sweet loving self, always worrying, always trying to make the best out of the little time we were allotted but I hadn't exactly been responsive. We hadn't gone any further than kissing since that night I asked him just to hold me and to tell you the truth I wasn't really sure why. It wasn't due to the lack of Edward trying because he did, a lot at first, but then he stopped, never pushing, never asking why. I knew I was hurting him but I couldn't seem to stop, I was a masochist. Here I had this perfect man right in front of me who I loved without a doubt, more than I could ever love anyone. He was willing and waiting to give me whatever I needed, whatever I desired and I was throwing it all away as I stayed locked away inside my head distant from the man who loved me, scarred from my past.

A sharp pang of guilt hit me as I thought about how I had been treating Edward and I silently thanked the fact that Jasper couldn't read me anymore because this guilt was something I had been carrying around with me constantly.

I cut my eyes over at Edward to see that he was diligently working on cutting a piece of celery. I watched his brows furrow together as if he was really concentrating on his task at hand and I wondered what was going through his mind.

He looked gorgeous today, breathtaking actually. He still had that effect on me, every time he jumped through my window or walked into a room he still took my breath away, it was like seeing him for the first time. Today he looked exceptionally stunning with dark jeans that hung on him perfectly and a tan sweater vest over a plaid shirt that he had rolled up to his forearms. With it being a holiday Charlie had made an exception before he had left to run errands and had let me invite Edward over for dinner.

I bit my bottom lip and rubbed my thighs together in vain as I watched his hands work their magic on the vegetables, his fingers sliding up and down gracefully, his muscles clenching and unclenching in his arms as he moved.

He inhaled and a smile twitched at the corners of his lips as he focused on his task at hand.

"Bella." My name rolled of his tongue.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, tearing my eyes away from him.

He chuckled and I heard him put down his knife. "See something you like love, or is it just the cooking that's having that effect on you?"

I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt his body move behind mine, his arms slowly encircling my waist and hugging me to him.

At that moment I could of cried, it had seemed like an eternity since we had made a connection like this and I could hear the relief in Edward's voice even though he tried to keep his tone light.

He hesitantly reached forward and took the mixing bowl from my hands and intertwined our fingers together as he leaned in to touch his lips softly to my neck.

"When was Charlie supposed to be back?" He whispered, his sweet breath blowing on my ear, his voice raw and hopeful.

My head rolled back onto his shoulder as a low moan escaped my lips. He hugged me tighter to him, his hardness pressing into my back as his lips slowly made a searing path from my exposed shoulder to my ear.

"You look beautiful today Bella." He whispered as he placed soft, almost reverent kisses behind my ear.

I was wearing a sage green off the shoulder sweater top with black slacks that Alice had dropped off for me yesterday. Charlie had been more lenient about letting Alice stop by on occasion.

Edward's hands hesitated before he slid them inside the bottom of my sweater, caressing my skin with his fingers.

He moved slow and unsurely as he rediscovered my skin like if he made one wrong move it would all come to an end and I hated myself for making him like this. But at the same time I couldn't deny that familiar feeling starting to creep throughout my body as the guilt began eating me alive more and more with every move he made.

I closed my eyes and willed it to stop, trying to concentrate on his hands. I reached back and tangled my hand into his hair pulling him into my neck and he moaned against my skin in relief at my sudden willingness.

He spun me around slowly and looked into my eyes and I choked back a sob at the depth of emotions I saw in them. He touched his lips to mine testing the waters before moving them and kissing me passionately.

We both moaned into the kiss for entirely two different reasons as the searing pain from the guilt shot through me.

He pulled back for a brief moment laying his forehead against mine, "I've missed you _so_ _much_ Bella." He choked out as he panted in and out before crashing his lips back to mine.

God, even though I didn't need to breath I felt as if I was suffocating. I needed to tell him everything, why I had been acting this way, how I was feeling. I needed to free myself so I could be with him like he deserved if he'd still have me. Before I knew what I was doing I was frantically pushing him away from me and when I opened my eyes I had to grab a hold of the counter top to keep my body from collapsing to the floor.

"Edward….." I stuttered, reaching out to him as he backed away from me. Hurt and pain clearly written on his face.

"Edward please…." I sobbed, feeling more lost with every step he took away from me.

**************

**EPV**

The last couple of weeks had been pure hell.

Bella's intruder hadn't made an appearance but with me constantly watching over her that wasn't surprising, with her not being able to come to my house to work with Carlisle on her power everything was at a stand still of sorts which I was less than happy about.

Not only was Bella practically confined to this house but I could feel a shift in our relationship and I feared she was slowly pulling away from me.

I tried to ignore it at first, going on like everything was normal, but the more I pushed the more she pulled away and I couldn't even began to explain how much that hurt so I finally stopped pushing all together.

My family tried to reason with me that it was probably just the stress of everything finally taking it's toll on her. I was quick to forget how new to this life she still was and with everything that had been going on since she moved here, I could see their explanation being plausible.

But it still hurt. My insides still clenched every time she pulled away from me, my skin still burned for her every second of the day.

My need for Bella was overpowering and not just sexually. I needed to be close to her, to hear her sweet voice, to make her laugh. I needed her to need me as I did her and I needed her to open up and talk to me and at the moment none of that was happening.

We spent the little bit of time we had alone in heartbreaking awkwardness. We did homework, talked about school, listened to music. We kissed on occasion but it didn't compare to the connection I knew we were capable of, but I welcomed it like a famished man in need of water. I was pathetic and needy and I would take anything Bella would give me at this point.

When I heard Charlie downstairs tell Bella I could come for dinner today, I nearly skipped home to change. Even though I would have to endure faking my way through a large meal and probably have to choke down at least some food throughout the day I didn't care. Deep down I hoped that the more time I was allowed with Bella that maybe she would began to come around, maybe she would let me in on what was bothering her.

When I got back to her house I first noticed Charlie wasn't home before I quickly noticed the angel standing in the door way. I froze as I choked back the venom that was beginning to pool in my mouth as I took in Bella's bare shoulder and tight sweater. I was going to kill Alice for picking out that outfit for her. _Was she trying to torture me?_

I made my way up the stairs and gave her a hesitant peck on the cheek and smiled at her.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Hi." I responded awkwardly.

*********

As I sat at the kitchen table I couldn't help but stare at Bella as she worked on her ingredients at the counter. The way her body moved mesmerized me, I watched as her hips swayed softly back and forth to a silent melody as she chopped and mixed, I relished in the way she would move her head just enough to tousle her hair back so that the scent of her shampoo wafted deliciously throughout the kitchen trumping the smell of anything she was cooking, and I was captivated by the little noises and breaths that would escape from her lips from time to time

I went back to chopping the celery, putting all of my concentration into the mundane task as I struggled not to look at her.

My heart hurt.

We had come so far from where we were only a few weeks ago and even that had only been the beginning.

I felt her eyes on me and I really focused on my task at hand warring with myself not to look back at her. I started mentally listing hundred's of reason's that she could possibly be looking this way that didn't involve her actually just wanting to look at me.

_She hadn't __**really**__ looked at me in weeks_.

My stomach dropped as that fact consumed me and threatened to swallow me whole.

But then I smelled her.

_God\….. how I've missed that._

I was stunned and excited and it took everything in me to stay calm as my entire body responded to the scent of her arousal floating throughout the room. I still focused on my task not wanting to have false hope but I couldn't help the smile tugging on my lips.

I inhaled her sweet aroma and got lost in it for one long beautiful moment.

"Bella." Her name rolled off my tongue, not being able to resist any longer.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, tearing her eyes away from me instantly.

I chuckled and dropped my knife. "See something you like love or is it just the cooking that's having that effect on you?" I waited, seeing if she was going to react badly to my teasing but she didn't and I took that as a good sign.

My body moved on it's own accord as I was pulled towards her.

She sucked in a sharp breath as I pressed my body into her from behind, my arms slowly encircling her waist and hugging her to me.

As our bodies molded together I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't shy away and I relished in the connection flowing between us that I hadn't felt in weeks. I could of wept as the feeling of finally being home washed over me after feeling so lost without her.

I hesitantly reached forward with trembling hands and took the mixing bowl from her and intertwined our fingers together as I leaned in to touch my lips to her neck.

_Home._

"When was Charlie supposed to be back?" I asked softly, my voice raw and hopeful.

Her head rolled back onto my shoulder as a low moan escaped her lips. My body quickly responded as the glorious noise washed over me and I hugged her to me tighter, my hardness pressing into her back as my lips slowly made a searing path from her exposed shoulder to her ear. I nearly drowned in the taste of her skin, it had been too long.

"You look beautiful today Bella." I whispered, my voice betraying me as it came out hoarse and broken as I placed soft, reverent kisses behind her ear.

I hesitated briefly before sliding my hands inside the bottom of her sweater and caressing the soft skin of her stomach with my fingertips. The feeling alone of finally touching her overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes and reminded myself over and over to go slow.

I ghosted timidly over her skin not wanting to push her.

She reached back and tangled her hand into my hair pulling me into her neck and I couldn't hold back any longer as I moaned into her skin.

Spinning her around slowly I looked into her eyes trying to convey everything I was feeling at that very moment.

I leaned in and touched my lips to hers softly first before moving them and kissing her passionately, pouring everything I had into it.

We both moaned into the kiss as I pulled her to me.

Pulling back for a brief moment I laid my forehead against hers, "I've missed you _so_ _much_ Bella." I choked out as I panted roughly, before crashing my lips back to hers.

I let the moment overtake me as I held the reason for my very existence tightly in my arms not wanting to ever let go again. For the past two weeks I had imagined this moment hoping beyond hope that it would come but everything I had conjured up paled in comparison to this.

I devoured her mouth, my hands slowly skimming her body relearning and reclaiming every inch, every curve until I was suddenly torn from my euphoric state when I felt Bella's body tense before she began pushing against me, frantically trying to remove herself from my arms and my whole world came crashing down around me.

_She didn't want me. She was pushing me away._

"Edward….." She stuttered, reaching out to me as I barely registered the fact that I was backing away from her, my body recoiling like it had been burned. Every ounce of hope I had gotten back only moments ago dissipated from my body as a deep black hole tore open inside of me and threatened to swallow me whole.

"Edward please…." she sobbed.

She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her middle, her sobs echoing off the kitchen walls as I stared back at her in shock.

My hand tore through my hair, pulling violently at the ends as I willed my body to react. I wanted to run to her and pull her into my arms, I wanted to yell, I wanted to be angry. But I couldn't move, I felt….lifeless.

"Edward…." She gasped in between sobs, "Please let me explain…please." She whimpered and I finally shook myself free and closed the space between us.

I kneeled in front of her but I didn't dare touch her, I don't think I would of been able to take it if she pulled away from me again so soon.

"Bella……" I rasped, as my own body shook with emotion. "You…..you need to tell me what's going on, I….I can't fix this if I don't know what this is and I….I have to fix this Bella…I can't…." I trailed off and shut my eyes tight as the thought of being forced to go on without her by my side flashed through my mind and I knew in that moment that that would be impossible, it wasn't an option.

I grabbed the sides of my head trying to push that possible outcome out of my head as a broken sob escaped my throat.

"Please Bella." I begged softly.

"Edward….I…I'm sorry. Please believe me…I..I…I don't want to hurt you……."

My head snapped up to look at her as I absorbed her words. She wasn't telling me everything was going to be okay, it actually sounded like the complete opposite. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

_I waited my whole life for her, I couldn't be losing her already. I can't._

I stood up not sure what to do with myself and dug my hands deep into my pockets as I waited with baited breath for her to finish, my head hung in defeat.

She stood up slowly in front of me and looked at me imploringly. "I..I've just been so confused…….." She started but I held up my hand to stop her as my body stiffened and my head snapped towards the window.

"Wh..What?" She stuttered taking in my abrupt change before she froze and covered her nose and mouth with her hand. "What is that?" She groaned in disgust.

I closed the space between us in panic and grabbed her by her upper arms. "Bella, listen to me, " I pleaded, talking as fast as I could, "Stay beside me and follow my lead, try not to say anything."

"Edward what is all of this about….?" She muffled behind her hand but was interrupted by the screen door crashing open as Charlie came in carrying a six pack of beer.

"Hey kids!" He called, but hesitated when he took in the tension between us, for once being overly perceptive.

I had been so caught up in Bella I had completely missed the sound of his car coming up the road or his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" He asked cutting his eyes back and forth between Bella and I. His thoughts jumping to the conclusion that he had interrupted an argument.

But that wasn't why I stepped in front of Bella, it wasn't Charlie's questioning glare, it was because of the two people that followed Charlie through the door. Billy and Jacob Black.

************

**AN: Bum Bum Buuuum...... *evil laugh* The wolves WILL NOT have a big part in this. So review and let me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 31 Heart to Heart

**AN: First off all sorry I know this is a day later than I promised on the forum. Which by the way if you haven't, go check it out and chat….if not at least go and check out the new fabulous banner for this story made by the talented sigh_by_sigh, links on my profile.**

**Also if you haven't already ~ go vote at the Razzle Dazzle Awards, Fall For You is up for Best Vampire!!! ****(See profile for link)**

**So this is a biggie…lots going on here. I like the angst so I know there's been a lot but there's going to be a little break before the "ya know" hit's the fan.**

**(I find it funny, I just said "ya know" when this chapter's littered with F-bombs)**

***Warning* This chapter has a lemon at the very end, it's kind of descriptive so skip over if you're not interested and if you are under age and reading this I don't want to know, thx!**

**Hope everyone had a good holiday weekend! Sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta yet and I can only read over it so many times before everything blurs!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys overwhelm me! :)**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**EPV**

I heard his thoughts of confusion and disgust before I saw the shiny metal of a wheel chair push it's way through the door into the small kitchen, a large kid pushing it from behind. The more I took in his overbearing appearance as he ducked his head to fit into the door frame made me rethink the word "kid".

I stepped protectively in front of Bella as Jacob Black's head snapped up and stared at us wide eyed before his body tensed and began to tremble from head to toe. His thoughts were a mixture of hate and rage as they broke into fragments before becoming incoherent, only the mantra of, "Control yourself Jake", broke through the garbled mess.

I reached back and pulled Bella close to me as I watched Billy Black lay a calming hand on Jake's trembling one before coaxing Charlie into the living room to watch the game. Charlie glanced back and forth between Bella and I naïve to the exchange between immortals going on in his kitchen before he relented and took Billy from Jacob giving Bella and I one last fleeting look.

"Jacob….." I began, as my hand not holding onto Bella shot up to stop him from moving any closer.

"DO NOT ADDRESS ME BLOODSUCKER." He snapped, his tone dripping with hate. "What have you done to her?" He seethed, panting in and out, his eyes jumping back and forth between Bella and I erratically

I felt Bella flinch behind me and I pulled her close, my mind willing her to stay out of this as Jacob looked on, his trembling worsened as his fists clenched so tight the tan of his knuckles had turned pale white.

"You broke the treaty you sick fuck, don't you realize what this means?" Through the static of his thoughts he was both frightened and excited at the prospect of going to war with us as he pictured tearing me from limb to limb.

"Jacob……" He froze as Bella's small voice called from behind me and time seemed to stand still as my whole body went rigid and I squeezed her hand desperately begging her to stop.

When Jacob didn't answer she tried again, "Jacob….you have this all wrong…." Her voice was calm and soothing but I could hear the fear around the edges.

"Bella….how? How could you let this bloodsucker do this to you? What about Charlie……?" He rasped as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Flashes of him and Bella playing in the mud as children flashed through his mind as he willed himself to hold himself together.

Bella slowly stepped out from behind me and moved towards Jacob but I tightened my grip on her hand and didn't let her pass my side.

"Jacob." Bella started and Jacob visibly flinched as she said his name. "How much do you know about why I moved here?" She questioned imploringly.

Jacob's thoughts shot out in a hundred different directions as he tried to figure out what this had to do with anything.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" He spat, his head shaking in confusion.

Bella flinched at his tone and I was pushed further towards the edge of just ending this and leaping at the dog, thoughts of me tearing his jaw off first for speaking to her in that manner tempted me in my mind.

"Jacob, please. Trust me, it has everything to do with this." She reasoned.

He breathed out in aggravation and ran his hand roughly through his hair. After hesitating for a few moments he finally spoke. "Charlie told my dad that you were having _problems_, that you had run away from your mom's and that it all revolved around some guy you were seeing." He rushed out impatiently not wanting to go along with all of this but Bella was having some kind of effect on him that didn't really leave him with much of a choice.

"Okay…." Bella breathed out slowly. "Well I'm asking you to trust me when I tell you that that guy I was seeing was a…..vampire. I was like, _this_," She motioned towards herself, "before I got here. I was already like this when I met the Cullen's, Jake."

Jacob's eyes widened as he stared back at Bella in disbelief, his trembling worsened. "You're lying! You're making this up to protect them." He accused, barely above a whisper.

"No Jake, I promise you I'm not. You have to believe me. The Cullen's are good people……." She pleaded but was abruptly cut off.

"Bella….these _things, _are NOT people." He spat through clenched teeth as he began pacing back and forth across the small kitchen.

Bella growled in aggravation and tore her hand from mine as she closed the space between her and Jacob before I could grab onto her. My body froze as Jacob stilled and faced Bella leaving them only inches apart.

"Bella." I breathed, knowing that if I made any attempt to move towards her it would just set Jake off quicker.

She held her hand up to me before crossing her arms in front of her and looking up at Jacob in defiance.

"Jacob Black," She scolded, "I have known you since we were in diapers for christ's sake. Have I ever lied to you before?"

Jacob blinked a few times taken back by Bella's forwardness and his trembling subsided some as he saw flickers of the Bella he had known from when they were kids.

"Um, no…..but this is different Bella……" He stuttered out before Bella interrupted him pushing her finger into his chest. I sucked in a breath as I watched her.

"I don't care about this vampire, werewolf bullshit Jake! I'm talking about us, Bella and Jacob and that's it. I'm not lying to you and I don't appreciate the way you talk about the Cullen's, they have been nothing but nice to me since I got here."

He looked at her blankly for a few moments completely taken off guard as he tried to take in her words, his mind riddled with confusion on how to proceed. Finally he huffed out in resignation and gave her a weak smile. "I'll have to talk to Sam about all of this, he has the final say on things, but I'll tell him what you told me." He said, his voice calming some.

I watched as Bella's body relaxed and a whoosh of air pushed out of me as I realized I had been holding my breath. "Thanks Jake, that's all I'm asking." She said.

His hand rose slightly but he hesitated and my body went rigid as I prepared myself to attack but instead of trying to harm Bella he slowly reached up and ruffled her hair, a big goofy grin spread on his face.

"This is just weird!" He chuckled, appraising my Bella and I couldn't help the jealousy that ripped through me as he appreciatively took in the changes to her body since he had last seen her. He cringed when he reminded himself she was a vampire now and I couldn't help but laugh and his head shot up to look at me. He shot me a dirty look before turning his attention back to Bella.

"So….bloodsucker, huh?" He more stated than asked as he slowly shook his head trying to wrap his head around it.

Bella giggled and playfully punched his shoulder a little too hard and he winced in pain as I watched on with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"So…mutt, huh?" She teased back and he laughed whole heartedly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bells, but you reek."

Bella chuckled and made her way back over to the stove, "That's funny," she mused glancing back over her shoulder at him, "Because I was about to say the same about you."

She turned back to the stove as Jacob laughed and I growled lowly as I saw him checking out her ass in his mind before slowly making his way into the living room.

With Jacob gone I made my way over to Bella, I stood behind her clenching and unclenching my fists as the need to wrap my arms around her and hold her to me consumed me. But I settled on skimming my knuckles over her exposed shoulder and she shuddered under my soft touch.

"Bella." I began, leaning close to her ear, our bodies mere inches apart, "That was very brave of you. You scared the hell out of me….." I chuckled lightly shaking my head at her, "But it was very brave."

She cleared her throat. "Thanks." She whispered.

I stood there, waiting for her to say more but nothing came, just the sound of our breathing filled the air around us. Mine shallow and rough as my body ached for her. I was about to turn and walk away when she sat down what she was working on and started to say something.

"Edward…..about earlier….." My heart dropped as I waited for her to finish.

"I …..I, um….,"She stuttered.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I heard Charlie decide to come check on us.

She spun around and looked at me, her eyes wide in confusion until she heard Charlie get up and make his way into the room.

"Bells….everything okay in here." He asked, grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Ya Dad, everything's almost finished." She answered.

"Great, I'm starving. Hey Edward, why don't you let Bella finish up in here and come watch the game son." He put on a nice façade but his thoughts were set on getting me away from his daughter.

"Sure, sounds great." I said dryly, trying to keep the aggravation out of my tone.

I looked back at Bella before I reluctantly walked away and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"We'll talk about this tonight?" I said more than asked.

She nodded her head and looked at me with a sad smile, "Sure." She said softly.

**************

**BPV**

Dinner went by relatively uneventful. Charlie ate in peace completely ignorant to the goings on around the table. Edward and I sat beside each other as I unsuccessfully faked my way through dinner, the only break Edward and I had from the tension between us was when I choked down a piece of turkey and he grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a sympathetic look. Jacob however made up for us not eating much and devoured the majority of the food, only breaking to laugh under his breath at me as he watched me suffer. All the while Billy barely touched his food and spent most of the time shooting daggers at Edward and I, I could only hope he'd lighten up when Jake finally talked to him.

After the kitchen was cleaned and Jacob and Billy finally left Edward pretended to leave also and I hovered around the living room as Charlie dozed in and out in front of the t.v. I pretended to tidy up as I procrastinated on going up the stairs and seeing Edward.

"Bella," Charlie mumbled mid yawn, "You've done so much today, why don't you give it a rest and turn in for the night kiddo."

I swallowed hard and couldn't help but glance towards the stairs. "Um, sure dad."

After bidding Charlie goodnight I trudged up the stairs and paused at my door, my hand hesitated on the door knob refusing to turn it.

"You know I can hear you Isabella." Edward's voice carried through the door and I cringed.

When I entered the room my chest felt heavy as I took in Edward's stoic appearance as he sat on my windowsill looking out at the night sky.

"Run out of things to clean?" He asked flatly, still looking out into the darkness.

"Sorry." I breathed, not really knowing what else to say.

"You know….it used to be me saying that all of the time to you, it seems like you've picked up my habit today." He mused as he dropped his head and ran his finger lightly across the bottom of the window.

He looked so broken, his voice sounded so hollow and I choked back a sob knowing I was doing this to him.

I hesitantly made my way over to him and I noticed his body tense slightly the closer I got. I took a deep breath and pressed my chest up against his back as I wrapped my arms around his neck letting them hang loose down on his chest. I buried my face into the back of his neck and breathed him in.

"I really am sorry." I whispered into his shirt. Us both knowing I wasn't talking about the cleaning anymore.

He shuddered as I exhaled and my breath hit his back.

He reached up and held my hands in his, kissing the back of them before placing one on top of his heart.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked softly, looking back at me over his shoulder.

I shook my head yes into his back and he turned around and stood up slowly. He searched my face for a few moments before picking me and jumping out the window.

"Edward…we can't." I protested, panicked.

"We're not going far, I'll still be able to hear him, I just…..need to be alone with you." He spoke into my hair as he ran with me.

He wasn't lying, we only went a few feet into the woods until we hit a small clearing and he placed me softly on the ground.

Standing in front of me he looked at me expectantly, his eyes sad, pain clearly written on his beautiful face in the moonlight.

I reached up and softly caressed his face wanting to brush away the tension, "I don't want to hurt you anymore….I don't like that I'm causing this." I whispered, still brushing my fingers over his cheek and forehead.

He leaned into my touch before he spoke. "Bella stop worrying about me and tell me what is wrong, please." He begged softly.

"I've been …..thinking a lot about my past." I started and swallowed hard as he stared at me intently and shook his head urging me to continue.

"After I moved here and met all of you I thought I had gotten over….everything. But something so simple as talking to Renee completely undid everything that I thought I had worked through already and it just begin to eat away at me." I rushed out and looked away, my hand dropping from his face as I wrapped my arms around my middle in a vain attempt to hold myself together.

It was dead quiet and I closed my eyes as I waited for his reaction. I felt him touch my chin and pull me to look at him as my eyes opened slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella, I could have helped you through this…..we all would've helped you, you don't have to go through this by yourself, we've all been there…." But his words stopped short as I shook my head at him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I….I love you…and I feel so guilty all of the time like by thinking about all of this that I'm betraying you somehow…….," I sobbed as Edward's body tensed and his eyes dropped to the ground. He slowly ran his hand through his disheveled hair and breathed out slow and long before he looked back up at me again. His eyes were glazed over and hurt.

"Bella….What exactly are we talking about here?" He asked, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Are you talking about being changed and adjusting to this life or are we….." he hesitated and clenched his fists before digging them deep into his pockets, "Are we talking about something else." He finished softly.

I covered my mouth as a sob escaped my throat and I wished for the ability to cry, to have some kind of relief.

"Bella…._please_." He pleaded, his eyes overflowing with pain. "You're killing me here," he whispered. "Please….." He pleaded again when I hesitated.

I shook my head and tried to search for the right words. "I don't know….all of the above I guess. I'm just….so confused."

*************

**EPV**

For a second I had hope. I was under the misconception that she was referring to her new life and adjusting and accepting her change like my family had reasoned with me time and time again but they were wrong, _I was wrong._

This was about him.

Deep down I knew I should have been more concerned about what set this off, she had told me she had talked to Renee and that it hadn't went well but I couldn't imagine what was said to bring all of this on and at the moment I was too fucked up to ask.

I froze.

She was confused? About us? About her feelings for him?

"Edward, please say something." She whispered and I realized I had been just standing there, staring at her for god knows how long.

I opened my mouth and closed it more than once trying to find words but nothing came until I finally pulled myself together enough to speak.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. What exactly are you confused about?" It didn't escape me how withdrawn my voice sounded to my own ears so I wasn't surprised when Bella blanched and her eyes filled with even more tears if that was possible.

"I….I'm not sure…" She stuttered out and I took a deep breath and decided to try another tactic.

"Are you confused about…us?" I asked barely above a whisper, the words getting stuck in my throat.

"No." She answered without any hesitation and I slowly exhaled in relief.

"Do you still have feelings for…._him?_" I asked, not able to keep the hatred from dripping from my words as I spoke of him.

She hesitated and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"No." She finally answered back but the uncertainty in her voice practically killed me again.

I covered my face in aggravation and fell roughly to the ground needing to sit down, my body actually felt exhausted and I didn't know how much longer my legs were going to hold me up.

"Bella?" I growled lowly, knowing that the last answer was a lie.

She fell to her knees and grabbed my wrists prying my hands away from my face.

"No Edward, its not like that, it's not those kind of feelings." She pleaded.

I looked up at her and saw the desperation and sincerity in her eyes.

"It's not." She repeated softly. " I have feelings…. but their feelings of hurt and betrayal." She leaned in and looked straight into my eyes, desperate for me to understand and I did above everything else, want to understand. "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear me say this even though I know you already know but at the time I…I loved him and he hurt me…he left me Edward. I was ready to give my life up for him and that's exactly what winded up happening but in the end he wasn't there."

I stared back at her as her words sunk in and I flipped our hands so I was holding hers and I buried my face into her palms kissing her sweet skin.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you Bella," I spoke into her skin and then looked up at her, "If I could take it all away I would, in a second Bella, I swear I would."

I watched in disbelief as she pulled my arm around her and sat in my lap, taking her hands from mine she reached up and held my face.

"Don't you see Edward? You did take it all away, you were my angel, my saving grace, you still are. I would of never made it past these last few months if it wasn't for you." She whispered and her sweet breath fanned out over my face.

"But I didn't take it away Bella, it was still buried there, I was just a distraction." I said as I reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear as I tried in vain not to let that thought swallow me whole.

She jerked my face back to her. "Edward Cullen. The last thing you are to me is a distraction! I love you. I've never felt anything as strong as the way I feel about you. I got through the past few months because _you_ made me feel whole again."

I just stared at her unsure of what to say, not even a few minutes ago I had been sure I was about to lose her and now here she was sitting in my lap explaining exactly how I felt about her. She had saved _me_. For the first time in _my_ existence she had made me feel whole.

"But...the last few weeks…..?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as she nuzzled her face into my neck and my body automatically responded to her touch.

"It's all my fault. After I talked to Renee and all of these feelings and memories got brought to the surface again I felt like a failure." She murmured into my skin and the feel of her lips moving against me sent vibrations down my body.

"Failure?" I asked, my voice uneven.

"Yes. I failed you, you tried telling me I was broken, that I wasn't ready for all of this but I pushed you and promised you that I was and all it took was one conversation to unravel me. I was afraid if you saw how broken I truly was, well still am, that you'd finally realize you didn't want me anymore."

"Bella…." I interrupted, but she shook her head.

"Wait please…." She pleaded and looked down.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, I never meant to. It was just too much. I had all of these feelings hit me I hadn't felt in months and then I felt guilty for even thinking about him and then you were there trying to be understanding and it made me feel even more guilty. It just snow balled until I couldn't function anymore. I'm sorry."

I waited to make sure she was done. "May I speak now?" I teased her softly giving her the first real smile in weeks.

She smiled back at me and traced my lips with her finger. "Yes, please."

"Bella," I soothed holding her chin and making her look at me. "You. Are not. A failure."

She opened her mouth to protest but I put my finger over her lips and grinned. "Nuh uh, my turn." She nodded into my finger and I continued.

"You are one of the bravest people I've ever met, being changed in itself is a life altering experience that takes years to adapt to and to be honest I don't think it's something you ever fully accept. We've all struggled with it from time to time throughout the years. With the exception of Carlisle we were all either sick or dying when it happened but you were perfectly healthy Bella, you had a life, and in the end it was taken in a horrible way by someone you….," I inwardly cringed and decided to go with a safe word that didn't tear me from the inside out, " _trusted_." "I can't imagine having to deal with that on top of everything else. So in the grander scheme of things I think you've handled everything exceptionally well, love."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice that broke my heart.

"Yes. You just have to promise me something." I cupped her face and ran my thumbs back and forth over her cheeks as she stared up at me with tear filled eyes. I leaned forward and kissed both of her eyes before I continued.

"Promise me that you won't hold anything back from me like you have these past few weeks. If this is going to work Bella we need to be able to go through these things together. I may not always be able to make things better for you but I'll give everything I have to try and no matter what I'll always be by your side."

She nodded her head in my hands and whispered, "Okay."

"And there's something else I need to say….." I started, not sure how to proceed. I closed my eyes and hesitated until I found my words and looked at her with a new conviction.

"Isabella, I love you. And I know that I haven't been shy about expressing how much you've changed my life and how much I…need you now. But if there's _ever _a time when you…outgrow me or your feelings change……"

"Edward……" She interrupted panicked but I shushed her so I could finish. "Bella please, the last few weeks have made me do a lot of thinking, please let me finish."

She nodded her head reluctantly and I took a deep breath. "Bella don't take this the wrong way but you are still so young…." She went to interrupt again but I held up my hand to stop her before she could say anything already expecting her reaction.

" Love, don't get me wrong I'm experiencing all of this for the first time along with you, ever since you walked into my life it's like I'm seeing the world for the first time but…," I paused looking into her soft, loving eyes, "the difference between us is that while I've had over a lifetime to search this world for you and that I know without a doubt that you are the only one for me…Bella there's no way that you could possibly know that yet."

She shook her head slowly back and forth and I continued.

"No matter what happens between us I'm always going to be here for you, in any shape or form that you'll have me, I'm not going anywhere, you're it for me. But if there ever comes a time when I'm not enough for you I need you to know that it's okay. I feel like I've put a lot of pressure on you by letting you know how vital you are to my existence and I just don't want you to ever feel trapped."

"Edward, I can't just sit here and let you talk like this." She cried. "You're it for me too, I love you, I'm not going anywhere!"

She crashed her lips to mine and I momentarily tensed from the shock but immediately melted into her, kissing her with all of the emotion that was stirring in my body.

"Don't. *kiss* Ever. *kiss* Talk *kiss* Like *kiss* That *kiss* Again!" She finished, pushing her sweet tongue into my mouth.

"Mmmm Bella." I moaned as I moved from her soft lips to her neck so I could speak. "I just need you to know okay, just promise me." I spoke against her skin before I made my way back to her delicious mouth.

She broke away panting hard and looked into my eyes, her own eyes hooded and dark.

"I promise." She breathed, her chest rising and falling roughly, the fabric of her sweater pulling tight with each breath. "But that's never going to happen, I've loved you from the moment I met you and you're not getting rid of me that easy." She smiled with conviction and dove back into my mouth.

I ran my tongue across her teeth and then plunged my tongue back into her mouth, exploring her inch by wonderful inch.

She growled into the kiss and took my lips in between her teeth and nibbled lightly before tracing my lips with her tongue.

"Uh….god." I murmured incoherently as my hands found her ass and pulled her over to straddle my waist.

I held her tightly against me relishing in her heat pressed up against me as my tongue followed a path across her jaw line, to her earlobe where I stopped to suck and nip at her soft skin before nuzzling the spot behind her ear, then making my way down her neck, and finally to her exposed shoulder that had been begging for my attention all day.

"Bella…." I breathed, trying to hold onto a shred of coherency as she rocked her hips into me.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, while her nails made a searing path down my back to the bottom of my shirt where she began feverishly tugging at it.

God, after not having _this _for what seemed like an eternity every touch was earth shattering.

"Love…" I murmured into the silken skin of her shoulder, "After…ugh god," I rasped, forgetting my words, hell, forgetting my name, as she began tugging my shirt from the waistband of the front of my jeans and lightly grazed the straining fabric by my zipper purposely with her fingers.

She smiled coyly at me and giggled as she yanked my vest and shirt over my head. "You were saying?" She teased, smirking at me with a devilish grin as her hands fluttered over my chest, tracing the lines of my muscles and down along my abs.

The further her hands moved down the more I lost all rational thought as my eyes closed shut and I reveled in her touch, my muscles tightening as she went.

Knowing I was only seconds from forgetting everything and reclaiming what was mine I needed her to hear me out.

"Bella….please baby, wait." I whispered hoarsely, taking her wrists into my hands and she pouted adorably and I couldn't help but smile at her.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself trying to ignore for a moment how breathtakingly beautiful she looked straddling me as her dark eyes stared into mine lined with raw passion and her bottom lip jutted out in a sinfully delicious pout. I subconsciously licked my lips as I stared at her mouth and I shook my head trying to clear my mind as a breathy chuckle escaped me. I needed to talk fast because my control was seriously faltering.

I cleared my throat and spoke calmly. "After everything that's happened, I..I think we should slow down some just for the time being." I quickly finished as I watched her lips turn down.

"Edward…." She pouted, "I don't need to slow down and…." She paused and rocked her hips roughly into mine, "I don't want to." She purred softly as she pressed her chest into mine.

With our bodies in such close, intimate proximity and the jolt of electricity that shot through me as I noticed how much I enjoyed the sight of her wrists secured tightly in my hands, my will to reason with her was dwindling.

"Edward," She breathed in my ear before she tugged on my earlobe with her teeth. "I can't go back."

My control snapped and in a quick flash I had Bella beneath me pinned to the earth with her hands secured in one of mine above her head as I pushed my painfully throbbing erection into her center.

"Bella….." I rasped as I leaned down and whispered slowly into her ear, "I'm not suggesting we go back, I don't even think I could," I said huskily as I ran my nose across her jaw line tortuously slow, "I'm just suggesting that we wait a little while before we go any further, I think after everything that's happened it would be wise not to rush anything."

She whimpered and writhed as I skimmed along her skin to her collar bone and my palm rested on her mound above her sweater, my finger lightly teasing her pert nipple through the fabric.

"Um….ugh, you're not fighting fair." She breathed as she squirmed under me. I rocked into her again and continued to in slow even motions as my hand ran down to the hem of her sweater and began pushing it upwards.

"I never claimed to fight fair Bella." I teased attempting to sound collected but losing the effect as my voice cracked when I pushed her sweater far enough up to reveal the deep blue lace bra covering Bella leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"God, you're beautiful." I whispered before taking her nipple into my mouth through the sheer fabric, sucking madly before taking it between my teeth. My other hand freed her arms and roughly ran down the curve of her body before settling on her other breast and pulling down the fabric before teasing and rolling her pink bud through my fingers.

"Oh Edward…." She panted as her hands fisted in my hair and pulled me towards her. A new high overtook me at the sensation of Bella pulling me to her and not pushing away like I had come accustomed to these past few weeks. The realization that everything had fallen back into place and that she was still mine after assuming I was losing her rocked my body and shook me to my core.

I kissed hungrily down her stomach and looked up at her with a new raw need as my body shook with my overwhelming emotion.

"God Bella…." I choked out hoarsely.

"What is it baby?" She whispered her eyes wide in alarm as she took in the change of my demeanor.

"I need you, please I need you." I pleaded, feeling like if I didn't have her now I was going to fall apart.

Still looking down at me with worry in her eyes she watched my hand find it's way to the button of her jeans and she nodded yes as understanding crossed her perfect features.

"Of course baby." She soothed as she ran her hands through my hair caressing my scalp, but nothing would free me until I had her.

In a flash I had her jeans undone and then I sat up to slowly pull them down her legs one at a time as she looked up at me from under her hooded eyes. She was a goddess, her hair splayed out around her on the ground, her skin illuminated in the moonlight.

I kissed her ankle and licked down her calf until I reached her knee and gave the inside of it a lingering kiss before peppering her inner thigh with soft sensual kisses, I repeated the same path on the other leg trying to go slow while my mind and my lower half was screaming at me to take her, as I reached her upper thigh again I moaned with each kiss as her scent surrounded me. Her lacy blue sheer panties matched her bra and I felt bad for only a second as I ripped them in two promising myself to buy her twenty more just like it.

As I lowered my head and softly spread her legs before me I felt her hand tug in my hair and I looked up at her.

"Edward, wait." She breathed, as the monster within me gripped her thighs tighter but my face stayed calm and I nodded for her to continue.

"I, um thought we could try something different." She said jutting her chin out slightly trying to cover up the hesitation in her voice.

"Bella…." I warned, having thought we had come to some silent agreement about not moving any further for now but she interrupted me.

"Edward, it's nothing we haven't done already, I promise, it's just, um different." She said in a sure voice and I was wondering where all this confidence was coming from. It suited her well and it was sexy as hell.

I reluctantly let go of her thighs and let her pull me beside her not being able to deny her anything.

She sat up and pulled me towards her as I walked to her on my knees and she fluidly undid my jeans and yanked them down along with my boxers down to my knees. I stared at her mouth as she licked her full lips and stared at my hardness that was now only inches from her face.

"Lay down." She breathed tearing her eyes from my cock and looking up at me innocently.

_Jesus I almost came undone right there._

I went to lay beside her weary of her intentions as we were both completely exposed but she stopped me and told me to lay the other way and I stilled and looked at her wide eyed, completely taken back and thrilled as the realization of what she wanted hit me.

_Fuck!_

I laid down on my side facing her, her sweet hot sex only inches from my face and I choked back a moan as I felt her hot breath fan out onto my hardness.

I looked back at her waiting for her to let me know she was ready and she smiled at me timidly even though her eyes shone with excitement and want.

"Is this okay?" She whispered unsure as I realized I hadn't said anything for awhile, I was too stunned and mesmerized to function.

"Yes." I rasped and traced her slick folds with my finger as I smiled back at her and then pushed my finger inside of her. I watched her eyes roll back as a soft, throaty moan escaped her lips and her chest jutted out in pleasure.

"Bella," I called and her eyes slowly opened as I looked back and forth from her face to her tight sweater still pushed half way up her chest only exposing the bottom of her covered breast.

"Baby, take your sweater off for me." I told her and her eyes lit up as I instructed her.

I watched as she pulled the fabric from her body and she looked back down at me, her arousal hitting me ten fold and I plunged another finger into her but moved them painfully slow wanting to draw this out.

My head fell onto her upper thighs as I swam in her scent, I could taste it and I knew I needed her now.

"Now take your bra off baby…..I need to see you" I choked looking back up at her, my voice strained with pure lust.

She reached back and slowly unhooked her bra, her hips beginning to writhe against my palm as another release of wetness escaped her and I was pleasantly surprised by how much me telling her what to do turned her on in turn making me want her even more.

She was now laying beside me bare and I ran my eyes up and down her naked body.

"You are exquisite Bella." I rasped as I removed my fingers from her and she whimpered at the loss but I quickly replaced them with my eager tongue.

"Uh, oh……" She moaned as I plunged my tongue into her wet sex and then pulled back to slowly lick her from back to front, lapping up her sweet nectar.

"Mmmmm…" I groaned as her juices ran sweetly down my throat.

"Oh GOD……" She whimpered and I felt her tiny hand wrap around me and her warm beautiful mouth envelope my head.

"Fuck!" I grunted, my head falling back from her as her mouth covered my hardness.

"Shit." I cursed and it encouraged her as she begin sliding me further into her mouth inch by inch, until I felt the back of her throat and I almost came right there.

I panted in and out not sure how I was going to last with the feeling of my mouth on her and her doing _that _to me.

_It was fucking amazing._

My vision blurred as she began bobbing her head up and down, her small hand circling what she couldn't take in and I buried myself between her legs, needing her to catch up to me because I wasn't sure how long I was going to last.

Our panting and muffled moans and whimpers collided and became one in the night air as we were joined together, both climbing rapidly to ecstasy.

I felt her walls tighten around my tongue as I plunged it in and out of her at a fast pace taking everything she gave me as she moaned around my cock, the vibrations barreling me towards euphoria.

I felt her walls clamp down as I closed my teeth around her bundle of nerves and pushed two fingers into her pumping them rapidly and I sucked as her juices flowed from her. She screamed around me as her body succumbed and she bit down lightly running her teeth along my shaft pushing me over the edge with her as I spilled into her mouth, shuddering as I filled her.

I turned around and pulled her to my chest hugging her tightly to me as our heavy panting bounced off of the surrounding trees.

"That was….." I trailed off burrowing my nose into her hair.

"Ya…." She breathed, as our hands intertwined with one another.

There were no words. It wasn't just the act of what we just did that had me utterly speechless, it was the power of it. After weeks of turmoil and distance it was us crashing back together and healing as one.

As I pulled my pants back up and fumbled with my shirt, I distractedly watched Bella get dressed. After tonight I wasn't sure how I was not going to push things any further with her. Right not it took every bit of self control I had not to close the space between us and ravish her again. But I needed to do this….no matter what, I couldn't let things get back to how they were the last few weeks, she needed time whether she knew that now or not, and I was going to give it to her, I had no choice.

After we were dressed I scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her home walking at a normal pace enjoying my time with her. As I nuzzled my nose into her hair and breathed her in I sighed in relief and bent down to kiss her lips humming in satisfaction as I tasted our scents mingled together on her skin.

After weeks of pure hell I was finally home.

**AN: I really liked this chapter so I hope you did too. Guilt was what was keeping Bella from Edward so once she got all of that off her chest she was able to really be with him again….I thought I'd put that out there before everyone told me she got over it too fast, because she's still hurting but she doesn't have to push him away anymore.**

**So let me know what you think!!!! **

**Review, Review, Review**

**& I'll send Edward your way, come on you know you want him after he's learned his new _trick! _69 Reviews maybe? Anyone? :)**


	33. Chapter 32 Visitor

**AN: As always thank you for the Reviews, we didn't reach 69 of course, lol , but nonetheless the response was amazing….THANK YOU!**

**This chapter is a biggie, I won't ruin the surprise but you'll see, plus there's a lot of lovin in this chapter so be warned ~ but enjoy it because there won't be any for awhile.**

**Enjoy the ride!**

**I don't own Twilight! **

**BPV**

I lay still on Edward's chest listening to the crickets chirp, their high pitched tone usually teetered on being too much for my sensitive ears but not tonight, tonight it lulled me into a peaceful trance. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, rubbing my face into his shirt, breathing him in before looking up at him, what I saw as always made my insides warm. The moonlight sneaking in from my window bounced of his beautiful features and made him look even more ethereal than usual.

I sighed again in content and reached up to trace the shadows on his face and he chuckled lightly, the vibrations shaking through his chest under me.

"What?" He asked, grinning back at me and lifting his hand to run through my hair.

"Nothing." I answered readily grinning back like a fool.

"_Something's _gotten into you tonight?" He teased, taking a stray strand and spinning it around his finger.

"Really?" I teased back as I felt a devilish smile spread across my face. I dropped my head and looked up at him from under my lashes as I pushed my chest further into him and I purred, "Would you like to know what I _want_ to be _in _me tonight?" I cocked my eyebrow up and waited for his response.

He didn't disappoint, his features shifted from confusion to understanding to lustful and then to reproachful and he growled lowly. "Bella." He warned, looking at me but he couldn't hide how dark his eyes were turning.

"Yes….." I said innocently, batting my eyelashes up at him.

"Good lord, you are going to be the death of me." He chuckled and hugged me to him.

Ever since our night in the woods a couple weeks ago Edward had stuck to his word about taking things slow even though we definitely didn't go backwards, we actually spent a lot of our time _not_ going backwards. But during those times I never made it easy for him, I always pushed, always wanted more, and I knew I had him close to his breaking point. It was just going to take a little more convincing.

"I'm just in a good mood tonight." I giggled, thinking back on my nights with Edward in this very bed, my body reacting accordingly as I felt the warmth start to spread through me.

I watched his nostrils flare and he swallowed thickly but he quickly shook it off and ignored me. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you getting off from being grounded tomorrow, now would it?" He teased but his jaw was still tense, his voice husky.

"Noooo ….of course not." I quipped sarcastically and rolled all the way on top of him throwing my arms around his neck.

He watched my every move and smiled up at me amused but stayed quiet.

I sat up straddling him and put my hands on my hips. "Edward come on, aren't you excited, we're not going to be stuck to this house anymore…." He nodded his head and still smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ed-ward." I whined. "Come on, you're killing me here… what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head, "Nothing Bella, I'm excited." He said flatly.

"Uh….." I pouted and unknowingly squirmed on his lap as I prepared myself to argue with him.

Before I knew it we were flipped and he was pushing me into the bed kissing me deeply. He pulled back and smiled at me as he brushed the hair from my face.

"I _am_ excited Bella." He said warmly, his eyes boring into mine. "But can you blame me for being a little selfish and being a little upset that after tonight I'm going to have to share you again with the world."

I reached up and placed my palm on his cheek and he leaned his face into my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said softly, as his tone drifted to being more serious. "The last couple weeks have been amazing, I like having you all to myself, and I'm quite tempted to lock us away somewhere to keep it like that." He leaned back down and kissed my lips before moving down to kiss my neck.

"Baby….we have forever." I reminded him.

"That's not long enough." He grunted into my neck and nipped playfully.

I swallowed back a moan as the vibrations from his lips on my skin rocked through my body.

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair looking at what the moonlight did to it's color. "We can always have alone time together Edward, all you have to do is say the word and we'll have it….." I soothed, pulling softly on his locks. "We can't hide in my bedroom forever……" I reasoned.

His hands roamed my body before they settled on my chest and fondled me through my cami as he nudged down the straps with his nose and began sucking on my collarbone.

"Why not?" He muttered and ran his tongue across to my other collarbone to give it the same attention.

"Unnn Uh." I rasped at the feel of his tongue on my skin, his trail of venom trickling down my chest.

"Hmmmm?" He teased into my skin as I realized I didn't answer him.

"Ummm……" I stuttered, trying to form a sentence that made at least some sense.

I felt him tug on my cami with his teeth before he pulled it down the rest of the way to expose my chest and he eagerly assaulted my nipples with his mouth. His teeth closed around my peak and then he looked up at me and dropped it from his mouth.

"Why not…. Bella?" He asked teasingly, his voice smug, husky, and sexy as hell before he dropped back down and buried himself in my chest.

"Um….unnnn….god, I don't know……" I muttered incoherently.

His body shook with laughter into my skin and his fingers traced down my stomach and dipped into the waistband of my boxer shorts.

"You are pure evil Edward Cullen." I panted, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him.

"Yes." He agreed, as he made quick work and pulled down my shorts along with my panties. "And you love it." He quipped, eyeing me and daring me to object. He pushed his finger into me and my head fell back onto the bed roughly as my eyes fell shut.

"Yes." I panted, both agreeing with his statement and falling into ecstasy.

************

It was an hour before sunrise as we laid together intertwined on my bedroom floor. After Edward brought me over the edge more than once on my bed I had pulled him to the floor to return the favor wholeheartedly. Even though my attempts to push us further failed I couldn't help but lay here by the man I loved with a blissful smile on my face.

I felt Edward rest his lips on the back of my shoulder and kiss my skin as he hummed into it.

"I love you my Bella." He whispered, as he wrapped my blanket firmly around us. I lost track of how many times he had said that throughout tonight but it was a lot and I could relate because no matter how many times I said it back it never felt like enough. Those three words seemed like just that, words….and no words seemed to capture or describe how deeply I felt for him.

The time passed in comfortable silence until Edward began playing with my fingers and I knew he wanted to say something. I stayed quiet enjoying his touch and waited.

"Bella…." He called softly from behind me.

"Yes." I whispered back smiling, not wanting to break the peacefulness of our surroundings we had created.

**EPV**

As I spooned Bella from behind on her bedroom floor I basked in the moment. My body was both completely relaxed and yet eager for more and I couldn't help but smile brightly as I kissed the sweet skin of her shoulder, shuddering as I tasted our mingled scents on her.

"I love you my Bella." I whispered, not wanting to break the quiet cocoon we had created for ourselves and I wrapped her blanket around us firmly and pulled her close to me. God if I could, I would crawl inside this woman. I couldn't get close enough, and no matter how many times I uttered it, I love you, didn't even began to describe my feelings for her. I racked my brain needing a word with more power and an action with more weight that let this beautiful, perfect creature in front of me know how I truly felt about her. It was aggravating and yet exhilarating at the same time to know that I may never find a word or action that held that much meaning.

With the scent of our intimate time together tonight floating about the room and bouncing off of our skin, I needed her, I wanted her.

A nagging thought kept creeping into my mind that had been growing with each day now but I kept pushing it away knowing it was too soon, I promised myself not to push things with her and this was definitely crossing that line. But every time I pushed it away it came roaring back and I desperately wanted to talk to her about it. It had actually been on my mind since the day I realized I loved her. Thinking of an around about way to broach the subject I struggled with my words.

"Bella….?" I called softly, as I continued to play with her fingers nervously.

"Yes." She whispered, and I couldn't help but beam at the smile I heard in her voice.

"I was just wondering, well it's something we've never really talked about…..," I skirted around the issue and shook my head at how idiotic I sounded. "What are your thoughts on…marriage?" I sputtered out trying to sound detached to the subject but failing miserably.

I felt her body tense in my arms and I instantly regretted it.

"Bella?" I questioned when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

She swallowed hard and exhaled. "Marriage?" She questioned, but the way she said it, it came across like a dirty word.

I flinched and took a deep breath. "Yes, marriage."

She turned in my arms to face me and her eyes were filled with panic but she struggled to keep her face calm.

"Um….I don't know…" She stuttered, avoiding my gaze.

I held her chin and pulled her up to look at me. "Love, I'm just curious. When you were growing up….did you ever think about getting married one day, having a family?" I asked trying to keep my face calm and the naked hope out of my voice.

I wanted her forever, I wanted to make her my wife, my mate. I had known that for quite sometime now.

"Um ….well…" She begin and paused and breathed out in aggravation.

"Bella, it's okay. We're just talking here." I tried to soothe her, needing her to continue.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm afraid my answer isn't what you're probably looking for." She said quietly and dropped her eyes.

"Love, I'm not looking for a particular answer. Just say what you feel." I encouraged her as I reached up and ran my fingers through her thick hair.

"Well…I guess I really don't have any thoughts about it." She breathed and looked back at me nervously. "I mean…marriage…" She struggled with the word again, "was never really a positive thing in my life, it wasn't exactly easy with Renee and Charlie when their marriage ended and when Renee married Phil they had their share of problems too….. I guess it's just an idea I don't hold very much stock in." She finished softly.

I ducked down and met her eyes getting lost in their depth for a moment. "So you never thought you'd grow up and marry or have children one day?" I asked to clarify.

"Well I guess in the back of my mind I guess I realized it would probably happen one day far, far down the road, but I never really thought about it." She said choosing each word carefully.

"Oh." I said and cringed inwardly at how inadequate that sounded, but I was disappointed, I had figured Bella felt this way but hearing her say it out loud made it all the more real. I rolled onto my back and put my arm behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. I felt Bella's eyes on me before she climbed on top of me and into my view and smiled at me softly.

"Edward," She whispered and cupped my face. "I want to be with you forever, you know that."

I nodded my head in her hand but stayed quiet just looking into her eyes.

"I know we've kind of talked about this before, how you wanted to get married back before you were changed, is that something you still want ….. Do you still want, um…marriage one day?" She asked, searching my face.

I swallowed hard and fought with the urge to scream it from the rooftops… _YES,YES,BELLA. MORE THAN ANYTHING, PLEASE BE MY WIFE_.

But I hesitated and chose my words carefully.

"Bella" I started slowly, swallowing back the emotion I felt, "It wasn't something I knew I still wanted until I met you…the day I met you everything changed."

She smiled shyly and her eyes filled with tears and I reached up and ran my thumbs under her eyes.

"Edward….." She hesitated. "I would give you anything, you know that. But I just….I don't know. The idea of…marriage," She whispered, " …is going to take some getting used to."

I let out a strained chuckle and relaxed at her words, she wasn't flat out refusing it so I had some space to work with her on it. I was relieved and I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me and she buried her face into my neck.

"You know." She muffled into my skin. "A lot of people stay together blissfully happy without ever getting married. Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell for example….they've been together forever and are perfectly happy." She reasoned and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Really Bella, they've been together _forever_?" I questioned teasingly at her choice of words.

"Uh Edward," She growled. "You know what I mean!" She sat up and smacked my shoulder playfully.

I cocked my brow up at her and gave her a devious smile before I flipped us and pinned her to the ground.

I meant it to be a playful gesture but as I hovered over her pinning her arms above her head all lightheartedness went out the window as I noticed the blanket had unraveled and she was now laying below me completely naked and beautiful from the waist up.

My eyes scanned her body, drinking her in slowly from her hips up until I met her eyes. She looked back at me biting her bottom lip, her eyes dark and shining which I'm positive only mirrored mine at the moment as I panted in and out heavily trying to control myself and forget the fact that we only had a thin piece of fabric separating us.

With my head clouded with want all reason flew out the window and I leaned down and rested my forehead on hers, our eyes both closing in unison.

"I want to marry you one day Bella." I rasped softly and I felt her began to tremble under me. "I want nothing more than to make you mine in every way imaginable." I finished thickly as my arms shook not from holding up my body weight but in defiance as I fought with myself to keep in control.

The smallest, sweetest moan escaped her perfect pout and that sound alone almost undid me right there.

I ignored my better judgment and let my body fall down on her and was immediately met with her heat pulsating through the fabric calling out to my lower half.

I leaned in and kissed her, pouring in all of my need and love for her. All of my passion and want. I licked her lips and pulled back to look at her holding her head lovingly in my hands.

Again, there were no words and I just looked upon her willing her to understand and a small smile broke out onto her lips.

"I know baby." She whispered and she leaned up and met my lips for a soft kiss. "Me too."

**********

Luckily for my diminishing control the world sprang to life and wouldn't allow us our quiet cocoon any longer. As the day broke Charlie stirred and my cell phone vibrated in my pocket across the room.

Bella groaned as we both looked in the direction of the annoying noise which at this hour could only be Alice.

I moved to get up but Bella pulled me back down to her and pouted and I chuckled at her amusingly.

"Love, you're not grounded anymore, I thought you were excited and looking forward to this." I chuckled as she clung to me.

"I'm allowed to change my mind." She whined and wrapped her arms around my neck in a vice.

My phone sprang to life again in my pocket and vibrated throughout the room as Bella cringed.

"You know if we don't answer her she's just going to come over here, love." I laughed, but we both knew it was true. "Besides, you're the one who agreed for us to go Christmas shopping today, remember?"

She let go of me and groaned into her hands. "What was I thinking?" She muffled.

"I don't think you were thinking sweetheart, I think you were just happy to be going anywhere at this point." I reasoned, while I flipped open my phone and read my texts out loud.

_Text 1 : We're leaving at 8 a.m. sharp. _

_Text 2 : Tell Bella she is not backing out of this. I will come and drag you two out of that house if I have to __J BTW Charlie will be up in 15 mins._

I pulled my clothes on and shook my head incredulously at my sister as Bella pulled the blanket up over her head.

I made my way over and stood above her knowing if I touched her again we would never make it out the house today.

"Bella." I called playfully trying to keep my eyes up and away from the thin blanket hugging her every curve beckoning me to her.

"Love, I'm going to go down the road and get my car and I'll be back to pick you up at 7:30, okay?" I asked, my voice straining as my eyes strayed and I was actually jealous of the blanket for a moment.

"Okay." She grumbled but jumped up swiftly to give me a peck on the lips.

I pushed myself to leave her side and practically threw myself from her window in an attempt to leave without her distracting me again but as I crossed her yard and was about to step into the woods I heard her whisper my name quietly and my head instantly snapped back to see her standing in the middle of her room.

My smile quickly fell as my mouth went slack and my body tightened as I watched Bella with my enhanced vision drop the blanket from her body and stand completely naked before me.

"_Fuck." _I whispered, as my eyes raked up and down her naked form and she threw her head back and giggled.

She was a vision and I found myself holding onto a tree bark beside me in an ill attempt to keep me from running back to her.

She walked to her window fluidly and closed it slowly and I exhaled an uneven breath as I watched her body sway seductively with confidence.

"You are going to pay for this later Bella." I whispered before she closed her curtains and I heard her sweet laugh carry down across the yard.

***************

**BPV**

Standing in the small room covered with mirrors I looked at my reflection helplessly as random clothes rained down around me from over the door.

"Alice….." I growled. "How did Christmas shopping turn into an all out Bella Barbie day???"

I heard her tinkering laugh float into the room. "Please Bella, don't be so dramatic…it's called multitasking. Don't ruin my fun." She pouted as I heard her walk away to presumably gather more things for me to try on.

I huffed out in aggravation and leaned against the wall, I was going to hurt Edward for this. He had to have seen this in her mind before he separated from us to go with the boys to shop on their own and left me at the mercy of Alice and Rosalie.

The words he muttered this morning of payback flashed through my mind and I shook my head in utter shock.

_He was in so much trouble._

I managed to grab a few things for Charlie and get some ideas for Christmas gifts as the stores flew by in a blur, a possessed shopping addict pixie leading the way, and two hours later I stood in the last dressing room of the day. I had made Alice promise that after this store Bella Barbie time would be finished and she disappointingly agreed before her eyes glazed over and a devious grin spread on her face. When she came too she skipped away pulling me along with her into the lingerie store and when I asked what she had seen she just giggled and shoved more barely there undergarments into my already full arms.

As Rosalie pushed me into the fitting room I exhaled reminding myself that this was it and I was close to freedom and closer to seeing Edward.

I couldn't believe after that whole spill this morning about not wanting to share me that he would purposely hand me over to his sisters and leave me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I heard the small tap on the door I cracked the door open without thinking.

"Good lord Alice, is there anything left in the store?" I growled before his scent instantly hit me and his perfect face appeared in the opening. I had been so distracted I didn't sense him coming and now that he was only steps away from me his scent engulfed me heavily since I had been without it for most the day.

Before I realized what was happening he quickly appeared in my room and locked the door behind him, his dark eyes looked back at me wide and speaking volumes.

"Um, Alice…..uh asked me if I could bring this into you….." He trailed off, slowly looking up and down my body.

I looked down completely forgetting what I was trying on and saw that I was barely covered in a red lace baby doll, topped off with a red thong, and high heels Alice had insisted I try on with it.

_Alice._

Her odd behavior became quite clear as I put everything together, this almost made up for torturing me today.

I swallowed hard and fought back the urge to cover up, suddenly feeling awkward and I looked up and put on a false confidence as I watched Edward's fingers rip into the poor negligee Alice had sent in with him. _We'd definitely have to buy that now._

I jutted my chin out and smiled at him, "Do you like it?" I purred before doing a slow spin taunting him. I heard him gasp as he took in my exposed backside.

_Yes, payback was quite fun._

"Bella…." He rasped, as I finished my turn and I looked up at him innocently.

"What?" I asked, pretending to not be aware of his reaction or the straining fabric in front of his jeans.

I smiled wickedly and bent down pretending to fumble with the straps of my heels, leaving him an up close view of my backside in the mirror behind me.

"It's the shoes right, their too much?" I asked innocently.

In the time it took for the soft fabric he was holding to hit the ground I was in Edward's arms and pressed firmly up against the glass as his mouth attacked mine.

All coherent thought was out the window as I felt his hands frantically skim over my body as he pulled me to him trying in vain to get us closer.

He moved down to my neck and panted heavily against my skin. "You look….," He paused and ran his tongue down to the valley between my breast, "sinfully, sexy Bella." He rasped and cupped the lace barely concealing my breast into his hand.

The feeling of his hands and mouth on me after being away from each other for so long today and the excitement of us being together like this in a public place sent chills down my spine and I felt a rush of wetness between my legs and Edward moaned softly into my chest.

His hands wrapped around my hips and squeezed my ass before lifting me up against the wall and wrapping my legs around him.

"Yes." I breathed in his ear as I came in contact with his now incredibly hard cock. I grinded into him needing more friction. The thin material of the thong did nothing to deter the feeling of him against me as he pressed back up against me in return.

"I want you." I whimpered into his ear as my whole body ached for him. "God, I want you." I murmured incoherently as my head fell back against the mirror.

I heard and felt Edward growl into my neck as his fingers dug deeper into my flesh and he pulled me into him harder.

"Fuck." He hissed, his voice strangled and raw as he put me down and spun me around into the mirror.

I watched in the reflection as he hungrily trailed open mouth wet kisses down my neck, his hands taking turns between desperately massaging my breasts and his fingers pulling and pinching my nipples through the lace.

I threw my head back on his shoulder and watched his hands through my half closed eyes as I whimpered and panted with want.

"Please." I pleaded as it became too much.

He locked eyes in the mirror with me before I turned my head and his lips devoured mine and his hands slid down my sides.

I felt the strings on the sides of my thong snap in two and then his long, slender finger slide inside of me, the feeling almost making my knees collapse.

I moaned deeply into his mouth and he swallowed it eagerly as he put in another finger, his body rocking slowly into my backside.

I could feel him through his jeans and I needed him. I reached back with both hands and fumbled with his button and zipper before I began pushing his jeans down over his hips, his fingers moved faster as his head fell onto my shoulder. I moved to pull down his boxers but his voice made me pause.

"Bella…." He panted against my skin, his eyes torn and pleading with me in the mirror. "I..I want to, but we can't…not like this…" He rasped.

"It's okay…"I muttered as his fingers moved inside of me making it hard to speak. "I just need to feel you….." I whispered, looking back at him in the reflection pleading with my eyes.

He only hesitated for a moment before he nodded silently into my shoulder and I continued to pull down his boxers and took him quickly into my hand.

We both moaned out in unison forgetting where we were as the sound vibrated off the walls.

Every time he moved in my hand as I stroked him he came in contact with the skin of my ass and his fingers began to work faster and more erratic inside of me. With his free hand he found his way to my hip and began pulling me back against him, his hardness sliding in between my legs from behind and hitting me just right but never entering me. The feel of him up against me like that was so new and erotic that I instantly fell over the edge.

"Fuck Bella." He hissed as he kept his fingers moving inside of me, his hips still pushing up against me as he met my eyes in the mirror with a look of desperation on his face as he quietly struggled with something.

Through my panting I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but he dropped to his knees bringing me down in front of him and I had to quickly cover my mouth to muffle the moan that escaped me when I felt his hardness rub up against my ass in a new delicious way.

He wavered for a moment unsure before he roughly flipped me over and hurriedly buried his face in between my legs.

At that moment I knew we would get caught, I struggled to keep my breathing quiet let alone the whimpers and moans that were flooding out of me as he devoured me completely.

In the distance I heard a woman's heels click down the hallway towards my dressing room and I looked down at Edward for any kind of reaction but he didn't respond, he was too caught up in what he was doing to realize that the woman was now standing outside the door.

I reached down and pulled his hair to get his attention but that only encouraged him and he picked up the pace.

"Fuck." I mouthed as I felt my stomach beginning to tighten and the heat began to spread throughout my body.

"Ma'am is everything okay in there?" The woman asked who I quickly pegged for the sales lady, I could hear the jingle of her keys she was wearing around her neck and the smell of her cheap perfume I had smelled earlier when we had walked past her.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out and I looked to Edward for help but he was completely ignoring the situation.

_Oh god._

"Ma'am." She called impatiently and I heard her keys jingle roughly. The thought of her coming in and catching us scared me and thrilled me all at the same time and Edward must of sensed my shift in emotion because I felt him growl lowly against my sex and work harder.

_Fuck!_

"Um….YES…." I panted unevenly. "Everything is um, fine. I'm just….moving a little slow today I'll…..Uh…. hurry up." I panted, my eyes closing shut as I felt my orgasm quickly approaching.

_We were fucked._

That sales lady could of came in and brought the entire store in with her and I wouldn't of cared at this moment, what he was doing felt too good.

I reached back down and wrapped my fingers in his hair pulling him against me and my other hand slid to my right breast and I began touching myself. I looked down and noticed his right hand moving too…._he was touching himself_….through all of the interruption I had completely missed it.

"_Oh GOD…." _I mouthed.

The sight of him doing that was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and I was disappointed for only a moment for missing it the entire time before it sent me barreling over the edge.

In the background I faintly heard the sales lady accept my weak excuse and excuse herself but I was too far gone to care as my body writhed under him and my head shook back and forth in ecstasy.

As I came slowly back down I watched Edward sit up on his knees and began to remove his hand from himself.

"No. Don't stop." I begged.

He looked down at me, his eyes dark, and he began pumping himself hard.

"God….. you look beyond sexy doing that." I whispered, my voice cracking.

He moaned quietly and reached down with his free hand to lightly massage my clit.

"Did you like the thought of someone walking in on us Bella?" He rasped, his eyes wild and burning into my soul.

"Yes." I breathed softly, the sight of him coming undone making me want more already.

"You liked the idea of someone watching us, didn't you Bella?" He grunted.

I couldn't speak, I just watched him as he lost control. "You did baby, I know you did, because I could taste you get off on it…." He rasped.

I could tell he was close.

"Yes baby, yes." I panted. "Come for me."

"Oh…fuck." He moaned.

I reached down and slowly slid up my negligee, his eyes watching every inch my hands moved. When I pulled it up and over my head I pushed myself up on my arms and brought myself closer to him. His eyes widened and rolled back into his head when I began touching my chest and softly whispered, "Come on me."

My words pushed him over the edge and his breathing picked up.

"Uh….unnn….Fuck Bella, I'm…shit…coming." He grunted and released on my chest.

I quivered and moaned softly as I felt his release touch my skin and slide down past my stomach and Edward fell roughly onto me, hovering over me as my back hit the floor.

We were quiet for a few moments, only the sound of our panting filling the room.

"That was amazing…..thank you." He murmured into the skin of my neck finally as his body shook and he tried to slow his breathing.

**************

As we got dressed I surveyed the damage around the room and looked up to ask Edward what we should do about everything but I found him staring at me with a lazy grin on his face.

"What?" I chuckled and looked in the mirror to make sure everything on me was in place.

He had me in his arms in seconds and was hugging me to him.

"Stop looking for something wrong," He said sweetly. "I'm just looking at you, you're perfect." He leaned down and kissed my nose then leaned back to look at me with a big goofy grin on his face.

I smiled back at him and then remembered something and I pushed my finger into his chest.

"Don't think I don't know what you did to me today? Leaving me with Alice….?" I cocked my eyebrow up at him and he smiled innocently, "That was just mean." I pouted.

He sighed dramatically and pushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck sweetly. "I'm sorry." He said smiling, leaning back to look at me again and kissed me softly on the mouth. "Am I forgiven?" He asked, grinning at me crookedly only inches from my face.

I swallowed hard as his breath fanned out over my face and I stuttered.

"If you'd like…." He began teasingly. "I could try to make it up to you, again?"

I regained my senses and giggled looking around the room. "I don't think this room could take any more of _that_."

"Oh …I think it could." He said looking around the room smugly. "But the sales lady is giving you about five more minutes before she comes and checks on you again." He chuckled.

"Ohhh…. now we can hear her?" I asked, nudging him lightly.

"Bella…who said I couldn't hear her before?" He leaned forward and whispered playfully into my ear.

I gulped and pushed him softly. "You are so bad…." I mused, shaking my head and moving to pick up the mess.

We cleaned up quickly and Edward handed me the pieces that he thought I should keep plus the damaged one's before he gave me a quick peck and slid out the door.

Thankfully when I went to check out Alice was waiting with an amused expression on her face and I chucked the items I wanted into her outstretched arms and ran out the door avoiding the humiliating task of explaining the ruined lingerie to the sales person.

I found my way over to the boys and Rosalie at the fountain outside of the store and melted into Edward's arms.

"Rosie…I think we have some competition." Emmett chuckled while leaning down and flicking water at us. "Didn't ya'll get enough?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down playfully.

Jasper coughed and looked down and Rosalie snickered. I looked up at Edward and he shook his head before shooting Emmett a look.

"Don't blame him Bella Bear, he won't give up any of the juicy details, you guys reek of lovin!" He bent over laughing.

I cringed and buried my face in Edward's shirt and he smoothed down the back of my hair.

"There's no secret's in this family love." He whispered.

"That's an understatement." Rose snapped.

"Ya, with a mind reader, an empath, and an all seeing pixie, privacy is out the window." Emmett agreed, grinning like a fool.

"Like you've ever cared about privacy Emmett." Alice's voice tinkered as she made her way over to us. "You constantly torture poor Edward with your obscene thoughts." She giggled and I looked up at Edward to see his reaction but he was oblivious.

He was looking down at me with such love and admiration that my knees almost buckled. He looked like he hadn't heard a word anyone had said and he stared at me like I was the only person in the room.

I reached up and caressed his cheek, his face leaning into my palm as his eyes swam with emotion.

Emmett clearing his throat killed our moment and we both looked over at him. "Okay love birds, that's enough." He teased.

Edward was about to say something back but Alice's cell phone rang and interrupted his thoughts.

We all waited patiently for Alice to finish but Edward grew tense under my touch and I was instantly worried.

"What is it?" I whispered, but Edward shook his head slightly at me.

Alice hung up and all eyes were on her, Edward was already pushing me towards the entrance as everyone else followed and Alice stayed quiet.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, looking between Edward and a solemn looking Alice.

"It was Carlisle." Edward answered tightly. "There's a visitor at the house and he wants us home promptly."

"Who is it?" I asked stealing glances back at Alice who was being comforted by Jasper as we climbed into the jeep.

"He was vague, he said it was someone that used to be associated with the Volturi." He answered, his face contorted in confusion.

"Alice?" I called confused and she looked up at me sadly.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything." She whispered and a chill ran down my body.

**EPV**

I held Bella to my side as I drove back to Forks at break neck speed, I heard the urgency in Carlisle's voice through Alice's thoughts and I knew we needed to get home quickly. The fact that Alice hadn't seen any warning of this left me even more uneasy and I hugged Bella tighter.

The jeep skided into the drive and we all piled out to make our way inside but Bella hung back and helped Alice with the bags.

"Bella?" I questioned but she gave me a small smile and told me she'd be in in a minute that she wanted to talk to Alice.

I pulled her to the side to have a fake sense of privacy and nuzzled my face to the side of her hair. "Bella about earlier in the dressing room......" She looked up at me with loving eyes and I stumbled on my words, "I mean...was that okay, are you okay?" I asked not sure.

Bella giggled and the sound soothed my heart as she cupped my face, "Edward, it was more than okay." She said softly and I nodded and gave her a quick peck before I caught up with everyone and went into the house.

When I walked in I first noticed Carlisle's tense smile and then the man standing up from the couch.

"Damien, these are my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle introduced us and I watched as our visitor's expression hardened when Carlisle got to me.

He continued to stare, his fists clenching by his sides as I struggled to hear his thoughts but came up empty.

"Is this _all _of your children Carlisle?" Damien asked in a knowing tone but never broke eye contact with me.

"Well, no." Carlisle answered a little taken back but before he could finish Alice and Bella came through the front door and I watched Damien's gaze drift from me to Bella and his face softened but his body stayed tense.

I looked back at my love to see her smile at me before she looked around me and saw Damien for the first time and she froze. Her bags fell from her hands as her knees buckled but I made it to her before she hit the ground.

Her eyes were still locked wide on Damien as I pleaded with her to tell me what was wrong, her body trembling in my arms.

I pulled her to me and placed my lips to her temple begging softly for her to tell me and two things happened at once.

A low menacing growl came from Damien as he took a step towards us and Bella's lips opened to speak.

"Avery." She whispered softly, staring at our visitor in horror.

**AN: So, here we go! Review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	34. AN 2

_**AN:**_

_**I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter,**__ I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging._

_A new chapter won't be up until probably by the end of the week or next weekend._

_Sorry for the delay but I couldn't get into writing this week and I needed to regroup because this is an important chapter and I don't want to rush it just for the mere fact of getting it out in a hurry. Plus I have all this week off to try to put it together._

_& _

_The last chapter got the most reviews Fall For You has gotten….I'm really just speechless. I guess everyone was waiting for Avery to return so a BIG thank you for hanging in there with me, you guys are amazing!!!_

_Go sign up at the Twilighted Forums so you can participate with the Fall For You Forum and others….If the forum had more visitors I could of told you guys about the delay on there and not tease you with an update._

_Xoxo - Jenn Cullenlvr726_


	35. AN Update

AN :

Update on upcoming chapter

Okay……First of all ~ I'M SO SORRY! I can't say that enough. You guys are the best and have been so patient.

I could give you guys excuses all day but it boils down to me being pregnant, busy, distracted, and overwhelmed. But I haven't forgotten this story or plan on abandoning it. Half of the chapters actually been written for a month sitting there taunting me so I'm going to try to buckle down and get it out within a week or two.

I promise you I've tried to finish it but I didn't have any luck ~ I want it to be perfect. I just don't want to put it out just to be putting it out.

Well let me get to work!

& if you guys don't hate me too much and are still interested ~ We're having a GIRL!

Cullenlvr726

Jenn


	36. Chapter 33 The Return

**Important - Please read this : **

**AN: Hello Everyone! It's about damn time, right? There are no excuses but thank you for everyone for being so understanding about my last update, you are all so kind and patient. I feel even worse because if you're reading any of the same fan fics I am at the moment it seems like no one's hardly updating…so one last time ~ *I'm on my hands and knees* I'm Sorry!!!**

**So after SUCH a long gap in between updates this chapter should be epic, well it's not. It's actually been done for awhile but I wanted to keep going w/ it but it wouldn't budge so onto writing the next (hopefully longer chapter). **

**So here's my important question/statement for you readers. In my head this story only has a couple more chapters and I would love to end it on a cliffhanger and then start a sequel-part 2 to give them they're happily ever after instead of making this a gazillion chapters…..let me know what you think.**

**_Recap : They get a call from Carlisle about a visitor at the house but he's vague so they rush home from the mall....._**

_**"Is this all of your children Carlisle?" Damien asked in a knowing tone but never broke eye contact with me.**_

_**"Well, no." Carlisle answered a little taken back but before he could finish Alice and Bella came through the front door and I watched Damien's gaze drift from me to Bella and his face softened but his body stayed tense.**_

_**I looked back at my love to see her smile at me before she looked around me and saw Damien for the first time and she froze. Her bags fell from her hands as her knees buckled but I made it to her before she hit the ground.**_

_**Her eyes were still locked wide on Damien as I pleaded with her to tell me what was wrong, her body trembling in my arms.**_

_**I pulled her to me and placed my lips to her temple begging softly for her to tell me and two things happened at once.**_

_**A low menacing growl came from Damien as he took a step towards us and Bella's lips opened to speak.**_

_**"Avery." She whispered softly, staring at our visitor in horror.**_

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPV**

When Edward finally left Alice and I alone outside I walked back over to her trying to conceal the remnants of the smile Edward had left on my face.

I shook my head as I thought about his words before he left me….

_He was worried about what happened in the dressing room?_

_Was he nuts? _

_Was he not in there with me, because it was hot._

_I could get used to that Edward…._

I wiped the silly smile off of my face and reached Alice and began pulling out the shopping bags with her.

"We don't have to get them all now Bella, I just wasn't ready to go in yet." She said softly.

"I know Alice and I'm sorry, I wish I could help." I looked at her wide, somber eyes feeling helpless.

"Bella, I'm just…..I don't know. I feel like I'm walking around in the dark half of the time now and it's frustrating. I'm so used to knowing everything before it happens and without my ability I feel so exposed, so lost." She said softly, looking so small and fragile.

"It's all my fault, maybe I should leave for awhile so ……." I started but Alice abruptly cut me off.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. First of all I'd give my ability away a thousand times over if it meant seeing my brother this blissfully happy," She smirked and gave me a wink and I knew if I was still human I would have been blushing, "And second of all, Bella you were with us at the mall, I should have been able to see Carlisle and Esme perfectly and us not at all, but instead it was the other way around. I'm starting to think this isn't about you at all." She finished, her forehead scrunched looking puzzled.

"Or maybe it really is just my ability slipping." She sighed and slammed the trunk of the jeep.

We took our time walking towards the house and I pulled her into a sideways hug.

"Whatever it is Alice, we'll figure it out." I assured her kissing the top of her spiky hair.

*************

When we walked in the door I immediately searched out Edward and the moment our eyes met I instantly felt better, the hole that always appeared deep within me when I wasn't in his presence sealed shut and I smiled brightly. I appraised the perfection in front of me forgetting everyone else in the room for a moment trying to wrap my head around the fact that this man was truly mine. I was about to close the space between us desperately needing contact with him when the strange familiar feeling that had plagued me more than once in the past few months hit me hard and all of the hairs on my body stood straight. I peered around Edward to search the room for the source and my whole body went rigid and I froze in place at the sight before me.

Somewhere in the far distance I heard the bags I had been holding slip from my hands and hit the floor and the commotion break out around me but I couldn't function. It was as if I was staring at a ghost. Before I knew what was happening I was falling…..my body went slack as I fell into darkness.

I barely heard the faint, muffled sounds of someone's pleas as I stared blankly at the man in front of me.

_He couldn't be real._

But then he took a small step and I could see my name fall soundlessly from his lips.

_Oh my god._

My entire world shattered around me and I quickly searched the darkness caving in on me for something, anything to keep me from slipping further away.

I heard it then, my Edward's soft whisper broke through the darkness and grew in volume until it turned into a desperate plea. His voice strained and cracking with fear filled my every pore and I felt his arms wrap securely around me. When I felt his soft lips on my skin begging me to come back to him, to tell him what was wrong, the life slammed back into my body and my body jerked forward as if I had been resuscitated.

"Avery." I whispered in horror and the room went deathly still.

An earth shattering growl echoed throughout the room from beside me and chaos erupted. I immediately felt the loss of Edward's touch as he let go of me and lunged at Avery. Their bodies collided in mid air sending another shattering sound around the room and I watched in horror as they crashed to the ground and obliterated Esme's furniture, shards of wood and metal exploded and rained down all around us.

The Cullen's quickly ran to the blur of bodies and pulled them apart while Esme and Alice helped me up and stood protectively by my side. Emmet and Jasper pinned Edward to the wall as he thrashed and growled against them, over the noise I heard Carlisle ask and then order Edward to back down as he tried in vain to free himself from his brother's grasps.

Finally I found my voice.

"Stop!" I shouted, but it came out hoarse and weak.

"Please… stop!" I begged as I ran to Edward and stepped in front of him laying my hand flat onto his chest.

He was still snarling and snapping at the air, his eyes locked on Avery who was on the other side of the room being pinned back by Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Edward." I pleaded, reaching up and touching my hand to his neck, "Please." I whispered trying to meet his eyes.

I watched as his head snapped down to look at me, his face was twisted in anger and his eyes were dark and menacing, but as he focused in on me I watched his face soften some as he slowly regained his senses.

He dropped his head and exhaled roughly. "Release me," he murmured into his chest and jerked his body slightly.

Jasper and Emmett held tight and didn't budge.

"I said, RELEASE ME." He growled and his head snapped up as his body jerked towards me again.

When his brother's didn't relent he met my eyes and gave me a pleading look and I looked behind him and nodded my head at Jasper to let him know it was okay and they warily dropped their hold on him and stepped back.

He was barely released before he took a quick step and grabbed me up into his arms holding me to him tightly as his hand wrapped itself into my hair and pulled me into his neck.

"I'm sorry." He rasped into my ear. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

All I could do was nod my head into his skin and he pulled me closer.

For the quickest moment I felt safe and at peace in his arms, his body wrapped around mine like a cocoon shielding away the rest of the world. I could have stayed here in this moment forever with him like that, that was until a familiar voice called from the other side of the room and broke through my peace and my insides twisted as Edward stilled..

"Bella."

Before I could gather the strength to look up Edward pulled me behind him and stood in front of me protectively.

"Don't _you_ speak to her!" Edward growled. "You have no right to even say her name." He spat and I watched the muscles in his back roll up and down with anger.

I looked up from under my lashes towards Avery's direction and he looked almost relieved when we made eye contact.

"Bella, please……." He started taking a step forward completely ignoring Edward as Carlisle and Rosalie dropped their hold on him but stayed close.

Edward growled and took a step forward but I pulled him back to me.

"What do you want?" I asked barely above a whisper, not having the strength to ask any louder but I knew he heard me.

Everyone's head snapped towards me including Edward who stared at me before pulling me to his side and holding me to him.

"I came here to talk to you Bella." He said quickly, his voice void of emotion.

"NO." Edward snapped and I flinched against him having never heard that much hatred in his voice before.

Finally Avery tilted his head towards Edward and looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time and he smiled cockily at him.

"This is between Bella and I, this doesn't concern _you._" He spat, his words sliding through his lips slowly.

"Anything to do with Bella is _my_ concern." Edward spat back, and the use of the word _my _wasn't lost on anyone in the room.

"Well the Bella I know doesn't let people make decisions for her, the Bella I know can speak for herself." Avery said cocking his head to look at me around Edward. He chuckled some as he spoke as if he was replaying some memory in his head.

Watching him smile after everything that had just happened while I was standing here feeling the way I was feeling awoke something deep within me and a burning hatred filled with rage and anger flooded my body and before I knew it I was stepping in front of Edward and stalking towards Avery.

"The Bella you _knew_ ….is dead!" I hissed, venom dripping from every word. "The Bella you knew is gone…._you_ killed her, remember?"

I stopped a few feet in front of him and stood my ground, I could feel Edward not far behind me.

Avery flinched and dropped his head, his hands fell limply to his sides.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled through my teeth, my anger dissolving and all the hurt came rushing back to me and I struggled to keep my eyes from filling up with tears.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me slowly.

"I just need to talk to you." He said, his voice finally showing some emotion as it cracked. "Please."

I paused and the room stayed silent.

"And then you'll leave?" I asked skeptically and I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"No Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward pleaded softly against the skin of my ear.

But Avery spoke before I could respond. "Yes. If that's what you _still_ want." He answered flatly. "I'll leave."

I took a deep breath and clinched my hands to my sides. "Alright." I said softly closing my eyes bracing myself and then reopening them again. "Then talk."

He looked taken back for a moment and then looked slowly around the room surveying it and when his eyes met mine again he shook his head softly. "No Bella, alone……I need to speak to you _alone_."

"Hell no!" Emmett's voice boomed from over my shoulder. "That ain't happening."

His voice held a finality as he stood tall and crossed his massive arms across his chest as he dared Avery to protest.

Avery ignored him and continued to stare at me.

"Does everyone here speak for you now Bella?" He asked smoothly and my insides turned.

Edward pulled me back behind him and closed the space between us and Avery leaving them only inches between their bodies. The silence was deafening as Edward scowled at Avery, his chest rising and falling hard with each anger filled breath, all the while Avery just stared back with an amused expression plastered on his face.

Carlisle's calming voice finally cut through the silence.

"Bella's a part of this family now and I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we step back and try to figure all of this out." He said out loud, but I could see his eyes cut towards Edward and I knew he was conveying something to him silently. "Besides, I believe you owe Bella some explanations Damien….." Carlisle stressed.

**EPV**

Carlisle's thoughts pushed to the forefront as I tried in vain to block out everyone else in the room who was shouting their concerns at me and concentrate on _him_, the one person who I wanted to hear but couldn't. I strained to break down his barricade and get inside his head but all I got in return was silence and I needed to know what his intentions were, I needed to know what he wanted with Bella.

"_Edward." _Carlisle pleaded silently as I ignored him and stood my ground in front of Avery.

"_Edward, I need you to calm down, we won't find out anything this way." _He tried again.

I ignored my father's words and teetered on the edge of control as my hands ached to tear the man in front of me apart. The only thing holding me back was Bella who I could feel pressed against my back, her small hand trembling in mine.

"_Son, this is bigger than we thought. He used to be involved with the Volturi, he's not just some run of the mill vampire, he's dangerous. We're all here and none of us are going to let anything happen to Bella, you know that. But we need answers."_

My grip tightened on Bella at the thought of this monster ever being anywhere near her.

I exhaled tightly and finally with hesitation stepped back keeping Bella as far away from him as possible and blocking his sight of her with my body. I ushered Bella through the broken furniture that littered the now dented and splintered floor and I leaned up against the nearest wall and pulled Bella to my side and I nodded reluctantly to Carlisle giving him the floor.

**BPV**

Edward's hold around me was almost on the verge of being painful but I didn't say anything, even though my mind was numb I knew enough to know he needed me close to him.

I looked on as Avery internally struggled with his next move while everyone in the room watched quietly. He gave me one last pleading glance but when I didn't react his shoulders fell and his hands ran nervously through his hair as he relented and exhaled slowly.

"What…. do you expect me to say?" He finally asked, glancing at Carlisle quickly before returning back to me.

"I think Bella deserves to know the truth." Carlisle said simply.

He took another deep breath and looked down, his face twisted in pain before he shook it off and looked up to meet my eyes.

He was silent for a moment before he finally spoke and I found myself taking that time to finally really look at him. He hadn't changed, it was stupid of me to have expected him to but the more I looked at him I noticed he looked almost tired, his face worn and tense, and his eyes…..his eyes were golden like the man I had once known, not red like the monster that consumed my last memory of him. I flinched at the memory replaying in my head and then realized I had been staring as Avery's eyes bore into mine. I looked away and up at Edward who I also realized had been watching me the entire time and I looked down quickly.

"I never lied to you Bella. I may have left something's out….but I _never_ lied." Avery said, speaking only to me and forgetting everyone else looking on.

Edward huffed beside me and Emmett threw out some snide remark but I barely heard it as the situation took hold of me. I had no idea where this conversation was heading but by those words alone it hit me that everything I thought I knew about Avery had more than likely been a lie.

Carlisle intervened when the conversation came to a stand still. "Maybe you should start from the beginning." He offered as he left Avery's side and walked towards Esme.

I watched as Avery stiffened but his eyes never left mine.

He breathed out a reluctant breath, "I used to do…._work_, "Avery flinched on the word work, "for the Volturi." He explained vaguely and stopped to gauge my reaction.

"I think you're going to have to be a little more specific." Carlisle pushed in a knowing tone and then gave me a sympathetic glance.

He exhaled sharply and continued.

"The Volturi offered me a position in their army as a bounty hunter when they caught word of my…_powers_…. and I took them up on it." He explained.

I opened my mouth and then closed it as a million questions flooded me , my face twisted with confusion.

"Bella, I told you that I wasn't always a good person, I told you I had a dark past." He rushed out quickly. I recoiled as the memories of that night hit me and Avery took a hesitated step towards me, his arm outstretched in my direction before Edward growled and he realized what he was doing and stepped back, his arm falling lifeless to his side.

Avery looked away as Edward ran the back of his hand across my cheek lovingly trying to soothe me.

"I did their bidding for years until it became too much." He said softly still looking away from me and distant. "I grew tired of being used, I grew tired of their way of life, and when I realized their way of living only mirrored mine I began to hate myself. I wanted to change, I wanted to be better……" He trailed off. "When I told them I was leaving they weren't having it and I was locked away for months before I was able to escape and I've been on the run ever since."

"Why did you tell me your name was Avery?" I asked quietly not being able to truly grasp everything he was saying just yet and he looked relieved at my easy question.

"Because that's my name Bella." He said simply and gave me a small smile. "I haven't used the name Damien since I left the Volturi. I left that name and the person it belonged to back there and I never looked back. I bounced around from city to city before I came to the states and did the same and I stayed off the grid and kept to myself…..that is, until I met you." He finished softly watching me carefully.

I swallowed hard as his intense eyes bored into mine and I looked to the ground suddenly feeling very uncomfortable having this conversation in front of everyone.

I felt Edward's body grow even more tense beside me before he spoke up and broke the awkward silence.

"Ask him why the Volturi wants him so badly Bella? Ask him what makes him so valuable?"

I looked up at Edward and then followed his gaze towards an irate looking Avery and I couldn't figure out what I was missing.

"Why?" I breathed out.

Avery shook his head slowly at Edward before looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because I have powers they want Bella." He breathed out heavily after a long pause.

"What kind of powers Avery?" I asked, unconsciously taking a small step forward, the tension in the room was suffocating.

"Avery?" I called shakily when he didn't look up or respond.

He finally raised his head slowly and met my eyes with a broken look. "Bella….Please…. let me talk to you alone."

I shook my head slowly feeling even more numb. The stillness in the room let me know everyone else already had an inkling on what was coming but I didn't. I couldn't wrap my head around it and I couldn't catch up. Maybe deep down…. I didn't want to.

I felt Edward's hand intertwine with mine reassuringly and I braced myself for what was about to come.

"I'm a shield Bella." Avery said softly. "I can block other vampires powers. It's why the Volturi want me and it's also why I've been able to avoid them for so long."

Before he even finished I began shaking my head no. My body trembled as what he said sunk in and everything pieced together.

_It wasn't me that was causing all of the problems with Alice's visions._

_It wasn't me who had been blocking Jasper from reading me._

_It was HIM._

_It was HIM._

_Oh my god._

I vaguely felt Edward tug me back to him and wrap his arms around my shaking form but it was all a blur. The room swirled and spun as my mind refused to believe what I was hearing.

_It was him._

_In my room. _

_The club that night._

_The meadow…….._

If it was possible I would have been sick.

I used every ounce of strength in my body to turn my head from Edward's chest and look at him.

"You sick fuck." I cried.

"Why…….." I tried to find reason in all of this but a sob escaped me and Edward pulled me tighter to him.

"Baby……" Avery called out and took a step forward but he was quickly interrupted.

"Just stop. Leave! I never want to see you again." I sobbed.

"Bella, you have this all wrong. Please let me explain." Avery pleaded but Emmett and Jasper stepped in between us and blocked my view of him.

"She asked you to leave." Emmett hissed. "And I suggest you quickly oblige." He warned.

I couldn't see but I heard Avery hesitantly make his way out of the room and out the front door but before the door shut his soft desperate words floated back to me.

"This isn't over Bella."

********************

I laid on Edward's bed in a ball staring blankly at the same speck on the wall that I had been staring at for hours now as

Edward laid behind me lightly rubbing his hand up and down my back but he hadn't breathed a word. When he had first carried me up to his room after Avery had left and laid me down I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, his body was hard and tense behind me as his sharp breaths fanned out against the back of my neck until he finally forced himself to calm down.

The house was silent. Sometime within the past few hours the others had left without me even realizing it.

I took a deep breath and mustered up all the energy I had left to finally turn in his embrace and look at him and I was greeted with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, my voice raspy from not speaking for so long and he looked at me confused searching my face.

"Bella, what could you possibly have to be sorry for?" He asked softly brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear, his sweet breath lightly gracing my skin as our faces laid only inches from one another on the same pillow.

"For everything…… For all the baggage I come with….. For you having to put up with it. I'm sorry." I whispered.

He chuckled lightly but it sounded strained.

"Only you would be thinking of others after the day you've had." He said quietly, his eyes following his fingers that were lightly running across my cheekbone.

But then his face turned pained and he took a deep breath and met my eyes.

"Bella….are you okay?" He asked softly, cupping my cheek.

I hesitated and searched hard for how I was feeling. Once I got through the numbness that was threatening to swallow me whole a barage of emotions swam to the surface. I was hurt, scared, and angry, I felt betrayed. But I was better than this, I didn't want to just sit back any longer and let this overtake me. I wanted to be stronger.

"I think…. I'll be okay." I finally breathed weakly and I watched the hope flicker in his golden eyes.

"What about you?" I asked back taking his hand from my cheek and intertwining it with mine. "Today wasn't exactly easy for you either."

He took our hands and brought it to his mouth and I exhaled soflty as his lips kissed the back of my hand.

"If you're okay, then I'm okay." He said simply and gave me his crooked grin but I could tell it was forced.

I smiled weakly back and searched his eyes. "Edward, you don't have to treat me like I'm going to break if you say the wrong thing. I want to know what you're feeling."

He took a deep breath and fidgeted with my fingers.

"I love your fingers." He said quietly, concentrating on them and avoiding my eyes. "Have I ever told you that before?"

"Edward?" I breathed but he didn't respond instead he began slowly kissing each of my finger tips and I struggled to remain focused.

"Edward?" I tried again, this time ducking my head to meet his eyes. When he finally lifted his head my heart broke at the pain I saw poorly hidden on his face.

I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me.

"Bella, please." He pleaded softly and rolled to his back. He draped his arm across his forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

I couldn't see his face so my eyes fell to his perfectly sculpted chest that was rising and falling with each breath, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Edward I ……." I started and I reached for him and ran my fingers up his arm to his forearm.

"Bella…..Not tonight. You've been through too much today, we'll talk about this another time."

"Edward….No." I said quickly and was surprised at the strength in my own voice.

Edward uncovered his face and stared back at me incredulously.

"No?" He repeated his brow pulled down in confusion.

"No." I repeated. "If this was the other way around you wouldn't let me just brush you off like you're trying to do with me. We _are _going to talk about this, Edward." I rushed out quickly and quietly but with conviction.

I looked on as he stared back up at the ceiling and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes roughly before he sat up quickly and through his legs over the side of the bed and sat there, his head in his hands and his back to me.

I swallowed hard thinking I had pushed too far and I slowly reached for him, my hand trembling and unsure.

"I didn't mean….." I stammered and Edward blanched.

"I wanted to kill him." Edward's voice was deadly and distant and cut through the silence of the room.

"Wh ……wha…." I stuttered and my outstretched hand fell lifelessly before it made it to him.

He stood up and began pacing along side of the bed.

"I could have killed him Bella." He said, his tone biting and then he lowered his voice. "I wanted to….." he trailed off darkly.

"Bu…but you didn't, you wouldn't of……" I trailed off when he stopped his pacing and turned towards me. The look in his eyes told me different.

"After everything he's done, after all the pain he's caused you…..trust me Bella, I could of and I wouldn't of thought twice about it."

He stared at me as his words sunk in.

"What…stopped you?" I asked hesitantly.

"You Bella, you stopped me. I knew if I acted on my impulses you would of never forgiven me and I would of lost you forever."

I sat there quietly staring up at him. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

Did I hate Avery?

Yes.

But did I want to see him hurt or dead?

That didn't sit right with me.

Edward took my silence as affirmation to what he had just said and he looked down before slowly crossing the room to his window and stepping out onto his balcony.

I breathed out in aggravation. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to do right by him.

I climbed off of the bed and padded over to him.

He looked ethereal standing in the moonlight, both of his hands outstretched on each side propping himself up on the railing as he looked out into the darkness.

I reached out and held onto his hips and let my forehead fall against the middle of his back.

"Edward…..I love you. You know that right?" I asked, speaking into his shirt.

He sighed and I felt one of his hands close around mine and pull it around to his stomach. "Yes I know that."

"You can't fault me for feeling the way I do, even after everything he's done I could never wish something like that on him or anybody else for that matter." I reasoned.

"Bella… I do know that too. You have nothing but goodness in you, I never expected anything less." He said softly caressing my hand in his.

We stood in silence for a long time like that untl I couldn't take it anymore and I finally spoke.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I asked softly, nuzzling into the back of his shirt and breathing in the calming smell of his scent and the smell of cotton mixed with detergent that was washing over me.

"I don't know." He answered quietly.

I hesitated. "He's not done, he'll be back." I whispered closing my eyes as I felt Edward tense under me.

He pulled me around to his front and wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled deep into his chest as he buried his face into my hair before he spoke quietly into my ear.

"I know."

**AN: So please review and def. let me know what you think about my plan for this story! Again, You guys are amazing! Now Review Review Review!**


	37. Chapter 37 UPDATE!

**Update:**

**Sorry this is just an update but I come bearing bad news …. My 6 mth old laptop crashed and I only had the manufacturers warranty so they sent it off and it won't be back for another 3 weeks !!!**

**What does this mean for Fall For You ?**

**A major delay in updating…..the next chapter which was finished but waiting for editing is gone along with the rest of my story and everything else stored on my hard rive. I now understand the importance of backing things up.**

**As soon as I get my laptop back I will try to get out the next chapter asap which I'm praying my memory doesn't let me down. **

**I AM FINISHING THIS STORY. I'm due in December and I plan on finishing this story up by then or hopefully sooner.**

**Thanks so much and I'm sorry again!**

**Cullenlvr726 **


End file.
